Unraveled By Love
by Louddragon
Summary: The Titans face a mission like they never have before, one that can unravel them for good. New enemies threaten their sanity. Can they overcome their strong mutual feelings to defeat the ultimate enemy? Will love become their salvation? Will fear be a new problem to face? Lots of BBxRae, RobxStar, Flinx, CyxBee. Very intricate story full of emotion, suspense, and romance! R&R Enjoy
1. Balls and Memories

Chapter 1:

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first story. I'm a fan of the Teen Titans, so yeah. It starts in Central City, not Jump City. So yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

As usual perched on top of a building in downtown Central City, Kid Flash watched for any disturbances. Knowing that Downtown Central usually had the most violence he waited until he saw or heard anything suspicious so he could quickly get a handle on it. Ever since he left his older, stronger mentor, Kid Flash has always felt freer. Like he's able to do anything on his own. This is what he needed, or what he thought he needed. Somewhere deep inside of him he still felt empty. A very small feeling that he usually ignored, until moments like now when he quietly sat still waiting for the smallest sign of trouble. Ever since Jinx left his life he's felt so alone. After the titans big fight with the Brotherhood of Evil he thought him and Jinx could be more than just friends. He thought they were heading in that direction after a month of casual dates. Once she left him, he felt like it was his fault. He looked around once more before heading to his small apartment for the night. Nothing, not a single peep, hollers, or screams from the silent city air. As he climbed down the building's fire escape he heard a very faint screech coming from down the street in front of the City's civil arts museum.

He quickly ran to investigate careful not to make a sound. The museums doors were wide open the lock that was on the door pried away. Kid Flash figuring this was the source of the screech sound he had heard. He walked into the museum expecting to see another robber dumb enough to rob a museum in an area where Kid Flash would be staked out. Instead he saw a very familiar face, a face he hasn't seen in a year. Ever since the Titans destroyed the brotherhood of evil. It was Jinx, she broke into the museum. She had her back turned to him and had already broken into a case, in her hand was a giant glass Purple diamond. It shined when she held it, like it had its own energy source.

"Jinx? Is that really you?" He said incredulously. "What are you doing? Where have you been?"

She gasped. This was very unexpected she had no idea that he had resided in Central City when she cut off all connections with him. "Um….oh hey" she said trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked moving closer to her, as he eyed the diamond.

"Nothing…I'm just…were you following me?" she asked trying to somehow get the attention off of the diamond she was holding.

"No, I surveillance the downtown area of the city before I head home, where have you been" he asked again growing impatient. "More importantly what are you doing?"

"Listen Flash, you wouldn't understand, this is strictly business-"she sputtered.

"What type of business is stealing? I thought you were good." Kid Flash said trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "You cut off all connections with me. I tried to find you for months!" Now he was growing angry.

"Just leave me alone you wouldn't understand!" she said as she aimed a hex bolt directly at him. He ran out of the way just in time to run towards her and grab her around the waist. "Let go of me! I have to do this!"

"No, not until I get some answers! What did I do to make you like this again? We were so happy! What happened!" he shouted anger getting the best of him.

She zapped him with hex beams shooting from her eyes. He flew backwards into a wall. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." She turned away disappearing into the night, as Flash stood up and brushed himself off.

"I didn't handle that very well." He said running after her even though he knew he was too late to find her.

* * *

"WOO HOO!" shouted Beast boy loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I finally beat you after three rounds!" he started breaking out into his victory dance. "Go Beast Boy it's your birthday, Go Beast Boy it's your birthday!" he said after throwing the controller down.

"Shut up you green booger! I'll get you next time! I challenge you to a rematch!" shouted Cyborg.

"Oh man you're so on!" shouted Beast Boy as he grabbed the game controller smashing buttons as he tries to shove Cyborg off the couch. They vigorously started playing their usual videogame.

"Ugh" Raven sighed as she got up from her spot by the window and headed to her room to meditate where it was quiet. Beast Boy spotted her walking towards the door.

"Awe come on Raven cheer me on, and watch me destroy Cyborg's reputation as master of videogames!" He laughed.

"I'd rather shrivel up and die." She said in her deadpan voice not even glancing in his direction.

"Please Raven," Beast Boy begged. "This may be a huge achievement! One that will go down in history books!" he continued while jamming on the control buttons his eyes shining with excitement.

"It may be your only achievement if you don't stop pestering me." Raven said exiting out of the room as Starfire dragged her back in yelling to all of her friends to gather around she had an announcement.

"Starfire please put me down" Raven growled as she realized waking up this morning had been a mistake.

"So sorry friend Raven, I have great news for all! Where's Robin?" she said as she looked around the room expecting him to be there, only seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy shoving each other around while playing their game.

"He vanished off to the evidence room an hour ago; he has a lot of papers to file for the police records." Cyborg said as he bumped Beast Boy in the head with his elbow.

"Actually I'm right here" Robin said as he walked into the room. "What's wrong Starfire is-"

"Everything is glorious now that everyone is here! I have very exciting news can everyone please sit down!" Starfire beamed with happiness as she pulled a flyer out of her pocket. Raven and Robin sat down quietly on the couch waiting for her announcement to be over so they could go do other things.

"I am happy to announce-"she stopped abruptly glancing at Cyborg and Beast Boy who were still playing their game. She walked over to the TV quietly and pulled the plug. She watched in amusement as both of their faces dropped in horror.

"Star what the heck!" Cyborg fumed.

"Yeah Star I was about to beat him!" Beast Boy yelled. At this Cyborg smacked the back of his head.

"I am very sorry friends but this cannot wait! Please sit down." She watched them frown simultaneously as they sat down next to Raven and Robin.

"Okay friends, I am happy to announce that we are invited to a ball!" Starfire unraveled the paper and giggled with joy and happiness.

"WHAT" they all said at once in disbelief.

"It came from the box of mail this morning, inviting the Teen Titans to the Jump City annual ball! Oh friends isn't this glorious!" Starfire beamed.

"Uh, Star I really don't think the Titans have time for a ball. What if we get an alert and we have to go fight." Robin said hoping she would agree. He hated balls, and pretty much anything that had to do with dancing. He would rather stay home and eat Starfire's cooking than go to a ball only to make a fool out of himself.

"But Robin don't we have communicators to alert us when the City needs our help? That is what they are for, are they not?" She said looking him in the eye.

"Uh, um…well…Star…um-"he started, trying to find a way out of this.

"Star we don't have the correct um…clothing! Yeah that's it, clothing for this occasion." Beast Boy interrupted saving Robin's butt. Robin sighed in relief thankful for Beast Boy for once in his life.

"Well the ball isn't until Friday, it is only Wednesday." She said perking up. "We could go to the Mall of Shopping! Wouldn't that be most fun! Raven and I could go find dresses while you guys could find the tuxedos." She said growing very excited.

At the word dresses Raven stood up, "I am not wearing a dress!" she spouted looking around at her teammates, attempting to calm her emotions before she spoke again.

"But Raven, you must wear a dress to a ball! It will be wonderful, with dancing, music, and food!" She beamed again, looking around at all of the unhappy faces. "I am most excited! Human traditions are very amusing!" She ran off towards her room to look up pictures of ball gowns.

"We have to stop letting that girl get the mail." Cyborg sighed. Bowing his head in defeat.

"I'm not going to the ball." Raven said getting up to head to her room.

"Yes you are, we all are." They all stared at Robin as he spoke. "We have to show up at this thing as a group, remember they invited all of us." He said as he picked up the fallen invitation.

"You actually want to go to this thing?" Beast Boy said in confusion.

"No, but we can't let the City down and most importantly, we can't let Star down." Robin said as he sighed in discomfort and agitation.

"Well it's settled then we have to go to this stupid thing." Cyborg said looking at Robin and Beast Boy.

"I am not wearing a dress." Raven said still in shock at the fact that she was going to a ball.

"Who knows you might look good in one." Beast Boy said as Raven headed out of the room towards her room, forcing down a faint blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Ugh" Raven grumbled only low enough for her to hear.

* * *

As Kid Flash shed his costume that night and climbed into bed, he thought of the last night he ever saw Jinx. It was a Friday night and she was as beautiful as ever. Wearing her usual uniform on their casual date, in case they ran into any trouble. He took her to her favorite Italian restaurant downtown called _noodles. _As they took their seat in the fancy Italian Restaurant he made small chat with her about the City's decreasing crime rates. He made a couple jokes and they ate happily. She giggled her eyes shining with bubbliness. He smiled, proud that he made her giggle so hard.

"Ha! You're right tomatoes can't be vegetables but we still put them in our salad!" She giggled some more happy that everything was going well for once in her life.

"I'm very happy that we've been casually dating for the last month," Kid Flash said as he calmed his laughter. "I wanted to give you something, to make this official." He pulled out a long black box from his uniform pocket.

"Oh!" Jinx exhaled. He opened it slowly so it was facing her. Inside was a round light pink pendant. It was the size of a bottle cap, and was shining as bright as her eyes. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Just like you." He said certainly. He walked around the table and placed the pink pendant around her neck. It shined, like it belonged to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek, creating shivers down Jinx's spine.

"Thank you Flash, It's the most precious thing anyone has given me." She said looking down at the shining gem on her throat. She held back a tear of gratitude.

"Why don't you go see how it looks?" Kid Flash said gesturing the ladies room across the restaurant.

"Okay." She said getting up ready to go. "Wait a minute is this just another excuse to get a look at my backside?" She smiled and laughed.

"You caught me," He said as he laughed in unison with her. "But seriously go take a look, you look beautiful." He said gesturing at the ladies room again. She got up, trying to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks, and flounced off to the ladies room, purposely shaking her behind so he could get a better look. He laughed.

He watched the door to the ladies room swish closed as he exhaled a nervous breath. _"That went better than expected."_ He thought as he thought about how lucky he was to be with such a wonderful person. Suddenly there was a loud bang, the door to the ladies' room exploded outward in tiny shards. Everyone in _noodles _quickly ran to the door screaming and shouting. Kid Flash ran into the ladies room expecting to see Jinx hurt, or injured. But instead, she was glowing with anger. He hex bolts charged at her sides her eyes glowing.

"Jinx, what are you doing?" Kid Flash screamed, as he tried to run towards her.

"I can't do this anymore." She screamed back, but there was no anger in her voice only hurt. She hurled a hex bolt directly at him, he dodged it.

"What are you talking about? Do what? We were just eating dinner!" He said as he dodged another hex bolt.

"I'm sorry Flash. I must go." She said in her tiny voice as she unleashed fifty hex bolts hurling all over the restaurant. Kid Flash dodged the first twenty when he realized that the restaurant was going to cave in with people still in it. He ran, and swooped up as many people as he could and rushed them outside, just as the restaurant caved in on itself. Thankfully everyone was saved. He looked around trying to find Jinx, but all he could see was rubble. He quickly thrashed around in the rubble searching for her until he realized she wasn't there. She had taken off into the night. Gone, in the blink of an eye. He spent months trying to track her, no results. He spent many restless nights trying to rack his mind to find out what he did wrong on that night, nothing. If only he knew what made her snap inside of the ladies room.

Kid Flash gently drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Hoping that when he woke up the whole incident never happened. He hoped that the whole thing had never ended like that. All he wanted to do was show her a good time. What had he missed? Were there any signs that she was troubled?

* * *

"Ugh, Starfire hurry up let's get this over with." Raven said as she stood in Starfire's room ready to hurry up and get to the garage. "Cyborg and the others are waiting." She added as she watched Starfire rummage in her closet.

"I have found it!" She yelled pulling a pink fluffy purse out of her closet. "Hopefully it is full of currency for our day out.

Raven sighed. "Let's get this over with." Her and Star walked to the garage to find a T-Car waiting with three anxious titans inside. They rumbled down the street and onto the highway. As they pulled into the mall parking lot they tried to run through the crowd of people surrounding their car.

"This is why I love being on the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy said as he signed an autograph and smiled at the screaming fan girls. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Come on B, get a move on!" Cyborg yelled as the titans ran into the mall. Once they were inside they felt safe. No autographs or public photography was allowed inside.

"Okay team, let's hurry up-" Robin started but was rudely interrupted by Starfire.

"Raven and I will go to the shop of dresses now, bye!" She yelled dragging Raven behind her as she ran off towards the right side of the mall. Robin watched her go, and with a sigh turned and gestured for the others to follow him to the men's suit and tie stores.

"Starfire slow down you're going to yank my arm off." Raven grunted as Star slowed down and pointed to a store in front of her. The store was named Victoria's secret. "Oh, no no no Star I wouldn't be caught dead in there." He sentence hung in the air as Starfire ran into the store giggling and shouting at Raven to come join her in the "Shopping of undergarments." Raven grunted and followed Starfire in.

"Starfire this store isn't for us, we should go now." Raven said bowing her head in shame as the sales clerk looked their way and smiled.

"Oh, friend Raven what is Victoria's secret? Does she not wish for us to know?" Starfire said while looking into a pile of thongs.

"Star, there is no secret." Raven grunted as she shooed away the approaching sales clerk.

"Why is this store not for us? Do we not belong here among womanly underclothing?" Star asked innocently with a smile on her face.

"We don't have boyfriends, only girls with boyfriends shop in stores like this! Now can we please go?" Raven asked trying to calm her embarrassment and anger.

Starfire giggled. "I thought I saw you eying Beast Boy a couple weeks ago? Did I not?" Starfire asked clearly trying to get on Raven's last nerve. Starfire always liked to spy on Raven, just as Beast Boy liked to.

Raven didn't believe what she was about to say, "Can we please go pick out dresses already?!" she asked trying to contain her emotions, and her blushing face.

"Oh, yes! Let's go!" Starfire quickly grabbed Raven and bolted out of the store. Heading for a store filled with ball gowns.

Raven sat down in a chair across from the dressing rooms as Starfire pulled a dozen dresses off of hangars and threw them into dressing room A. She first stepped out in an Orange feathery, sparkly dress with sequins and fitted bodice. It puffed out at the end and disfigured Starfire's figure.

"Um, I don't think that one looks right on you." Raven said as Starfire turned in front of her and looked into the mirror across from both of them.

"The color and shape does not look satisfying. I want something to pop, and make Robin's mouth drop." Starfire said with a small blush.

Raven knew of Starfire's crush on Robin, but realized her true intention of going to this ball. Starfire wanted to impress Robin and reveal her feelings for him. Raven felt guilty that she showed a lack of interest in this ball. She wanted the best for Star; she put on her happiest face and picked up an armful of nearby dresses.

"Raven, are you going to partake in the shopping of dresses with me?!" Starfire asked, her eyes lighting with excitement.

"Yes, let's make this the best ball ever." Raven said as she walked into dressing room B. Starfire jumped in the air and ran into her dressing room. They went through each dress they had in their dressing room, stopping in between to show the other girl the dress. After an hour and a half, they each settled on a dress. Raven chose a tight fitted black strapless dress that ended just above her knee; it sparkled in some places due to the silk top layer. She picked out black high heels, and a subtle onyx necklace. Starfire chose a pink dress with a one shouldered sash that ended just above her ankle; it had a slit all the way up her thigh. Where it ended a green frilly flower adorned her hip. She chose green pumps and a green choker. They paid the store clerk and headed back to the entrance to meet up with the boys. Once they arrived they could tell they have been waiting a while.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever!" Beast Boy groaned as he headed to the T-Car.

"Let's just go." Robin said, clearly aggravated at the thought that he just wasted a day shopping for a tux.

"Shut up y'all, stop complaining it's all over with." Cyborg said as he also headed towards the car. He actually like getting dressed up for special occasions, and he didn't mind the time spent to shop.

"Thank you friend Cyborg, I was about to star bolt them into oblivion." Starfire added with a nod of her head.

The group headed for home, where they eventually ate dinner and headed to bed. Starfire was excited about the next day. Robin was aggravated he hated dancing. Cyborg was somewhat excited to what the new day would bring. Beast Boy couldn't sleep, he headed for the kitchen where he found Raven, sitting at the table alone with a cup of chai tea in front of her.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" He asked shyly as she looked up, briefly startled.

"Yeah." Raven said trying to hide the emotion on her face.

"Why?" He said pouring him a cup of water.

"None of your business." Raven stated clearly not wanting to be bothered this late at night.

"Geez, I was just asking. No need to get snippy." Beast Boy said as he sat down in seat next to her.

She could feel his warmth beside her, and somehow that felt comforting. She fought the urge to lean against him. "Let me guess you couldn't sleep because of late night snacks, or did you stay up to play videogames?"

"Actually neither of those." He said calmly drinking his water quietly.

"Really? Then what is it, why couldn't you sleep?" Raven asked realizing that she didn't want to seem forward. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she had to know what was up.

"Nuh-uh, if I tell you, you have to tell me why you couldn't sleep." He looked up at her from his cup and smiled, his fang poking out.

"No, not happening." Raven said. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, no sound except for the sound of their breathing, she finally broke the silence. "I'm worried about dancing, at the ball, you have to know how to dance and I don't. Happy now?" She blurted out; shocked that she just shared something with Beast Boy. It felt right to open herself up to him, but why?

Beast Boy looked over at her but she was turned away. He's having a real conversation with her. This was an achievement, she hasn't even embarrassed him yet Beast Boy thought happily. "I've been having nightmares lately." Beast Boy said taking up his half of the bargain.

"You get nightmares?" Raven said incredulously, she never thought Beast Boy was the type to get nightmares.

"Yeah, sometimes…" He said looking distant.

"What are they about?" Raven asked, hoping he wouldn't notice her sudden interest in this conversation.

"I don't want to talk about them in depth, their just," He sighed. "Bad."

"Okay, I understand." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. She really did understand his pain; nightmares were scary and sometimes sad. She understood that he didn't want to talk about them in depth; though she still wanted to know. They sat in silence for minutes more.

"I can help you." Beast Boy said to Raven's surprise.

"What do you mean?" She answered.

"Stand up." He said as he leaded them away from the table. Raven surprisingly listened to him, even though she usually didn't. What was going on with her tonight? He grabbed her waist in one hand and her hand in the other. She gave a light gasp.

"Beast Boy, what are you-" She inquired before he cut her off.

"I'm just teaching you how to dance. My mother taught me when I was younger." Raven looked up at him then, shocked he had talked about his past with her. He was usually the type to laugh, and make jokes at everything. This was a side she had never seen before, and she liked it. He swished her around the room, gently, and beautifully guiding her. She was lightheaded, but she liked it. She liked the feeling of Beast Boy's hand on her hip his hand in her hand. It fit perfectly, like his hand belonged in hers. After fifteen minutes of graceful dancing, he took her to her room quietly. Neither of them saying a word, as Raven detached his hand from hers she disappeared into her room. She slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well, there it is! What is Kid Flash going to do about Jinx? What's going to happen at the dance? Keep watch for the next chapter! Please review I would love to read your comments, or suggestions!


	2. Dancing in battles

Hey guys, I loved the reviews for the first chapter! I hope for this story to become more popular! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Kid Flash woke to a loud bang, followed by police sirens. Outside of his tiny one bedroom apartment people were screaming and ducking out of the way as loud bangs rumbled towards their direction. He immediately jumped up threw on his suit and ran out the door at lightning speed. He slowed down as he approached what was causing the commotion. It was a giant yellow spaceship invading the city's airspace. "_Great," Kid flash thought. "Just when I thought the crime rate was decreasing." _He sprinted to the nearest building and raced to the top. The spaceship was unlike any others he had ever seen. It was like a giant coppery, yellow like beetle, with spider like legs that stretched down into the street. The legs zapped people and swung at buildings. Whatever this was, or whoever this was Flash needed to end it from the inside. He jumped, using his speed to jump start him in the air. Once he reached the exterior of the aircraft he speed punched a hole in the top, landing swiftly on his feet inside. His commotion sounded some type of alarm and guards dressed like the aircraft surrounded him. They had beak like faces and almost resembled giant hornets, except, that they held buzzing sharp pointed weapons. Kid Flash sped through the crowd knocking out guards as he went, once they were finished off he ran to the nearest hallway. It stretched down a long corridor with once silver door at the end. Flash rammed through the door, causing it to shatter, raining heated metal pieces around him. The next room was the control room, more hornet like guards and control men surrounded him. He was heavily outnumbered as he tried to fight his way through the crowd. One guard managed to spear him in chest, knocking him down momentarily.

"Dude, easy on the suit!" Kid Flash said as he tried to catch his breath, and ignore the searing pain from his chest. He kicked and punched down more approaching guards. They seemed to be pouring in from three other doors on the opposite walls. Kid Flash was obviously tiring; he tried not to show it on his face. He could feel his energy level decreasing, his pace slowing.

"ENOUGH!"Yelled a black hornet like figure. "If you can't kill him take him as prisoner! We don't have time for games!" At this Kid Flash looked up, this black hornet with a gruff clicking like voice seemed to be in control, and he was the leader.

"Excuse Mr. Bug, sir, um you seem to be destroying my city." Kid Flash said trying to hide the fact that he was struggling in the arms of the guards.

"Those are my intentions pestilent. I plan on taking over the Earth little by little; until I get bored then I will destroy this nasty planet along with the other earthlings." He clicked as he turned around punching buttons on his control panel. He was bigger than the others, and his armor shined.

"Not on my watch, you need to leave now." Kid Flash said as he ran towards the leader, ready to punch. Suddenly he heard a sound like running water, and realized he was trapped in a purple bubble. "What is this, why can't I get out?" He yelled at the chuckling leader.

"I have trapped you, guards take him to the prison chamber, I wish to dissect him and add him to my collection of other organisms." He laughed as a screaming Flash was taken out of the control room. He was put into a four walled coppery room with only a bed in it.

"Aren't you going to take me out of this bubble?" He asked, wanting to lie down on the bed and devise of a plan to get out.

One of the guards answered, "No you pest, stay in your place until dissection."

"I kinda can't move anywhere thanks to you." He added with a slight growl, slouching back into the bubble trying his best to get comfortable so he could think of a plan to get out.

* * *

"Friend Raven please wake up now! I wish to get ready for the ball!" Starfire yelled into Raven's ear. Raven was still sleeping, nice and cozy in her bed, until Starfire came barging in.

"Starfire, get out. It's too early." Raven grumbled into her pillow, annoyed that Star had found a way into her room.

"But, friend Raven it is noon!" Starfire said with a whine.

"NOON!" Raven yelled as she looked up at her clock. She never woke up at noon. Usually she woke up at seven or eight in the morning, no later than nine. What was going on with her?

"Yes, is that a problem? Everyone wished for you to get some rest while they trained." Starfire added, a little concerned for her friend.

"Just get out and give me a minute, I'll meet you in your room." Raven grumbled as she sat up and watched Starfire skip out of the room.

"Hurry Raven I have a surprise!" Starfire added as she left.

"Great another surprise." Raven said thinking to herself. She slid off her bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked into the mirror, as she grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. _"I look a mess…" she thought. "Wait, why do I care how I look?" _Her hair was messy, and her cheeks were still pink with sleepiness. She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair. _"Why did I sleep so late? That's so unlike me. I didn't even meditate this morning…"_she thought as she tried to recollect last night's events. Suddenly she realized, and remembered what happened before she fell asleep last night. She went to make tea, and she had a conversation with Beast Boy. _"Oh, Azar…" _she realized _"We danced together…" _But, what's the big deal? She only danced with him. Why was she so concerned? Why was her heart racing? Was she sick, or did the memory not bring out happy feelings in her? She suddenly realized that she was letting her emotions run wild. _"Calm down Raven, it's just Beast Boy…" _She thought some more. _"That's enough; I'm not going to think about this anymore…It's time to head to Starfire's room." _She quickly pushed all of last night's events to the back of her mind. The thought of last night brought pleasant emotions to her and she did not want to associate pleasant with Beast Boy. She went to her dresser and pulled out her uniform. Once it was on she went to her closet and grabbed the bag, she picked up yesterday at the mall, and headed towards Starfire's room. She didn't need to knock, as soon as she arrived at the door Starfire opened it and grabbed Raven, dragging her inside.

"Star, please stop dragging me, actually please stop touching me." Raven said halfway angry.

"Sorry Raven I'm just so excited to show you this!" Starfire's face beamed with giddiness.

"Okay show me, let's get this over with." Raven said as she tried to look at what Starfire was hiding. Starfire moved away and Raven saw what Star was so excited about. It was a curling iron, heated and ready to burn a scalp. "Oh no! You are not curling my hair! Where did you even get that from? Do you even know how to use it?" Raven asked trying to escape the room.

Starfire blocked her way. "I have been watching many shows and movies about hair. Like the America's top model, and Make me over." Starfire said proudly as she cornered Raven into a chair.

"You have no idea what you're doing. Please just let me get ready in my own way, I agreed to get ready in here, didn't I?" Raven said as she stood and watched Starfire's face droop.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make you look nice, Beast Boy said something about how good you might look tonight…" Starfire ended turning away to hide the smile on her face.

At the name Beast Boy Raven sat back down, she thought about this. This could be her night to shine, to make Beast Boy see how beautiful she was. "WAIT A SECOND I DON'T CARE WHAT BEAST BOY THINKS!" She growled trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Raven, I just wanted to partake in the Earthly like customs, such as making a person over. Please?" Starfire said as she pouted and put on the cutest puppy dog eyes Raven had ever seen. This was the most convincing puppy dog face Raven had ever seen.

Raven thought about this, and sighed, she wanted to make Star happy, and deep inside of her she wanted to impress Beast Boy. "Fine, make me over…" Raven said regretting she ever said it. Starfire swooshed around her, the next 6 hours of Raven's life were about to be hell.

* * *

"Hey you cheated!" Beast Boy yelled as Robin circled a crouching Beast Boy. "You kicked me in the gut! That has to be a foul!"

"Sorry, no foul's in training!" Robin laughed as he lunged toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy missed a kick in the face, as he turned into an eagle and soared away. Suddenly he brought his claws down flying close to Robin aiming for his face. Robin ducked, "Hey careful! I have to look good tonight!" Robin shouted waving a fist towards Beast Boy's direction. Suddenly Beast Boy dropped to the ground and turned into a bear. He reared up on his hind legs and swished his big furry paws in Robin's direction. Robin dodged all the bear punches, and back flipped a kick into the bear's mouth. Beast Boy reared up roared and turned back into a human.

"Watch the face! I want to look good tonight too!" He yelled, rubbing his chin, as Robin walked towards the water fountain inside of the big gym.

Robin took this as a perfect opportunity to tease Beast Boy. "What's that you said, you want to look good for Raven?" Robin said mockingly.

Beast boy flushed a violent shade of red. "Shut up dude, you have no idea what you're talking about!" At that Beast Boy turned into a tiger to hide his blushing face, and to attack Robin once more. Robin spit out his water and ran to the nearest hanging rope. He climbed as fast as he could.

"Okay, okay! I take it back, I won't mention it again!" He said climbing down the rope as Beast Boy changed himself back into a human.

"Yeah, or I'll tell Star how you feel about her!" Beast Boy added with a smile and a laugh.

Robin flushed a deeper shade of red as he sputtered. "I, uh, don't, she and I are, um, girl, not my my friend…um."

Beast Boy laughed, and Robin started laughing too, it was moments like this Beast Boy cherished. Moments when he and Robin bonded together like this, it felt great. Usually Robin was in a bad mood, or yelling at someone, instead he let himself go for once as he laughed alongside Beast Boy. Robin patted Beast Boy on the back as he caught his breath.

"Come on y'all you've been in here for hours! It's time to get ready. Go get your butts in the shower now!" Cyborg yelled from the doorway as he watched them make their way out of the gym.

"We're coming Cy." Robin yelled waving at Cyborg. They started walking towards their rooms.

"I'm sort of excited for tonight." Beast Boy said to Robin. "I want to see what Raven is going to look like in a dress." He added smiling to himself .

"Keep your thoughts to yourself please." Robin said giving Beast Boy a wide eyed look.

"Oh come on man, I know you want to see what Starfire is going to look like tonight! Don't hide it I can see you blushing!" Beast Boy said punching Robin in the arm. At this Robin punched Beast Boy back and ran to his room to shower and get ready. Beast Boy headed back to his room to prepare and freshen up for the ball. Little did he know that he wasn't the only Titan in the tower teeming with excitement.

* * *

"Friend Raven you look most beautiful!" Starfire chimed as she finished curling her own hair. Now both girls were ready just in time to meet the guys in the living room. "I am most happy you complied with the polishing of nails, and curling of hair!" She added excitedly.

"I didn't really comply; it felt more like being forced." Raven said ready to tear off her dress and go to her room for the rest of the night.

"Do not be the pooper of parties Raven. Let is enjoy this glorious evening!" Starfire said jumping into the air twirling around in her pink dress. It revealed one of her entire legs, she looked amazing. Her hair was curled into waves cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes were lightly rimmed with mascara, and light colored eyeliner, her lips were a rosy shade of pink. She had green emeralds in her ears that shined as bright as her eyes.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to enjoy this." Raven said sitting down in her dress. Her hair was curled into big waves, shaping her face as her hair lightly touched her shoulders. She had on mascara and was sporting the shadow- eyed look. Her lips were dark red, and her earrings sparkled black onyx, matching the necklace she was wearing.

"Well, enough of the chatter, come we must impress Robin and head to the ball." Starfire said as she grabbed Raven's hand.

"Star, wait." Raven said pulling her hand away. "I can't do this."

"What do you mean Raven?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I'm nervous, what if I don't look good or I look to trashy." Raven said blushing at the fact that she was opening herself up to Star.

"Raven you look most stunning tonight in your dress; you look like you stepped off the carpet of red. You will have the most glorious evening, I promise." At that Star hugged Raven and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Do not worry friend, Beast Boy will be in shock." Starfire added as she detached herself form Raven.

At the mention of his name Raven reddened. "Thanks Star, I feel like I can do this now, but only with someone by my side." Raven grabbed Star's hand. "You." They walked hand in hand out of the room together, each of them anticipating the night's events.

* * *

All three of the guy's stood in the living room, careful to stand still so they would not wrinkle or damage their newly bought tuxedos. They also wanted to look their best for the girl's arrival.

"They are taking forever!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Should I go get them?" Robin asked obviously wanting this night to be over with.

"No, they'll be here soon, calm down guys." Cyborg said eying them.

"By the time they get ready, the ball will already be over!" Beast Boy said again overcome by his boredom.

"In that case, let them take all night." Robin said eager to not go to the ball.

"Are you sure?" said a voice emerging from the doorway. It was Starfire; she was watching him with her sparkling eyes.

"Whoa…" Robin said his mouth dropping. Suddenly Raven entered the room, looking just as glamorous as Starfire.

"Hey…" She said gesturing Beast Boy. His mouth dropped. Raven had to admit they all looked cute in their black and white tuxedos, but Beast Boy stood out among them all. His eyes showed want and interest in her just like she wanted.

"Close your mouths guy's let's go!" Cyborg said running to the garage and revving up the T-Car's engine. They all followed in suit, Robin still staring at Starfire, Beast Boy also staring at Raven.

"Psst, friend Raven, are they supposed to be staring like that?" Starfire whispered.

"I think so." Raven said nervously. She hoped this was a good thing. They all gathered into the car, Raven sitting up front, Robin was in the back middle seat, Starfire w on opposite sides of the car staring out the window. Robin was still staring at Starfire.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Cyborg said as he revved up the engine. They all mumbled yes in anticipation for this event. They rumbled up to the town hall and parked in the spot reserved for the Teen Titans.

"Wow, I guess we are celebrities…" Raven said looking at the parking space reserved for them as she hopped out of the car.

"Doesn't it feel great Raven? We are practically praised for what we do!" Beast Boy said as he waved to a crowd of approaching paparazzi.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with…" she grumbled.

"Cheer up Raven; this will be fun, Music, food, and _Dancing_." He said lingering on the last word.

Raven turned a light shade of pink at the mention of dancing. "Shut up before I hurt you." She said giving him the stink eye. They all walked towards the entrance trying hard to ignore the paparazzi. The mayor greeted them at the door.

"HELLO TEEN TITANS!" The mayor boomed so everyone at the party could gather around them and shake hands with the honorary heroes. "It is such an honor to meet you!" He yelled.

"It's an honor for you to invite us." Robin said walking into the enormous building. It was decorated in white curtains with red lines down the middle of them. The white table clothed tables contained red roses, and red dishware. Each table was assigned to certain groups; the Teen Titans were assigned to table number five. The table that was closest to the ballroom floor.

"It's beautiful in here." Raven said awed at the beautiful party as the lights dimmed.

"It sure is…" Beast Boy said looking at Raven. Thankfully she didn't notice that as she walked over to their table and took a seat. Beast Boy was happy to realize that his seat was placed right next to Raven's.

"Guy's I'll be back…maybe." Cyborg said as he disappeared in the direction of the buffet style food tables across the room. There were trays of everything here, from cakes to crab puffs. The Titans casually made conversation with the townspeople that were there, until the music started.

"Robin," Starfire said as she tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"Yeah Star?" Robin said as he turned around and looked at Starfire. This was a mistake since he couldn't hide the blush that spread across his cheeks at the sight of her.

"Would you like to slow dance with me?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh, um, well I…uh" He sputtered at her.

"I will take that as a yes!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of the dance floor. She placed both of his hands on her waist, her hands on his shoulders.

"Star, I'm not a very good dancer." Robin said sheepishly.

"It's okay; let's just do the winging of it!" Starfire said as she admired the beautiful piano music that melted out of the speakers.

Robin laughed. "I don't think that's how the expression goes…" he sighed admiring her beauty. "Never mind."

Starfire looked into his mask, wishing she could take it off of him. She admired his strength as he swirled her around the floor, he has grown taller in the last year. He was now and inch over Starfire and she liked it. She was going to cherish this moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

"_They look so graceful."_ Raven thought as she admired Robin and Starfire swirling around the floor. They looked happy and she could tell they belonged together, they moved as one. Raven picked up a cream puff on her plate and took a small bite. She didn't mind sitting alone; she actually liked it, but tonight was different. She was dressed up and she wanted to show it off. She felt a slight shift in the air next to her as Beast Boy plopped down next to her.

"Hey Rae…" He said as he looked at her.

"Hey…are you having a good time?" Raven asked trying to make small chat.

"No…" He answered looking at the dance floor.

"Why..." Raven asked even though she somehow already knew the answer.

"Follow me…" Beast Boy said as stood up and walked towards a door across the room.

"Beast Boy wait…" It was too late he was walking towards the door moving swiftly in his Tux. Raven sighed and followed him, having no idea why. He disappeared through the door and Raven followed in after him. She gasped, in front of her was a beautiful rose garden set out in front of her. There was a water fountain and jazzy music playing. "Beast Boy, what is this place?" Raven inquired looking over at the smiling green changeling.

"It's a private garden on top of an enlarged balcony…I thought that you would want some alone time away from people. The crowd in there was becoming too much for you." Beast Boy said blushing.

"How did you know that?" Raven asked moving closer to him.

"I guess you could say that I know you pretty well…" Beast Boy flushed, and turned towards a rose bush.

"Thank you…" Raven said as she took a breath of the fresh night air. They stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"Rae, do you want to dance with me?" Beast Boy said as he moved closer to her.

Raven didn't know what to say, so she didn't. She moved towards Beast Boy as he slid his hands around her waist. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and they started dancing. She loved the way this felt, and she didn't know why. The jazzy music stopped and a song they both knew started playing. It was "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. She admired his new found height; he had grown taller than her in the past year. It was exciting because she got a better view of his face. They swirled and turned gracefully around each other. Beast Boy let go of her and spun her, he regained his posture and brought her back in placing one hand on her waist this time, and one in his hand. Just like they had the other night.

"I needed this…" Raven said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I did too…" He said as he continued to swirl her around the garden. The smell of roses and the scent of Raven filled his nose and intoxicated him. Making him feel lightheaded, but he liked it.

* * *

By evening Kid Flash had a plan, he was going to bust out of this bubble no matter what it took. He had already regained his strength, and was ready to fight for his City. He ran circles inside the bubble, creating friction forcing the bubble to melt around him. Kid Flash landed on the floor covered in the gooey purple stuff. _"Yuck" _he thought to himself as he ran through one of the walls of the cell. He was now out and ready to fight any oncoming guards, but there were none. _"Boy these guys are stupid." _He thought as he ran down a long corridor and took a left. He could either take a right towards the control room or go straight towards a window. If he went to the control room he could try to fight his way to the leader. Or he could jump out the window and lead the aircraft away, maybe towards an open field or ocean where they couldn't cause any more damage. He chose the window, he backed up and ran towards the window, shattering it and flying through open air. He landed on top of the nearest building, lucky that it didn't end badly. He only suffered minor cuts and bruised as her ran away from the City. The aircraft slowly turned catching sight of him as he ran and followed. Kid Flash ran as fast as he could running for miles and miles as he exited the City. Every couple minutes he would look back to make sure they were still following. _"How are they following me so fast?"_ He thought as he continued outrunning the aircraft. After an hour they suddenly slowed and made a left turn heading for a brand new target. _"Oh no."_ Kid Flash thought as he started to chase after the speeding aircraft. They were now hundreds of miles away from Central City. "_What could they possibly be going after now?" _He suddenly realized where they were. He had accidentally led an alien spacecraft to Jump City, where the Teen Titans resided. _"Robin's going to kill me."_ He thought running up to the space craft about to devise a new plan, one he wouldn't screw up.

* * *

Raven suddenly stopped swirling in Beast Boy's arms and detached herself. Walking slowly backwards her face twisted in concern.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked looking into Raven's concerned face.

"Shh…" She said concentrating her mind. She felt distress five miles away from where they were. _What was going on?_

"Did I do anything wro-? He started but was interrupted.

"There's trouble, five miles away from here, I can feel it." She said looking around trying to find any sign of what could be possibly ruining this wonderful night. Suddenly a loud boom echoed in the night air. Stopping the party inside, and forcing everyone to come outside and look up at the night sky. Another loud crack thundered shaking the entire town hall.

Beast Boy spotted the others, "What is doing that?" He yelled in Robin's direction.

"I don't know but we're going to put an end to it." He growled. "Titans go!" Starfire flew up in the air grabbing Robin as she went. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg as he fired up his cannon. Raven flew into the air leading her teammates to the source of the disruption.

"Over there." Raven pointed at a large yellow spaceship adorning the night sky. Its tentacles were slashing at buildings and blowing up telephone lines. Most likely the source of the booming noises.

"Titans go!" Robin screamed as he landed on the ground taking out the tentacles with his fighting stick. Starfire shot Star bolts at the ship, her dress and hair swirling around her angry face. Raven tried to dismantle parts of the aircraft using her black inky powers to tear parts of the back off. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to break into the aircraft from the top.

Suddenly, something bright and speeding around on the ground caught Robin's attention. "What is that?" He yelled to a glowing Starfire.

"I do not know. Try and stop it!" She yelled as the ship opened up releasing hornet guards that swarmed the ground. "I will take of these guys." She yelled at Robin as she flew off toward them taking out many of them with her star bolts.

Robin took a bomb disk out of his pocket and threw it at the speeding figure. It hit dead on, knocking it to the ground. Robin rushed over, realizing who it was. "Kid Flash? What are you doing here?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Ugh, this is my problem." Kid Flash said as he got up brushing himself off. "This ship attacked Central City, I tried to lead it away maybe towards the ocean, but it passed your Jump City and decided to take this place n as a new target." He said gesturing the large aircraft.

"That's a very stupid thing to do…" Robin said giving Kid Flash an angry look.

"I know don't lecture me, what's with the tux?" Kid Flash said gesturing Robin's outfit.

"We were at the Jump City's annual ball, now just make yourself useful and let's destroy this thing." Robin said turning his attention towards a tentacle swooping towards them. He jumped sweeping his fighting stick towards the tentacle cutting straight through it. It sizzled as it disintegrated into the ground. "What is this thing made out of?" Robin yelled towards Kid Flash.

"No idea!" Kid Flash said smashing a tentacle with his body.

"Robin, look out!" Beast Boy said as he ran towards the two boys. Robin ducked out of the way as a tentacle swooped past him. The tentacle suddenly turned black and disintegrated. Raven stepped forward behind Beast Boy.

"Cyborg told me to tell you that we need to get inside the ship to take it down." Raven said calmly.

"That's what I tried to do earlier!" Kid Flash answered as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Apparently it didn't work…" Robin said as he waved over an approaching Starfire.

"Only because I was captured! If we all work together we can take out all of the guards, and capture the leader, taking full control of the ship." Kid Flash said as everyone gathered around him.

"Okay Starfire carry me to the top, Raven and Beast Boy fly to the top and get inside. Star and I will find Cyborg and head towards the control room. Beast Boy and Raven get to the engine of this thing and take out as many guards as you can. Titans go!" Robin yelled as the Titans flew away, ready for battle. They landed at the top and were greeted by Cyborg.

"Okay guys I found an opening, there are tons of guards inside so be careful. I'll go first to make a path for whoever is going to the control room." Cyborg said as he revealed a whole in the spacecraft. Everyone gathered in after Cyborg and went their separate ways. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Raven going right, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg going left.

"Watch out guards!" Kid Flash yelled as a swarm of guards approached wielding various types of weapons. Kid Flash knocked a bunch of them out as he ran in circles around them. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and kicked guards into walls. Raven used her shield to protect the boys as they fought, making sure no one was going to get speared or cut by the sharp looking weapons. They fought as one, and eventually the swarm of guards thinned out.

"I smell oil, maybe that's the engine!" Beast Boy said using his sense of smell.

"It probably is, lead the way." Kid Flash yelled as he took out the remaining guards.

"Hurry, I sense more guards coming this way." Raven said as she followed Beast Boy down the corridor. He stopped at a bronze door.

"This is it." Beast Boy said as he opened the door up. Inside was a large purple gem floating in midair surrounded by beeping machines and blinking lights. "Is this powering the aircraft?" He asked an approaching Raven.

"Maybe, let's just try and disable it without blowing this place up." Raven said analyzing what the machines were doing.

"I know where that gem is from…" Kid Flash said as he thought back to the other night when Jinx stole it from the Central City museum.

"There's no time to discuss where it's from, we need to disable it fast. More guards are approaching." Raven said powering up her black shields, ready to dodge and fight the oncoming guards. "Flash try to disable it, Beast Boy help me take out the guards." Raven said as she threw her black powers at a guard.

"I like it when you're bossy!" Beast Boy said flashing a smile.

"Just help me!" She growled. Beast Boy turned into a bear and used his paws to smack and punch the hornet guards. Raven tried her best to block him with her powers but she was overwhelmed with oncoming guards. She threw her black energy beams trying her best to knock out the swarming guards but there were too many of them. She and Beast Boy were struggling to keep the guards out of the room. "Flash hurry up!" Raven yelled.

"I'm trying my best!" Flash yelled back hitting random buttons on the computer screens next to the floating gem.

Raven could see Beast Boy struggling with the guards as he turned into a lion, then a bear, then a tiger. Using all the energy he could muster. Raven needed to think of something fast, suddenly the aircraft lurched side wards. "Flash what are you doing?" Raven asked trying to get her footing.

"That wasn't me! It was probably Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg in the control room." He said as he tried hitting more buttons and flashing lights.

"I can't hold them much longer, my powers are growing weak. Beast Boy is running out of energy." Raven yelled as she was attacked by five guards at once. They surrounded her, she knocked out a couple of them using her powers but one guard was too fast for her. She was speared in the stomach and slammed into the wall. She slowly dropped to the ground her head hung low, and her body limp.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said as he took out another guard. He ran towards her and realized more guards were approaching. He suddenly turned into Sasquatch, his protective animal form to save Raven. He guarded her body and swung at any approaching hornet guards. Within five minutes they were all gone, smashed into pieces on the ground in front of him. He turned back into his human form and crouched in front of a limp Raven. She was crumpled in a ball, thankfully still breathing. Beast Boy gingerly lifted her into his arms.

"There's no way to tear this thing down, we're going to have to do it from the control room." Flash said as he looked at a pale Raven in Beast Boy's arms. "You should get her out of here and head back home." He added, giving Beast Boy a pat on the shoulder as he ran from the room. He had a new target in mind and that was the control room. He could hear Robin grunting, and Cyborg's cannon.

"Come on Rae," Beast Boy said exiting the room with Raven in his arms. "Let's go home…" He climbed out onto the roof laid Raven down; he turned into a Pterodactyl grabbed her and flew them home.

* * *

"Star watch out!" Robin yelled towards Starfire as the black hornet charged at her. She hit him square in the face with a Star bolt and flew around him as he toppled to the floor. They now only had to bring down the ship, but the black hornet would not stay down each time he was hit.

"THIS PLANET WILL BE MINE." The black hornet yelled at the three Titans.

"Not on my watch!" Kid Flash appeared ramming into the Black hornet with all of his speed. The black hornet went sprawling across the floor.

"I think I can land this thing safely!" Cyborg yelled from the control panel as he rammed his metal fingers into the buttons and keys.

"THAT'S ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND," The black hornet clicked and growled. "I AM OBVIOUSLY OUTNUMBERED, I WILL NOT TAKE DEFEAT, BUT I WILL SIT OUT THIS ROUND."

"There are no rounds!" Robin yelled charging the black hornet.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG." The creature growled. His arm suddenly turned into a cannon, blasting all of the Titans out of the front of the ship. They all smashed through the front windshield hurtling towards the ground. Starfire caught two of the three boys, watching as Cyborg slammed into the ground.

"I'm very sorry friend Cyborg! Hopefully, I did not dent you!" Starfire shouted as she landed on the nearest roof top, gently laying down the two unconscious boys.

"I'll make sure I remember that next time we fight in a battle!" Cyborg yelled back. Suddenly the flying aircraft retracted into the sky, looking bruised and beaten from the fight. It hyper sped out of the atmosphere creating a loud thundering sound that echoed through the city.

"What about friend Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire said to a climbing Cyborg. "Were they still on the ship?"

"No, there communicators are at the tower." Cyborg said. "We need to get these two some help, they have second and third degree burns." Cyborg said gesturing the injured boys.

"Raven will be able to heal them." Starfire said gathering both of them up in her arms. "Shall we head home?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you I have to go get the T-Car." Cyborg said as he descended the building.

Starfire flew off towards the bay, where their tower was located. She sighed looking at Robin's shredded tux and burnt skin. Maybe the ball was a bad idea after all.

* * *

Beast Boy gingerly laid an unconscious Raven down on the infirmary table. He retrieved bandages and wrapped her abdomen as tightly as possible, trying to stop the bleeding. As he ran back and forth to the medicine cabinets trying to locate some pain killers, she started to lightly levitate off the table. This was a good sign she was healing herself. Beast Boy sighed and pulled up a chair next to her. He felt like this was his entire fault. He should've guarded her better; he should've made sure she wasn't struggling. He reached over and placed a hand over hers. "Raven, I'm sorry." He knew he wasn't the best in protecting people, such as his parents' years ago. At the thought of his parents a tear slipped down his cheek. He felt more than responsible for this. Raven was supposed to have a wonderful night, now her dress was torn and her hair was a mess. Beast Boy didn't know why he felt so responsible but he did. Suddenly, a loud thundering sound shook the tower. "_Hopefully it was the aircraft blowing into pieces."_ He thought crazily.

"Friend Beast Boy, Robin and the Kid Flash are hurt!" Starfire suddenly appeared her face smudged in dirt, and her dress torn.

"Lay them on the table, I'll find get the bandages." Beast Boy said as he helped Star carry them to separate tables, and find the gauze wraps. "What happened to them?" Beast Boy said inspecting their cuts scrapes, burns, and bruises.

"The black hornet blasted us out of his ship, burning them in the process." Starfire said a concerned look on her face.

"Where's Cyborg? I'm not very good at bandaging people." Beast Boy said struggling with the gauze.

"I'm right here calm your little brain, I just had to park the T-Car." Cyborg said as he walked into the room ready to work on the damaged Titans. He gently rinsed and wrapped Robin, and Kid Flash in gauze, he also bandaged their cuts, and fed them pain killers. Beast Boy and Starfire followed his every move with their eyes, concerned about their teammates. After a while Beast Boy resumed his seat next to Raven holding her hand like he was earlier. Starfire eventually followed in pursuit, grabbing a chair and resting it near Robin, taking his hand in hers. When Cyborg ended his bandaging he looked up at them and smiled. "You two are determined…" He said drowsiness seeping into his voice.

"Will Robin heal by morning?" Starfire asked looking at his pale face.

"Robin and Flash will be back to normal in a week." Cyborg said confidently.

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy said looking up at Cyborg.

"I can't speak for her, she's obviously healing herself, but I don't know when she'll be back to normal." Cyborg said looking into Beast Boy's sad face. "Y'all should get some sleep. You both are exhausted I can tell."

"I'm going to stay by her until she wakes up." Beast Boy said.

"Me too." Starfire added looking at Cyborg with sad eyes.

"Tell me when they wake up, goodnight." Cyborg said as he left the room feeling bad for the tired Titans.

* * *

Well, there it is I hope you like it! I tried to make it long enough.

Next: What's going to happen with the aircraft? Who are the hornet like invaders? When will the three Titans wake up? Find out in the next chapter!

Please leave a review! Questions or suggestions are WELCOME! Thanks for reading.


	3. Battle Scars

Hey guys I'm glad I have more followers now. So, I hope you like this next chapter. Spread the word about this story. We're trying to see if I can hit 100 followers by the time I'm through with this story.

* * *

_She was floating in a sea of green ivory, sprawled on her back floating along to a current. She felt at peace with herself, she felt the stress of the world disintegrate between her fingers as she lifted her hand from the green sea. It was smoky and cloudy, but somehow it wasn't a liquid it floated around her hands. She turned her head as she sensed movement next to her. It was a dark haired boy with a mask. She knew this face anywhere, it was Robin. He looked at her for what seemed like forever and started smiling then speaking to her. He said her name, "Starfire, wake up." She loved the way he said her name her name gently rolled off his tongue. "Wake up Star…"He leaned closer. _

"Star, wake up." Starfire's head snapped up as Robin patted her back. She accidentally fell asleep on Robin. Her eyes started to light up with happiness as she embraced him in a hug on the hospital table.

"You are awake! Does anything hurt? Did I hug you too tight? Do you feel light of the head?" She asked poking and prodding him in his sides.

"No, I'm fine what about everyone else?" Robin asked looking around at a sleeping Beast Boy and floating Raven on his left, and a knocked out Kid Flash on his right.

"Raven is healing herself, and Flash is sleeping." Starfire dropped her eyes. "I was so worried about you." Her eyes started to tear.

Robin pulled her into a hug, "I'm fine thanks to you. If you didn't catch me I would be smashed into pieces right now." He ended, letting go of her and wiping some of her tears.

"We never should've gone to the ball…" Starfire mumbled picking off of Robin's destroyed tuxedo.

Robin lifted her face with his hand, "If we never went I would've never seen how beautiful you could look in that dress." Robin said as he blushed simultaneously with her, both of them locked gazes with one another.

"Oh, Robin." She hugged him again, not letting go for quite a while her body fit perfectly against his, he inhaled her scent. She smelled like strawberries, and burnt marshmallows.

"Ahem," a voice sounded to their right, it was Kid Flash sitting up in his bed, he was holding his side. "If you're going to do that, get a room…" He said attempting to stretch his back, Robin and Starfire blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I better call Cyborg, he told me to call him when anyone woke up." Starfire grabbed her communicator from the medical counter and exited the room.

"You okay?" Robin asked looking over at a bruised Kid Flash. His face was twisted in a pained expression.

"Yeah, just some bruising, I should be fine." Kid Flash swung his legs over the bed and landed uneasily on both feet. After a moment he fell to the ground making an awful sounding "thump."

"Flash!" Starfire ran in from the doorway and picked Flash up. She laid him back on the bed, giving him an angry look. "You are obviously not well, stay in bed." She ordered giving him a stern look.

"I have to go, Central City needs me." Flash said attempting to get up again.

"You're in no condition to leave any time soon. There's no rush the hornets said they'll be back, but it's only been twelve hours." Robin said trying to calm Kid Flash down as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"You don't understand there's someone I have to-" Kid Flash started but stopped as Cyborg stepped in the room.

"You guys don't look so good." Cyborg opened the medicine cabinets pulled out some pain medication, and began examining them. "I order both of you a week of recovery or until Raven wakes up to heal you." Cyborg said with a smile on his face.

"I can't I have to go now!" Kid Flash started to get up, but was halted by Cyborg.

"You're not going anywhere, either of you. Don't worry about Central City; I will be tracking all nearby city activity." Cyborg said with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sure Jinx can handle the regular crime there while you're gone." Cyborg said smiling at Kid Flash hinting at their intimate relationship.

"You don't know do you?" Kid Flash said looking at Cyborg. "Jinx left me; she went back to being evil. I've been trying to find her for months now, a couple nights ago I did, and she was robbing a gem from Central City's museum." Flash looked down, not wanting the other Titans to see the pain in his eyes.

"What? Are you sure it was her?" Cyborg said incredulously.

"I would know her face anywhere. When we were battling the aircraft I saw the gem in the engine room, it was controlling the ship." Kid Flash said grimly.

"I'm sorry Flash…" Starfire said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that why you were trying to leave? If you're trying to find her we can help." Robin said looking at a hurt Flash.

"I think I need to do this on my own…" Flash said while trying to get comfortable on the hospital table. He laid down and turned away from everyone. "First, I'm going to get some rest."

"Well I think that's what you all need." Cyborg said.

"I'm going to my room to take a shower if anyone needs me." Starfire said as she gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Robin turned pink as Cyborg started smiling.

"Man, you are just turning on the charm aren't you?" Cyborg grinned at Robin. He blushed again.

"No, don't worry about it. I need to get up and file the police records, and figure out why these hornet things need purple gems." Robin grunted as he stood up.

"Just, take it easy, and spend some time relaxing. This mission was exhausting, don't tire yourself out." Cyborg said looking worriedly at Robin.

"First I'm going to change out of this tux." Robin said looking down at a shredded tuxedo. They both exited out of the room by the time Beast Boy woke up. He looked around he saw a sleeping Flash and a floating Raven. He sighed, feeling the weight of this mission on his shoulders. He looked down at his shredded tuxedo. _"I need a shower." _He thought to himself.

"I'll be right back Raven." He said to the floating empath. He exited the infirmary, and hurried to his room. He wanted to be there when she woke up, he felt like it was his responsibility. He shrugged off his clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor. He walked into the bathroom, starting the shower. When he was finished he stepped out and found a clean uniform. He barely had it on when he opened his door and ran to the infirmary room. When he walked in Raven was sitting up rubbing her head.

"Raven!" Beast Boy ran over to her and embraced her.

"Beast Boy you're choking me." Raven mumbled into his shoulder.

"Did you just wake up? Is your head hurting? Are you healed?" Beast Boy asked realizing he didn't want to overwhelm her, he slowed down his questions. "Sorry, I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I just woke up. My head only hurts a little, and I still feel weak. I just need some rest." Raven said groggily.

"Do you remember what happened?" Beast Boy said sitting next to Raven.

"I remember being outnumbered, and surrounded, then nothing." Raven said calmly.

"You were speared in the stomach, it was pretty bad." Beast Boy said looking into her eyes.

"How did I get back here, what happened to the others?" Raven said looking around an empty room.

"Well Robin and Kid Flash were injured, they have burns and bruises. Flash was just here before I left to take a shower." Beast Boy said also looking around at the empty room, wondering where he went.

"A shower sounds nice." Raven said trying to stand up. She felt wobbly on her legs, and slowly fell sideward. Beast Boy caught her and swung her up in his arms.

"Careful Rae, do you want me to carry you to your room?" Beast Boy said still holding a tired looking Raven. She was snuggled against his chest.

"I guess so, but only this once I don't like being touched." She shivered as Beast Boy shifted her weight against him and started walking out of the room. "You never answered my question…how did I get back here?"

"I um, carried you…"Beast Boy said blushing. He didn't know why he was blushing. The thought of caring for her in this way felt foreign, safe, and embarrassing all at the same time.

"Thank you…" Raven said as she also blushed. They were both silent for a while.

"I want you to know I'm sorry, you were overwhelmed and I should've helped you. I should've been by your side." Beast Boy said looking down at a wide eyed Raven.

"Beast Boy, it was a battle, you couldn't have predicted what was going to happen. What happened to me was an accident. We're Titans, we take risks every day." Raven said looking at the hurt in his eyes.

"Some risks are more dangerous than others; I just don't want you to get hurt." Beast Boy said.

"You don't have to protect me." Raven said. She felt that there was more than just this incident bothering him. He let his walls down around her, and she never understood why. They arrived at her door, but he didn't set her down. He typed in the code and the door slid open. Raven was surprised he knew the code to her door. She hated anyone in her room, but why wasn't she objecting him entering it?

"I know you don't like anyone in your room, but you're injured." Beast Boy said as he placed her gently on her bed.

It was like he was reading her mind. "I need to shower." Raven said looking away so he couldn't see the want in her eyes. She wanted him to stay, but if she said that how would he react?

"Oh, yeah, okay…see you later then…" Beast Boy said turning to walk out of the room. He could sense her eyes on him. As he approached the door he felt a tap on the shoulder. A wobbly Raven stood behind him.

"I can help you too…" Raven said bringing back memories of their midnight dance into view. She stood on her tip toes and gave Beast Boy a light peck on the cheek. So light, you had to have soft skin to feel it. It was almost like the tip of a feather brushing along sand, barely making a trail. It was so hesitant, almost like she wasn't sure she was going to do that.

Beast Boy felt it; a shiver ran up his spine. "Um, I, uh thanks…" Beast Boy turned away from the door and walked towards the living room. He could hear her door shut with a definite click. He resisted the urge to run back to her room, throw open the doors, and kiss her. He felt like Robin, unable to get his words out in the open. He wanted so bad to tell her how he really felt about her, but what would she say?

"You're welcome…" Raven said only low enough for her to hear. She also resisted an urge to run to him and kiss him. She hated herself for admitting it, but was she falling for Beast Boy? _"No"_ She thought. _"I can't possibly feel something for him…"_ She walked over to her bed and lay down. "Oh no...I am" She said out loud thinking of how many times she's blushed at him and led him on. She welcomed him to touch her multiple times, at the ball, and just now when he was carrying her to the room. She decided to lock away these feelings; she didn't want to think of him in that way. Somewhere deep inside her she did though…

* * *

He ran as fast as he could down the Titan hallway careful to go unseen. He couldn't run to his fullest power right now, he was still slightly injured. He turned the corner slipped out the garage and ran straight towards the City. He slowed down when he got to the park. He slowly sat down on a bench, careful to not attract attention to himself. Which didn't work out as he wished, kids pointed to him, people commented on his bandages. Some people took out their cell phones and snapped pictures. _"I can't rest anywhere can I?"_ He thought, getting up and speeding away. He stopped when he got close to his destination to catch his breath and regain some strength. In front of him was the only known H.I.V.E headquarters. This was going to be his start to his search for Jinx, he needed to find her. He ran towards their garage door of the H.I.V.E and smashed it to pieces. Surprisingly no alarm rang; he ran to their living room and looked around. The T.V was on and Gizmo was sitting on the couch looking stunned. It looked like he was relaxing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gizmo screamed over the couch obviously shocked at the appearance of Kid Flash.

"Where's Jinx?" Kid Flash yelled ready to pound Gizmo's face in. Whatever trouble he's gotten her in he wants her out of it.

"You're asking the wrong person! Last time I saw that traitor she was betraying her team!" Gizmo stared at Kid Flash like he was crazy, he was in a wrecked costume his face was somewhat bruised in some places.

"Don't lie to me!" Kid Flash stepped forward and Gizmo unhitched a laser gun from his hip.

"Even though everyone else is gone I can still take you on by myself. Like I said I haven't seen her." Gizmo said giving Kid Flash a dirty look and pointing his gun at him.

"I thought you would know where she is, or what she's up to." Kid Flash said partly talking to himself as he looked down at the ground.

Gizmo was starting to get angry. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU NOSEPICKER!" He screamed ready to pull the trigger of his gun. Kid Flash suddenly vanished, leaving nothing behind. Gizmo put his laser gun away and sat back down on the couch resuming his relaxation time, realizing minutes later that his garage was probably ruined.

Kid Flash ran through downtown Jump City, feeling weaker and weaker with every stride. He eventually just sat down on the nearest bench. He watched people walk by him, whisper his name and take his picture. He must've looked pretty bad. He decided to accept his defeat and call for help. He knew he couldn't make it home, he just wanted information. He reached in his pocket for his communicator and called Cyborg.

Cyborg picked up immediately already knowing who it was. "WHERE DID YOU GO? I'VE BEEN GETTING REPORTS ALL MORNING ABOUT A BROKEN KID FLASH DOWNTOWN!" Cyborg screamed into the communicator.

"Can you come pick me up, I need rest." Kid Flash said drunkenly into the communicator.

"I'll be right there, don't you move!" Cyborg said cutting off his communicator. Five minutes later Kid Flash was in the T-Car on his way home. Cyborg was ranting about keeping the Titans reputation, and other various things. Kid Flash wasn't listening her was thinking about Jinx, trying to devise a new plan. He needed to find her and tell her how much she meant to him. When the two Titans arrived home everyone except Raven was in the living room. They all stared at Kid Flash worry, sadness, and pity was in their eyes. Robin spoke up first.

"You can't go running off like that. This is our City and we have to keep our reputation clear." Robin said with slight annoyance on his face.

"Don't tell me what to do. I had no choice, I have to find her." Kid Flash said looking at Robin with contempt.

"You do have a choice, we can help you. We are on your side, let us help you." Robin said taking a step towards Kid Flash.

"Yes, friend Flash. We are here for you. We will find Jinx and help you make the amends." Starfire added approaching Flash.

"Just trust us dude, we're a team now." Beast Boy said looking at a sad Kid Flash.

"While you were out doing who knows what, we prepared your room. Follow me." Cyborg started to lead Kid Flash out of the room when a shape appeared in the doorway.

"Hey…" Raven said approaching the living room. She looked at Kid Flash, he didn't look so great.

"Friend Raven! I assume you are well now?" Starfire said running to Raven to give her a light hug.

"Yeah Star I'm fine." She detached herself form Star. "Hey Flash come sit down for a moment, you too Robin." She said leading them to the couch. They sat down in front of her; she unraveled Kid Flash's bandages, and healed him. She went to Robin next and healed him. "You still need rest, just give it a day and you should feel better." Raven walked over to the stove and began brewing tea.

"Thanks Raven." Robin said getting up. "Okay team, no training today." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Everyone quietly exited the room leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone together, the last thing she wanted.

"Are you okay Rae?" Beast Boy asked sensing that something was off about her.

"I'm fine…" Raven mumbled.

"That didn't sound so convincing." Beast Boy said approaching her.

She poured her a cup of tea and walked towards Beast Boy. "Leave me alone." She said looking into his eyes; she could register the hurt in them.

"What did I do? Is this about going into your room?" Beast Boy followed her as she walked to the couch.

"No." She said

"Is this about not saving you in time?" Beast Boy asked trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Their friendship meant a lot to him, without it he didn't know what he would do.

"No." She said again showing no emotion in her voice.

Beast Boy was now growing angry. "What is it? Come on Rae, I thought things were good between us! I thought the dancing and blushing, and, and… Just tell me what to do!" He shouted, the minute he did he regretted it. She phased through the floor into her room. "AH!" Beast Boy shouted kicking a pillow. He decided to run after her. Two minutes later he was in front of her door banging on it as loud as he could.

"Come on Rae, I'm sorry just open up!" Beast Boy put his ear to the door and listened no sound came out. After fifteen minutes of knocking and banging, he receded to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the evening. He felt like a rock was being buried in his chest. Everyone eventually came out for dinner and T.V. They knocked on his door and Raven's. No sound, not even a single "go away". They eventually let them be. Assuming they retired early for the night.

* * *

_He was running, as fast as he could go, trying to get away from the approaching animals. His legs weren't strong enough and gave out on him. His knees banged hard against the jungle floor, scraping on sharp leaves and rocks. He quickly crawled into a bush, careful to not make a sound. They bursted through the bushes and undergrowth. They sniffed the air, looking around with their keen eyesight trying to get a sign of their prey. Garfield peeked out of the bushed and caught sight of them. They were huge green monkeys. They looked like baboons, but with curly tails and almost nude faces. Their eyes were feral, wanting and craving food. Suddenly his breath hitched with fear, their heads snapped towards his direction. They slowly moved their way to the bush and pulled out the scrawny child. He was thrown to the ground and a frenzy of screaming and shouting from the monkeys began. It almost sounded like cheering, when they were done their victory chant they looked down on the crying boy. He slowly sat up looking the biggest one in the eye. Neither of the species moved, each of them studying one another. A shout from the distance broke them out of their reverie, it sounded like "Garfield". They were looking for him, suddenly he was jerked sideways and a monkey pounced on him. He felt hot breath in his face as they tossed and tugged him around. He was bitten up and down his legs. He passed out when he saw the blood trickling down onto the jungle floor…_

"AHHHHH!" Beast Boy shouted into his dark room. "It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." He repeated to himself trying to erase the memory from his mind. He climbed out of his bed; he looked down at his scarred bare legs. He pulled on some sweat pants and a t shirt trying to shake the feeling his memories gave him. He opened the door slowly making sure no one was in the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen, _"All I need is water." _He thought to himself. When he arrived in the doorway he saw a figure making tea by the stove.

"Hey…" He said startling the figure.

"Hey…" Raven said trying to hide the emotion that just washed over her. They stood facing each other for minutes until the tea kettle started hissing. He walked over to the sink right next to her. She could feel the warmth of his body roll off him in waves, or was she imagining it?

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said following her to the table with his cup of water.

"I'm sorry too." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.

He was shocked, she usually never apologized. "So are we cool now? I don't really know why you were upset earlier…but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." He respected her privacy, and he wanted her to know that.

"Why are you up at one in the morning?" Raven asked trying to change the subject.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Beast Boy smiled at her.

"More nightmares?" Raven asked, sure that this was it.

"Yeah, you?" Beast Boy inquired even though he knew it wasn't nightmares that were bothering her.

"I have a lot on my mind." Raven said calmly. This was not entirely a lie; she had a lot on her mind, but mostly him. They sat in silence for a while more. It was a comfortable silence one that they both shared together often. It was becoming their signature thing. He suddenly had an idea, one that would take both of their minds off of what was upsetting them.

"Come here…" Beast Boy said standing up leading her with his eyes.

"Beast Boy I-," She started but was quieted by Beast Boy's eyes. They showed want, need, and something else she couldn't pinpoint.

She followed him to the middle of the room; they stood face to face for a moment. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She gave a light gasp; he left one hand on her waist and one in her hand. They started dancing, both of them twirling and spinning around in their nighties. Raven was only in a tank top and shorts, Beast Boy in a t shirt and sweat pants. They danced to no music but it seemed like some was playing. He expertly spun her around and dipped her; when she came back up they were closer together. She suddenly stopped and looked into his eyes. He stopped and looked into her eyes. They both saw the same thing in each other, beauty, want, need, and something else. Raven's eyes flickered to his lips, as did his. This was, merely an accident, though it was on both of their minds. He slowly bowed his head, their foreheads touching. Raven parted her lips at the same time as Beast Boy, inviting him in. He inched closer, she could feel his breath on her face, and she liked it. She twined her hands around his neck, as he slid his to her lower back. He closed the space between them by leaning down to kiss her; he barely reached her lips when the alarm went off. They broke apart a deep red blush spreading across their cheeks. Neither of them knew exactly what was about to happen in that pre kiss moment. They stared at each other for a minute more before breaking off and running their separate ways. Raven phased through the floor and Beast Boy ran to his room. They immediately dressed in their battle uniforms and met the other Titans in the living room five minutes later, Beast Boy and Raven avoiding each other's looks and turning their attention to their teammates.

"Whatever woke me up I'm gonna kill it!" Cyborg grunted.

"Please tell me it is not the hornet creatures." Starfire said her cheeks still pink with sleepiness.

"No, it's a stupid robbery!" Robin said looking at the computer monitor. "Titans move out." Robin said tiredly. They all moved to the garage ready to open the doors and fly out into the night.

"What about me?" Kid Flash said appearing behind the rest of the Titans.

"You can come if you want it's not going to be very exciting." Beast Boy said. Soon they were all flying, running, and driving to the scene. The robbery was at the Jump City's Museum, someone broke in less than ten minutes ago. As they approached, Robin motioned them to be quiet and sneak up on the criminal. They all assumed that this was going to be an easy mission. They crept into the museum, careful not to make a sound and sneak attack the robber. As they rounded the corner, they were all shocked at what they found. It was Jinx; she was in her usual attire, and stealing a big purple gem from a glass case. Kid Flash acted immediately, he ran up to her and grabbed her from behind holding her in a death grip.

"We have to capture her; we need to get back to the tower." Kid Flash yelled to all the other Titans as he struggled with a squirming Jinx.

"Raven can you transport us back home?" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, azarath metrios zint-." She started but was cut off by Jinx shooting her with a hex beam from her eyes. Jinx escaped Kid Flash's grip, and shot out hex bolts all around the room. Beast Boy ran over to a kneeling Raven.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah, move!" She pushed him out the way as a hex beam zoomed right past him.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled pulling out his fighting stick and trying to catch an angry Jinx. He lunged for her but he was hit in the arm with a hex bolt sending him flying. Starfire decided to take a shot at her along with Cyborg; they used their beams and shot directly at her. She spun out of the way using her agility; she smiled trying to tease them. She shot out a wave of pink hex, knocking both of them down. Beast Boy came from behind her in the form of a bear; Jinx jumped over him and beamed him in the back. Beast Boy went flying into the nearest wall, Raven was there to catch his body in her black shield as he phased back into a human. Kid Flash had seen enough, he started running extremely fast around her, creating a sort of funnel. He was sucking out all the oxygen from her air space.

"Stop, I, Can't Breath!" She panted kneeling on the ground. He ignored her pleas, and kept running until she slumped to the ground. She passed out; lying sprawled out on the floor. Kid Flash stood above her looking stricken.

"Is she okay?" Starfire asked approaching Kid Flash.

"She's fine, I just made her pass out, I had no choice." Kid Flash turned his back unable to look at her unconscious body on the ground feeling guilty and relief at the same time.

"Raven, take us home." Robin said as Raven engulfed everyone in her black energy shield. They were all home in a matter of seconds. Cyborg and Kid Flash carried Jinx to the infirmary. Starfire helped Robin rinse out his gash created by Jinx. Raven healed it once it was clean; Starfire walked Robin to his room. Leaving Beast Boy and Raven the only two left in the room again.

"Aw, man! The sun's coming up! I didn't even get any sleep!" Beast Boy said clearly exhausted. "If Robin plans training today, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't complain you're not the only one who didn't get sleep." Raven said. "I'm going to my room."

"Ouch!" Beast Boy said suddenly.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I have a gash on my back, it burns." Beast Boy said trying to turn and look at his back.

"Let me heal it." Raven said looking at Beast Boy with a slight blush on her cheek as she realized he had to take off his shirt for that to happen.

"I don't want to take off my shirt." Beast boy said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Don't be immature, just take it off." Raven said growing impatient.

"I'm not being immature, I just don't want to." Beast Boy headed for the exit.

Raven couldn't understand why he didn't want to be healed; he hated having any cuts or bruises. She had an idea then, she swirled them both in her black shield as she transported them to her room. "Take off the shirt." Raven said embarrassed slightly that she sounded desperate, and wanting.

"Raven I said I don't want to!" Beast Boy said raising his voice slightly, loud enough to make you shudder, but not enough to make you cry.

The hurt in Raven's eyes was not easy to hide so she didn't. "I just wanted to heal you; I always help you, Beast Boy what's going on?" She moved closer to him, this made him shudder.

"Fine, you want to see?" He yanked his shirt over his head and turned around. She gasped; it wasn't the gash and burn that shocked her. He had a horrible looking scar on his lower back resting just above his pant line. She couldn't resist she reached out and touched it; he twitched and moved away from her, shocked at her forwardness. It looked like mangled flesh that never healed correctly.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy what is that from?" Raven asked shocked he had such a nasty looking scar; he usually seemed careful, carefree, and somehow flawless.

"Don't worry about it; I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy said gruffly, even though there was an apology in his eyes.

Raven understood, she reached out and nudged his shoulders to turn him around. He complied and she places her hands around his gash that Jinx gave him. She released her energy, like she usually did to heal. As soon as she was done Beast Boy turned around abruptly and grabbed her hands. She gave a light gasp.

"Thank you Rae." He said looking into her eyes.

Raven couldn't find the words to say she looked at the Boy who annoyed her, and angered her, and cared about her. She realized that she liked all of those things. While everyone else in the tower thought she wanted to be alone, Beast Boy knew that wasn't the truth. He knew what it felt like to be different, he understood her. That's why he brought her out of her shell whenever he was around her. This was all for her, the teasing, joking, mocking, everything. She realized how alike they really were. "Thank you…" She said looking deep into his green eyes, something other than emotions were hidden beneath them, it was another color along with the emotion. Before she could figure out what it was he leaned down and kissed her. It started out soft and light, almost like a feather being carried gently though a breeze. Then it turned more feral, she moaned in appreciation. Their kiss turned into a hungry kiss, a wanting kiss, an understanding kiss. She snaked her arms up and around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist pulling her in closer. They both felt like they were floating, his tongue lightly touched her lips asking for entrance. She allowed him in, their tongues wrestling for territory. He lifted her off the floor and carried her over to the bed dropping her on the bed with a thump, their lips still in a fiery embrace. She moaned in appreciation, unaware she was doing it. He loved it, it made him feel invigorated. Soon her hands started shaping his chest, outlining his muscles. Surprisingly he had small abs, she traced those with her fingers, and palms. This was driving him crazy, he decide to try the same thing. His hands slowly made their way down her hips eventually cupping her buttocks, he gave a light squeeze. Her cape eventually became caught up in the action; Beast Boy unclipped it and threw it over the side of the bed. He then unbuckled her belt and threw it too. They moved closer together and kissed more. Their lips felt like flames to each other, burning their way into each other's lives. Neither of them could believe this was happening, but they allowed it to. Raven suddenly turned over now she was on top of Beast Boy kissing him, moving her lips and tongue in a way that drove Beast Boy over the edge. He flipped her over and began kissing her down her neck. Light pecks at first then fiery trails of passion that led to her neck base. She loved this. He kissed her repeatedly over and over again all down her neck, as her hands still made their patterns and shapes on his upper body. Suddenly they both stopped Raven felt like this was too much. "Beast Boy stop. I can't do this with you. It's not right." He looked hurt and climbed off the bed. She said that wrong.

"It won't happen again…" He said grabbing his shirt and turning into a mouse. He scuttled out of the room and ran towards his room.

"_What had just happened?" _She thought. Her heart was racing, she just made out with Beast Boy._ "Why did that feel good, and why did I do that?" _She lay down and became lost in her thoughts. She felt bad, she loved what just happened but she stopped it. "Is this what love feels like?" She asked herself. "No, it can't be…can it?"

* * *

She slowly lifted her eyelids, adjusting to the harsh light of the rom. She heard an intake of breath and looked to her left. It was Kid Flash; he was looking at her with sadness flooding in his eyes. He felt bad about something. She suddenly realized what it was, he took away her oxygen, and she was now captured. Jinx tried to sit up and was held down by restraints. He hands were bound, making her incapable of escaping. She stopped her struggle and looked over at Flash, trying to hide the sadness, and hurt in her eyes. She twisted her face in anger, trying to make him feel even worse.

"What do you want?" She spat giving him an evil look.

"Jinx this is not you," Flash said looking deep in her eyes. He saw that the anger she was directing towards him was fake.

"How do you know? You don't even know me!" She yelled, now tears were streaming down her face, she was cracking.

"Just tell me what happened, if you want to still go after that I'll let you go…In more ways than one. Kid Flash looked down.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" She asked growing quiet.

"I know you…I will sit here for eternity until you tell me." He looked up at her and they locked eyes for a moment. They each saw what they missed about each other in them. They both quickly looked away and sat in silence for an hour. Neither of them moved, each of them thinking of how this went so wrong. Each of them thinking of their greatest moments together, their fun dates, battles with robbers and thief's, even their times of snuggling up together and watching a scary movie.

She suddenly cleared her throat she stared at a corner of the room, and began speaking. "It was a sunny day outside, the clouds were moving slowly across the sky, and the birds in the trees were singing sweet melodies. I was home with my mom and little brother Ryan; we were waiting for daddy to get home from his business trip. He would be sent miles around the globe to negotiate with random world leaders. Sometimes he would be gone for months, I missed him so much in those times. Every night he would tuck me in bed and read me a story. I knew all the words to every book in my house by then, so at the end of each story I would say the last sentence at the same time as him. He would shout "Jinx you owe me a soda!" I would giggle and he would laugh and kiss me on the forehead. Every morning he would make heart shaped pancakes for me and say" have a lucky day" before he went out for work. We were so in sync with each other, we knew each other so well I could just listen to his voice and pinpoint what emotion he was feeling. That's why I knew something was wrong when he called that evening 5 hours late from his business trip. He said that he was going to be late coming home; I knew something was wrong because he was never late for anything in his life. My mom sighed and hung up the phone. She lifted me and my brother in her arms and took us to our rooms. Once she laid me down she kissed me on my forehead and she told me, "Daddy will be home soon…" She sounded sad. I asked her "Mommy are you sure?" She stared into space, and walked out of the room. Every day when I came home from Elementary school I would look out the window waiting for daddy's car to come up the driveway. After 2 weeks we adjusted to our new schedule, mommy would take me to dance after school, and she would take Ryan to his soccer practices. Everyone was unusually quiet, mommy knew something we didn't so she worried, which made us worry. After 3 weeks he walked in the door, his appearance had completely changed. He had the start of a beard, his face was bruised, and his suit was a mess. I still ran to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He lifted me into the air; there was sadness in his eyes. "Daddy what's wrong?" I asked. "Sweetheart we have to move away from here. I have to keep you guys safe." He looked at my shocked mother and Ryan. "Why do we have to move Henry?" my mother asked worry and fear in her eyes. I think she already knew the answer. "They didn't like the agreement…" He said sadness and fear also showed in his eyes. "Who daddy?" I asked. "The Cimbacks…" He said only low enough for me to hear. He walked away from all of us and started removing picture frames from the walls. "Henry, are you sure? Where are we going to live?" mommy asked. "The safe house, hurry we don't have much time." He started to move faster. Soon we all joined him, scared and unknowing what was going to happen to all of us. By morning time the whole house was packed in boxes from the attic, and trash bags. We were moving the important stuff into the car when it happened. We heard a rumbling sound and then a large shadow covered our small suburb. It was a giant airship that looked like a bug. The long swinging tentacles coming from it zapped each of us knocking us out, I watched daddy slump to the ground before I blacked out. When we woke each of us was lying on a large silver table. They were lined up and mommy was staring at the last table the one next to her. She wasn't moving; next to her on the last table laid Ryan. His eyes were wide open blood was pouring out the side of his mouth slowly. His chest wasn't moving and I realized what had happened. There was this moment when my vision blurred and all I saw was pink. A blood curdling scream rose up inside me and I let it loose, I let everything out. My brother was dead, my family was aboard an airship, and I had no idea where we were. A hand clapped over my mouth and I realized who it was, it was daddy. He was next to me on my table and rocking me. His eyes were full of tears and blame. He was blaming himself for this. He let go of my mouth and put a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I closed my mouth and looked around. Around us the silver walls shuddered, meaning that we were moving at hyper speed. I looked back to my right and mommy was still not moving. Suddenly a door opened up and a huge black bug walked in, daddy went back to his table. The bug looked so scary to me, I resisted the urge to climb on daddy's lap and cry. He approached daddy and backhanded him across the face. He spit blood and looked at the bug creature. He said a definite "NO." The creature backhanded him again. Daddy spit more blood. "NO, you can't try to negotiate. The purple gems will never be yours. They are not mine to give. Please let my family go, you have already killed one of us." Daddy said painfully. He cringed when the black hornet held up his hand. "STUPID EARTHLING YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, WE NEED THOSE GEMS OUR SUPPLY IS RUNNING OUT." His voice clicked and hissed as he said that. "That is not my problem, please just let us go! I never meant to get caught up in this business!" Daddy shouted. He was backhanded again, his nose started bleeding, and he spit more blood. I had seen enough I jumped to daddy's table and kneeled in front of him and the hornet, blocking them from seeing each other. Daddy tried to pull me back but I screamed as loud as I could at the hornet. "GUARDS TAKE THIS CHILD AWAY FROM HERE!" The black hornet yelled. The guards picked me up and held me; daddy stared at me with pride and sadness. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" He snarled pointing at all of us. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT DADDY!" I screamed as loud as I could. The guards approached mommy and grabbed her shoulders, she didn't even move. They stabbed her back with a long spear with an electric current at one end. I screamed even louder, I shouted pleas, and tried to move and run to daddy before it was too late. I used my leg to kick the leg of the guard holding me, his leg snapped, and I ran to daddy. I held his face with my hands and said "Come on Daddy, we can go!" Before he could even move the guards grabbed his shoulders and held him. Daddy looked in my eyes and said "Everything will be alright honey; I love you with all my heart don't ever forget that." I knew what was going to happen, his voice said it all; I gave daddy a kiss on the cheek trying to remember his face through my tears. "I love you too daddy." They raised the staff and brought it down on his mid back, it was like slow motion. I watched the life drain out of his crystal blue eyes, and felt it drain out of my own. They let go of him and his body fell limp, I couldn't scream or do anything. I decided to accept the same fate. The guards grabbed my shoulders and I prepared for the sting that I associated with death. Just when I felt the heat from staff the leader yelled "STOP! I WANT TO EXPERIMENT WITH THIS ONE!" I lost all focus and passed out realizing that I was holding my breath. The next thing I knew I was being electrocuted burned, stitched, and zapped. They wanted to experiment and I let them. I had nothing now; they used me like a lab rat. I began to feel funny, my brain constantly hurt, my nose and ears constantly bled but I didn't care. My family was gone, my life was gone, and everything I knew and loved was gone. Every night I pictured daddy's face as clear as day in my mind. I pictured our good times together, him swinging me around like an airplane at the park, him buying me ice cream on his days off, and most of all his bed time stories. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" I cried myself to sleep every night for a year and a half. They fed me experimented food, and I had no choice in what I wore. They dressed me in a white hospital gown. After a while my features changed and my hair turned pink. The last thing to turn pink was my eyes, I had my father's eyes, and I think that's what threw me over the edge. I couldn't look at my father's eyes anymore. I felt an energy surging underneath my skin, and a pink bolt shot out of my fist and into the mirror. I suddenly heard my father's voice "I love you with all my heart, don't you ever forget that…" There was hope in his voice. I realized that daddy wouldn't want this for me; he would want me to go on with my life. That night I broke out of the ship and fled to earth in a capsule. It took me forever to find it, and when I did I found H.I.V.E academy. The headmaster dressed me and asked my name. My name was Hannah, but I didn't tell him that. I changed it to Jinx; this was my new identity. I never spoke of my story ever again, not to anybody until now."

Kid Flash wiped the tears that raced down his cheeks. He stood up and walked next to Jinx. He unbuckled the restraints and pulled her into his arms. She curled into him not wanting to let go. They heard a sniffle from behind them. The Titans stood in the doorway, their eyes were watery and their faces sad. Raven had her hood up, and Robin had his mask on but you could tell they were saddened by this story.

Jinx sighed and continued. "When we were on our last date, I went to the bathroom and there he was the black hornet. The species known as The Cimbacks, I didn't scream or shout. I snarled at him, "What are you doing here?" He turned towards me, and took a step my hand lit up with a hex bolt, "SOMEONE'S BEEN PRACTICING I SEE…LET ME START BY SAYING YOU WERE A FOOL FOR LEAVING THE SHIP." I responded by saying, "The only fool here is you! Stay out of my life!" I started for the door but he blocked my way. "THAT MALE HUMAN YOU HAVE AS COMPANY WILL MAKE A GREAT EXPERIMENT." He clicked viciously. "What do you want from me?" My eyes started to tear. "Just leave me alone." He proposed a plan. "I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE UNDER ONE CONDITION." I readied my hex bolts again. "What condition?" I snarled. "BRING ME ALL OF EARTH'S PURPLE GEMS, I WISH TO POWER MY COLONIES." He clicked. "And if I don't?" I said lighting up my eyes. "I WILL KILL YOUR FRIEND JUST LIKE I KILLED YOUR FATHER. BRING THE GEMS YOU COLLECT TO THE AIRSHIP LOCATED ABOVE ADAM'S PARK." He suddenly disappeared. I grew angry, I was happy here. Flash, you gave me hope, and security. I had no choice I grew even angrier and began to trash the restaurant. I wanted you to think that I was turning evil again, I eventually located and found 2 purple gems in Italy and went there. When I located the one in Jump City I assumed that you had moved on in your life. When you told me that you were searching for me for months I had to hide my feelings for you. I made it seem like I hated you, but I never did I only missed you." She looked up into Flash's eyes. He kissed her forehead, everyone gathered around her for a group hug even Raven.

"Friend Jinx, you are not alone." Starfire said sadly as everyone detached themselves from her.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Beast Boy said looking sad.

"Jinx, we can help you fight the Cimbacks. You don't have to do this anymore." Kid Flash said looking into her sad eyes. "I will devote 100% of my time into protecting you, please don't leave me again."

"I don't want you to die." A sparkling tear ran down her cheek, Flash brushed it away. He cradled her face in between his hands.

"I will always be here for you, no matter where you go or what you do." Kid Flash pulled her in for another hug. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm bad luck, good was never an option for me." She said sadly looking into his eyes.

"You have us, let us be your good." He said looking into her eyes.

"I need you." She said so softly it was hard to hear.

"I need you too." Kid Flash said kissing the top of her head again.

* * *

Okay, so there's that chapter. Kind of dark and sad, I hope you liked Jinx's story it took me a while to cook up. The next chapter will not be as dark as this one! I hope I didn't add too much BBxRae, I tried to shorten their moment. Please review! It makes me happy! I'm trying to get as many followers and reviews as possible! Give me suggestions or question they are welcome!

Next Chapter- Robin and Kid Flash tire out the group, Starfire gets a crazy idea, and maybe a love scene…but between who?!


	4. Slumber is better when shared

Hey everyone the last chapter was pretty emotional; this chapter will have a more heartfelt, and funny tone. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The next day the Titans had prepared a room for Jinx, she was moved out of the infirmary. The Titans trusted her enough to let her join them. Over the next couple days Robin drowned the team in all day training sessions. He hated the idea of never knowing when The Cimbacks would be coming back. He and Cyborg enhanced the Tower's security and detection system. Robin constantly pestered Jinx for secrets from The Cimbacks; she didn't know any of them. Raven and Beast Boy avoided each other constantly, both of them trying to avoid being in the same room together also. Starfire complied with all the training, but she was saddened about how much anger and aggression was put into training. The Tower seemed to have a bad mood all together. Everyone was either really quiet, or really angry. She needed to brighten the mood, but with what? She walked into the living room to find the Titans gathered around.

"Hey Star, we were just going over some battle tactics for our next fight with the Cimbacks." Robin said cheerily, he loved the idea of constantly training and preparing for a new battle even though she could see the tiredness on his face.

"Hi Robin…" She frowned and sat down next to Raven on the couch. Robin was droning on about some other tactics that no one was interested in. Jinx suddenly walked in the room and also took a seat next to Raven and Starfire. Now the whole team was here. Starfire noticed Jinx's frown. "Friend Jinx, are you okay?" Star asked whispering towards Jinx's' direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Jinx sighed and looked over at Kid Flash. He was staring at her; he smiled that adorable smile she loved. She wasn't sure if things could go back to how they had been, and she wanted to know. She sighed again.

"Friend Raven, are you feeling bored?" Starfire whispered to an aggravated looking Empath.

"Boredom is an understatement…" She whispered back.

Starfire couldn't stand this anymore "Stop the tactic talks please, everyone I have an announcement!" Starfire said as she interrupted Robin's boring spiel. Everyone looked at Starfire, "Everyone is bored, tired, mopey, and aggravated." She stated.

"Starfire this is important, we need to be ready." Robin said approaching her.

"Robin, aren't we already ready? We constantly fight crime; all we have to do is wait for The Cimbacks to approach again. We girls are bored." Starfire said giving Robin a smug look.

"Well we guys are not," Robin stopped as Beast Boy cleared his throat and stepped towards Robin.

"Well, I'm kinda bored too…" Beast Boy stepped back looking at Robin's angry face.

"Robin, things have been getting boring and slow…" Kid Flash said giving Star a thumbs up.

"This is important! We need to protect the citizens, and what about Jinx?" Robin said gesturing her.

"I'm actually fine; I believe when they come back we'll be ready." Jinx said as she stood up and looked at Flash. "I trust you guys…"

"Well, since you feel that way, Star why don't you lead this?" Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"I do have an idea! What about a sleepover!" Starfire giggled. "Like human teenagers do!"

"Uh, Star we already live together…" Raven said giving Star a quizzical look.

"Well, we could have a girl's night with music, food, and movies!" Starfire squealed, "Maybe we could invite Bumblebee!" She smiled even bigger.

"I'm in!" Beast Boy said smiling wide.

"Hence the words GIRL'S NIGHT?" Jinx said giving Beast Boy a funny look his smile deflated.

"What are we gonna do?" Beast Boy said crossing his arms.

"We could have a guy's night!" Cyborg yelled, and then high fived Beast Boy, everyone suddenly broke off into their own conversations and party plans.

"No," Robin said interrupting the melee of giggles and talking, "We don't have time for this!" Robin yelled.

"Lighten up Robin, it'll be fun!" Kid Flash said clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a smile.

Robin shrugged off his hand and retreated to his room.

"Party pooper!" Kid Flash yelled off towards Robin's direction. He heard a giggle from by the couch, Jinx giggled at him. For days it's seemed like she was avoiding him, and trying not to make eye contact. As soon as he looked at her she looked away and composed herself.

"The party will start tomorrow evening around five, we will take the living room, and you boys can have the weight room." Starfire said excitedly as she walked over to the Titans big screen and started to call Bumblebee.

"What about rules?" Jinx asked curiously.

"No rules! It's a party!" Cyborg said as he started dancing along next to Beast Boy.

"There should be one rule though," Raven said and everyone stopped moving, "No crashing each other's party."

Everyone silently agreed to this, as Raven looked away from everyone Beast Boy caught her glance; her eyes were welcoming, almost like her one rule was directly towards Beast Boy. Almost like she wanted him to do the opposite, was it his imagination?

Bumblebee's face popped onto the screen, and everyone said their hellos. After a while everyone retreated to their rooms, except Starfire. After hanging up with Bumblebee she walked towards Robin's room. She knocked on his door.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"I just wanted to talk." The tamaranian said.

"I don't want to talk." Robin said anger seeping into his voice.

"Are you upset with me, Robin?" Starfire asked. His door slid open and she stepped inside. "Robin, I do not know what I did." Starfire asked looking over at Robin; he was sitting on his bed.

"I try as hard as I can to keep us safe, and prepared. All you worry about is fun, and whether or not we are all happy." He said giving her an angry look.

"Robin, that is not true…" Starfire started but was stopped by a glaring Robin.

"It is true; I have a job to keep this City safe. I don't have time for a sleepover. What you did in there made me look like a fool!" Robin stood up and pointed a finger at Starfire.

"Robin, I assumed we would be on the same page, like always." Starfire said as she backed away from an angry Robin.

"You assumed wrong! I'm trying to keep us safe!" Robin yelled.

"Robin I'm sorry, please-" Starfire reached for him but he turned away.

"Just get out…" Robin said as he lowered his head in defeat, even though he wasn't the one defeated.

Starfire sniffled and left the room; she flew into her room and lay down. She didn't mean to upset him, she just wanted to show him a good time. She always wanted to have a sleepover like normal human beings. She sniffled some more and let out a sigh. She lay there for a while and thought about her home, and how lost she felt when she arrived here. Robin made her feel comfortable, and made her feel like she belonged here. She loved her new life, her new family, and her new beginning. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Come in" She muffled into her pillow. The door slid open then closed.

"I felt a disturbance in the mood…" Raven said as she sat on the bed next to Starfire.

Starfire sat up and hugged Raven crying as she did so. "Robin is mad at me for planning the sleepover!" She cried into the Empath's shoulder.

Raven just lightly patted Star on the shoulder, unsure of what to do in this situation. "Starfire, what happened." she detached herself from the tamaranian as she explained. "He's just pissed that nobody really listens to him." Raven said patting Star's shoulder.

"But, he yelled at me…" She wiped at her green eyes.

"He's just taking out his anger; you probably were the nearest person near him for him to do that." Raven said.

"I just feel bad I made him feel that way." Starfire said as she cleared the last of her tears.

"He's going to feel worse when he realizes he made you upset." Raven said making Star feel somewhat better.

"You really think so? Well he deserves it; he made me cry!" She crossed her arms. Suddenly another knocking sounded from her door. "Who is it?" Starfire yelled not wanting to see Robin right now.

The door opened and Bumblebee walked in with armfuls or bags. "Ready or the best night ever!" Bee shouted as she ran to give Starfire a hug and Raven a nod. "I'm so excited for tonight! We really needed time alone!"

"Yeah, about tonight…do I have to go?" Raven asked hesitantly. She only agreed to this earlier so that she could get out of that meeting.

"YES!" They both shouted then started laughing.

"Ugh…" Raven deadpanned then stood up to go retrieve Jinx.

* * *

By the time the sun set, the living room was decorated in balloons, banners and snack tables. Movies were piled high by the TV, pillows and blankets were scattered everywhere. Raven, Starfire, Jinx, and Bumblebee were in Star's room preparing for their party. Starfire was shuffling through the nail polishes, and make up kits. Bumblebee was preparing a playlist with all of their favorite songs, even Raven's. Jinx was fixing her hair. Raven was sitting on the bed pouting, she didn't want to be involved in this, even though she was quite snuggly in her PJ's. She was in a black tank top with plain purple shorts and fuzzy purple slippers. Bumblebee was in a yellow short sleeved top with black Capri yoga pants and black ankle socks. Starfire was in a light pink lace tank top with hot pink stars, the shorts she wore matched. She also wore green fuzzy slippers in the shape of puppies. Jinx was in a short tight fitting black nightgown, she also wore black and pink long socks that reached to her knee.

"Everyone ready to get this party started?!" Bee shouted as she opened the door to Star's room.

"Yup!" said Beast Boy who was standing outside of the ladies' door with Cyborg on his side.

"Get lost!" Bee said shooing them away.

"Sorry Bee we were just passing by…" Cyborg said as he eyed her in her nighties. Bumblebee lightly blushed.

"How did you guy's make the living room look so awesome?" Beast Boy shouted as Cyborg dragged him towards the training room. "Can we please join you!?" He shouted even louder.

"NO!" everyone shouted as they headed their separate ways.

"So what do we do first?" Raven asked as they walked into the decorated living room.

"Truth or Dare!" Jinx shouted.

"Dancing!" Bee shouted.

"Movies then make overs!" Starfire added. Everyone stared at Raven, expecting an answer.

She didn't know what to say, "Um, pillow fights?" She said not quite sure what exactly happens at a sleepover. Everyone started laughing at her.

"Star should choose what we do first since this was her idea." Bee said, the others nodded in agreement.

"How about we do the making over?!" Star exclaimed holding up her different make up kits. Everyone sat down in a circle around Starfire, except Raven. Starfire winked at the other girls and they all jumped up and grabbed her holding her down while they brushed and pressed make up on her face. Raven kicked and screamed.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the training room and were amazed at what they saw. It was Robin, and Kid Flash sitting on the floor surrounded by sodas and pizza. They were almost positive that Robin wouldn't be joining them.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to one of the sodas, he started chugging it.

"I was pretty sure you wouldn't be joining us tonight Rob!" Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed.

"I was shocked too when he came to my door asking me to join him." Kid Flash said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I came here to ask you guys a couple of questions." Robin started.

"About…?" Beast Boy said burping really loud.

"About Star…" Robin looked around and they all started laughing, Robin crossed his arms.

"I knew you would be asking about this someday!" Cyborg huffed, "Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they-"

"NO, NO, NO! NOT ABOUT THAT!" Robin shouted. They all laughed even louder.

"I don't think he's there yet guys!" Kid Flash added, they laughed even louder.

Robin was growing angrier, "Stop laughing, it's not like you guys are there either!" They all suddenly quieted thinking about this.

"Dude, you're right…I've only gotten to second base…" Beast Boy said trailing off. Everyone stared at him.

"Did you really? With TERRA!?" Cyborg said clearly shocked because Terra wasn't around very long.

"NO! Not with Terra, with-never mind…" Beast Boy reddened.

"Okay then, Robin what was your problem again?" Kid Flash said changing the subject before this got awkward.

"I yelled at Starfire, and she cried. I pretty much let out my anger on her." Robin said sadly.

"Dude, why would you do that?" Beast Boy asked looking at Robin like he was crazy.

"I didn't mean to, I just, I don't know. I feel really bad about it and I don't know what to do." Robin looked defeated.

"I think I know what we need to do." Kid Flash said looking around at all the guys.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"We need to crash that party…" Everyone looked at Kid Flash like he was crazy.

"Raven would kill us!" Robin said.

"I don't think so…" Beast Boy said. Everyone stared at him, and he reddened again.

"All we have to do is spy on them, and when they're really distracted we'll jump in and join them!" Kid Flash smiled. "We'll just use our charm…"

"Charm won't work luck will…"Robin said thinking about how they would react, more importantly how Starfire would react.

"Maybe we should go in one at a time…" Cyborg said

"Worse comes to worse, I can run out of there, and Beast Boy can turn microscopic." Kid Flash laughed.

"What about us?!" Cyborg added.

"Well, you're made out of metal, and Robin deserves what he gets." Kid Flash and the others laughed. Robin pouted in frustration.

"Okay so it's settled, let's go!" Cyborg said as they all stood up and headed towards the door.

* * *

"I look ridiculous…" Raven said as the other girls finished their makeovers.

"You look most amazing friend Raven!" Starfire beamed.

"That color looks great on you Raven!" Bee said.

"Can we do something else now? I'm getting bored." Jinx said as she looked at her freshly painted nails.

"Okay Jinx…What do you want to do?" Bumblebee asked trying to make the newest member of the group feel more welcome.

"How about a scary movie?" Jinx smiled. The girls winced at her suggestion but they complied. They all grabbed a blanket and curled up next to each other on the floor in front of the T.V. Starfire grabbed a random scary movie from Beast Boy's favorite stack and popped it in the DVD player. After five minutes of the movie they were all shaking with fear. Monsters ripped through bodies and flung them aside making them all feel sick. Meanwhile in the doorway to the living room 4 guys were planning something evil.

"Okay, change of plans let's scare them!" Beast Boy whispered to the others.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Cyborg whispered back. Beast Boy, Robin, and Kid Flash lined up behind him and they snuck in. They approached the couch slowly; Beast Boy turned into a snake and prepared to slither around them. Cyborg prepared to jump out and grab them with Robin. Kid Flash sped to the corner where the plugs were cozily in the wall and pulled the T.V plug. The girls screamed as the lights shut off; a snake and two pairs of hands grabbed them. Bee started kicking and she connected with something hard knocking it to the ground. Raven trapped the other moving things in her black powers, and Jinx and Starfire powered up their hands with hex bolts and star bolts. Bumblebee turned on the lights, shocked at what she saw in front of her. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Robin were stuck in Raven's shield, and Cyborg was lying on the ground looking uncomfortable.

"Ow! Why would you do that?!" Cyborg exclaimed as he rubbed the human side of his head.

"If something jumps out in the dark at us what do you expect us to do?" Bumblebee said as she approached him giving him a hand.

Raven released her shield on the three boys. "What did I say about crashing each other's parties?" She said anger showing on her face.

"Well, I didn't take that seriously…" Beast Boy said approaching Raven, they both blushed and stared at each other. He really admired her make over, she looked gorgeous.

"I kinda liked the excitement of that." Jinx said as she eyed Kid Flash.

"That was very frightening, and you should never do that again, now please leave our party." Starfire said crossing her arms giving Robin a look.

"Well, we kind of wanted to join you…" Robin said looking at Starfire genuinely.

"No." Starfire turned her back.

"Star, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you earlier." Robin added trying to apologize.

"Starfire, I think he means it…" Cyborg said.

"Do not do it again." Starfire said as she looked at Bumblebee. "Can we please carry on with the party?" She said curtly, still not happy with Robin.

"Yeah, so who's going to go next…how about Raven?" Bumblebee asked mischievously looking at BB and Rae next to each other.

"No, we can skip mine." Raven said reddening.

"Pillow fighting it is!" Jinx yelled grabbing a pillow and smacking Bee in the face with it.

"You're going to pay for that!" Bee said as she grabbed a pillow and hit her back. Suddenly Cyborg grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it. Bee turned around slowly, so did the other girls. They all stared at Cyborg pillows in hand.

"Uh oh…" Cyborg said as he tried to dodge the never ending attack of pillows coming from every direction. "Help me!" he yelled to the other guys they each grabbed a pillow and headed towards the girls. It took one bop on the head to make the girls turn on them. They immediately attacked them sending them flying in all different directions, just from their swings. The guys huddled in one corner of the room as more pillows were being hurled at them at all different speeds.

"We have to stop them, this is painful!" Robin said.

"I didn't know pillows could be thrown so hard!" Beast boy said rubbing his head.

"I can tackle some of them to the ground and pin them." Kid Flash suggested; they all gave him a look that said 'if you lay a hand on my girl you're dead.'

"How about we split up and back them each up into a corner. I'm pretty sure we all know their weaknesses." Cyborg suggested preparing for revenge.

"That makes much more sense…" Robin said. They broke out of their group using their pillows as a shield. Cyborg cornered Bee and poked her stomach she screamed and fell to the ground. This was her most ticklish part, so Cyborg tickled her until she dropped her pillow.

"You win!" She yelled in between giggles.

Beast Boy and Robin cornered Raven and Starfire in the same corner. Beast Boy dropped his pillow and reached for Raven's hand. He didn't know her weakness, but this was the closest thing he could think of. She dropped her pillow and grabbed his hand; again she felt his hand press into hers perfectly. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't take it she quickly let go of his hand and grabbed her pillow, she smacked him as hard as possible and he went down. She stepped right over him and walked over to the snack table like nothing happened. Starfire looked at Robin and huffed as she walked past him; before he could look back she hit him square in the back with the pillow, knocking him over along next to Beast Boy.

Jinx looked around waiting for Kid Flash to appear before her and take her down. She saw a flash of his nightclothes, as he whirred to close to her. She swung out randomly and missed losing her only pillow. He came to a stop in front of her; he didn't have a pillow either. She tackled him immediately they fell to the ground rolling around giving each other light punches, and pinches. Suddenly he pinched her bottom, she stopped rolling and hitting, ending up on top of him.

"I win." Kid Flash said smugly and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"What now…" Raven said looking towards Bumblebee.

"Let's dance!" She yelled pressing the button on her IPod to turn on the music. Bumblebee ran to the middle of the room and started dancing, she spotted Starfire and grabbed her both of them jumping, twisting, and shaking to the music. Jinx eventually joined in swooshing into the two girls. Raven stayed at the snack table and munched on some party mix. Beast Boy slowly approached her and stood next to her not saying a word. They both watched Cyborg turn on the Tower strobe lights, and join Bumblebee. Robin awkwardly tried to keep up with Starfire. Kid Flash and Jinx were also dancing but every time he moved closer she pushed him away a little. Beast Boy sighed and looked at Raven.

"What now Rae?" He asked moving a little closer, he obviously wasn't just talking about the dancing. He was talking about the other night.

"I don't know Beast Boy…" They looked at each other for a long time. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the others as Ariana Grande's "The Way" song started playing. He grabbed her hips and swayed to the beat of the song, surprisingly she let him. She moved her hips in snake like movements, his hands feeling every movement. She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead into his. She moved her hips and body to the music more, Beast Boy moved his hands down parts of her legs, and brought them all the way up to her ribs, barely grazing her breast. They moved closer and closer to each other until their mouths were almost touching. Suddenly the strobe lights stopped and the music cut off. The other Titans had already stopped their dancing and were staring at Beast Boy and Raven. They quickly let go of each other end tuned a very dark shade of red. They were shocked that Raven let Beast Boy get within arm's length of her.

"I think it's time for truth or dare…" Bumblebee said still staring at the both of them accusingly. The group sat in a circle on the floor Beast Boy and Raven not making eye contact anymore.

"I think Raven should go first…" Cyborg said looking curiously at Beast Boy and Raven.

Raven gulped. "I don't think that's necessary…" Raven said trying to take the accusing eyes off of her.

Cyborg ignored her comment, "So truth or dare?" Cyborg smiled and everyone leaned in.

She didn't want truth because they would ask her about Beast Boy, "Dare" She muttered.

"Good! I dare you to kiss Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, and everyone giggled, and smiled.

"Can I change to truth?" Raven reddened.

"Nope!" Cyborg smiled.

"Actually she can!" Bumblebee said looking mischievously. "Tell everyone how you feel about Beast Boy!" Raven looked sick; Beast Boy jumped in and decided to save her.

"Guy's direct the questions at me…" Beast Boy said looking at Raven.

"Okay BB! Truth or dare?" Cyborg inquired. Everyone leaned their ears in again.

"Dare…" He said calmly, even though Raven could see the challenge in his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Raven!" Cyborg shouted.

"Okay, fine…" BB said still looking at Raven. Everyone stared at him for taking this challenge so easily usually he would put up a fight. It wasn't Beast Boy that moved it was Raven; she crawled across the circle and placed a kiss on Beast Boy's lips. Everyone gasped, Raven gave him a quick kiss but it sent shivers through Beast Boy's body. She moved back to her spot and sat down, she looked at Cyborg.

"My turn…" She said with a small grin on her face. Flash leaned over to Raven and whispered something in her ear, she nodded.

"Robin," Raven said turning towards him, everyone was shocked at her choice but it was funny. "Kiss Starfire with tongue for a full minute." She said grinning pure evil everyone gawked at her. Robin turned red and looked over at Starfire. She looked at him innocently, oblivious to how extreme this circumstance was.

"Uh, I, uh, well, I can't, uh…" He froze unable to think at all. Kid Flash stepped in to save everyone.

"How about we do something different now?" Kid Flash asked glancing at Jinx.

"I agree with that!" Bumblebee said.

"How about we finish the movie?" Jinx asked as she stood up. Everyone nodded and grabbed a blanket. They all huddled on the floor, and turned on the movie. Raven snuggled into Beast Boy's blanket, clearly giving him an invitation. He grabbed her hand and she rested on his shoulder. Bumblebee and Cyborg snuggled together one of his arms draped around her shoulders. Robin and Starfire also lay neatly together, their sides pressed into one another and their heads leaning against each other. Kid Flash signaled Jinx to the other side of the couch; he wanted to talk to her. They sat on the floor unable to be seen by the others.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" Kid Flash said. "I want to apologize…"

"For what?" She looked at him quizzically.

"For suffocating you and capturing you…" He looked away.

She moved his chin to bring his eyes back to hers. "You did what you did to help me, I believe in you. I trust in you to help me get through this." She said softly.

"I thought that you were upset with me." He said even softer. She looked at him, she reached a hand down the collar of her shirt and grabbed the necklace he gave her on their last date and pulled it out. He exhaled a shaky breath.

"I wore it this entire time…" She said almost in a whisper.

"I don't know what to say…" He said slowly.

"Then don't…" she eyed his lips, and he did the same. Suddenly they were smacked together and kissing passionately. He pulled her into his lap and she straddled him he ran his hands up and down her legs, and back and butt. She let her hands explore every part of him, his abs, arms, back, and lower abdomen. There kiss was so fiery and passionate that it raised their body temperatures, they both felt like they were falling into a pot of boiling water. Their kiss was filled with want, need and lust. They've been both craving this, and needing this. He stood up and zoomed to his room, both of them still locked in their embrace. Once they were in his room he threw her on the bed and ripped off his t shirt. She looked appreciatively at him and beckoned him with her finger. She opened her legs to let his body slide in between them, soon his pants got in the way and he took them off. He was now only in his boxers. He decided to take this farther; he kissed down her neck and made it all the way down to her fingertips. He did this repeatedly and she moaned and purred even louder. Soon enough she motioned for him to stop, when he did she pulled her nightgown off, and threw it to a side of the room. She was in a black lacey bra with silky black undies. He couldn't control himself any longer, he placed his hands on her breasts and her fondled them, pressing his fingers into them repeatedly, like he was kneading dough. They were both in their underclothes rolling around his bed. She felt him get hard when he bumped against her hip; she looked up into his eyes. "I love you" he whispered softly into her ear, she exhaled. "I love you too…" She said sincerely. Their lips embraced again, their kisses burned into each other's hearts, and minds. All she could think about was him; all he could think about was her. Soon enough they were underneath the blankets on his bed, rolling around making the bed messy. They carried on like this for hours, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms and sharing each other's dreams.

* * *

As the movie ended Beast Boy looked over at the empty spots. Cyborg and Bee were nowhere in sight. Jinx and Kid Flash were also missing. Starfire and Robin were cozily curled up in each other's arms and were sleeping. Beast Boy looked over at a sleeping Raven. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Beast Boy shifted his weight careful not to wake her up, and lifted her into his arms. She made a soft groaning noise. He carried her to her room, as he opened her door she woke up.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"Putting you to bed…" Beast Boy answered smoothly as he lay her down.

"Thank you…" She said as he covered her up and turned to leave. "Don't go."

He stopped confused at Raven's request. "You must be really tired Rae…goodnight…" Beast boy smirked and turned to go again. He suddenly felt a hand on his back, he turned and she kissed him. He was shocked at her initiative to kiss him and how fast she got out of bed. They kissed softly for a couple of moments, then detached.

"Rae, what is going on between us?" Beast Boy asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know…" She said more awake.

"I like you…" Beast Boy blushed.

"I think I like you too…" Raven said looking more deeply into his eyes.

"You think?" he looked at her funny. "Be my girlfriend…" Beast Boy said leaning into her. Her eyes widened at this idea.

"Beast Boy I can't, it just wouldn't, I wouldn't…" She stopped unable to find the right words to say.

"Why can't you? We've kissed each other a bunch of times…" Beast Boy said grabbing her hands.

"I can't…" She pulled her hands back.

"I don't understand!" Beast Boy said throwing his hands up into the air. "You just kissed me and told me to stay with you!" He said as his voice became louder. "What is this, what's going on?"

"If you don't understand then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought!" Raven shouted back at him.

"Maybe if you didn't shut yourself out like you are now then I could understand you better!" He shouted even louder.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing but open up to you since we formed this team!" She tried to calm her emotions but they were raging. A book fell off the bookshelf and hit the floor with a loud thud more followed. "You're the only person I truly trust."

"Then why don't you want to be with me?" He asked quieting his voice. She looked away and was silent for several minutes. "Answer me Rae! I'm here talk to me!" He was growing angrier. She turned away, unable to look at him anymore. "Raven, don't shut me out!" Beast Boy approached her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm afraid…" Raven said calmly.

"Afraid of what?" Beast Boy asked trying to hug her tighter. She suddenly pushed him away and turned to look at him.

"Get out." She said with no emotion in her eyes.

"What?" Beast Boy was shocked, she sounded so serious.

"You heard me, get out." She still showed no emotion in her eyes.

"Rae, we can fix this, we can go slow-"

"We're done, I can't risk this." She said unevenly.

"Risk what Rae?" Beast Boy moved towards her but she topped him.

"There was nothing ever between us, leave and don't look back…" She said as she tried to control her emotions more, her large mirror cracked in half.

"Raven, let me fix this! Let me in, don't do this! Don't break up with me!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"It's not a break up because we were never together…now get out!" She shouted then looked at him with no emotion. His eyes were full of hurt, sadness, and guilt. "Leave and don't ever come back to my room!" Her windows shook.

"I thought we had something, I guess I was wrong…" He shook his head once at her turned and left out the room sniffling as he went.

Once he was out of earshot and the door was closed she started to bawl her eyes out. She didn't want to have to do that, but it needed to be done. Her bookshelf toppled to the floor, and books flew at the walls knocking pictures to the ground. He doesn't understand what will happen if she opens her heart up to him. Once she starts to love him, she will be no more. She would have to make a choice like no other; she wasn't ready for that decision yet. She sat gently on her bed and hugged her pillow, soaking it with her tears. Sometimes a good cry was all you needed.

* * *

Thirty miles above the atmosphere of the Earth the Cimbacks' ship was hovering. They were waiting for just the right moment to attack. They were upset that Jinx disconnected her contact with them. Once their ship was fully recovered they were going to invade Earth. This time though, they're going to take the gems by force.

* * *

Okay, so there it is! What did you think about Raven's meltdown? Any theories as to why she did that or what's going on, PM me, whoever gets it right will be mentioned in the next chapter! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I've been really busy. Well, please review!

Next Chapter: The battle against the Cimbacks! One team member loses it all… but who? Who does this battle effect? Also, what happened between BB and Rae? Why did she freak out at him? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Emotions fly

Hey everyone, this next chapter is going to be pretty big. The Cimbacks battle is coming up prepare your brain! Hope you like it!

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes, aware of the beeping coming from the large monitor in front of him. All he could see was red for a moment. All he could smell was strawberries and burnt marshmallows. He suddenly realized where he was. Starfire was wrapped in his arms in front of him. Embarrassed he jumped up and skirted around the mess of pillows and blankets to get to the monitor. She stirred only a little, groaning and turning over onto her other side. There was an alert for the whole team. He pushed the button, and read the message.

_Attention Teen Titans, there have been two break-ins at De La Mata Museum in San Diego, California. We are informing you because the items that were stolen are the purple gems you were inquiring about the other day. The chief of police and I are sure your team has an explanation as to what is happening, and hopefully you have it under control. Other museums across the country that have these rare purple gems are also on high alert. Please contact us if you have any more questions pertaining to the investigation. Thank You._

_Mayor- William Geoffrey_

"Crap…" Robin muttered. He looked around the room at the mess of pillows and blankets strewn across the floor. The Cimbacks were getting the gems without Jinx's help. Who was helping them? Were they getting the gems themselves? He heard a rustling behind him.

"Robin?" Starfire mumbled as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hey Star…" He said admiring how gorgeous she looked in the morning. Her hair was a bit messy, but her face was pink with sleepiness. He smiled.

"What is that you are looking at?" Starfire inquired as she stood up to stand next to Robin.

"It's from the mayor of San Diego, the De La Mata Museum was broken into, and two purple gems were stolen." Robin stated unable to take his eyes off of her as she started reading it.

She gasped as she finished reading the alert. "Who stole them for the Cimbacks? Did they do it?" She asked her eyes growing huge.

"I'm not sure, we have to tell Cy. Maybe he can call the Mayor and talk about details and clues left on the crime scene." Robin said as he turned off the monitor. Starfire looked at him questioningly.

"It's messy in here." Starfire stated looking over at Robin. They stared at each other for a couple of moments.

"We should call the others to come help clean up…" Robin said lowering his voice as he still stared at Starfire.

"Yes, we should…" She said quietly as she still stared at Robin. Neither of them moved, though they intended to. It was Robin who moved towards her first.

"Last night was fun; a sleepover was just what we needed." Robin said as he watched her eyes light up.

"Thank you for joining us and not becoming the pooper of parties!" Starfire giggled and also moved closer to him.

"Hey, I'm not a party pooper! I had fun last night; I didn't have to worry about the City, or anything for that matter." Robin reached out and grabbed her hand. "Thanks for showing me a good time." He blushed.

"You are very welcome…" She said subduing the giggles. She also started blushing. She didn't know what was happening between them. Her stomach felt uneasy and her heart was slightly racing. She looked at his mask, wishing to see what was underneath it. She suddenly reached out and touched it, her fingers gently lifting the edge of it. He abruptly grabbed her hand before she could look at his eyes. "I wish to look into your eyes." She stated calmly.

"Why?" Robin asked almost whispering. They were very close to one another now, there torsos touching as Starfire tried to look deeper into his mask.

"Sometimes you are of a mystery to me. I only know what you're feeling by your body language never your eyes. What color are they?" She asked leaning in closer.

"Blue…" He whispered, they were only inches apart now.

"Oh," She started, wishing to know more about him. She felt an urge to connect with him in a deeper way than before; she wanted to be more than just his friend now. Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. This wasn't like the kiss they shared when they first met; it was soft, sweet, and most of all meaningful. She pulled away suddenly embarrassed at her action. His face was twisted in surprise. She ran out of the room, toward her own room. She didn't know why, she had kissed thousands of different species just to learn their language. But something about this was different, this meant something more.

"Starfire!" Robin called after her but she had already made it to her room. He sighed, not knowing what to do. He cleaned up the pillows and blankets, laughing at himself for not running after her. When he was done he decided to walk towards Cyborg's room; he needed to know about the message. As he approached his door he heard talking. It was a girl's voice; Bumblebee was in Cyborg's room, Robin realized. Did she spend all night in there? She was talking in an angry and rushed type of tone. He put his ear at the door attempting to listen.

"I can't believe you didn't use one!" Bee shouted in a hushed tone at Cyborg.

"I didn't think I needed to!" Cyborg said back copying her hushed tone.

"So you don't know your own body!?" Bee shouted at him. "How irresponsible!"

"Oh I'm irresponsible!? Weren't you the one begging me last night?" Cyborg yelled.

"Ugh! You don't understand what I'm saying! This is serious!" Bee shouted even angrier.

"I understand, I just don't know what to do!" Cyborg said sounding defeated.

"Well, I do." She said as she walked away from him towards the door. Robin ran down the hallway hoping to not be seen by Bee. She walked out the door and headed towards her guest room. Robin waited five minutes before he knocked so Cyborg didn't think he was listening. When he knocked Cyborg answered tiredly, gladly allowing him in.

"Hey Cy, you okay?" Robin asked a tired looking Cyborg.

"Yeah, I just had a rough night…" He looked at Robin seriousness in his eyes and tone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked even though he already had an idea of what had happened.

"No, I just need time to think…"Cyborg said looking away.

"Sadly time is not on our side." Robin said trying to change the subject into what he actually came in here to tell him.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg said.

"Follow me; a message came in this morning from the Mayor of San Diego. There's trouble." Robin said as he leaded Cyborg down the hallway towards the living room.

"Is it the Cimbacks?" Cyborg inquired.

"Yes and no…" Robin said looking at the confused look on cyborg's face. Robin approached the monitor hit a couple buttons and the message popped up. Cyborg read it with interest.

"I'm going to call the Mayor and see if they have any clues at the crime scene." Cyborg said as he walked over to the refrigerator. "But first, I need food! Do you want anything?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"No, I'm going to go to my room, maybe take a shower. When you see everyone direct them towards the gym. We all need to train hard today." Robin said as he left the room.

"No problem!" Cyborg muffled as he pulled out every package of bacon in the fridge.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up come on!" Jinx said as she shook Kid Flash awake.

"One minute mom…" He mumbled drowsily. He felt a thump against his head, it was a pillow.

"Wake up!" Jinx said again hitting him with the pillow again.

"Okay, I'm awake!" Kid Flash said sitting up before she could whack him again.

"Good, now help me!" She said as she pulled on her nightgown.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Kid Flash said admiring her messy bed hair.

"Hello? I slept in your room last night!" Jinx said gesturing the room.

"So, what's the big deal?" He shrugged as he climbed out of bed.

"You're so cute when you're clueless." She rolled her eyes and continued. "This looks wrong! I can't be seen coming out of your room; the team will get ideas…" She blushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh!" He blushed also. "So what are we gonna do?" He smiled at her as she tried to fix the bed.

"Well, you could speed run me to my room." She suggested.

"Come here…" He beckoned with his finger. She swished towards him and hugged him. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you." He said certainly.

"I love you too." She said matching his tone. He suddenly had her in his arms and was running them down the hallway, towards her room. Once she was in front of her door and standing on her feet he was gone. She opened her door ready to prepare for the day.

* * *

Her eyes were red, she couldn't meditate, and she hasn't slept in the past 24 hours. She looked into her mirror, longing to muster the energy to go into Nevermore. All she could see was her tear streaked face, and red eyes. Her room was completely totaled. Books were strewn across the carpet, some pages torn out. Her bookshelf was in pieces. Her window was cracked, and her bed was upside down. She didn't know what to do; her powers went out of control. And they still were _why is this happening to me?_ She thought. She got rid of all distractions in her life, the main one being Beast Boy. Maybe that was what was bothering her most. Maybe getting rid of Beast Boy wasn't the solution. But keeping him around wasn't the solution either. She was lost between two choices, Beast Boy or no Beast Boy. Either decision would be drastic. She suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"Raven come on training time!" Cyborg yelled from the other side of the door.

"Friend Raven, why were you not at breakfast?" Starfire also yelled from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone." Raven said dreadfully. _They can't see me like this! _She thought. She grabbed her costume and cape and began to dress.

"Enough moping, first Star, then Bee, now you? Let's go already, I want to get this over with!" Jinx yelled from the door obviously not patient in matters such as these.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Raven said monotonously. She quickly washed her face and tried to calm herself and forget about what happened between her and Beast Boy.

"Let's go get BB; it's not like him to miss breakfast." Cyborg said as they walked away from her door.

_Get it together Raven; you can do this it's just training. _She thought to herself. She calmed herself and tried to use her unsteady powers. She picked up the bookshelf and put it back together. She exhaled a shaky breath. _I can do this…I hope._

* * *

"Good everyone's here. We're going to do training differently today." Robin said as he looked around the training room gym. They were all here but some of them didn't look too happy. Bumblebee had her arms crossed and anger was plastered on her face. Raven was in a corner with her hood on. Beast Boy looked extremely tired and messy. His hair was not brushed and his shoes weren't tied. Cyborg couldn't stop staring at Bumblebee. Starfire was twiddling her thumbs nervously unable to make eye contact with Robin. Only Jinx and Kid Flash were happy, they were holding hands and wouldn't leave each others side.

"I'm going to give you a group; there will be two groups each has to defeat the other." Robin said looking around at the other members. "Me, Beast Boy, Star and let me see, hmm Jinx. That's team one. Team two is Raven, Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Bee. You have five minutes to stretch before we start.

They all spread out around the gym and started to stretch quietly. Cyborg lifted some weights, Starfire practiced her splits, Robin prepared his fighting tools, Bumblebee shrunk down to her inch size, Kid Flash and Jinx helped each other stretch. Beast Boy looked over to where Raven was floating, she was meditating. He needed to confront her; if he was going to do it now was the time.

"Raven," He started.

"Leave me alone." She said without looking at him.

"No, we need to talk!" He said grabbing her arm trying to get her to look at him.

"Are you deaf? I said NO." She didn't move from her position.

"This is ridiculous; tell me what's going on!" Beast Boy shouted now other team members were looking towards their way.

"You know what's ridiculous? You, pestering me!" She stood up out of her meditation position, and faced him, her eyes glowing.

"Let's talk about this…" Beast Boy said concern in his eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" Raven shouted and released her powers upon him. She used her black powers to fling him across the gym.

"Wait, training didn't start yet!" Robin yelled.

"It did now!" Cyborg said as he charged Robin. He tried to hit him head on, he back flipped out of the way, and pulling out his fighting stick swinging it towards the metal man.

Bumblebee stung Jinx in the neck as she powered up her hex bolts and aimed them at Cyborg. Jinx squirmed uncomfortably and aimed her hex bolts at various parts of the room trying to hit Bumblebee. She suddenly morphed back into life size and started hand to hand combat with her. Across the room Kid Flash was confusing Starfire. He zipped around the room, tripping her and faltering her steps. Starfire sent her star bolts in the direction to where he was going to run next. After five tries he flew off to the side hit by one of her steaming bolts. In the corner of the room Raven was slowly approaching Beast Boy, her hands encircled with her powers and her eyes glowing white. Beast Boy gradually stood up prepared to fight; he turned into a T-Rex roaring at Raven. He prepared to grab her but was stopped by her shield. It hit him square on the nose and he turned into a bear. He used his claws to hit the shield as hard as he could, eventually breaking her concentration, he broke it. She sent objects hurling right for him once he broke through the shield. Weights, equipment, and yoga mats were flying right for him. He was hit in the stomach with a weight; he turned into a rat and scuttled away from the objects. She still aimed for him and he turned into a pterodactyl. He used his large claws to pick her up and drop her into a pile of bean bags. She used her energy to hurl a treadmill at him; he went down turning back into human form on his way down.

"Rae that hurt!" Beast Boy shouted at her.

"Good!" She shouted back.

He tried to search her face for any emotion but her hood was up, she was so distant right now he could feel it. He could also feel the tug of her emotions with every blast she prepared for him. Maybe the best thing he could do is leave her alone. Maybe he did need to let her go. Soon enough the two teams were facing each other out of breath and sweaty.

"Okay guy's let's give it our last shot, last team standing wins!" Robin shouted as he and Starfire charged towards Cyborg and Bee. Jinx zapped Kid Flash all while giggling. Raven readied herself and stared down Beast Boy. He turned into a crocodile and headed towards her, mouth wide open. Raven panicked and launched him across the room. He landed in a pile of yoga mats. Frustrated he stood up in his human form and ran towards her. They started hand to hand combat, punching out at each other and blocking one another. Raven let her thoughts travel which was a mistake, as they dodged each other she was reminded of their first night dancing he was so gentle. She thought about the rose garden and the song that played. She thought about his lips on hers, and that's when she couldn't handle it anymore. She punched Beast boy in the gut, he turned into a tiger and prepared to launch. She tried to use her powers but her energy beams just flickered in her hands. _Oh no._ She thought as he held back. He noticed her faltering. Suddenly the room began to shake everyone stopped their individual battles and looked at Raven. Beast Boy turned back into human form and stared at Raven. She stood very still as her hood fell back, she was losing control. A tear rolled down her cheek as she fainted. Beast Boy caught her as she fell, and the room stopped shaking.

"What was that?" Cyborg said as he walked over.

"I have no idea…" Beast Boy said.

"We should get her into the infirmary." Cyborg said looking at Raven.

"Okay, let's hurry…" Beast Boy said adjusting her in his arms.

"Training's over for the day guys." Robin said loudly. Everyone dispersed, and headed towards their rooms.

"I do hope friend Raven is okay." Starfire said to Jinx.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened…" Jinx said.

"I'm gonna go shower, see you in the living room for lunch." Kid Flash said as he kissed her and ran off towards his room.

"Are you and Kid Flash doing the dating?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Jinx said as she blushed. "Are you 'doing the dating' of Robin?" Jinx asked copying the tone of Starfire.

"Shhh!" Starfire clapped a hand over Jinx's mouth. "I do not want him to hear this conversation!"

"Starfire calm down, it's only us the others went to their room." Jinx said peeling Starfire's hand off of her mouth.

"Can you keep a secret?" Starfire asked Jinx as they approached her guest room.

Jinx nodded her eyes lighting up at the idea of sharing secrets.

"I kissed Robin…" Starfire said putting her head down.

"Starfire, that's no secret." Jinx said amusement in her eyes.

"Do you mean that everyone knows?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"No! We just know that something is happening between you two. Everyone knows that you both like each other." Jinx said. "And I've only been here for a little while!" Jinx laughed at Starfire's expression.

"Do you think that Robin likes me too?" Starfire asked hope in her voice.

"Of course he does!" Jinx laughed again. "You both need to admit your feelings for each other."

"How do I do that?" Starfire asked wanting more information.

"Now that I can't help you with, you have to figure it out on your own. See you at lunch." Jinx said as she disappeared into her room.

Starfire sighed and headed to her room, how was she going to tell Robin that she liked him?

* * *

"Her pupils aren't dilated, and her blood pressure is fine." Cyborg said examining an unconscious Raven. Beast Boy was pacing around the room.

"Is it something I did? Did we train too hard?" Beast Boy was biting his nails.

"BB calm down, it wasn't you." Cyborg said.

"It was, we had an argument. I shouldn't have kept pestering her." He stopped pacing and looked at her smooth ashen face.

"You guys argue all the time." Cyborg said looking at BB with concern.

"This was different, she's shutting me out." Beast Boy was growing frustrated. He looked at her face again, her nose started bleeding.

"Damn it, I'll get napkins." Cyborg said as he stood up and began rummaging through the cabinets.

"This is my entire fault, it always is." Beast Boy looked away from her face unable to contain the tears streaming down his face.

Cyborg began wiping the blood trickling out of her nose. "BB it's not." Cyborg said again.

Beast Boy ignored him. "Just like it was my fault when my parents died, this is my fault. Everywhere I go I screw up, even in the doom patrol."

Cyborg was shocked to hear him talk about his parents. "B, don't beat yourself up about this. You are a valuable member of the team. This is _not_ your fault." He said trying to bring the fun Beast Boy back.

"I'm done; I can't be near her anymore." He looked at her again his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Don't leave the team B." Cyborg said pleading with him.

"I'm not; I just have to stay away from her." He said with one final look and headed out the door. He ran to his room, opened the door, and jumped onto his bed. He stayed there the rest of the day.

Cyborg sighed and looked at Raven. "Whatever is going on you need to get it together for Beast Boy's sake. He can't take much more of this, he needed you." Cyborg stood up and headed out the infirmary door throwing out the bloody napkins as he went.

He headed towards his room but ended up in front of Bumblebee's guest room. He sighed and knocked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I'm sorry." Cyborg said in the most pleading voice he could muster.

"I know…I am too…" She opened the door wider and hugged him. They embraced for a long time, once she let go she invited him in. "I'm scared…"

"I am too, but we're in this together. I love you." Cyborg said calmly, he wanted to make things right. He didn't want to end up in a situation like Beast Boy and Raven.

"I love you too…" She gave him a kiss and went to lie down on the bed. He joined her and they lay in each others arms slowly falling asleep. Cyborg listened to the steady pace of her breathing as he also powered down for a nap.

* * *

The next morning started off normally. Raven had woken up, her nose had stopped bleeding and she felt much better. The only problem was that no one was there when she awoke, usually Beast Boy was there, or Cyborg. She stood up and tried to use her powers, they were back for now. She walked towards the living room. Forcing herself to regain her strength. She found Kid Flash and Jinx eating their breakfast on the couch.

"Hey look who's up!" Kid Flash said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good, what exactly happened?" Raven said drowsily.

"Well, last thing we saw was you falling into Beast Boy's arms. You passed out we were pretty worried." Kid Flash stood up to help her but she waved him off.

"I think I need to rest…" Raven said as she headed towards her room. "If you see Robin tell him that I'm okay and back to one hundred percent."

"But, you're not." Jinx said watching Raven walk slowly out of the room.

"Just tell him, I don't want to be off the mission." She disappeared into the hallway ready to meditate and heal herself.

"Do you think she'll be able to fight off the Cimbacks?" Jinx asked looking at Kid Flash bite into a piece of toast.

"I don't know…" He looked off into space for a moment. "What do you want to do today? It might be our last day to hang out before the Cimbacks attack."

"Hmm…how about a walk through the park, or maybe the arcade?" She asked smiling.

"Perfect, let's go." He walked towards her.

"Right now?" She asked giving him a questioning look.

"Hold on tight!" He picked her up and sped them out of the Tower; a minute later they were standing underneath the Oak tree at the park. She laughed and they began to spend their day together.

* * *

When Robin walked into the living room, there was a plate of toast on the counter. He grabbed a piece and took a bite. He walked over to the monitor and began checking for any alerts. He heard a shuffling by the door. It was Starfire; she walked over to the plate of toast and also took a piece. She suddenly noticed Robin.

"Oh, hi Robin…" She said blushing slightly.

"Hey…" He said also slightly blushing.

"Robin, I'm sorry…" She looked down. Robin approached her and stood in front of her.

"Why are you sorry?" He looked down into her eyes.

"I kissed you, and that might not been what you wanted." Starfire said.

"It was surprising," He said looking at the disappointment in her eyes. "But I liked it…" he started blushing again.

Her eyes lit up. "So we can do the dating like Jinx and Kid Flash?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, I, uh, well, um…" Robin started but stopped as she dropped her toast and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. He felt chills shiver through him. She pulled away curious about the surprise on his face.

"Did I not do it right?" She asked sweetly.

He leaned down ready to kiss her this time, their lips centimeters apart he could smell the strawberries on her. Suddenly his communicator beeped. He pulled away from Starfire disappointment registering on her face.

"What is it?" He asked looking into his communicator at Kid Flash's face.

"Did the alarm not go off yet? The Cimbacks are flying in they are miles off it looks like they're going to approach the City within the hour." Kid Flash yelled into the communicator.

Robin looked at Starfire, worry was in her eyes. He could tell she didn't like the Cimbacks. "We'll be there in ten." Robin said as he shut his communicator and ran over to the alarm system. It was off, _that's weird_ Robin thought. Who could've turned it off? He pressed the button and the alarm started to ring. Within five minutes all the Titans were in the living room.

"Is it the Cimbacks?" Cyborg asked Bumblebee in his hand.

"Yes, get ready, power up the T-Car." Robin ordered. "Raven are you well enough to do this?" Robin asked surprised to see her out of the infirmary.

"Yeah, where are Jinx and Kid Flash?" She asked quietly.

"Friend Jinx and Kid Flash are already in the City." Starfire said to Raven. "Robin, we need to go now." She added.

"Right, Titans go!" He shouted. They all ran to the garage, Raven, Bee, Starfire and Beast boy taking to the sky. Robin and cyborg took the T-Car and R-Cycle. When they reached the City they joined up with Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Let's evacuate the City, move all of the surrounding areas to safer places!" Robin yelled as the Titans obeyed. The Cimbacks ship was becoming larger in the sky. Thirty minutes later the surrounding areas were evacuated and the Cimbacks ship was approaching even closer than before.

"Starfire, Jinx, Kid Flash and I will invade the leader's part of the ship. We will take over the wheel and land this thing correctly. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bee, and Raven will stop guards from overcrowding our area. We need to battle the Leader without too much of a distraction from the guards." Robin ordered. The team nodded, ready to take action. "Everyone head to that building," Robin said as he pointed to one near the approaching ship. "From there we will be able to infiltrate the ship and win this fight. Good luck, Go!" They all dispersed. Cyborg used a grappling hook to reach the top of the building. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew him to the top. Once they were close enough to the top they started to find a way into the ship.

"Stand back!" Jinx yelled she used her hex bolts to zap the ship; a hole formed triggering an alarm. They all piled into the whole battling the Cimback guards. Before jinx could climb in Kid Flash grabbed her.

"Be careful." Kid Flash said fear and adrenaline in his eyes. She kissed him sweetly.

"You too." She said as he helped her lower into the ship.

There was chaos, zapping and bolts of different colors flying everywhere. Robin led his team to the main part of the ship, ready to bring this thing down. Beast Boy and Cyborg blasted through the hordes of guards. Beast Boy transformed into a Lion and bit into many of the guards uniforms. Cyborg used his cannon to burn and disable more guards. Raven and Bumblebee stood back to back encircled by the guards. Bumblebee kicked out and zapped them with her hand held instruments. Raven used her energy fields to fling guards into walls.

"We need to find the stolen gems!" Cyborg shouted above the noise.

"I think I know where they are!" Beast Boy shouted. As the last of the guards went down Beast Boy ran down the hallway brushing past Raven. She shivered, forcing herself not to think about him. They all followed him; he turned into cheetah form suddenly moving faster.

"I hear more guards coming down the hallway!" Bumblebee shouted to the others.

"Get in front of me everyone!" Cyborg shouted as he aimed his cannon at the approaching guards. He blasted many of them but there were more pouring out of other passing hallways, they were outnumbered. "Hurry up BB!" Cyborg shouted as the guards started throwing mini grenades.

"We're here!" Beast Boy said trying to ram into a door. It was the same control room as last time he was almost positive that the gems were hidden in here. "I can't get the door open!"

"Step back!" Raven said pushing him aside. "Azarath Metrios Zinthos!" She shouted as the door came away at the hinges. They crowded into the room slamming the door on the guards.

"Cyborg and Bee hold the doors!" Beast Boy shouted, he turned into a hound and began sniffing around the room. The same floating purple gem was controlling the ship like last time but its energy was depleted. It wasn't glowing like it was before.

"I found one." Raven said holding up a purple gem with her powers. The doors started to bulge.

"We can't hold them much longer!" Cyborg shouted. Suddenly the doors let loose, hundreds of guards swarmed in carrying glowing electric staffs. Raven gulped they were the same staffs that stabbed her last time. Raven threw more of them into walls as they progressed on the small team. Cyborg was blasting as many as he could, but more were swarming around him. Bumblebee was zapping as many as she could flying into the air when one tried to grab her. Beast Boy was struggling, he couldn't turn into a very large animal or the ship would overbalance, he had to work with the smaller deadlier ones. He turned into a bear and swung out at them. Knocking some down, and slightly injuring some others. Raven couldn't stand this anymore, her team was struggling. She was going to blast the guards with everything she had. She prepared her energy; it was hard to do because of the shouting. She released her energy thinking about it swirling around her, which made her think of Beast Boy and the dancing. _Oh no. _She thought. Her energy suddenly backfired creating an explosion like release. The ship rocked back, the bottom giving away as half of the ship blew apart. She could only control a small part of her energy and she used it to encase Cyborg, Bee, and Beast boy in a shield. She fell out of the ship hurtling towards the ground. Before she blacked out she could hear Beast Boy's voice. "RAVEN!"

* * *

When Robin, Starfire, Kid Flash and Jinx approached the door to the main part of the ship they barged in ready to fight the guards. Surprisingly there was only the leader. He was standing there almost prepared for this.

"Surrender now and we will go easy on you!" Robin shouted.

The leader laughed his sickly laugh. "STUPID EARTHLING YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He turned his head in the direction of Jinx. "I SEE YOU PICKED UP THE GARBAGE." He laughed again.

"She's not garbage! Now surrender or you will pay!" Kid Flash yelled.

"NEVER, GIVE ME WHAT I WANT AND I WILL GO AWAY!" He clicked and moved closer to the Titans.

"You asked for it!" Kid Flash shouted as he ran up to the leader and punched him in his face armor. The leaders head snapped back, knocking him off balance.

"Titan's go!" Robin shouted. They all attacked the leader; Starfire aimed her star bolts directly at him. Kid Flash sped around the room continuously running by and aiming his punches at the leader. Jinx twirled around the room destroying the interior of it by hitting every wall with her hex bolts. Robin smashed buttons on the control panel, trying to figure out a way to land this thing safely. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the ship tossing it sideways, forcing everyone to fall to one side.

"What was that?" Jinx yelled avoiding the leader as he punched out at her.

"I do not know!" Starfire shouted, she slammed into a wall as she was punched in the face by the leader. Blood trickled down her nose he walked towards her and kicked her in the gut, knocking her out.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he pulled out his fighting stick and ran towards the leader. The leader turned around grabbing the stick from Robin and smashing him in the abdomen with it. Robin doubled over, blood trickling out of his mouth, he fell to the floor. Kid Flash ran towards the leader ready to attack, as he approached the leader grabbed him and smashed him into the window. It didn't break but Kid Flash could feel his bones crunch in his back. He still got up and ran towards him again. This time he kicked the leader abruptly.

The leader fell forward, "ENOUGH!" He suddenly pulled out a small laser from his armor and shot Kid Flash square in the chest. Kid Flash hit the window again, as he looked out the window he noticed the ship was slowly falling, there was smoke everywhere they were going to crash. Suddenly the leader zapped Jinx disabling her, she crumpled to the floor.

"NO!" Kid Flash yelled trying to get up. The leader picked her up and headed towards a door.

"I SHOULD'VE DONE WHAT I PLANNED TO DO LONG AGO WITH THIS ONE!" The leader clicked he opened the door and Kid Flash saw that it wasn't another room. It was another ship, and escape pod.

"Jinx! JINX! NO DON'T DO THIS! Please! Stop!" Kid Flash tried to crawl to where the leader and Jinx were. He threw her body into the escape pod and stepped in. "NO!" He tried to get up he couldn't. "Jinx wake up please! Jinx!" The capsule door shut. "NO! PLEASE! JINX, JINX! PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE HEAR ME! I LOVE YOU AND I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND MY WAY BACK TO YOU." The capsule started and he watched the door rumble as it took off into space. "NOOOOO!" Kid Flash screamed until his voice stopped. His nose bled, and his ears rang and he couldn't move. It felt like he just got her back and he suddenly loses her again. Just hours before they were in the park holding hands and kissing underneath the Oak tree. He could feel the ship slowly about to hit the ground, he prepared for impact, this was going to hurt but not more than watching Jinx go. Before he hit the ground a shield formed around him Robin and Starfire. It was a black shield he watched the ship fall apart around him into a billion flames, and pieces. The ship was unraveling like his heart, like his mind and like his body. He felt disconnected, like he didn't belong anywhere now. Before he blacked out he watched a green bird in the distance fly towards the ground aimed towards something.

* * *

Ha-ha! Cliff hanger! I had to do it! I was actually planning on making this chapter longer than the rest but I thought I needed to drive some of my readers crazy. So what did you think? Not what you expected huh? Please review, and FOLLOW! Seriously FOLLOW!

Next Chapter: Who turned off the Titans alarm system? What is going to happen to Jinx? Will the Titans recover from their injuries? What the heck is going on with Bumblebee? Is the City destroyed? Who was critically hurt in this battle? What is Raven so worried about? AND, what Titan loses all control? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Your mind is a world

Sorry I took so long to post I went on vacation, and then came down with a bad case of writers block! I want to become more consistent with these! Also someone informed me that I'm supposed to put a disclaimer on these. Woops… So I guess I'll put one on right now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans if I did I would've continued the series!

* * *

The streets were silent as the night time city air swirled in between buildings. The night air was calming but eerily chilly. The wind stayed at a steady pace, never quickening or slowing. Residents were tucked away cozily in their homes, ordered to not leave until the City was cleaned up. Earlier that day residents of Jump City witnessed a battle unlike any before. An explosion of massive proportions shook them in their stances. Now, as the night time darkness was pressing down and around the city, all that was left of the battle was a torn up street and remains of an alien ship. Some places on the pavement were unrecognizable. After the explosion the City ambulances came by to scoop up all injured people, including the injured and unconscious Teen Titans. Two of them were in critical condition, and one was missing. The city was shocked; they watched their City's greatest protectors lose a major battle. Now the only feeling in the air was anticipation. Anticipation as to what would happen to the Teen Titans, would the Cimbacks come back for revenge, what is going to happen to the missing Titan? A strange figure appeared from behind a street corner. This same figure had been watching the Titans for weeks now; he knew the true destiny for all of them. As he walked down the street he laughed to himself, amazed that his plan was working so well. He was going to unravel the Teen Titans if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

_Darkness and hot air surrounded him. He was lying on a cot on the jungle floor, machines beeping wildly around him. He realized where he was. He was in the village's small hospital tent. He suddenly remembered what had happened and started to panic. Last thing he remembered was the biting, scratching, and screeching. His heart and mind both started to race, the machines started to beep more wildly. "Mom!" he shouted. "Dad?" He tried to sit up but his body didn't move. He tried again he couldn't move. "Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" He couldn't even see his body, he started to panic. He started to scream louder. "Help! Help! Please I can't feel my body!" Five minutes later a familiar voice answered him. "Garfield, you're awake!" It was his mother; she flew to his side inside the tent from the entrance and threw her arms around the small boy. "Mommy, I can't move. Why?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes. "Honey, you were attacked by rare green genetically homogenized monkeys. When we found you, your body had bite marks, scratches, and bruises." She wiped a watering eye. "You never woke up because you became very ill. Your father and I had no choice sweetie; we had to keep you alive." She looked away from his eyes. "What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked in a small voice. "Your father and I were trying to keep you alive, the monkey bite gave you an infection that was incurable and would destroy your nervous system slowly until you died. We couldn't let that happen." She started to sob. "Mommy, what's going on why can't I move? What happened?" He tried to make eye contact with her but she continued to look away. "We found some rare plants that were known to cure specific cancers, and such. We mixed these herbs and medications until we were sure these would keep you alive. We injected you two days ago." She wiped at her eyes. "Now you're alive but not the same." She trailed off. "I don't know what you mean…" Garfield said slowly. "Let me show you…" She looked at him with sadness as she reached out to touch his cheek. She then grabbed a hand mirror from her bag. When Garfield looked into it he saw green. Green skin, green eyes, green hair everything is green. He felt disconnected, like this was a bad dream or something. What did his parents do to him? His eyes shut as he blacked out into the darkness. _

Now darkness and hot air surrounded him once again. He panicked and forced himself to wake up. He was in a brightly lit room in a bed, lying on his back. "Where am I?" He yelled. No one answered, "Hello? HELLO?" He shouted. Flash backs to yesterday were slowly coming back to him. He suddenly remembered they were battling the Cimbacks. "Oh no, I am in a hospital after a battle." He looked around once more. He thought of the last place he was at before he fell asleep. He was on the ship, kicking butt like usual when something unusual happened. The ship exploded, RAVEN! It all came flooding back in now. As Raven was falling towards the ground Beast Boy followed in form of a falcon. When he reached her he turned into a pterodactyl grabbing her shoulders with his claws. He realized he couldn't fly anywhere because the ship was falling towards them and an energy shield was around him. He turned into his human form and encased Raven in the shield along with him. He realized that the energy shield couldn't protect them both. He was still partially outside of it. He remembers darkness after watching the ship slowly fall towards them. He sat upright and looked down at himself. His left side of his body was damaged. His left leg was hanging from a strap attached to the ceiling, his left arm was wrapped and he had bandages around his torso. "This is bad. Agh!" His head was throbbing, he touched it and realized part of his head was also wrapped. The door suddenly swung open. A nurse walked in with a clip board in hand.

"Good morning, I'm glad to see you finally awake." The nurse smiled happily at him as she started writing things down.

"Finally, awake? How long have I been out?" He shouted.

"Please calm down, you've been out about four or five days." The nurse looked at him calmly.

"Four or five days?!" He tried to sit up more but ended up hurting himself more. He winced and the nurse started writing things more rapidly. "What about my team, where are they?"

The nurse stopped writing and looked at him sadly. "Most of them are okay. You had a concussion; I need you to remain calm."

Beast Boy's face flushed. "Most?"

The nurse sighed. "The Empath has been in a coma since the battle. Her heart rate is steady and her brain patterns are normal. We don't know why she's in a coma. The rest of the team had minor injuries and were sent home with medicine to heal."

"So everyone else is okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, as you know Jinx is still missing." The nurse said matter of fact.

"Jinx is missing?!" Beast Boy yelled loud enough for the hospital to hear.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. The leader of the alien ship that came captured her." The nurse spoke gently, which made Beast Boy feel assured. "You've had visitors every day now; Cyborg has been in and out."

Beast Boy looked around the room. There were flowers balloons and stuffed animals of him. "When will my leg be healed?"

"Not any time soon, you need to rest." The nurse said hooking the clipboard to the bottom of the bed.

"I need to get up." Beast Boy said struggling to get his leg out of the sling.

"I don't think you understood me correctly, you must stay in bed." The nurse approached him trying to push him back down.

"I'm going to see Raven and no one will stop me!" Beast Boy growled.

The nurse hurried towards the door. "I'm going to get the doctor."

Beast Boy finally pulled his leg out of the sling and tried to sit up. As soon as his leg touched the ground he yelped in pain. His leg must've been pretty bad because he felt the pain elevate all the way into his back. He began to sweat as he tried to stand again. He put all of his weight on his good leg. He spotted a wheelchair across the room and started to hop to it. Beast Boy fell on the floor hallway to the chair. He crawled the rest of the way injuring is broken arm more. Once he was in the chair the door opened and the doctor, surrounded by nurses, was in his way. He wheeled right through them and down the hallway. _"Thanks Robin,"_ He thought. _"For the extra weight lifting practices."_ He only used his good arm to wheel his way through the hall. He was exhausted by the time he reached the end of the hall; he could hear their footsteps behind him. "Crap, where is Raven's room?" He turned towards the approaching horde of doctors and nurses. "Where is Raven's room?" He panted.

"You need to get back to your room so you can get better. This isn't protocol and it isn't allowed." The doctor said approaching Beast Boy. "Visiting hours aren't until later." He added.

"I need to see my team mate NOW." Beast Boy said menacingly, forcing the hospital staff to back up.

The doctor looked defeated. "Room 411"

"Thank you." Beast Boy said wheeling away from the steaming staff. He wheeled down to the end of the hallway looking at the door numbers. "407, 408, 409, 410, 411!"

He opened the door and wheeled himself in careful to not let the door slam. He sighed and moved towards her bed. She was lying still, not floating like she usually did when she was healing herself. He face was paler than usual; her short hair was fanned gently around her making her look younger._ "She looks peaceful."_ Beast Boy thought. Her reached out and touched her hand gently. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened and Starfire shuffled in.

"Friend Beast Boy! You are awake!" She ran to engulf him in a hug.

"Star Ow that hurts!" Beast Boy said playfully.

"Sorry, I've been anticipating your awakening for a while now." Starfire said letting go of him.

"What's going on with the team?" Beast Boy asked wanting all of the latest news.

"Well, Cyborg is working on the tower security; someone has been messing with the system. Bumblebee left after she was sent home from the hospital." Starfire said sadly, she really liked Bumblebee and didn't want her leaving any time soon.

"What about Kid Flash, I heard about what happened to Jinx." Beast Boy said urging her to continue.

"Kid Flash has been working continuously on prepping the T-ship for travel. He refuses to eat sleep, or anything. We have to force him to eat and sleep. Robin also helps with the T-ship. He was very upset that Jinx went missing. Kid Flash does not want to talk about what was said before she was taken, so we do not know of her whereabouts or condition." Starfire looked away sadly.

"So when exactly are we supposed to leave earth? The city's at its most vulnerable who's going to protect it?" Beast Boy said logically.

"Robin has not made a plan yet." Starfire said calmly. "I am very worried about Raven's condition, she is not floating." Starfire said longingly.

"I don't know what happened, one minute we're fighting the next minute I'm watching Raven plummet to the ground." Beast Boy said sadly.

"There is no one to heal you…" Starfire said as she sat down in a chair next to Beast Boy. She looked at Raven with sad eyes. She hated when her team was hurt. This wasn't how she intended the battle to go. They sat like that for the rest of the day, only making small chat about Raven.

* * *

"Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh, ah, uh, uh, uh, uh!" Kid Flash yelled as he beat the punching bag in the training room. He was angry, no, beyond angry. Night and day he worked on the T-ship prepping it for its long flight into space. He constantly worried about Jinx, wondering if she was okay, wondering if she was still conscious, and wondering if she was being treated right. He didn't want to think about what the Cimback leader said before he took her; every time the memory came back up he busied himself with anything like he was doing now. He continued to beat the punching bag, he usually didn't exercise like this, but it was the only way to get the image of Jinx out of his mind. He barely ever sleeps only when he dozes off when working on the T-ship. Eating and hygiene haven't become a priority either, he looked thinner and he was in a t shirt and sweat pants stained from all the work he was doing. As he slowed his punching down to a stop he slowly looked at his bruised fists. Purple and green bruises encircled his knuckles. He had no idea how to wrap your hands before you started punching away, he didn't care anyway. He needed distractions; he picked up the nearest towel and wiped off his face. As he headed to the garage to start the finishing touches on the T-ship he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged off the feeling of someone else there and headed towards the hallway. Three or four steps down the hallway he heard footsteps behind him; he turned around fast and saw that no one was there. He started to walk again and heard the same shuffling he heard minutes ago. He used his speed to turn around this time, fast enough so no one could get away in time. Still no one was there. "Hello?" He shouted down the hallway. He started to move faster down the hallway hurrying to the garage; still the same shuffling sound followed him. He turned around once again and still nothing was there. As he approached the garage entrance he saw another shadow. Was it his imagination? The door slid open and Cyborg greeted Kid Flash.

"Hey, just on time we only have a few more repairs to do before this thing is fixed." Cyborg stopped and looked at Kid Flash, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. But something was different about him his eyes looked feverish, he was also panting. "What's wrong?" He added.

"Where is Robin, and Star?" He asked guessing that the strange feeling of being followed came from them in the hallway.

"Robin is in the evidence room, and Star went up to the hospital to visit BB and Rae. She called a couple minutes ago and told me that BB woke up." Cyborg looked at Kid Flash more seriously now. "Why?"

"It felt like someone was following me, chasing me almost." Kid Flash looked around himself.

Cyborg lifted his arm to check the status of the Tower. His arm sensors read that no one was in the Tower but them. "No one was following you Flash. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I um," He brought a hand up to his forehead his head was throbbing and he felt dizzy. "Let's get to work." He added tiredly.

"No, you are exhausted, and dehydrated. What were you doing?" Cyborg looked at a fatigued Kid Flash.

"Cyborg we have to finish the T-ship." He said almost as a whine.

"Let's go to the living room to lie down okay?" Cyborg moved to head there.

"No! We need to finish the T-ship." Kid Flash took a step towards the opposite door in the garage that led to the T-ship take off room. As he put his foot down he swayed, then fainted. Landing on his face, he blacked out. As he floated off into sleep he heard Jinx's voice calling him in the distance.

* * *

She was lying on her back staring up at a colorless and cloudless sky. The relaxing feeling she felt was all around her, she felt better than she had in days. She sat up and looked around herself; she was in Azarath, but not the real one. Just a projection of one, she could feel it. The buildings were the same, but the feeling wasn't. She found the strength to pull herself up wondering why she was here. She tried to retrace her memories and the last place she was. As it all came flooding back to her she realized that she had destroyed the Cimback ship. Possibly hurting thousands of civilians, destroying buildings, and most importantly hurting her friends. Her powers betrayed her, and she hated herself for not having control. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. To her surprise Azar was standing right in front of her. Azar was the woman who brought Raven up; she taught her everything she knew today. From meditation, telepathy, and control. She thought Azar had passed on into another plane of existence. How was she here? In that moment she didn't care she ran and gave her tutor/parent a hug. Though when she put her arms round her she fell right through her body. She turned around and looked at Azar again. "Why can't I hug you?" She looked at Azar with belongingness.

"I am just a projection Raven." She looked at Raven with sympathy and love.

"A projection, where am I?" Raven composed herself.

"You are in a place you feel safe from your own powers, you are in a state of total relaxation." Her words were disconcerting but she made them sound reassuring.

"Safe from my own powers? What do you mean?" She could feel her emotions start to take over but realized that she didn't need to control them, she was safe.

"Your powers backfired because of your inability to come to terms with your emotions."

"My powers are out of control." Raven said angrily more to herself than to Azar.

Azar sat down on the ground, Raven followed. "You haven't lost control Raven; you are at the crossroads of your life. This is the place you chose to come to in your mind. Right here and right now is the time to come to terms with your emotions. You must become a fully grown Empath now." Azar reached put her hand on Raven's hand. She knew Raven couldn't feel it but she wanted to be assuring.

"What do I have to do?" She looked into her mentor's eyes.

"Trusting yourself is the first step. I've been watching you and I can see that you don't trust your powers." Azar sighed and continued. "You also have to come to terms about how you feel about your friends, and family. Then you have to come to terms with balancing the good and evil out within yourself. Lastly, you have to find someone other than yourself to rely on, to trust completely and not turn away in times of need or support."

"You're talking about Beast Boy aren't you?" Raven sighed.

"Yes, and no, I want you to think about everyone. About the life you have chosen for yourself. You need to decide who you are to yourself, and others. That's why you're here." Azar looked deeply into Raven's eyes.

"How much time do I have?" Raven asked.

"You have eternity; your friends are on Earth waiting for your arrival." Azar eyes showed trust but something else, she wasn't telling Raven something.

"How do I start?" Raven said softly.

"Meditate, and relax. This is your time to think and sort your life out for as long as you want. There is no sense of time here so you won't know how much time has passed on Earth."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"I can't, I have other spiritual duties to obtain." Azar's face saddened at the same time as Raven's. "Don't be sad, I will always be where it matters most." Azar pointed to Raven's heart. "Right here, for always and forever." Azar reached out and hugged Raven, she didn't expect Raven to feel it but she did. Which meant her time was up if she wanted to remain a spirit of otherworld's. She disappeared in Raven's arms as she whispered "I believe in you…" Raven sat alone in her mind, where nothing could hurt her, where nobody could bother her, where she didn't have to think about anyone else but herself. But all she could think about was her team. All she could think about was her mistake she made in the battle; she wondered how many Titans were injured. She knew this was going to take time and energy to sort out her feelings, but she didn't care she wanted to get back to them as soon as possible. There were emotions in her she never thought she would encounter. But she had to deal with them sooner or later.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short; I wanted to get something out to you guys, so yeah. The next chapter will be MUCH longer! How'd you like it? Please FOLLOW! Any suggestions, comments, predictions REVIEW! Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter: Raven makes a life changing decision that saves her powers. Kid Flash loses it. Crucial evidence in the mysterious robbery of the other purple gems. Starfire loses patience with Robin. AND we all find out what happened to Bumblebee…any guesses?


	7. Can you say goodbye?

I'm really sorry about posting late. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I love hearing feedback from my readers. And to those of you who favorite or followed my story THANK YOU! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans if I did I would've added more Kid Flash and Jinx moments.

* * *

He woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He unplugged himself and blinked as he powered up for the day. He stood up and walked over to his desk where his cell phone was located. "Hello?" He answered. No one answered; a couple moments later he realized that it wasn't ringing because it wasn't a call it was a text. He sighed to himself; he must've been more tired than he thought. He opened the text and read it.

_Cy, meet me at the park at noon. We need to talk, its important so be undercover. –Bee_

Cyborg smiled happily to himself. This was his moment to apologize to her. He acted like a jerk last time he saw her. For a while now he was trying to reach her on her phone, and out of the blue she texts him. What she had to say must've been extremely important because she asked him to be undercover. That was unusual even for her. When he went undercover he used his rings he once used when he snuck into hive academy last time. It makes him look like a normal civilian, not a giant metal man. "Where did I put them?" He said out loud to himself. He started rummaging through his room, knocking over bins, and draws searching for the long lost misplaced rings. He opened his closet and took out some old shoeboxes filled with pictured and memories of his life. He dropped one shoebox on the floor spilling its contents. He swore to himself. One picture stood out to him the most. It was him with his father as a young boy; they were on the beach, his father's arm slung around his small shoulders. It seemed like such a long time ago to Cyborg. It actually was, since he was with the team he overlooked his past. Assuming the past was over and done with. As he picked up the pictures he reminisced about his old life. After looking through the pictures for a while he organized them into a neat pile and placed them gently back into the shoeboxes. After five minutes more of looking around his room he gave up and headed towards the garage to look for them. He left his room in a hurry careful not to run into Robin, Starfire, or worse Kid Flash. Kid Flash would want to start working on the T-ship immediately. Cyborg needed to get to the park ASAP it was almost noon. He rounded the corner and entered the living room silently. Starfire was sitting on the couch meditating. "That's weird." Cyborg thought. Maybe she missed Raven too much. He snuck through the doors to the garage and let out a sigh of relief. Cyborg spotted the red tool box in the corner of the room. After rummaging through it for about ten minutes he found what he was searching for. He slid on the ring leaving the other one in the tool box for a spare in case someone else needed it. He adjusted it so he was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt and baggy pants. He jumped into the T-car and left before anyone could come to the garage to object to his leaving. It was 11:50; he looked around the car and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. He was nervous, he hoped what she had to talk about would reassure them of their future. He loved Bee and he hoped she loved him as much. He sighed and continued driving in the direction of the park.

* * *

"If you can hear me Rae, I want you to know, none of this was your fault. This morning the doctor came into my room and told me that my leg would have to undergo surgery tomorrow morning. It won't ever be the same again unless it was healed. I wish you were awake and you could heal me, I know that sounds selfish, but it isn't. I only want to heal so I can carry you out of here without a limp. I want to dance with you again. I want to go on dates with you. There's so much we haven't done yet. You've gone through so much, we both have, and I feel like we were meant to be together because we understand each other in that way. I'm sorry for annoying you for so long, I never wanted you to hate me, or feel like you didn't want to be around me." Beast Boy reached out to hold Raven's hand. He needed her to hear this, even if she didn't want to listen.

His new routine was to get up in the morning, attempt to get dressed without hurting himself, and wheel his way to Raven's room. The hospital staff urges him to stay in bed until he gets better but he refuses. Raven is his first priority. The hospital even serves him his meals in her room. So far her condition hasn't gotten any better. She's in a coma for no reason the doctors had no idea why. Everyone is waiting for her awakening. The Team has stopped by a couple times to visit, they've also been awaiting Raven's awakening. Starfire is so upset about Raven's condition she's been meditating. Beast Boy stared at Raven's pale face, studying the features he's gotten to know so well. He reached out and gently stroked her face. Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He felt so helpless; nothing he could do was going to make this any better. He watched her for hours that felt like days.

* * *

"Where is Cyborg?" Kid Flash asked as he walked into the common room. Starfire looked at him with curiosity.

"I do not know." She said innocently as she folded out of meditation position and looked around the room.

"The T-ship hangar is locked and only he has the key. I checked his room he's not there." Kid Flash started to shake. "We have to work on the T-Ship now."

"Friend, please sit down and wait for his return. I am sure he will be back soon," Starfire stopped as she saw his expression darken.

"I've been waiting forever! What do expect me to do? Wait here for Jinx to die?" He shouted and kicked the couch sending a piece of it flying.

"What's going on in here?" Robin asked as he entered the common room drawn in by the shouting.

"Kid Flash is upset." Starfire said timidly.

"I am not upset! I am furious!" He punched the counter leaving a dent in the surface. Robin winced.

"Flash, stop, please sit down let's talk about this." Robin said approaching Kid Flash.

"I am sick of talking! Why are you the ones telling me what to do? You can't even function like a team when two team members are missing! Moping around here like an idiot, keeping that same scowl on your face. And you Starfire, meditating, and trying to make everyone stay happy. You're pathetic."

Starfire's eyes started to water. "At least I'm not growing angry like you! You sound like the weepiest of teenagers! How dare you do the judging of me?" She wiped the tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Why don't you learn English you freak? And why shouldn't I grow angry, isn't that what _your_ people do on _your_ planet?" He shouted even louder.

"What is that supposed to mean? On my planet we are warriors, and when someone is killed or goes missing we suck it up! Becoming angry is the most dishonorable thing to do! Look at yourself; you are a mess without her! Before you call someone pathetic look at your situation first." Starfire's eyes were lit up.

"Starfire, just leave it alone." Robin said approaching her.

"Leave it alone? Are you sticking up for him? Listen to the way he's talking to me Robin!" Starfire deactivated her glowing eyes and glared at Robin.

"I'm not sticking up for anybody Star; we just need to keep things under control." Robin said defensively. Kid Flash chuckled.

"I do not believe you are on my side." Starfire flew at blinding speed out of the room. Knocking down papers, and shaking the windows.

"See what you did?" Robin asked as he turned around poised to yell at Kid Flash. He was gone. Robin bowed his head in defeat. Aggravated that most of his team was missing, hurt, or stubborn. Everyone was falling apart and he felt like he was the only one who could keep them together.

* * *

Once he found a parking spot he started walking in the direction of the park. He looked around, curious as to why the park was so empty in the middle of the day. The sun was covered by an angry swarm of clouds. He heard thunder rumble hungrily in the distance. As he walked towards the row of benches in front of him he wondered what he would say to Bee. _First I would tell her I love her, and that we have nothing to worry about._ He smiled to himself, Bee was amazing. She was sassy, smart, and beautiful. He thought about how mad she was at him for not using protection. _I don't need protection. _He thought to himself comically. He was a giant metal man that was reconstructed all over again. There was no way in hell he could get anyone pregnant. As he approached the last bench on his right he saw her. She was in a black petticoat, black pants, and black heels. Her hair was different; it was in one bun on top of her head instead of two. She also had a pair of sunglasses on, even though it wasn't sunny. Cyborg left his in the car. She didn't turn towards him as he approached. He halted in place a moment pausing before sitting down. They both looked forward for a while. She broke the silence.

"Hi, Cyborg." She said monotonously. She kept her gaze forward like she was talking to the open air.

"Hey, Bee." Cyborg said copying her tone.

"We need to talk." Bee said sadly.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know I'm sorry. I should've used one. I know you're still mad, but I just want this whole thing to pick up where we left off before our fight. I love you and I want to spend every waking moment of my existence with you baby." Cyborg exhaled and looked at her.

She took off her sunglasses and looked at Cyborg, tears in her eyes. She rushed forward with a hug surprising and satisfying Cyborg. "I love you too." She sniffled. "I have something to tell you."

Cyborg pulled away from her. "What is it?" He looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I-I," She took a deep breath and exhaled gently. "I resigned from the Titans East." She allowed more tears stream down her face.

Cyborg couldn't hide the shock on his face. The Titans East was her life, he set them up perfectly. He stood up, "How could you do that? You're a Titan! This is our job Bee! I thought you loved what you did!" He shouted but eased up when he saw how upset she was.

"I do love what I did Cy!" She sobbed back at him.

"Than what is it? Are you that vulnerable in a relationship that you have to quit your biggest life commitment? What possibly made you quit the Titans East?" He yelled again. Regretting the last comment he made at her.

She couldn't take the stress anymore. She stood up, "I'm pregnant okay!" She screamed at him.

Cyborg looked like he was just slapped. He took a seat back on the bench his mouth hanging open.

"And I'm not vulnerable. I'm stronger than you will ever know." Bee grabbed her sunglasses and placed them back on her face. The tears seemed to stop. She sat back down next to Cyborg. He looked at her his mouth still hanging open. She stared straight ahead, waiting for Cyborg to speak.

"Is it mine?" He asked after fifteen minutes of staring out into space unbelievably. Bee nodded slowly. Cyborg stood up and started pacing. "It can't be! This is impossible! How? Why? How!" He yelled still pacing.

"You know how Cy." Bumblebee said unfazed by Cyborg's pacing.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STERILE!" Cyborg kicked the bench Bee was sitting on. She didn't move as the bench shook. She remained in her spot, staring off into space.

"Guess someone lied." Bee said calmly.

Cyborg stopped his pacing and looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

"Sit down Cy; you might want to hear this." Bee looked at Cyborg as he took his seat. "I'm going to give you a choice. Either you leave your team and come live with me, or you stay with the team and never see me again." She said calmly.

"Never see you again? You can't be serious, after everything we've gone through?" He still looked shocked.

"I've thought about this for a long time. I quit the Titans East to go into hiding. No one will find me, not even you. I will raise my child and become the woman my mother was." She said proudly.

"How are you so calm about this?" Cyborg asked.

"Because I've come to terms with it; now it's your turn to come to terms with your decision. What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay with you, and the Titans." Cyborg pleaded.

"No, the public would find out. Choose Cyborg, me or the team." She took off her sunglasses and looked at Cyborg longingly. Cyborg pulled her in for a hug. He held her for what seemed like forever and let her go. He swept her up in a longing, passionate kiss. One that sent shivers through her body, and his metal one. She pulled away ever so slightly still hugging him. He looked down into her eyes, remembering their fun times together. This was something he didn't ever want to let go, but his team was his home, he had a city to protect. She saw the decision in his eyes and stood up, brushing herself off. She placed her sunglasses on once again, hiding the pain she felt inside. She looked one last time at her true love. Cyborg stood up almost about to say something, but didn't. She turned around and left. Each step clacking harshly on the ground beneath her, with each stride more tears spilled out of her eyes. She wanted to turn around but didn't. Cyborg wanted to run to her but couldn't. She was gone forever; he would never see her again. Once she was out of sight he sat back down on the bench, this time it was his turn to cry.

* * *

_Deep breaths, you can do this. _Raven said to herself to calm her shakiness. Azar told her to clear her emotions, and come to terms with her feeling. She intended to do that. _But how?_ Frustrated she stood up and started pacing. After a couple infuriating steps she remembered Azar told her to start with meditation. She sat back down and relaxed her mind. She thought about her team members one at a time. She started with Cyborg. He was like an overprotective brother to her. He cared for her wellbeing and made sure she was safe. She realized then that she trusted him, more than anyone she knew. Suddenly a warm feeling spread across her chest. It slowly dissipated, disintegrating with her touch. She abruptly realized that she came to terms with her teammate. _This is good. _She thought steadily. She went on to Starfire coming to a conclusion that she was like a sister to her, and felt connected to her. When she moved on to Robin she concluded that she felt like she was nonviolent when around him. Like she wasn't the half demon cursed to a life of misery. The warm feeling spread across her chest again, and dissipated with her touch. She took a deep breath, feeling exhausted. She didn't know how much time had passed by, but it was enough. She focused her mind on Beast Boy. This was what she was dreading. She sighed once again and concentrated. He annoyed her, he made her want to punch walls and break stuff. He never gave her a break. He never left her alone. She stopped, realizing that he _never left her alone_. He knew the feeling of being alone, and Raven always felt alone. Almost like he could sense the loneliness coming from her. She appreciated him for trying to make her feel included. His perseverance to never leave her alone is what kept her alive while fighting for the Titans. He cared for her, more than he cared for the other members of the team. She suddenly felt guilty, for reasons that were difficult to explain. All this time he was only trying to connect with her, but she shut him down each time. She mocked him, made fun of him, yelled at him, and these last couple of days she ignored and avoided him. She allowed the guilt to flow through her like the waves of an ocean. Still she could feel more unspoken feelings in her. She focused her mind on Beast Boy once again. She thought about the amazing time they spent together in the last couple of weeks. He taught her how to dance beautifully. During the ball he even swept her off of her feet in the rose garden. Their midnight talks were relaxing, calming. The slumber party was wild. She smiled to herself remembering the pillow fight. She then thought about the dance party and felt a blush rise up to her cheeks. They lay together when watching the movie. And the kissing is what made Raven shiver. Even now sitting in the projection of Azarath she could still feel his passionate and sweet kisses tickling at her lips. She gasped trying to shun these emotions, but realized she would be stuck here even longer. Beast Boy was special to her, he was always there, and most importantly he understood. He knew Raven like the back of his hand even though all they did was bicker. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Raven had no idea why she was crying. Maybe it was the beauty of how alive she felt with him. The annoyance and pestering was a part of the deal. In that moment she realized that she loved him. Not like she loved the team, but like you loved someone you wanted to spend a long time with. Love. She smiled and started to laugh. She loved Beast Boy. Suddenly giggles started to bubble in her throat as she felt the warm feeling on her chest again. She came to terms with Beast Boy. She was ready to return to her team, and him.

* * *

Cyborg shuffled slowly into the hospital. The dark nighttime air swirling behind him as the doors shut. Small trickles of rain had already started to fall. Lightning cracked in the distance. He stayed at the park until it became dark. He had to tell someone about what happened so he decided to come here; to the hospital. He grabbed the clip board off of the sign in desk and signed his name. He got into the elevator and pounded the button for the fourth floor. The elevator carried him up, he sighed thinking about the decision he had just made. His face probably showed all the emotions he didn't want to feel right now. He realized he still had his ring on. He yanked it off and threw it onto the elevator floor in time for it to stop and ding for the fourth floor. He walked to Raven's room, knowing that Beast Boy would most likely be there. As he opened the door he stepped in careful not to make a sound. Beast Boy was asleep in his wheelchair, and Raven was the same as before. He grabbed a chair and sat in it, it creaked causing Beast Boy to wake up.

"Dude! You scared me!" He said melodramatically.

"Nice to see you too grass stain." Cyborg tried to smile but couldn't. Beast Boy looked at him curiously. He knew something was wrong.

"Hey, what's buggin' you?" Beast Boy asked sincerely.

Cyborg placed his head in his hands his shoulders shaking. He couldn't speak he only let out a weak sounding squeak.

Beast Boy placed his hand on his shoulder, and in that moment Cyborg started bawling. Beast Boy was shocked, knowing that Cyborg never showed weakness for anything. He was the toughest guy Beast Boy knew. He patted him on the shoulder once more. "Just let it out dude."

Cyborg cried for fifteen minutes. After he was finished he wiped his nose on his metal hands and sniffled. He glanced at Beast Boy, his shocked little face staring back at him.

"Talk metal man, what happened?" He said soothingly.

"Bee quit the Titans East because of me." He let out.

"Is that all?" The green changeling asked, wondering why Cyborg was crying over that.

"No, she quit because I got her pregnant." He lowered his head in shame.

Beast Boy started laughing. His eyes watered and spilled over. After a while he realized Cyborg wasn't joking and his laughing subsided. "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT BEE FUCKING PREGNANT?" Beast Boy's mouth hung open in shock, his eyes showing an apology for laughing so hard and shock at this announcement.

"Yes. It was a huge mistake. It happened at the slumber party. I didn't use protection." Cyborg started but stopped; Beast Boy's expression filled with disgust.

"TMI dude, what is she gonna do? What are you gonna do?" Beast Boy said trying to make this situation seem lighter.

"She gave me a choice. She told me to come with her and we could raise the baby together." Cyborg looked up into Beast Boy's eyes. "My second choice was to let her go and stay with the Titans."

"What did you do?" Beast Boy asked sincerely.

"I chose to stay with the Titans. I let her go, I had to." Cyborg looked exhausted.

"That's awful, what is she gonna do now?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"She's going into hiding I won't ever hear from her again. She's gone. I loved her."

Beast Boy put a hand on Cyborg's shoulders again as he started shaking once more. It was awful to watch him like this. "It's gonna be okay man, it's gonna be okay." Cyborg started sobbing again.

* * *

Morning time in Jump City was beautiful. The sky was gleaming with sparkles radiating off of the sun. The water on the bay was glistening, sending waves in all different directions. The air was warm and birds of all various types flew in lazy circles over the City. They squawked and opened their wings even higher to bask in the glorious warmth of the sun. Deep in the City cars honked and whizzed by construction companies. They were paving the broken roads, and fixing the damaged buildings. Trains rushed over bridges, attempting to race people to work. Coffee shops were stuffed with customers as people hustled and bustled in and out. The citizens reported to work in an orderly fashion, the terror of the Cimback attack in the back of their mind. They were all used to attacks now and felt safe in the presence of their trusted team, the Titans. The public didn't know of the problems arising at the Titan tower. They all knew about Raven and Beast Boy's condition in the hospital, they only read it in the paper 300 times. They also knew the former villain Jinx was missing. Little did they know of the problems that arose between the team members at the tower now. And little did they know of the pregnant former Titan Bumblebee, who had helped save the City in past events, was now never to be seen again. Still, the City kept moving along, pulsing with life and energy.

* * *

Beast Boy's surgery was just an hour away. He went back to his room late last night after sending Cyborg home. He didn't get much sleep due to the intense feelings going through him right now. They were going to reconstruct his leg. The thought of it sent shivers up his spine and made his heart skip a beat. He looked outside his window and peeked at the glistening bay. He reached over for the phone and dialed a familiar number. Starfire picked up.

"Hello? Starfire of the Teen Titans speaking." She said tiredly.

"Hey Star, I was just calling to say good morning." Beast Boy said with sleepiness in his voice.

"Oh, wonderful, so what does the day behold for you?" She asked happily perking up.

"Well, in an hour I'll be going in for surgery on my leg. I won't be able to walk on it for a while." Beast Boy said breaking the news softly for her.

"WHAT? Why did we not know about this sooner?" She asked distressed.

"Well, I guess you guys were busy and I didn't want anyone to worry." Beast Boy said reassuringly.

"WORRY? Of course we would worry! You are going in for the surgery of the leg!" Starfire yelled into the phone.

Beast Boy's doctor walked in. "Look Star, I have to go, just tell Robin okay?"

"The best of luck to you friend Beast Boy, I will tell Robin for you." She said sadly.

"Thank you, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at his doctor. "Don't say anything; I know what I'm supposed to do." The doctor gave him a mean glance and shuffled back out the door. Beast Boy was in his wheelchair in minutes after changing into a fresh gown. He had some time before they wanted him on the operating table so he rolled on down to Raven's room. When he opened the door she was still in the same state. He rolled to her bedside and reached out for her hand. He lifted it to his lips and gave it a kiss. He waited for a couple of moments and rolled out of the room. Once he was in the hallway he allowed himself to tear up, only just for a moment. He regained his strength and headed towards the fourth floor operating room. When he was halfway there a nurse greeted him kindly and started to push the wheelchair towards the awaiting doctors. They laid him down in a sterile environment, covered him in blue papery stuff, and then began to unwrap his leg. When the doctors crowded around him he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ready Beast Boy?" The doctor said calmly. Half his face was covered in a mask, making him look kinder. The other doctors surrounding him also looked kind. The nurses in the background that stood by in case assistance was needed had calm reassuring looks on their faces.

He exhaled once again. "Ready." He said in a small voice. He watched as the anesthesiologist lowered the mask onto Beast Boy's face. _This was it. _He thought as he began counting down the numbers until he would fall asleep.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Please review, follow and favorite! Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be out soon.

Next Chapter: Are Starfire and Robin okay? Is Cyborg going to be okay? What's going on with the Cimbacks? Will Raven ever wake up? Will BB ever walk again? How far is Kid Flash willing to go to get Jinx back? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Awakening

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews the happier I get! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

The sound of rushing water was swirling around her ears. She opened her eyes squinting through the water. Complete darkness, but a tiny white light was in the distance. She crawled towards it, but the more she moved towards it the farther away it got. She stood up and started walking towards it, her mouth filled with the water as she kept walking towards the light. It still moved away from her. She was losing air; she started to run towards it. Realizing that that didn't work she started taking large strides towards the light. No luck. Her legs collapsed beneath her, the watery walkway she was jogging on vanished beneath her and she started sinking rapidly. She treaded water, but still couldn't keep herself afloat. As she gave up she looked back at the light, it turned green. She used her black inky powers to project her forward just as her heart stopped beating.

"AH!" Raven shouted as she sat straight up in her bed. Doctors and nurses crowded around her as she huffed and puffed. Monitors were beeping, blinking, and ringing in her ears. The nurses quickly checked her blood pressure and heart rate.

"Back to normal." One smiled at her cheerily. A look of relief crossed her face.

A doctor wearing a very white lab coat approached Raven. "You gave us quite a scare Miss Raven. Your heart stopped completely. Tell me, how do you feel?" He said nicely reading the clipboard.

"I'm fine, where's Beast Boy and the Team?" She asked hurriedly.

"The team is fine; Beast Boy just started his surgery twenty minutes ago. You should probably get some fluids in your-" He never was able to finish his sentence because Raven got up and started running towards the door. "Miss Raven, please stay in bed!" The doctors and nurses swarmed around her attempting to grab her. Raven blocked them all by using her black energy shields to chuck them across the room. They cried out. Raven ran into the hallway stumbling as she went. Her bare feet padded harshly against the hospital floor. She stumbled and fell three times before she regained her balance. She turned on her senses and tried to follow her instincts to his operating room. She was halfway there when another team of doctors blocked her way. She gathered up her weathering energy and flung each one of them across the hallway. One of them hit the wall with a sickening crunch. She kept heading towards his operating room, stumbling once again. She fell once more, this time her head connected with the hard linoleum floor. Her vision darkened and she stood up again wavering. A nurse from the nearest station ran towards her. Raven held up her hand and flung the nurse all the way down the hallway. She started running again, unable to stay in a straight line. Once she found the operating room she burst through its doors and took a look at the scene in front of her. Many doctors and nurses looked at the distressed Empath, on the operating table was Beast Boy a curtain separated his top half from his lower half. He had a mask on his face and looked like he was sleeping. The doctor had a scalpel in his hand and looked like he was just about to cut open his leg.

"Step away from him!" She shouted with anger. "This is my fault, I hurt him. I intend to fix it." She snarled.

"Ma'am we are the surgeons, we need to perform this surgery before he wakes up. You do not have the medical training we do." The surgeon turned towards the awaiting nurses standing by. "Please escort her out of here."

As soon as the nurses took their first steps they were on their backs; knocked down by Raven's powerful energy. She could feel herself tiring but didn't falter. "Move." She said nonchalantly at the surgeon. He moved fearfully aside. Once everyone was out of the way Raven moved closer to Beast Boy's leg examining the damage externally. His leg was bent in a wrong way. She placed her hands on his leg and took a breath. She felt around inside his leg, and realized the damage was more severe internally. She allowed her energy to flow through her and into Beast Boy's leg. She gently put together the broken ligaments attaching each strand of muscle tissue to its rightful place. Once she was done with all the ligaments and muscles she moved onto the bone. She knitted it back together, placing each part in its correct place. Once she healed the entire leg she moved onto his arm. Once she was done with his arm she moved onto minor cuts and bruises. She didn't realize how tired she was until Beast Boy opened his eyes gently. First he looked at the entire hospital staff crowded in the doorway looking in on him. He then felt tiny hands on his chest. He looked at Raven, really looked, and fell apart. Tears streamed down his eyes, he stood up not caring if his leg was still damaged and hugged her. Her feet left the floor in two seconds. After a couple minutes he let her go and realized he was healed.

"Rae, did you heal me?" He asked looking into her purple shining eyes.

She nodded unable to speak and let the darkness rush to her. She passed out and headed straight for the floor. Before she reached the ground she felt strong, warm arms around her. They swept her up, and she smiled happily to herself watching the light of the hospital slip away.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of banging on his door. His monitors beeped wildly, indicating a horrible sleep cycle was completed. He didn't care, all he knew is that he felt like crap. He powered up and answered the door, grunting as he did it.

"Man what the hell do you want?" Cyborg said in an angry tone.

"Calm down Cyborg, geez. We finally got the evidence report from the break in at the museum." Robin said happily.

"You woke me up for that?" Cyborg said angrily.

"What are you talking about? You said to tell you as soon as the evidence report came in. Well it did." Robin said with a questioning tone in his voice.

Cyborg grunted and began to shut the door.

Robin halted it with his boot. "What's going on with you man? You didn't even get up to make breakfast. Talk to me." Robin pleaded.

"I don't want to talk; I just want to be alone." Cyborg said as he slammed his door in Robin's face.

Robin sighed and headed for the common room. Starfire was pacing back and forth muttering to herself in tamaranian. "Um, Star what are you doing?" Robin said giving her a weird look.

"Bumblebee hasn't returned my calls; her team says she left them for good." Starfire said angrily.

"Wow, why would she do that?" Robin asked an enraged Starfire.

"I do not know, now stop talking to me I am still very upset about the fight we had with the Kid of Flash." Starfire said angrily. She was pissed.

"Star please calm down," Robin said approaching her but stopped as she lit up her eyes.

"Do not try to do the consoling of me. I thought you were my friend! I thought we were going to be more than friends! Instead you made me feel like a fool." She yelled at him.

"I just didn't want the fight you two had to become any more intense! I shouldn't have handled it that way, I know that now. And I'm sorry." Robin said bowing his head in defeat.

"Your apology is not accepted here. Please leave me alone, we are no longer friends." Starfire said slowly her lit up green eyes returned to normal.

"Star, no." Robin said shocked.

She looked at Robin and flew out of the room. Before she could leave she was held back by his hand wrapped around her arm. "Let go of me!" She yelled still hovering in the air.

"I can't lose you like this! The entire team is either completely insane, injured, or extremely pissed at me! I don't know what to do!" Robin yelled at the same tone as her. He bowed his head. "I'm losing everything I worked so hard on." He finished.

Starfire let her feet hit the ground, Robin's grasp still wrapped around her arm. "I don't know what to say Robin. Maybe next time gain the trust, and make it known you are on a person's side before making them look bad in a fight." He let go of her arm. She looked into his mask.

"Star, I am on your side. I only trust you." Robin said moving closer to her.

"Prove it." Starfire said quietly.

Robin reached up and stroked her face. Then with one abrupt movement peeled off his mask; Starfire made a shocked noise and studied his eyes. His mask dropped to the floor, making a small thump sound. His eyes were a crystal blue color. They were round with full eyelashes. This is what she's always wanted; to see his eyes. To see the emotion in them.

She reached out and touched his cheek. "Robin, you never take off your mask for anyone. Why me?"

"Because I trust you." In that moment nothing stopped the two from growing closer to each other. Their lips met in a sweet embrace; the smell of burnt marshmallows and strawberry filling his nose. She made a soft 'hum' noise and twined her hands up and around his neck. He let his hands gently slide onto her lower back. Their kisses grew more and more passionate. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She pulled back hearing a noise behind her. Kid Flash had appeared out of nowhere. A deep shade of red slowly made its way to Robin's cheeks. Starfire looked furious.

"By all means, carry on! Don't mind me." He sped into the kitchen area and grabbed an apple brushing it off on his clean uniform. He looked smugly at Robin and Star.

"Flash we need to talk." Robin said taking a step towards him.

"My ears are open." Kid Flash said biting into his polished apple.

"In order for all of us to be a team we need to work together." Kid Flash nodded at Robin. "We can't constantly be fighting and taking out our anger on other members. Staying calm is the most important thing." Robin moved a little closer.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when Jinx is gone?" Kid Flash said his good mood ruined. He stopped chewing and swallowed. The insanity started to make its way to his face.

"We need to use all that energy to focus on the task at hand. Beast Boy and Raven are still in the hos-" Robin was cut off by Kid Flash throwing the apple at his face.

Robin ducked. "Can you just listen for a moment?"

"Don't be a hypocrite Robin! And who gives a fuck about what's going on in the hospital! Is that why this trip is so god dammed delayed? Are we waiting for a miracle for our fallen Titans?" Kid Flash shouted.

"Kid Flash please, listen to Robin he has experience with the feeling of loss." Starfire said gingerly.

"What are you trying to say Starfire? Are you saying that Jinx is gone for good? Huh? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" Kid Flash yelled even louder.

"Don't yell at her because you're hurt!" Robin shouted as he stood in front of Starfire. "Don't take it out on everyone else!"

"You're going to be hurt in a moment!" Kid Flash charged at Robin and flung him into the glass window. It shattered open and Robin hurtled towards the ground. Starfire gasped and flew out after him.

"That wasn't smart." Cyborg said aiming his gun at Kid Flash.

"Do you want to be next?" Flash said, his eyes showing craziness.

"No, I think you do." Cyborg shot his cannon at him. Kid Flash smashed into the wall and slumped to the ground. Starfire flew in with Robin in her arms.

"He is hurt." Starfire said sadly holding Robin against her. She looked at Cyborg pleadingly her eyes full of concern.

"Our team has officially fallen apart." Cyborg said picking up Kid Flash and tossing him over one shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the infirmary." Cyborg turned and left.

"Poor Robin…" She moaned. He had cuts on his face. As she left she stepped on his mask, she gently picked it up and placed it on his face.

* * *

"She's in good condition, she just needs rest." The doctor said copying the last of his notes onto his clipboard.

"Thanks doc, when do you think she'll be up again?" Beast Boy asked concerned for Raven's health. She was lying in her hospital bed; she had minor cuts and bruises encircling her face, arms, and legs.

"Soon, she just needs rest. Why don't you get some rest too?" The doctor smiled as he left the room.

"No, rest can wait." Beast Boy pulled up a chair and waited for Raven to wake up. He contemplated what went through her head when she attacked the hospital staff. They all cornered Beast Boy about it, obviously upset. Other patients yelled at Beast Boy when he walked by them earlier. They had to wait a while for their treatments due to the injured staff members. Beast Boy sighed and looked at his watch, 5:00. _Wow,_ he thought_, I can't believe it's been that long._ He looked at her ashen face. When she woke up he promised to hug her and never let her go. It felt so good to have her back. Beast Boy was so distracted he didn't even hear the Titan walk in.

"Hey BB." Cyborg said scaring Beast Boy.

"Ah, Cyborg you scared me!" Cyborg laughed at him and plopped a hand on his shoulder. "We got a call from the hospital a couple hours ago, they sounded angry what happened?" He sat down in the chair opposite Beast Boy.

"It's a long story man. Raven woke up and attacked the hospital just to heal me." He looked at a surprised Cyborg.

"No wonder you're not in a wheelchair. You look better." Cyborg rubbed his head in frustration.

"What's up with you?"

"Kid Flash got into another fight. This time it was with Robin." He said exhaustedly.

"Robin, really? I thought he would have more restraint than that." Beast Boy added with a snort.

"Yeah it was pretty bad." Beast Boy leaned forward interested in how bad this actually was. "Rob was makin' up with Star and Kid Flash came in. They both said some things and long story short Robin was flung through the window of the Tower and Kid Flash was knocked out with my cannon."

"Whoa, dude! That's intense! Where are they now?" Beast Boy's shocked expression made Cyborg want to laugh.

"Well, Kid Flash is strapped down to a bed in the infirmary. Robin is sleeping in the bed across the room from him. Starfire is watching them all. The team is really falling apart." Cyborg put his head in his hands. "We're never going to get Jinx back."

"Wow…Any word from Bumblebee?" Beast Boy asked tenderly.

"No." Cyborg mumbled his head still in his hands.

"What happened with you and Bumblebee?" A strange voice asked. It was Raven; she was sitting up and rubbing her head. She heard the last part of the conversation.

Beast Boy stood up and engulfed Raven in a huge hug. "I am so glad you're okay."

She pushed him away gingerly trying hard to hide the small blush on her cheeks. "How long was I out? Where is everyone else?" She asked looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy.

They stared at her oddly for a moment. "Rae, your eyes, I didn't notice them before." Beast Boy said softly, staring at her with concern.

"Beast Boy I don't think now is the time to be smooth." Raven said angrily.

"No, Raven, your eyes are a different color." Cyborg said, staring at her with the same expression Beast Boy had.

"What? What's wrong with my eyes?" Raven asked slightly panicking. She stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall. She gasped, shattering the mirror. Her eyes were light purple, with flecks of brown in them. "What happened to me?" She asked her reflection. She touched her face.

"What did you do while you were out Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"I went to Azarath, in my mind, to deal with some problems. I let emotion take over." She said turning to look at him. "I'll figure it out later, what's going on with the team?"

"Well, Robin and Kid Flash are in the infirmary at the Tower, and Jinx is missing." Cyborg said sadly.

"What about Bumblebee?" Raven asked Cyborg.

His face fell. "She's not with any team now, she resigned all hero work." Cyborg said disappointedly. His voice held regret, and guilt.

"This is my entire fault. If I had my powers under control I could've taken apart the Cimback ship easily. Bee wouldn't have left, no one would've been hurt, and Jinx would still be here." She said angrily.

"Rae, none of this is your fault." Beast Boy said approaching her.

She couldn't look at him; if she did she would've run into his arms. "This is, I'm going to fix it. Where are my clothes?" She asked looking down at her hospital gown.

"Raven, you're still too weak to leave the hospital." Cyborg said pressing the button on the wall to call for a doctor.

"No, I feel stronger than ever. I have a plan to get Jinx back; we're going to fix this." Raven said with confidence. The doctor walked in with his clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Miss Raven. Would you please sit down so I can take your blood pressure, heart rate, etc.?" He said.

"Sure." She said to him. She turned towards the others. "Wait in the lobby for me, I'll be down soon." They turned to leave. She sat down on the bed and waited for the doctor to hook up the blood pressure cuff to her arm.

"Tell me, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, I just want to get out of this place." She said.

He wrote down her blood pressure reading, then her pulse, and finally her heart rate. "Looks like you're in great condition. I believe you're free to go. Your uniform is in the closet." He clicked his pen and turned to leave.

"Wait," Raven said. He turned towards her. "Sorry about what happened, I had to save Beast Boy." She said apologetically.

"It's fine, we doctors have seen worse. Have a great day." He smiled one last time and left, leaving Raven feeling sad, they go through so much she didn't need to throw most of them against walls. She sighed letting the emotions drain out of her like flowing water. She stood up and walked over to the closet. The smell of her room hit her like a ton of bricks. A fresh uniform hung on a hangar before her. Beast Boy must've gotten a new one for her. She thought to herself smirking a little. She dressed quickly, and walked into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth she studied her eyes again. _"Why did they change?" _She asked herself. She stood there for a couple moments studying herself. Her hair had grown since she had been out. It now reached her shoulders brushing them gently. She brushed it out and quickly left her room. Sighing as she went. When she got to the lobby they were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Beast Boy said teasingly.

She gave him a menacing glance, he smiled. "It's great to be back." She smiled one of her rare smiles. They gathered into the car and left the hospital behind, as they approached the tower their faces dropped. Half of the Tower was on fire, a smaller version of the Cimback ship was floating over the small Titan Island. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the City people ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no." Cyborg said as he fired up his cannon and looked at his Team. Raven's hands were glowing, and Beast Boy had an animalistic look on his face.

* * *

Yeah, that's right cliff hanger! So how'd you like it? It wasn't too exciting but hey, Raven woke up! The next chapter will probably blow your minds away. At least I hope it will. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! The more of these the happier I get.

Next Chapter: A battle like no other, Beast Boy makes a decision, Jinx is that you? , AND a story twist! It will be out soon I promise!


	9. Pink endings

I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I loved the reviews! This next chapter is pretty crazy, so buckle up! I also forgot the disclaimer again, so I'm adding it now! Ha-ha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans if I did, well it'd still be on TV!

* * *

There's a moment in a person's life where logic overrides terror. It's like a click that sends your senses into hyper drive. Not quite fight or flight but more intense. These feelings were coursing all through Starfire as she shot right out of her chair. She heard a loud boom, and the entire Tower shook. She ran over to the monitors and turned on the Towers security cameras. She gasped in horror. A small Cimback ship was hovering right above the Tower, a cannon was aimed right at the Tower. The cannon wavered for a moment and shot, big puffs of fiery red smoke coming from it. The cameras blinked off and the Tower shook once again. Smoke started to fill the hallways outside the infirmary. Starfire looked to her left and right at Robin and Kid Flash. They were both still semi unconscious. She sighed and grabbed them both, flinging them over her shoulder. She started for the hallway but screamed when another boom, much louder than the last, knocked her over. She fell dropping the two Titans, they hit their head and their eyes fluttered open. Robin sat up first surveying the damage, his eyes clouded with the traveling smoke.

"Starfire, what's going on?" He yelled towards her.

She stood up holding her head. "The Tower is being attacked by a small Cimback ship. We must go, hurry!" She said as she grabbed Robin's, and Kid Flash's arm. She ran down the hallway, Kid Flash barely awake slowed her down with his stumbling.

"Ah, what happened?" He said holding his head.

"There's no time for that, hurry!" Robin said trying to keep pace with Starfire. Another boom shook the Tower more violently this time. Knocking the heroes flat on their faces.

"What was that?" Kid Flash yelled coughing and gasping for air.

"The Cimbacks are back, it appears that they want to battle us." Starfire said helping Robin to his feet. "You are both still too weak to battle though, we must leave now." She said pulling them both after her.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin yelled coughing as he followed Starfire.

"He's at the hospital with Beast Boy and Raven," Starfire said as she whipped out her communicator and dialed Cyborg. An error message beeped annoyingly back at her. "Something's wrong with the communication network." She yelled. She came to a halt in front of a raging fire. The flames wrestled violently with the door of a Titans room. It looked like Beast Boy's room.

"Come on let's go the other way." Robin coughed and sputtered. They ran in the opposite direction but were confronted with another raging fire.

"This is not good." Kid Flash said holding his ribs. He started to cough.

"Each way is blocked!" Starfire screamed above the roaring flames. Each fire on each end of the hallway was closing in on them. Starfire looked to Robin for guidance. "Robin?"

He was hitting the walls trying his hardest to break through them. "Starfire, use your star bolts to get us out of here!" He yelled still banging on the walls; Kid Flash started to join him.

Starfire lit up her hands but they flickered off, she tried again but they did the same thing. "It won't work!" She screamed; the fire started to move closer to them, the heat was unbearable.

"TRY!" Kid Flash and Robin yelled; still beating the walls, they made a small dent in them.

Starfire tried to pinpoint as much rage as she could, but all she felt was fear. Fear that the fire would engulf them, leaving their ashes on the floor of the Tower, never to be seen again. "Robin, I can't! I physically can't!" Starfire screamed at Robin.

"Starfire we're going to die!" Robin yelled. The fire moved even closer and they all were gasping for air. After a while they all slumped to the ground unable to channel enough energy to break down the walls. Starfire looked over to Robin he was still beating the walls even though he was on his knees.

* * *

They looked at their burning Tower. It looked like a torch from a twisted Olympic competition. Raven looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy; they were hurrying out of the car. Raven unbuckled her seatbelt and stood with them listening to the fire trucks roar in the background. "We need to help the others." Raven yelled above the incoming sirens.

"Ok, my detectors sense them blocked in against one of the walls of the Tower, they're surrounded by fire." Cyborg said as he looked solemnly at the Tower.

"Cyborg, try to get to the Tower mainframe and turn on our sprinkler system then meet me on the roof. Raven grab the others and meet me on the roof, but be careful. Titans go!" Beast Boy yelled and off they went.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew towards the roof of the Tower. Raven created a black floating disk large enough to hold her and Cyborg. Raven turned to look as he went. "Be careful!" She yelled back at him. He squawked in reply. She floated Cyborg as close to the ground level of the Tower as possible, he saluted her and jumped through the window. She winced and headed in the direction of the infirmary level. She used her energy to detect where other emotions were being felt. Fear coursed through a specific part of the level. Raven moved closer and started to smash the wall with a giant black hammer. She kept going until she crashed right through. She stepped in, careful to keep her disk floating and looked around. The smell of burning rubble filled her nostrils in an instant. Her eyes started to water. She pulled her hood up and shouted. "Starfire, Robin, Kid Flash follow my voice!" No one answered she knew they were close by and decided to shout again. This time they came running towards her, more like stumbling Raven realized. They were coughing and their faces were covered in ash. Starfire embraced the Empath in a huge choking hug. Raven sputtered then accepted it. "Hurry! Step out of the hole in the wall." She yelled, she looked beyond them and saw the fire approaching speedily.

"Raven, are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes, now hurry!" A pile of rubble fell close to Kid Flash he shrugged and ran out the hole. Raven followed.

Robin looked at Starfire. She looked apologetic. "Robin, I am sorry." She said oblivious to the impending rage of fire behind them.

Robin looked at her softly. "It's okay, now come on." He said soothingly as he grabbed her hand and jumped. They landed on Raven's disk heavily overbalancing it just for a moment. It wavered slightly and regained its balance. Robin looked at Raven and smiled. "It's great to have you back." He said.

"It's great to be back. Is everyone okay?" She looked worriedly at Kid Flash who was coughing a lung up.

"I'm fine, what's the plan." He said holding a hand up to wave off their worried glances.

"Beast Boy said for us to meet him at the roof, we're going to battle this thing once and for all." Raven said with confidence as she pulled down her hood.

"Is Beast Boy still in his leg contraption?" Starfire asked curiously.

"No, I healed him." Raven said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, well let us rejoice as we battle all together." Starfire said cheerily. Raven couldn't understand how she was so happy, a Cimback ship was attacking their Tower, tearing it apart. Raven sighed and started to float the disk to the top of the Tower. She chanted her mantra as she did so. When they reached the top Beast Boy was a dinosaur and was being taken down by a horde of wasp guards. They were piling on top of him zapping and stabbing with their foreign objects.

Raven gasped. "Titans go!" She screamed jumping off the floating disk. She ran towards Beast Boy, well now he was a huge bear. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled furiously. Many of the guards flew sideways and backwards in all different directions. Raven was fast enough to lift Beast Boy up, now in his human form, he sighed and smiled.

"You got here just in time." He said as he surveyed the area. The Cimback guards surrounded them holding out their long electric staffs, glowing objects, and laser guns. Beast Boy and Raven stood back to back ready to fight. "Ready Rae?"

Her voice was stronger than Beast Boy though it would be. "Ready!" She shouted angrily shooting black energy bolts into the swarm of incoming guards. They worked side by side in their little circle, watching each other's backs as they did so. Whenever a guard snuck up on Raven, Beast Boy would be there to bite into him. Whenever Beast Boy looked overwhelmed Raven used her power to smash the guards into pieces at his feet. They worked together in unison, circling each other's movements. They were like well-oiled machines that knew their partners patterns. Their movements swirled into one and Raven felt invigorated every time he brushed against her. She realized that it felt like they were dancing again. This time though Raven's powers didn't backfire. She smirked to herself and glanced at Beast Boy. His eyes connected hers and he knew what she was thinking about. He smiled at her and surprisingly she smiled back. In a flash they were back to battling the guards as they swarmed out the ship. Beast Boy pounded his way through them like the Beast he was.

Off in the distance Robin, Starfire and Kid Flash were desperately trying to get to the Cimback ship. As more guards spilled out it became harder and harder to do. Starfire charged at each group and tore through them with her Star bolts. Each guard tried to stab at her with their spears but failed. Each guard was either torn into or burned right where he stood. Robin used his fighting stick to bounce from one Cimback warrior to another. He stabbed, struck, and swung. Each hit he made connected with the creatures sending them sprawling in another direction. Robin's feet barely hit the ground as he landed on shoulder, chest, and skull. Kid Flash zoomed through the threatening crowd using his speed to knock heads, and shoulders off of their appendages. He sometimes used his friction to melt the Cimback warriors until they screamed for help. He found that this was a very easy way to let out his anger. As he ran through the crowd swinging his arms madly he realized that this wasn't enough, what he needed to do was take out that ship and interrogate the hell out of its leader. This was his way to find out where Jinx was. His running halted as he hit something extremely hard. It was a Cimback guard. He stood up and tried to swing out but it blocked the punch. Soon he was surrounded by a bunch of them. "Can't you guys just let a dude live?" He shouted as he ran in a circle in the middle of the crowd. They started to bunch in on him but realized they couldn't. A wind tornado the size of the Tower itself swept them up and threw them over the Tower sides. Kid Flash stopped and smiled at his success. He didn't realize that one was still behind him until a cannon boom went off. A blue spark shot past his head. "Hey! Cyborg watch it!" He shouted behind him.

"Watch it? You almost got yourself killed!" Cyborg yelled. He looked up at the ship and looked around surveying the damage to his precious tower. He frowned.

"Yeah, I know pretty nasty right?" Kid Flash said breathing heavily. "We need to get to that ship." He pointed up towards it.

Cyborg's eyes got wide. "Is it just me or is that ship getting bigger?"

"What?" Kid Flash said as he looked up. "Uh oh." He yelled as he grabbed Cyborg and ran to the corner of the Tower's corner. Once he got there he cupped his hands together and shouted to the others. "INCOMING! LOOK UP!" By now a huge shadow had spread over the Tower. In the distance Raven spread her black powers over her and Beast Boy. Starfire was dragging Robin behind her as she flew towards Kid Flash at record speed. Within moments the Titans were clustered in the corner of the Tower watching with anticipation as the Cimback ship landed in front of them. It creaked as it landed, and also shook the Tower. For a moment they were afraid the Tower would collapse. When it landed the door steamed open and the driver stepped out. The driver had pink hair and a devilish smile. It was Jinx.

* * *

She picked up another rib off of her almost bare plate and bit into it. Lately she's been craving meat, and lots of it. She was at a Texas Roadhouse 5 miles from the Titans tower and she was running up the biggest bill ever. So far she's gone through two plates of barbecue chicken, one and a half plates of ribs, an entire order of mashed potatoes, and three orders of fries. She didn't know why her cravings were starting so early, but shrugged it off. Her stomach was only slightly bloated, _no serious external signs of a pregnancy yet_. She thought to herself. She picked up another rib and bit into it, the waitress passed by her again with a frown. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked sternly. "No thanks, I'll take the bill now." Bumblebee answered nicely. The lady was rude but Bee was in a happy mood. She didn't know why. She just felt giddy and full of happiness. What was happening to her? After paying the bill she walked outside the restaurant and down the street. Today was the day she was heading to Boston. A city Cyborg would never find her in and a place where she could settle down and raise her child. Her plane was leaving in three hours, so she decided to head for the airport. She whipped out her cellphone and was about to call a cab when she heard sirens in the distance. The sound of sirens naturally awoke her fighting senses and sent her blood into hyper drive. She couldn't help but stop what she was doing and look around frantically. After a minute a huge fire engine roared past her followed by dozens of police cars and ambulances' their shining lights still blinding in the broad daylight. _Maybe it's just a fire_ she thought calmly. She pulled out her cell phone and was about to dial the number again when she heard screams. Citizens were running past her hysterically, they were clutching their children like crazy. Bee tried to stop a lady holding her little boy to ask what was happening but she only replied with screams and mumbled words about a Tower. _She couldn't be talking about Titan Tower. Right? _Bee thought to herself silently. She felt conflicted, should she go help her friends at Titan tower, or hurry to the airport for her plane to Boston? She sighed and headed in the direction of the Tower. When she got close she saw more people running in the opposite direction and smoke billowing high into the sky. Ahead of her she saw the T-car. That's weird it's never unattended, especially never in the middle of the street. Fire trucks and police cars were around the T-car, the officers and firemen just stood there watching the burning Tower in the distance. Bumblebee ran towards the sheriff, her mouth dropping as she noticed the Cimback ship lowering on the Tower. She tapped the sheriff on the shoulder clearing her throat as she did so. "Excuse me, what exactly is happening here?" Bee asked sweetly.

"That's strictly Titan's business ma'am. Please take safety in a nearby office building." He said sternly.

Bumblebee realized that without being in her uniform, she looked like just another average citizen. She wasn't taken seriously. Bumblebee walked over to the T-car plopped down her purse and began digging through it. She'd rather die than be bossed around by a man. She found her hand held golden stingers and smiled happily. "It's time for a little hero work, baby." She gasped realizing that she just talked to her womb. She unbuttoned her long black jacket, and threw it into the open window of the car. She was wearing a tight fitting long sleeve black shirt with leggings that hugged her curves. He ballerina flats would have to do; she thanked her intuition for telling her not to wear heels today. Her hair was pulled back into a single neat ponytail on top of her head. She felt a release from her upper back as she slid her wings out of their skin folds. She shook them out obtaining the attention of the firemen and officers.

"Excuse me Miss but," He stopped noticing the wings and golden stingers. He stepped back. "Never mind, you're a Titan! I am so sorry!" He said smiling happily.

Bumblebee smiled, _it's time for me to give the orders for once. _She thought happily. She smiled and walked towards them. "Use your hoses and try to get as close as you can to the Tower. Put out that fire." She smiled, waved, and then flew off. She looked back and they were all scrambling around trying to follow her orders. "Ha-ha, you ready for the battle baby?" She asked her womb, completely aware that she was probably going insane. She put a hand to her stomach and laughed as she headed straight for the roof of the Titan Tower. She realized the adrenaline coursing through her veins was a feeling she would've missed if she left for good. Conflicted feelings bottled up in her chest as she approached the Tower.

* * *

Her glimmering pink eyes sparkled with joy as she eyes the Teen Titans. A big evil grin was plastered to her face. The Titans were speechless. They looked at her for a while until Kid Flash said something. "Jinx, what are you doing here?" He asked stepping closer.

"I'm here to capture you of course!" She laughed evilly. She brought her hands up, aiming them at the Titans. "Back up or I'll zap you."

Kid Flash looked sick, he was literally turning green. "This can't be happening! Was our relationship a joke to you? Did you not mean what you said to me?" He yelled at her.

She was unfazed by his shouting and started to laugh. "Aw, is Kid Flash getting upset?" She laughed even louder. "You thought what we had was serious?" She laughed even louder.

He stepped forward ready to attack. "What have they done to you!?" He shouted and was suddenly thrown back by a zap in the chest. It stung but he barely noticed.

"They haven't done anything to me Flash, I choose my own destiny. I told you I'm bad luck; good was never an option for me." She wavered for a tiny bit on that last sentence; something flashed in her eyes but it was gone as soon as he noticed it. She began laughing again. "Now, let's get down to business! I'm taking you all as prisoners; you have committed crimes against the Cimback leader Pelops. I hereby arrest you, now get on the ship and await your death." She smiled; her hands were lit up and held out in front of her.

Robin stepped forward slightly. "We're not going down without a fight. You can't take us, so I suggest you run back to your leader and tell him you failed." He said menacingly glaring at her.

"You asked for it." She smiled and threw hex bolts directly at the Titans. She did a couple backflips and ran into another direction signaling the last remaining guards to fight.

The Titans dodged the hex bolts. "Titans go!" Robin shouted loudly. Raven was stopped by a group of Cimback guards with nets. She used her energy to fling them off the Tower. She grabbed their long staffs and speared them through the chest. She was doing well until she turned around. She was grabbed by a Cimback warrior from behind; they held her and held up a long glowing blue staff. It buzzed with electricity as it neared Raven's throat. Suddenly she was lying on the ground underneath a giant green form of Sasquatch. He flung out his arms grabbed a handful of Cimback guards and smashed them together. They cracked in agony and fell to the ground. He reverted back to his human form, holding out his hand for Raven as he did so. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Thanks." She said nicely, noticing the anger in his eyes.

"No problem Rae," He stopped and his eyes grew wide. She was suddenly swept aside and heard Beast Boy screaming. He was electrocuted and flung over the shoulder of a Cimback guard. Raven screamed; a sound she didn't know was possible for her. She lifted her Energy and aimed it all at the guard, but as she did it her vision went blue then black. She convulsed and fell to the ground. She was also electrocuted from behind. Cyborg ran towards the guards that were carrying Beast Boy and Raven away but he was knocked onto his back by an electric shock. That didn't stop him; he stood up and blasted his way through the surrounding guards. After a couple more stabs and shocks from their spears he went down. Bumblebee landed on the roof, did a barrel roll and suddenly was defending Cyborg.

"Bee!? I thought you were gone forever!" Cyborg yelled unable to get up.

"I'm trying to save you sparky!" She used her stingers to counter the Cimbacks' attacks. She too was overwhelmed after a while and was knocked out by a hard punch in the face. The Cimback responsible picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Cyborg yelled. "No! Leave her alone! Robin, Star, someone help!" Cyborg tried to move but only little sparks encircled him. A Cimback approached him with a glowing staff and stabbed him with it. Cyborg's blue machinery turned black, indicating he was out cold. They dragged him on the ship.

A couple feet away Starfire, Robin, and Kid Flash were trying to capture Jinx once and for all. She flipped and turned dodging all of their attacks. Robin tried to use his fighting stick to pin her to the ground. Once he pinned her he was immediately thrown back by her hex bolts. Starfire circled in the air above them and used her Star bolts. Jinx continued to flip, and dodge the never ending attacks. Starfire landed on the ground beside Kid Flash, they took a fighting stance. Jinx reached to her side and pulled out a long contraption. "What is that?" Kid Flash yelled.

"Consider it a gift." She aimed and shot. Before they knew what hit them and electric net was around them. Starfire screamed, and Kid Flash thrashed. Robin suddenly appeared by Jinx and kicked out her legs from underneath her. She grunted and countered the attack by aiming and shooting. Robin flew across the rooftop, dodging the incoming electrified net. He pulled out his boomerang bombs and threw them at her. Jinx flew backwards and almost fell off the edge of the building. Robin ran towards her with his staff and hit her hard. She fell over the edge of the building, grasping the edge before she could plummet to her death. She looked up at Robin. "Are you really going to end it like this?" She asked angrily.

"Do you surrender?" Robing breathed, still disbelieving that Jinx was not on their side.

"Never." She smiled, and before Robin knew it he was looking at the bottom of her shoe. She swung her leg up and kicked him straight in the face. He fell back and landed flat on his back. He heard a gunshot and suddenly a net was around him. Jinx approached him and smiled. "Get comfortable." She said grinning.

"You won't get away with this! When the Titans awaken we will fight! You will not win!" Robin grunted the voltage was too high and his vision was beginning to blur.

"I think I've already won. Look around." She gestured the rest of the rooftop. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and to Robin's surprise Bumblebee were being dragged onto the Cimback ship. Right next to him in a net identical to his, Starfire, and Kid Flash were also unconscious.

"This is not over!" Robin screamed, his head drooping.

"Oh, I think it is." Jinx smiled and watched Robin fall silent as his body gave in to the electrocution. "Hope you guys are packed for space." She laughed and waved over her few Cimback guards that she had left.

* * *

Finally! I don't know why this chapter took so long to write! Sorry about the wait guys. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! It means the world to me!

Next Chapter: Beast Boy makes a decision (sorry it wasn't in this chapter), Bumblebee and Cyborg make a decision, Robin freaks out, Raven tries to pull a fast one, Jinx and Kid Flash fight, AND the Cimback leader takes matters into his own hands. Bet you guys can't wait!

P.S.: I wanted to tell you guys about another story that my bestie and I are doing together. It's on so you should check it out. It's called Unspoken Trust by Olivianna. So read it I guarantee you'll like it. Thanks!


	10. Nightmares and Metal walls

I LOVED the reviews! Thank you! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, I had finals... Enjoy the next chapter! Don't let the beginning confuse you! Oh, and I should warn you ahead of time this chapter may seem a little dark. Sorry about that it was raining when I wrote it.

* * *

_Getting used to his new ability was difficult. Just trying to place your conscience in the mind of a different species was horrifying yet invigorating all at once. Upon waking, his parents helped him through treatments. None of them worked. They wanted him to return back to normal. His green hair and eyes and skin were uncomfortable to comprehend. His parents still loved him regardless but they wanted a normal child. Garfield saw this as he tried to adjust to his new abilities. The first time he showed his mother his 'superpower' she freaked out and sprayed him with water from her canteen. She specifically told him to never do that again. When he showed his father, Garfield messed up and ended up hurting his arm. His father sternly yelled at him and told him to never even attempt it again. Of course he didn't listen. Every day he would walk a couple of feet into the forest and 'think big'. It was his way of shape shifting into another animal. So far he could change into a cat, mouse, and deer. He knew it was a weird combination but those were his favorite animals. Even though his parents wanted his appearance to change back to normal, he liked the way he was now. He was different. He was walking around the village one day when a boy around his age ran up to him. _

"_Gar! Guess what?" The kid smiled happily, his eyes shone with excitement._

"_What? What is it?" Gar shared his look of excitement. _

"_The Sequoya fish are swimming upstream today! You have to go take pictures!" The boy knew that Marie and Mark Logan were the only technologically advanced adults in the entire village. They were the only ones with cameras and whenever a geographical event happened they were expected them to get the first picture of it. _

"_Sweet! I'll go ask them!" He ran off towards his families' tent. He smiled the whole way; this was his chance to show his parents that he had control over his ability. His father would smile at him and tell him that he looked good as a Sequoya fish. Just thinking about this made Garfield run faster. Once he reached the tent he opened it startling his parents. "Mom! Dad! We have to go boating today!" They looked up from their studies._

"_Garfield honey, we are tired and we still have to prep for our hike tomorrow." His mother said with love and sadness in her eyes. She truly was tired; this continents' expedition was more vigorous than all the others. _

"_Mom please!?" He pleaded as he sat on his knees and moved closer. _

"_Garfield don't pester her. She doesn't feel so good today." His father looked at Garfield, his expression blank. _

"_Come on Dad, don't you want to see the Sequoya fish? Their moving upstream!" Garfield folded his hands and made puppy dog eyes. _

_His mother's eyes softened. She sighed, "I'm really tired but we can go for just a little while." She said tiredly. _

_Beast Boy jumped up in the air and shouted. "YES! Thank you thank you thank you!" He repeated a dozen times. _

"_Honey are you sure you're up for this?" His father looked at Marie nervously. She wasn't feeling well for the past couple days, she threw up two mornings in a row. _

_She looked at him lovingly. "It's only for a little while." She smiled and looked at her green son. "Why don't you set our boat up at the river okay?" She said as she smiled at her green skinned son. _

_He ran out of the tent almost as fast as he ran in. After prepping the boat and taking out their notebooks he waited patiently for them. When they approached he rushed them onto the boat and helped his father set it sail. They all took notes as they sailed. No Sequoya fish were spotted yet. Beast Boy frowned. "Dad, where are the fish?"_

"_Probably further downstream, how about you steer us champ?" He asked his smiling son._

_Garfield grabbed the steer rod as his parents looked down at their notebooks. They were completely engulfed with their notes that they didn't realize that Garfield had taken the wrong turn at the fork in the stream. His father didn't realize until they hit a bump. _

"_Garfield, where are we?" His father asked examining the murkier color of the river. _

"_I went down the left side of the stream instead of the right. This is probably where the fish are." He smiled._

_His mother frowned. "We've never been to this part of the river before." She looked around; the boat seemed to start moving faster. _

"_Hopefully we'll see the fish soon!" He smiled again trying to cheer up his worried parents._

"_Son, why don't you let me take over steering?" His father tapped him on the shoulder and Garfield resided to a spot next to his mom. After about thirty minutes of rapid progression down the stream Mark Logan's eyes became bigger. "I think I found out why we're moving faster." _

_Marie turned her head and looked in the same direction Mark was. Her eyes widened just as his did. The boat started to speed up even more. _

"_Dad? What's going on? Why are we moving faster?" He yelled above the rushing current. The water sloshed and some of it landed on the boat. The spray of the stream clouded Marie's eyes._

"_Mark it's a waterfall!" Marie shouted before she realized that she panicked her young son. _

"_A waterfall? Can we turn around?" Garfield asked. His parents remained quiet as they continued to stair forward. "Mom?"_

"_Gar I want you to close your eyes and think of a nice place." His mother said nicely. The boat was now speeding, rocking, and somewhat tipping. Mark let go of the steering handle; it was out of control, and sat next to Marie he put his arm around her. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked panicky. His eyes found the waterfall and he realized that it was really close. They were going to go over any minute. "Dad? Are we going to die?" Garfield asked timidly. _

"_Close your eyes Garfield. It will all be okay." He looked at his son lovingly._

_Garfield didn't believe them. "I can help us out of this!" He yelled. "I can change into something big to take you away from the waterfall." Garfield looked at his crying mother. "Don't cry mom, I'll get us out of this!" His voice squeaked as he turned into a bird. He fell onto the bench and returned to his human form. _

"_Honey, come here, close your eyes." Marie spread her arms inviting Garfield into her arms. She was bawling now. _

"_Mom, I can do this, I can grab you guys!" He suddenly stopped and turned into the small bird he flapped his wings and flew up in the air; he dived low into the air and saw a bank by the river where the waterfall let out. This looked like the perfect place to place his parents. He chirped and turned back around to the waterfall, ready to scoop his parents up. He knew he would have trouble with his little birdie talons but he would try anyway. Suddenly he heard screams and hollers from their boat. He looked down and saw the boat about to tip over the waterfall. He chirped and tried to turn into something bigger, stronger. He chanted his mantra in his head. 'Think bigger, think bigger, think bigger!" He couldn't do it. The boat tipped all the way over the waterfall and he listened to his mom scream his name. He dived as far down as he could go but the spray of the waterfall stung his eyes. He couldn't see the boat anymore. He panicked and his human form snuck up on him. He hit the water violently and sloshed around in it. He had trouble swimming as he phased in and out of his bird and human form. He lifted his head above the water and shouted for his parents. They weren't anywhere in sight. The boat was upside down and sinking fast to the bottom of the large body of water. He suddenly went under again, inhaling the liters of water that filled his mouth and lungs. It burned and he couldn't see anything. A piece of the boat hit him in the face, he felt his tooth break. He felt hands wrap around his arms and pull him out he realized that this was his entire fault. He looked up and village people surrounded him, they were shouting his name continuously. "Garfield, wake up! Garfield breath! Garfield GARFIELD!" _

* * *

Raven shook Beast Boy violently as he coughed, sputtered and yelled. Raven hoped this wasn't his nightmare, what he was going through seemed awful. She slapped him and his eyes flew open. "MOM! DAD!" He shouted into the empty air. Raven's eyes connected with his, and he realized that his dream was just a memory he didn't need to think about. "Raven?" He croaked as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Beast Boy are you okay?" She asked tenderly. She had a bruise the size of a walnut on her head.

He coughed one last time. "I'm fine." He swiped the tear away, embarrassed that he shed it.

"Nightmares?" Raven asked calmly.

"Yeah," He looked around. "Where are we?" The room was made out of metal. One wall was had markings and carvings in them, the other two were clear, and the last one facing a large hallway had one large door in it. A little window with bars across it shined little light into their room. In the corner a toilet bowl shined evilly back at him.

"We're on the Cimback ship in space." Raven touched her head gingerly, it was throbbing madly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "We were captured? What happened to the others?"

Raven looked down dejectedly. "I sense them on the ship somewhere but something about the metal they're using in this cell is blocking my mental abilities."

"You're powers are blocked?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

"Yes, and my mental abilities, I can't sense things as clearly anymore. I can't even meditate." She said sadly looking into Beast Boy's eyes.

"We're stuck." Beast Boy tried to sit up and grunted in pain. "Ow, my back!" He felt a small hand on his chest holding him down.

"They hit your back a couple times to make sure you couldn't shape shift correctly. They want our powers to be disabled. I would stay in one position if I was you." Raven removed her hand, embarrassed that it lingered there longer than normal.

"This is crazy!" Beast Boy shouted slamming his fists into the metal floors.

Silence followed his outburst, and Raven sighed shakily. "This is all my fault." She said sadly. She curled her legs into herself and hugged them.

"Don't say that." Beast Boy said sternly.

"It's true; we would've taken down these guys if I controlled my emotions better. The ship would've never fallen apart like that." She put her head down.

Beast Boy couldn't stand to hear her beat herself up about this. He ignored the pain in his back and sat up. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. "This is not your fault, and don't think for a second it is." He poked her leg and she looked up. "If anything you saved more people than I ever could have." Beast Boy smirked at her.

She surprisingly returned it. They sat in silence for a couple moments. "What are your nightmares about?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven, his eyes showed pain, heartbreak, guilt, and sadness all in one. "I'm almost positive you wouldn't want to hear this story." Beast Boy's voice sounded gruff, and angry.

Raven moved closer to him she sat Indian style right in front of him and dared him with her eyes. "Let's heal together." She said with hope in her voice.

Beast Boy looked up surprised that she was this welcoming. He moved a strand of her purple hair back from her face. "My parents and I liked to travel…" he started.

* * *

She woke to the sounds of sobbing. Loud muffled sobs came from behind her. She slowly opened her eyes and allowed her mind to awaken. She was in a metal room with one door. She started to panic and quickly turned around tuning into the sobbing sounds. Bumblebee was sitting on the floor in front of a large dark shape. Her hands were wrapped around herself; she was shaking violently and crying. Starfire tried to reach out to her but felt something hold her hands back. She looked and realized she was chained to a pole sprouting from the corner of the room. Her wrists were bloody and the side of her face hurt, but the worst feeling to her was realizing that one of the strongest people she knew was sobbing right in front of her. She pulled forward again causing the chains to dig into her skin and scrape across the floor. Starfire tried to talk but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried again and realized that her voice was gone, nothing came out but air. She needed to get Bumblebee's attention. She shook her arms violently causing the chains to smack aggressively against the metal floors. Bumblebee turned around slowly looking emotionally at Starfire. Bumblebee's outfit was torn and ripped in places, her face was grimed with dirt and tears, and one of her cheeks was dripping blood. Starfire gasped, Bumblebee looked awful. Starfire made a questioning look and Bumblebee shuddered. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "They broke my wings." She croaked out. Bumblebee turned her back ever so slightly to allow the curious tamaranian to see. In the dark they looked like long bent pieces of plastic wrap. Starfire tried to gasp but her throat wouldn't allow her too. Bumblebee then pointed to something in front of her. Her mouth quivered uncontrollably. The large dark shape Starfire had seen earlier was not what she thought it was. It was Cyborg. His usual blue color that indicated if he was awake was gone, replaced by a black color. His face was eerily still. What stood out the most was his chest compartment. It looked like someone had stabbed him and then lit the area on fire. Bumblebee saw Starfire's expression and started weeping again. Starfire hated this. Her friends were in pain, severe pain. Starfire reached up to her throat to realize that a big metal collar was around it. She tried to pry it off but it wouldn't budge. The material was stronger than her. She kept trying, with no luck. She moved onto her wrists cuffs and tried to pry them off. She shook with all he strength but only was able to create a dent.

Bumblebee, seeing all the commotion moved over to Starfire and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It won't work, I already tried earlier. It's over." He eyes sparkled with tears. Starfire bowed her head in defeat and felt tears sting her eyes also.

* * *

"Let me out! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kid Flash and Robin screamed as they hit the doors of their cells. Robin was shackled and Kid Flash was too but that didn't stop them from making as much noise as possible. They've been shouting for two hours completely unaware that no one could here them. Their banging made a deep dent on the door.

"This isn't working!" Kid Flash shouted as he rammed both his fists in the door.

Robin winced. "We need to think of a plan, let's be logical."

Kid Flash stopped and glared at Robin. "How can I be logical when we're captured, injured, we have no idea where the rest of the team is, and my girlfriend lied to me? Please Robin I would love to hear an answer. How the hell could we make a plan if we have no idea where we are?" Kid Flash hit the door again, it groaned.

"I know what you're feeling, but we need you stay calm so our judgment isn't clouded by rage." Robin tried to make his voice sound calming but it wasn't working.

"You don't know what I'm feeling, and I refuse to remain calm!" Kid Flash hit the door again broadening the dent.

"Stop yelling! It won't do you any good!" Robin yelled at Kid Flash.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kid Flash approached Robin and swung out at him. He missed and his hand hit the wall.

Robin jumped into the air and kicked Kid Flash to the side of the small room. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. Kid Flash started shaking his head then surprisingly started crying. It wasn't loud but tears rolled down his face at a steady pace. Robin looked away; he was glad that Kid Flash was finally letting his emotions out. Robin decided to do the same. He hit the door in the same spot Kid Flash did with the same speed and precision. The dent broadened even more, but Robin could feel his skin split as he hit it. Warm blood trickled down his knuckles into small droplets and hit the floor in small circles. He continuously hit the metal until his swings became a blur. His breathing deepened into pants. After a while a small hole appeared, Robin smiled. "Flash, come take out your anger over here with me."

* * *

"I never knew, all this time I never knew you had this horrible past." Raven said looking into Beast Boy's sad green eyes.

"Yeah, I really don't like to talk about it." He said softly almost regretting that he told Raven his past.

Raven thought about reaching out to touch his hand, but decided not to. "You always seem so happy." Raven said questioningly.

"I just hide behind happiness and laughter to cover up what I'm really feeling." He looked into her purple eyes. "Remember what I told you after the Melchior situation?"

Raven couldn't hide the abrupt look on her face. Asking about Melchior was like asking about the Abominable snowman, you just weren't supposed too. Raven remembered the day as clear as ice. She remembered the feeling of having a crush, of wanting something more. Then she remembers the cold icy feeling replacing that amazing sensation. She felt sad, humiliated, and most of all alone. The feeling of loneliness snuck up on her like cold dead leaves in the fall. What brought her back from these feelings was Beast Boy; he pulled her out of these difficult emotions. It all clicked now. "You told me that I wasn't alone because you knew what I was feeling." She let her monotone voice slip away as she said this.

He moved closer to her and reached out for her hand, wincing as he did. "We can't be alone if we're together."

Her eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes. She knew what he wanted, but did she know what she wanted? They both moved simultaneously closer to each other. Their faces were centimeters apart. "Time to find out what I want." She said so quietly Beast Boy had to strain to hear.

"What did you-" He was cut off by Raven's lips on his. Their kiss felt like ignited fireworks. His strong lips pulled her closer and Raven deepened the kiss. She knew this is what she wanted, he felt so good. She slid into his lap; he ignored the pain in his back as he flipped her over so she was underneath him. Her back hit the floor with a loud thump but she ignored it. His kiss deepened and the feeling of passion swept over them like a title wave. A crunching sound began in the background; they both seemed to ignore this. Their arms entwined in each other's and soon their hands started exploring. Raven felt the strong muscles in his arms; she moved to his shoulders and traced her fingers all the way down his abdomen. He shuddered as she did this as he moved his warm passionate kisses to her neck. She groaned involuntarily and pulled Beast Boy tighter. He began to move lower and lower until he reached her collar bone. She shuddered but didn't stop him. Beast Boy traced kisses all the way down until they reached the top of her breast. Raven gasped and quickly pulled away. She was surprised how far they got within one kiss. Beast Boy flew back onto his hands and looked at Raven apologetically. They were both out of breath as they stared at each other. Their uneven breaths echoed in the small metal chamber. "I'm sorry, animal instincts…" Beast Boy blushed. He suddenly fell over sideways the pain in his back becoming too strong to ignore. "AH!"

Raven moved forward and leaned over Beast Boy. "Don't move. I totally forgot that your back was injured." Raven blushed and turned her head.

"It's okay; I'll be f-"Beast Boy gasped.

"Beast Boy," He didn't answer his eyes were locked on the corner. "Beast Boy!"

"Rae, look!" Beast Boy pointed to the corner and Raven copied his gasp. The crunching sound they had heard earlier was the sound of twisting metal. Raven's emotions must've been very strong. Her powers created a hole in the cell that led to the hallway. "A way out!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Shh! We don't want anyone to hear us pea brain." Raven said sternly. She crawled over to the hole and peered through. It was about the size of her face, not big enough to crawl through. She sighed and turned back to Beast Boy. His face was twisted in pain.

"I wish you could heal me! Why would they trap us like dogs in here? This is torture!" Beast Boy shouted angrily. He hated being trapped.

Raven understood his anger, if he could shape shift he would morph into something small enough to fly out and find a key. Raven moved back over to Beast Boy and held his hand. His face was streaked with sweat and grime. His face was twisted with pain. Suddenly his face twisted into his toothy grin. Raven looked at him curiously. "What?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"We kissed." Beast Boy said teasingly.

"Yeah, so?" Raven blushed deeply.

"Yeah so, we should do it some more!" Beast Boy tried to sit up and succeeded.

Raven glared at him. "You're injured and delusional dummy; now lay back down." She droned.

"No, don't you see?" Beast Boy looked at her expectantly and she shook her head. "Your powers created that hole because of your strong emotions right?" She nodded. "Well those strong emotions were caused by my amazing kissing ability!" He smiled.

Raven glared at him again. If he wasn't injured she would've hit him. She thought about it for a couple minutes and realized he was right. If she kissed him again the hole would become much bigger and they would be able to crawl out.

Beast Boy saw the realization in her eyes and smiled. "Pucker up!" He moved closer.

Raven held out her hand. "Wait."

Beast Boy looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Raven sighed and looked at Beast Boy. His green eyes pierced her purple ones as they sat in the poorly illuminated room. "Are these kisses or something more?" Raven's voice lowed and she disconnected her eyes from his.

Beast Boy's eyes didn't waver at all. "You tell me, Rae. What do you think this is?"

Raven squirmed, clearly uncomfortable. "It feels like something more…" She whispered.

Beast Boy moved forward unnoticeably. "You're right it is something more." Beast Boy's voice was husky and deep.

Raven's breath caught and she looked at Beast Boy. Before she even had time to speak his lips were pressed firmly on hers. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and he wove his around her waist. He unlatched her cape and threw it aside to reveal her in her leotard. Their kisses filled the air around them as the crunching sound began again. Neither of them noticed.

* * *

So I know this doesn't seem like much of a chapter BUT I wanted to get something out there! This chapter mainly focuses on their situation and where they are. The next chapter will be SO EXCITING! Thank you for reading! **PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Next Chapter: Will Beast Boy and Raven make it out of their cell safely? How will the team find each other again? Is Bumblebee okay? Will Cyborg ever awaken again, and if he does how will he take Bumblebee's return? Jinx and Kid Flash fight! AND finally the Cimback leader takes matters into his own hands. YOU DON"T WANT TO MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Guilty Escapes

Wow! When I posted chapter 10 I only had 38 reviews! Now I have 45, thanks guys! To celebrate my record of seven reviews within one day I will do a shout out to my avid reviewers.

Thank you: jazzybizzle, krostovikraven1, mannu227, ThethoughtofKarasu, TheKeeperoftheWorlds, CuriouslyAlex13, TheShippingMaster, and Karensparkle. The next chapter is dedicated to my AMAZING readers. Enjoy.

* * *

The small Cimback ship hovered through space at blinding speed. It dodged large asteroids with ease, and swerved around unknown objects. The cold empty void of space echoed around the ship, the vast landscape of it all bored the pink hair leader of the ship as she gave harsh commands to the pilot.

"Hurry up already, I want to get to the mother ship so we can undock these losers." She sighed and began pacing around the small front of the ship. Having them trapped like bugs felt invigorating to her. She loved this; she was going to be the favorite of the Cimback leader Pelops. She wanted to impress him so bad she didn't even care about her wellbeing. She hadn't eaten for days, and she could feel exhaustion creeping up on her like the grim reaper but caring about herself wasn't an option. She was running on pure adrenaline now, she was not going to stop until the Teen Titans were dead. She snapped out of her reverie as she realized the pilot was talking to her. "Repeat what you said guard." Jinx ordered.

The guard pressed a button and turned around to face her. "We will be arriving at our destination in T minus 45 minutes." He turned back around pressed the same button and began steering the ship again.

Jinx felt a smile creep up the sides of her face. She began laughing, she had no idea why, but she couldn't stop. The pink haired witch continued to laugh for ten more minutes until the giggles subsided. She turned around and headed towards the door. "Excellent." Her figure slinked out of the door and the pilot shuddered with fear.

* * *

"Push! PUSH! PUSH!" Robin strained against the door alongside Kid Flash. They made a hole in it but now they needed to push it off its hinges. They could hear it the metal bending and squeaking under their weight but they still couldn't get out. Robin sighed and stopped his pushing. He kicked the door. "We are never gonna get out of here!" He kicked the door again and Kid Flash stopped.

"Who's the angry one now?" He smirked. Suddenly the door moved by itself. They both looked questioningly at it. It abruptly jerked to the side again revealing a small crack. Robin and Kid Flash took a fighting stance. "That better not be Jinx." Kid Flash said hungrily.

The door snapped off its hinges and flew to the side, creating a large banging sound. "Dude calm down it's just me." Beast Boy said as he appeared in the doorway. Raven stood awkwardly behind him.

Robin and Kid Flash sighed at the same time and resumed normal stances. "How did you do that?" Kid Flash asked.

Beast Boy flexed his somewhat scrawny arms. Raven slapped her forehead. "He's just showing off." She blushed lightly.

"Am not! I'm just strong." He smiled at her and she slapped her forehead again.

Robin cleared his throat. "Kid Flash meant how did you get out of your cell?"

They both squirmed uncomfortably. They spoke at the same time. "Well, I, she, we, um." They looked down embarrassingly.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Never mind then."

Robin looked around. "Where are Starfire, and the others?"

"They weren't in our cell; I was hoping they would be with you." Raven asked also looking around.

"We better find them fast. How many levels are in this ship?" Robin said as he left the cell in a rush. The others followed quickly behind him.

"I sense five, the top one is where the ship is being controlled. Beast Boy and I were on the Second level, you guys were on the third, if I'm guessing correctly they're on the fourth level." Raven stopped and looked around alarmingly. "They're coming."

Beast Boy stepped towards her. "Who? Starfire and Cyborg?"

"No, the guards. I knew they would hear the noise." Raven sighed. "Step closer to me."

Beast Boy smiled. "Okay!"

Raven glared at him. "No you idiot, get close to me so I can transfer you to a different level."

Beast Boy smiled weakly and chuckled. The others looked at him funny. Kid Flash spoke as he stepped under Raven's dark magic. "Did we miss something?"

Raven and Beast Boy spoke at the same time. "No!" They vanished and appeared on the fourth floor.

Robin looked around and ran down one of the metal hallways. "This way!" They followed in suit behind him. A door appeared in front of them at the end of the hallway, he looked towards Raven.

She nodded. "This is it." She pulled up her hood hiding her face; she could feel something wrong behind the door.

Robin took out one of his bomberangs and set it down by the door. "RUN!" He yelled at the Titans. The red light on the bomb started to flash more consistently as the explosion prepped to happen. They ran about two feet before it exploded. The four Titans fell to the ground heavily and they all glared at Robin. "More warning next time Robin!" Beast Boy said as he helped Raven to her feet.

Robin ignored this and ran towards the ripped hole in the hall he just created. "Titans let's go!" He yelled eagerly. As he stepped through the cell he was shocked at what he saw. Bumblebee had her back turned and she was sitting up straight with her knees hugged to her chest. She was sitting next to Cyborg. His mainframe was shocked and his color was gone. In the corner Starfire was attached to some chains; her hair was matted and her arms were bloodied. Her eyes were closed and she was incredibly still. Robin fell to his knees and pulled Starfire onto his lap. He lightly slapped her cheek. "Star wake up." She didn't move and he slapped her cheek again. "Star it's me Robin!" He eyes fluttered open and her lips moved but no sound came out. As she looked at him her eyes grew wide and started to water. Relief flushed her face and she hugged him. She ignored the pain in her wrists. Robin held her face and kissed her forehead.

"Uh, I hope we're not interrupting Robin but we need to get her out of here." Beast Boy said as he and the two other Titans stepped through into the cell.

Robin carefully detached himself from Starfire and tried to sit her up. "How bad did they hurt you?" He asked gently.

She looked at him and mouthed some words at him. It was just air that came out. She motioned to her throat and made a gesture indicating that nothing would come out. Robin gasped in surprise. They took her voice. They somehow cut her vocal cords. "Those bastards." Robin said quietly. Robin looked toward the others they were staring at Bumblebee who was still sitting there.

"Something's wrong with her." Beast Boy said stupidly.

Raven glared at him and sat down gingerly next to her. Raven reached out her hand and lightly touched her shoulder. She didn't move, she didn't even acknowledge her. Raven shook her and a sob escaped her lips. Raven knew she was hurt. Looking straight at her you couldn't tell but if you studied her you could see her wings wilted on the ground. Raven gasped.

Kid Flash stepped forward, "What? What's wrong with her?"

"Her wings are broken." Raven said hurriedly. She was trying to get a closer look. "They snapped them, she's in shock and pain."

Robin approached her. "Bumblebee," He snapped at her. "Bumblebee are you in there?"

Raven glared at him. "Don't snap at her you idiot, she's obviously not going to respond." Raven followed her eyes she was staring at Cyborg. Raven looked at Cyborg and motioned for the others to try and wake him.

Beast Boy approached him and frowned. His system was completely fried, almost impossible to fix. "Raven, I don't think he's going to wake up." Beast Boy said softly.

Kid Flash looked intently at him. "Don't say that, he will he has to."

"He needs to be electrically charged, it would take a while." Beast Boy kneeled down next to him and touched his chest.

Raven suddenly looked up her eyes wide with fear. Robin noticed this. "Raven, what is it?"

"They're here; they'll be approaching any minute. We're trapped." She looked up at Beast Boy. They locked eyes and he nodded.

Beast Boy stood up. "Raven stay in here and try to heal these guys, get them up and running. Robin, Kid Flash and I will fight off the guards."

Kid Flash looked at him questioningly. "Who made you boss?"

Beast Boy looked at him menacingly. "No one, I just know how it feels to be trapped." Silence followed and he looked at Robin. Robin nodded. "Titan's go!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven felt her heart contract. They ran off towards the end of the hallway where the Cimback guards would be approaching any second. Raven snapped out of her reverie to the sound of chains rattling. Starfire looked pleadingly at her and to Bumblebee. Raven understood what she wanted. She wanted Bumblebee healed first. Raven summoned her energy and used her black inky powers to slice through Starfire's chains. Starfire moved her mouth again but Raven ignored it as she kneeled down next to Bumblebee. Raven motioned Starfire to sit down not too far away. She gingerly reached out and turned Bumblebee towards her. Raven waved a hand over her face and Bumblebee shut her eyes and slumped to the ground. Starfire motioned to her alarmingly. Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I just put her down for a nap, she won't feel a thing." After struggling to turn Bumblebee onto her stomach Starfire gladly joined in to help. Once she was lying on her stomach Raven began her healing processes. She closed her eyes and felt her energy surge through her veins, arteries, and valves. She let it swirl inside her abdomen and release into Bumblebee's body. She felt Bee's wings snap back into shape, every miniature bone and cell clicked back into place. Once it was done Raven gingerly turned her over and placed a hand over her heart, she healed her externally but wanted to do the same internally. As she released her energy into Bumblebee; something startled her. Bumblebee's heartbeat wasn't alone. Raven's eyes snapped open. "That can't be right." She said out loud. Starfire looked worriedly at Bee. "Maybe I'm picking up your heartbeat too." Raven motioned Starfire to move back; she obeyed. Raven placed her hand over Bumblebee's chest again. Still multiple heartbeats were felt. Raven moved her hands down towards Bumblebee's abdomen and the blood flow increased along with the heartbeats. Raven gasped in shock and removed her hands quickly. Her eyes filled with shock and worry as she looked at Starfire. Starfire mouthed something at Raven. Raven moved her hands to Starfire's throat and healed her vocal cords rapidly.

Starfire cleared her throat and began to speak. "Raven, why do you look so shocked? Are Bee's wings okay?" He voice was raspy but still understandable.

Raven looked deep into the Tamaranian eyes. "Bumblebee is pregnant."

Starfire's eyes grew in shock. "Does Bumblebee know this?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to guess that she does." Raven looked back at Bumblebee and placed her hands over her womb.

"Is the baby okay?" Starfire asked, he voice full of concern.

"I can't tell, something else is going on in there, I don't know what." Raven said silently. "It's too deep for me to feel any critical damage."

Starfire's eyes began to water. "I was so upset that she left the Titans that I did not even bother to ask about her wellbeing."

Raven placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "This is not your fault, if anything its Cyborgs. We need to find a way to wake him up." Raven moved towards the metal man and placed her small hands on his forehead. His brain was still functioning but his heart wasn't. "That's not good."

Starfire moved closer. "Can he be healed?"

"He needs a jolt to start his heart again. My powers only can do so much." Raven frowned.

Starfire gasped as the sounds of struggle moved closer towards them. "We need to help the others."

"How am I going to get everyone out safely? Where do I even teleport them too without getting caught or trapped?" Raven wracked her brain for an answer but only one conclusion came to her mind. "We have to split up."

Starfire's eyes were full of concern. "But Robin, he's going to get captured." Her bottom lip trembled.

Raven felt awful, her decision could either cost the Team or help them. "Starfire, it's the only way to help Bee and Cyborg. I'm already too weak to teleport all of us."

Starfire sniffled and stood up confidently. "Let's go."

Raven stood up and summoned all the Energy she had left. Her black power shielded over the four Titans and they were transported to the bottom level of the ship. Raven fell to the ground too weak to keep her energy flowing anymore.

Starfire immediately went to her fallen Teammates sides and placed a hand on Cyborg's chest. "How are we going to wake Cyborg?" Her eyes were full of worry.

Raven sighed as she leaned against the wall in the long metal hallway. "I don't know." She placed her head in her hands angry at herself about leaving the others behind.

* * *

The guards wouldn't back down as they continued to try and push their way into the remains of the cell. Their weapons poked prodded and stabbed at the three Titans but they persevered on. Their main goal was to protect the others in the cell as best as they could. Beast Boy was the first to go down. He was doing well until he transformed into his lion form. Once he did that he lost the upper hand and was stabbed and electrocuted dozens of times. He went down in a heap as Robin tried to aid him. Robin was pretty scratched up but he still had the upper hand. Kid Flash worked by Robin's side punching kicking and speeding his way into the Cimbacks flanks. After a while Robin tired and fell into a heap on the ground. Kid Flash tried to defend his friends unconscious bodies but couldn't. He kept fighting but paused when he heard a very familiar laugh. He quickly disabled the remaining guards and headed towards the sound. It didn't take him long to find his pink haired girlfriend in the next hall. She was in her fighting stance and smiling at him; willing him to come closer. Kid Flash bared his teeth in anger and took his fighting stance.

Jinx looked at him in apprehension. "Ready for a fight?" She smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kid Flash ran towards her and pinned her to the ground in a flash. He was immediately thrown back and slammed into a metal wall by her feet. Before he knew it pink hex bolts were soaring all around him. He dodged as many as he could and attempted to make a run at Jinx again. His fist connected with her abdomen and she flew backwards. Her hex bolts coming to an end. Kid Flash pinioned her against the wall tightly. "I'll give you two options. One, come back to me, we can forget about this whole thing and run away together." She budged and struggled angrily in his arms. "Option two; we can fight to the finish." He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

Something in her eyes flickered but it was gone as soon as Flash spotted it. She smiled hungrily and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry babe, option two." Her hex bolts ignited in her hands and she shot Kid Flash so hard he flew down the hall towards the blown out cell. He struggled to stand up as she approached. She stomped on his chest and fired up her hands, they were glowing a deadly shade of pink. "Say bye bye." She jerked her hand back and was about to deliver the last blow but she was hit from behind. Her body lurched forward and hit the ground with a loud thump. Kid Flash struggled to stand up and see who it was. As he stood his eyes traveled over to who it was. Her pink eyes cut into his and Kid Flash's heart melted into a sea of emotions.

* * *

I know, I know, not the longest chapter, but pretty exciting right? I hope you guys liked it! I was going to make it longer but this felt like a perfect place to stop. I also have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm in Virginia for the entire summer, meaning updating will take longer than expected. (Sorry!) The good news is I have my laptop, and I will be working as hard as I can to update! Thankfully we're in the same hotel so I won't have to travel around with this thing too much. Updating might be sporadic…

Please: Follow, Favorite, and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **It means so much to me.

Next Chapter: Will Cyborg wake up? Is Bee okay? Is Kid Flash in for a surprise? Will the Cimback leader plan his revenge for now or for later? AND a shocker you just can't miss!


	12. Trapped Sacrifices

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Starfire can you please stop pacing, we have to stay calm." Raven said as she glared at Starfire in the bottom level of the Cimback ship. The hallway Raven teleported them to was poorly lit but their fallen comrades would be safe here.

"I'm so worried about Robin, and Beast Boy, and the Kid of Flashes!" Starfire paused her pacing. "What if they were captured? What if Jinx has them?" She began pacing again; faster this time.

"Starfire, we'll think of a plan just please stop pacing it's giving me a headache." Raven tried to control her temper but her words came out harsh.

Starfire sat down next to Raven and stared at Bumblebee and Cyborg. "How are we all going to make it through this?" She put her face in her hands.

"Try to stay calm and quiet okay?" Raven said in a hushed tone. "I need everything quiet so I can meditate, I'll be able to feel where they are faster that way." Starfire nodded but kept her head in her hands. Raven folded her legs and began to levitate; she could feel her remaining energy spread out and reach towards the fourth level where the blown out cell was. Her energy searched for heartbeats and blood flow. As her powers left the cell in the hallway two blobs of energy were curled into heaps on the ground. Their heart rates were decreasing at an extreme rate, within minutes they would be dead. Raven gasped. "I can only sense two people."

Starfire's head popped up. "We must go retrieve them immediately!" She stood up sighed and then sat back down. "But how?"

Raven looked over at Starfire sadly. "I'm going to try something very risky to get them back."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Don't do anything that will inflict harm to you."

"I'm already in pain Star, but this is something that has to be done. After I do this I want you to catch them." Raven started to float.

Starfire looked questioningly at her. "What do you mean?"

Raven looked apologetically at her friend. "What I'm about to do will cure them and bring them here, after that tell them to escape ASAP. This mission will have to wait a little while longer."

Starfire moved towards the floating Empath. "Why does it sound like you're not coming back?"

Raven ignored this and began chanting her mantra. "This will take up the rest of my Energy." She continued to chant. Her eyes looked over towards Starfire and a single tear escaped her eye. "Goodbye Starfire." And like that she was gone from thin air.

Starfire couldn't believe what just happened. Raven just sacrificed herself for the team, something that should've never happened. Within moments of her leaving her previous spot was replaced by two Titans. Starfire was too shocked to move.

Beast Boy was the first to stand up and brush himself off. "What just happened?" He inquired as he looked around the dim hallway.

Robin stood up and also brushed himself off. He spotted Starfire and quickly made his way to her side. "Starfire is everything okay?" She didn't move. Robin took hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Starfire, speak to me, what happened?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. He mouth opened and she mumbled something.

Beast Boy approached them curiously. "Where's Raven?"

That's when she broke down sobbing. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she folded in on herself. She hid her face in her knees and shook uncontrollably. Her sobs echoed in the long hallway; which caused Bumblebee to awaken.

Robin held her as she sobbed, and Beast Boy could only stare. "Starfire, did something happen?" Robin inquired.

She lifted her tear stained face and looked sincerely at Robin and Beast Boy. "Raven is gone. She sacrificed herself. " She began to sob again and buried her face in her knees.

Beast Boy felt like a million knives suddenly stabbed at his heart. His chest twisted in pain and to keep himself from falling over he had to grip the wall. He couldn't bear to believe this. "She's not gone, I know it, she can't be!" He began pacing uncontrollably.

Bumblebee stood up and fell back down; alerting the Titans that she was awake. Robin quickly made his way over to her and aided her in standing. She looked at Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy. Her mind buzzed with craziness as she took in the scene. Her mind was swimming with so much madness she couldn't even concentrate. She shuddered as Beast Boy slammed his fist into a wall. Bumblebee's vision focused and she looked down, a couple feet away from her Cyborg's still body hauntingly glared back at her. At that moment she began bawling also. She fell to the ground in a heap and sobbed uncontrollably in front of her Boyfriend's lifeless body. She recollected what had happened in the past hours and began shaking.

Robin looked around, everyone was in a panic and for once in his life he had no control. Everything was unraveling piece by piece. His leadership skills fizzled away as he too fell to the ground and placed his face in his hands.

* * *

"Jinx is that really you?" Kid Flash approached the figure and it suddenly crumpled to the ground. He moved towards her and pulled her into his lap. He studied her face and realized it was her. His eyes formed tears of joy as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. It was Jinx, _his jinx. _He couldn't hold in his happiness and guilt and let it pour out of his eyes. He held her and rocked back and forth. His soul was eternally attached to this girl, and he couldn't help the tears that stained his cheeks. Her face was bruised and barely recognizable; her clothing only consisted of tattered prison garbs. Her hair hung down reaching her mid back in curly strands. Her arms and legs had various bandages and deep cuts along them. Her appearance made Kid Flash wince; he hated seeing her like this. His head snapped up as he realized where he was. He had no time for this. He picked her up bridal style and ran down the long metal hallway. He used his remaining strength to hold on to her tightly. He ran back to the blown out cell only to realize that guards were swarmed around that area. He silently cursed himself as he turned around quietly and ran in the opposite direction. His heavy breathing echoed in the long hallway; he was sure he was going to be caught. He felt a jolt in his arms as Jinx woke up. She looked around frantically and stood up. She grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. "Jinx! Stop!" He whispered.

"There's no time; hurry!" She dragged him by the skin of his hand.

He pulled her to a stop. "Tell me where we are going first! I can run us there faster."

Her eyes scanned their surroundings hazardously. "The bottom floor, we have to get there to an escape ship; we are all in danger, you should've never fought the other Jinx!" Her eyes rimmed with tears and she began to shake.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her bruised forehead. He suddenly lifted her bridal style and started running at his super speed. Within seconds he found stairs and literally jumped them. Once he was in the poorly illuminated hallway he put her down gently. "What about the other Titans? Do you know if they have them?"

She shook her head sadly and began walking down the metal hallway. Her bare feet hit the metal harshly. "Hopefully they got away."

Kid Flash grabbed her arm softly to turn her around. "What happened? What did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know…" She dropped her head and began to shake again. "This is my entire fault; if I would've complied he wouldn't have made copies, and, and…I…" She started sobbing and fell to her already bruised knees.

He pulled her into his lap and rocked her like he did before. "We're going to get out of here, I promise."

After what felt like an hour her sobs stopped and they resumed walking. They were heading towards the end of the hallway where a spacecraft hangar waited. They were going to hijack a ship and prepare it for flight. Then Kid Flash would search the entire ship for the missing Titans. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kid Flash looked over at Jinx, her gaze remained forward. He didn't want to admit it but something was off. He knew it was probably what they did with her; but still he had a feeling something was up. He shrugged off the feeling with ease and continued walking.

* * *

After another round of swears and cuss words emanated from Beast Boy's mouth he settled down and stared at a single spot on the wall. After a couple moments he heard footsteps. He snapped back into focus and hushed everyone harshly. "Does anyone else hear that?" He looked around at the other Titans worried faces.

Robin cleared his throat. "No. Why is something coming?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he caught the scent of who it was. "Jinx, she's coming!"

Robin pulled Starfire and Bumblebee up. "Titan's fighting stances! Get in a formation to protect Cyborg's body."

Beast Boy sniffed the air again. "Someone's with her…" He sniffed again. "Guys, its Kid Flash."

Starfire looked worryingly towards Robin. "Should we still attack?"

Robin looked at her longingly. "Don't attack until my say."

They waited for a couple minutes and before they knew it Kid Flash and Jinx appeared. They were walking hand in hand. Jinx's gaze held no emotion. Kid Flash's eyes went to the Titans and he ran and gave them hugs. "You guys survived! You didn't get captured!"

Starfire gave him a hug after Robin, followed by Beast Boy and finally a silent Bumblebee. The Titans looked over at Jinx who was staring straight ahead. Robin stepped forward. "Hey Jinx." He said nervously. She didn't move but nodded her head in their direction. You could tell she didn't want to be hugged.

Starfire didn't get the memo. She ran full force into the pink eyed girl and hugged her tight. "Oh joyous occasion! I am so glad you are not evil anymore!" Starfire gushed and let her go.

She squirmed uncomfortably. Beast Boy eyed her. "Weren't you crazy a couple hours ago?"

Bumblebee elbowed him in the side and Starfire gave him her angriest glare. Kid Flash spoke up. "The Cimback leader, Pelops, made clones of Jinx. This is the original version." He said awkwardly.

She nodded weakly, not wanting to say another thing. The Titans stood in silence for a few moments. Kid Flash broke the silence. "Where's Raven?"

Beast Boy looked down and Starfire covered her mouth. Bumblebee found one spot on the ground to stare at. Kid Flash looked around. "Did I say something wrong?"

Beast Boy looked into his eyes. "She sacrificed herself." His voice cracked and he wiped away the tears spilling down his face. Kid Flash looked away sorrowfully.

"How, why did she-" Kid Flash started but felt Bumblebee's hand on his arm.

"Let's get out of here first." She said in a raspy voice. He nodded and looked to Robin.

"There's a spacecraft hangar at the end of this hallway we should probably get there ASAP." Kid Flash said sadly.

Robin nodded and looked around at the other Titans. "Okay, Bumblebee and Starfire carry Cyborg. Beast Boy and I will bring up the rear. Jinx and Kid Flash lead the way." They all nodded and started their journey down the long hallway. Beast Boy walked by Robin at the back of the pack. His head was hung low; he didn't believe Raven was gone. And he didn't feel right leaving the ship. He sighed and allowed a tear to slip down his cheek. He couldn't bear to think of her gone. His arm began to shake. The pain building up in his chest was so great he had to place a hand over his heart and take deep breaths to calm himself. Robin reached out and held his shoulder. Robin understood what he was going through. Beast Boy let more tears slip down his cheeks. He brushed them away as the group approached the hangar. Robin moved into action. He ran to the front of the group and motioned them to follow him. Jinx pointed the way to an available ship. As they all gathered in Jinx began to take control of their escape. The small ship looked like an average jet but smaller. It had 10 seats that buckled you in, a bathroom, and the cockpit.

"Okay, everyone buckle up and do what I say." Jinx said staring down the Titans. They were a little taken aback at her tone. She didn't notice. "Wrap the second buckle around your torso, and make sure the first one crosses your chest. Oh, and use the safety seat for Cyborg."

Robin moved towards the cockpit but was halted by Jinx's hand. "Where are you going?"

"To the pilot's seat." He answered as he started towards the cockpit again.

She stopped him once again. "I'm piloting, but you're welcome to copilot." He shrugged. "Everyone settled?" A chorus or 'yes' and 'mhmm' were heard. She wheeled around to head to the cockpit but was stopped by a hand on her upper arm. She tensed and veered around once again. Kid Flash stared down at her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She frowned. "Please take your seat and buckle up." She said in a voice so chilling it sent shivers up his spine. He was about to ask her what that was about but the ship suddenly lurched forward ready for takeoff. He went back to his seat besides Beast Boy. Bumblebee was sitting next to Cyborg's body, Starfire next to no one, and Beast Boy remained stone cold silent in his seat nearest the window. Kid Flash sighed and buckled up. Something didn't feel right. The ship moved forward as a large exit loomed in front of them. The doors to the exit surprisingly opened, which also sent chills of suspicion down his spine. His eyes opened wide in shock as he realized what was going on. He sat up straight and looked around himself. "Guys!" He shouted. There surprised eyes met his and he lowered his voice. "That's not the real Jinx, it's a clone." They all paled, and Starfire gasped.

Starfire's eyes started to tear. "What are we going to do? Are you sure?"

Suddenly Jinx's voice was heard on the speakers. "About time you found out Flashy! I didn't know you were this clueless." She laughed evilly.

"Let us out you bitch!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Aww, is Kid Flashy upset?" She laughed once again.

He tried to unbuckle his seat belt but couldn't. He looked towards the others. "I can't get out!" The others attempted also but no luck.

"Finally realizing you can't get out? So typical!" The sound of a button being pushed was heard and their seatbelts unexpectedly doubled in size and tightened to the max. The sounds of their grunts could be heard through the speaker.

Kid Flash realized that Robin was in there with her. "Robin! ROBIN! Take her out!"

She laughed once again. "He's long gone sweetie!"

Starfire screamed. "NO! You clorhbag vuderblughit! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Starfire tried to pry herself free but couldn't. Beast Boy tried to phase and couldn't. Bumblebee tried to shrink in size but failed. They paled and stopped their struggle.

Kid Flash spoke up. "Can you at least tell me where you're taking us?"

"The mother ship." She said in a deep voice. She smiled and wiped the blood off her hands. The seat next to her was splattered in it but she didn't care. She pushed another button and the ship roared into space in the direction of the Cimback mother ship. A smile cracked on her lips, Pelops would love her for this.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 12 done! I feel like I've gotten so far with this story. Thanks for the reviews last chapter guys, they were GREAT! You made me giggle, smile, lol, and cry. Thanks a lot.

PLEASE: Follow, Favorite, AND **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** Bring a smile to my face!

Next Chapter: Raven is that you? Starfire makes a shocking discovery. Bumblebee shares her regret. Beast Boy takes out his anger the sexy way (tee hee), AND Kid Flash's wrath takes ITS wrath out on him….GET READY!


	13. Mouth dropping shocker!

Okay guys here it is chapter 13! Grab some caramel popcorn and a pair of sweats (jazzybizzle) and enjoy!

* * *

The feeling of water droplets pelting her face awoke her from her dreamless slumber. The Empath sat up and looked around uneasily. She was in Azarath, just like before, but it was different. Last time Azarath looked inhabited, clean, and organized. Now it was a mess. The streets were furrowed with litter. The once sparkling buildings were burned down, smashed, or upside down. The streets looked like they haven't been walked on in decades maybe longer. The rain poured on Raven in heavy sheets; soaking her cloak and hair. Raven gasped and stood up she looked around; shocked at the appearance of her home planet. "Hello?" She shouted calmly. "Is anyone there?" She felt so alone; but this wasn't the peaceful type of alone. It was the eerie, unsettling alone.

"Behind you." A familiar voice called out.

Raven jumped slightly and turned around. Behind her stood Arella; her mother. Raven's dry mouth barely made out her name. "Arella? WH-What are you doing here? Where am I?"

Arella moved towards her daughter. "I think you can answer that Raven. You're in your mind." She smiled genuinely.

Raven stared at her mother. "I'm in my mind again." She monotone to herself. "Why does it look like this?"

"Because you have disconnected your true self from your soul self." Arella sighed sadly. "In human terms, you died."

Raven gawked at her mother. Shocked that her spell caused something so powerful such as death; she only wanted to save her friends. "What do I do now?"

Arella beckoned Raven with her hand. "Follow me." Arella turned and walked away, she took large hurried steps towards the only 'tolerable' looking building left. Raven followed close behind; wondering why Arella wanted to show her a building. Her mother shook the door open and ushered Raven inside. Inside this long building was a single table with a giant book that looked like a bible lying wide open. The only light that came in was through the skylight above the book. It looked kind of like a spot light. Arella moved towards; careful not to touch it.

Raven took a moment to observe her mother. Under the light she could see her worry lines and wrinkles, but other than that she looked pretty young. "What are we doing here?"

"Take a look at this book, what do you see?" Arella asked curiously.

"Words and symbols; some Latin and some Sanskrit. Why?" Raven observed the book closely. It was a spell book.

"I only see blank pages." Arella looked at Raven's shocked face.

"Why am I the only one who can read it?"

"Because you are the key." Arella answered calmly.

"What does that mean?" Raven's worried expression flickered to Arella's eyes.

"It means you are the key to immortality." Arella's expression turned hard. "Whenever you die you have the ability to come back at will; and at choice." Arella sighed and looked away. "Something that is impossible for me."

"So I can go back to Earth? Why are you showing me this?" Raven asked.

Arella walked towards Raven and placed her hands on her shoulders. "One day you'll come back for me; and you need to remember this spell and what you're about to decide."

"I'm lost, what am I deciding?" Raven pried her mother's hands off of her.

A look of hurt flickered in Arella's eyes and quickly disappeared. "You're deciding whether or not you want to return to Earth; to your true self."

Raven looked at the book again and back to her mother. "Of course I want to go back. What are we waiting on?"

Arella looked sad. "In order for you to go back you have to give up something." Arella sighed again. "You have to give up this." She gestured around her.

Raven felt confused; it registered on her face. "I don't think I understand."

"You have to give up your choice, the choice to come back to life." Raven didn't move, this didn't faze her. "There's a catch." She whispered.

"What, what is it?" Raven looked worriedly at her mother. All she wanted to do was get out of here and back to the Titans.

"You can't just give up your ability to come back; you give it to someone." Arella smiled and looked at Raven earnestly. "That's where I come in." A tear escaped Arella's eyes.

Raven's gaze dropped and then lifted to her mothers. "Do you really expect me to give you my ability? After everything you've done to me?"

Arella stepped back like she was just slapped. "Raven, I, I've never done anything to harm you!"

"That's bull! You tried to kill me! You never even wanted me. You literally handed me over to Azar to raise me when I was little! You hated what you did with Trigon and took that out on me." Raven glared at her mother her voice turning icy cold. "You never loved me."

Arella's bottom lip quivered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Raven, that's not true! I do love you! Please give me your ability! I can't stand being here anymore its driving me INSANE!" Arella screamed at her daughter.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you even listening to yourself? You're selfish, and if it was the other way around you would leave me here to rot." Raven said angrily; between gritted teeth.

"You know that's not true!" Arella said angrily back at her. She took a couple seconds to calm herself and looked at Raven. "I love you, more than you'll ever know." She held out her arms; beckoning Raven for a hug.

Raven couldn't take this anymore; she looked down at the book and began to read its contents. She crossed her legs and started to levitate.

"Raven NO! PLEASE! I can't be here anymore, I'm miserable!" Arella cried.

"It's time for a taste of your own medicine." Raven said as she continued reading the spell.

"You bitch! Don't leave me here to rot!" She cried and gasped for breath.

Raven finished reading and took one look at Arella; the spell was finished. White light bursted all around Raven and Arella's face started to disappear. "Goodbye mother." Raven looked up and she knew it was time to go back; but to do that she had to give her immortality ability to someone. She wracked her brain, and only one name came to her mind. She whispered the name and disappeared from life and space completely.

* * *

After docking at the mother ship Jinx left the ship and left the unloading to the Cimback guards. The guards took turns injecting the Titans with a serum that made them fall into an unconscious state. Jinx ordered the guards to throw them into a small metal holding cell. This would ensure that they couldn't escape. Once they were locked in the tiny space they began to wake up. Starfire was the first to wake up. She looked around the metal containment unit and sighed. She wracked her brain and the previous hours began to come back. Her eyes watered as she feared for Robin's life. She looked around at the sleeping Titans and spotted his black cape. She moved over to where it was and touched it. Her hands came away sticky and red with his blood. She screamed at the top of her lungs; startling the other Titans out of their slumber. Beast Boy immediately moved over to where she was. "Starfire what is it?" He placed his hand on the shaking tamaranian's shoulder.

She faced him; tears pouring out of her eyes. "Robin's cape is bloody."

Beast Boy looked at the cape and took it from her hands. "Cyborg, Raven, now Robin." He sighed. "We need to stay strong." He looked at the other Titans. Their faces were sorrowful, angry, sad, and remorseful.

"I feel I can no longer think of this as a regular mission, something else is going on that we do not know about." Starfire said shakily as she looked over at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was shaking and holding her stomach. Starfire could see that she needed healing bad. Bumblebee's eyes connected with hers and she shook her head. "I'm fine, I just have some cramps."

Starfire knew that wasn't the case. She looked at Beast Boy. "Many of us are not well, how are we going to gain the upper hand if we remained trapped like animals? We have lost too many friends on this mission it is not right. Do we surrender ourselves?"

Kid Flash looked over at her. "We can't give up on Jinx."

Bumblebee glared at him. "What she's saying is right; we can't continue fighting like this."

"So you're willing to give up everything we've worked for?" Kid Flash said as he raised his voice.

"That's not what I'm saying! We are in over our heads!" Bumblebee screamed. She looked over at an unconscious Cyborg.

"Kid Flash does have a point though Bumblebee." Starfire said sadly. Bumblebee glared at her.

"Whose side are you on? We are too injured to go on like this!" Bumblebee shouted at Starfire.

"I'm not on anyone's side! I agree with both of you!" Starfire shouted back at both of them.

Kid Flash looked at Starfire. "She's just too weak to carry on."

Bumblebee looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That's why you quit the Titans, you started to become weak!" Kid Flash yelled at a hurt Bumblebee.

She stood up. "Let's see who's weak." She tackled Kid Flash and pulled out her stingers, she zapped and grappled with him.

"Friends stop this madness! WE MUST NOT FIGHT!" Kid Flash suddenly accidentally backhanded Starfire in the mouth and her eyes glowed with anger. She lit up her starbolts and began throwing them at both Titans.

Beast Boy sat back watching the entire thing. He was shocked and angered at their behavior. He also couldn't stand being in this tiny cell, he felt trapped. This was a feeling he hated. He began to shake with anger. He watched as one of Starfire's bolts hit Cyborg right in the chest. That was his last straw they were being restless and he couldn't bear staying crammed against the wall. He felt his body convulse as he involuntarily transformed into an animal the size of a fully grown Sasquatch. He roared which caused the three Titans to stop fighting and look at him. He used his big muscular arms to bang into the walls; which caused them to bend and dent. He bounced around the room smashing into everything he could. Before he knew it he created multiple holes in the walls. He was bloody, but he couldn't stop. He could feel that he wasn't in his animal form but somewhere in between. He roared, smashed, and wacked at everything he could. The Titans folded in on themselves in a corner; afraid of what was happening before them. This was new, Beast Boy never transformed into a half man, half beast before. After a while of smashing he stopped and collapsed on the ground in the middle of the remaining cell. He transformed back into his normal human self but it was different. His uniform top was gone replaced by his muscular chest, and abs. They glistened with sweat and blood as he toppled over on himself. He shook once before returning to his right state of mind.

Kid Flash approached him slowly, and cautiously. "Uh, buddy? You doing okay?" Kid Flash stammered.

Beast Boy stood up and swayed before he looked apologetically to the others. "I can't stand bickering, and I can't stand being trapped."

They looked at him remorsefully. A familiar voice agreed with him from a different corner of the cell. "You got that right grass stain."

All eyes went to Cyborg they all ran to him and hugged him tight. "Whoa whoa! How long was I out?"

They disconnected from him. Beast Boy spoke up. "You were out for a while! What brought you back?"

Cyborg rubbed his head. "I don't know, suddenly I'm dreaming about eating cheesecake and then boom; flash of green and I'm back." They all looked at Starfire.

She smiled sheepishly. "One of my starbolts might've accidentally hit him in the chest."

"Well I'm glad." He looked around at the remaining shards of the cell. "Good job BB, where's Raven and Robin?"

They all looked down. Beast Boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Raven sacrificed herself to save me and Robin. Robin is still missing; we believe Jinx took him somewhere." Beast Boy filled him in on what he missed.

"Wow," He looked sadly at Kid Flash. "Sorry man."

"I am too." Kid Flash mumbled as he looked down.

Cyborg looked around the cell again and saw Bumblebee standing off in the corner. He stood up and brushed himself off. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed her eyes were rimmed with red. He embraced her fully and kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry; I should've never made you choose between the Titans and me. It wasn't right for me to put you in a situation like that." The other Titans looked at the couple curiously.

"It's okay Bee. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving our family." He placed a hand on her belly.

The other Titans mouths dropped; except Starfire's. Kid Flash stepped forward. "Uh, Bee are you pregnant?"

She nodded while keeping her eyes on Cyborg. The Titans mouths dropped. Starfire cleared her throat. "Bumblebee there's something I have to tell you." All eyes were on Starfire now; she gulped. "When Raven was healing you she felt something very off going on in your womb." Bumblebee's eyes widened.

"No, no, no. Starfire are you sure? What did she say was wrong?" Bumblebee's eyes started too water.

"She never got the chance to continue." Starfire eyes lingered on Bumblebee's.

Beast Boy sniffed the air and realized that they have been standing here talking too long they needed to get out soon; guards would be approaching any second. "Guys let's go end this once and for all." He ran out of the cell and down a long corridor, the others followed in suit. Starfire lingered and eyed Robin's cape. She sighed and ran along with the rest of the team.

* * *

Robin's eyes opened wide and he winced immediately. The pain in his neck was unbearable and he couldn't move. He was currently hanging in large metal contraption. His arms were raised above his head and cuffed to the top of the contraption. His legs were spread and also attached to the apparatus. His neck throbbed with pain as he remembered the last thing that happened.

_Jinx walked in from the cockpit smiling. "Hello Robin, I'm glad you could help me pilot." Her smile widened._

_Robin smirked slightly. "I'm just glad to be getting out of here." He faced forward and pressed a couple buttons. _

"_Robin, have you ever thought about joining Pelops?" She said as she sat down next to him._

_Now he knew something was up. "Why would I think of something as idiotic as that?" _

_Her smile dropped. "You know, you could be a little more sympathetic to the situation I'm in." _

"_But we're heading home now; nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore." He gave her a curt nod and buckled himself in. _

_Her smile returned larger and more menacing this time. "I wish I could say the same for you." She pulled out a large syringe the size of a forearm. _

_Robin furrowed his brows. "Wha-" He never was able to finish what he was saying. She plunged it deep into his throat. He moved around too much and blood squirted onto his uniform and her hands. _

_Once he was knocked out she unbuckled him and pushed the unconscious Titan out of his chair. The urge to laugh bubbled up inside her but she fought it. She smiled as she heard Kid Flash's voice through the microphone. "Perfect timing." _

Robin sucked in a breath, mentally cursing himself for being so naïve. He looked to his right and next to him was someone very familiar. She had pink hair, and striped purple tights. She was different than the other Jinx that knocked him out though. This one was bruised, beaten, and had scars and scratches all over her body. Half her face was crusted over with dried blood. What stood out to him the most was that this Jinx was hanging in the same position as he was. Like a prisoner. It all clicked in his mind; _clones. _

* * *

Beast Boy and the others rounded a corner and ran into a Cimback guard. The others gasped but Beast Boy grabbed him by his uniform collar and raised him off his feet. His voice came out raspy, and ominous. "Where are the prisoners?"

The guard shook his head. Beast Boy lightly chuckled and slammed the Cimback guard into the wall several times. The guard gurgled and spluttered. Beast Boy stopped and regained his previous position. "I'm going to ask you again, where are the prisoners?" Again the guard shook his head. Beast Boy had enough and let go of the Cimback guard. He grabbed his arm and snapped it in half. A shrill scream could be heard from inside the Cimback uniform. Beast Boy raised him up yet again. "Last time buddy, where are they?" He yelled.

The Cimback guard raised a shaky finger pointing down a longer corridor. "At the end of this hallway there's a large door go in it. Once you are inside Pelops will be sitting on the throne; behind Pelops is another door that's where they are keeping the scum." He shook and kicked his legs out, begging to be let go.

Beast Boy let him down and then abruptly slammed his head into the wall. A sickening crunch could be heard and the Cimback guard went down in a heap. Beast Boy turned to the others. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy inquisitorially. "Was all that necessary?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Good cop bad cop. Now let's go!" He ran off in the direction the Cimback guard formerly pointed in.

Starfire leaned in and whispered into Bumblebee's ear. "I do not think I witnessed the good cop part."

Bumblebee resisted the urge to laugh. "Neither did any of us. Come on let's go." They ran towards the end of the corridor and shoved open the door. In front of them was a large metal room with floor to ceiling windows. The windows showed space; in the distance a small green speck could be seen. It was Earth. Horizontal from the door about 50 feet away was Pelops in his throne. He wasn't alone; in front of him rows upon rows of Cimback guards holding their various weapons of destruction glowered at them.

Kid Flash sighed. "Holy shit."

Cyborg took in the spectacle. "You can say that again."

Pelops' deep throaty laugh cut daggers in the air. "Welcome prisoners! Care to entertain me?"

"Give us our friends back!" Beast Boy shouted; his voice echoed in the stiff room.

"Come and get them!" Pelops said eagerly as he gestured the door behind him.

Starfire couldn't bear to imagine what type of torture they were putting Robin through in the other room. She bit her lip and lit up her eyes. She took a couple steps forward swallowing all her fear. "Tell me Pelops, is this really still about purple gems?" Starfire growled, she couldn't believe this issue has been carried out so long.

Pelops chuckled. "Ah, Princess Koriand'r is gracing my presence. Please make yourself comfortable."

Starfire tried to hide her shock; no one has called her Princess in a long time. "Answer my question you blumgorfka."

Pelops chuckled again. "Oh, I am so offended!" He sarcastically answered. "The answer to your question is no. This is not merely about simple gems anymore. It is about revenge." Pelops said darkly.

Beast Boy moved next to Starfire. "What have we ever done to you?"

Pelops stood up out of his throne. "You have done so much to me, especially you Koriand'r."

Starfire lit up her hands. "I do not know you!"

Pelops held his hands up to his face cover and lifted it off. "Think again little sis."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Woo, that one was fun to write! So, tell me….did you like it? Did you finish your caramel popcorn? Haha! Hopefully you're on the edge of your seats now, this story has more twists and turns coming.

Thank you for reading. Now PLEASE follow, favorite, AND **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** Bring tears to my eyes and laughter to my lips.

Next Chapter: Starfire does something that makes all mouths drop, Cyborg and Bumblebee share sweet moments, Kid Flash goes NUTS! (Surprise surprise) AND Beast Boy goes berserk. PLUS an appearance that changes the fates of the Titans and Cimbacks forever. Hmm, I wonder what could happen. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!


	14. Hasty Decisions

I am so sorry for updating late! My laptop got wet and refused to turn on! Virginia storms are the worse…Well, here's the next chapter! Anyone up for a battle scene?

* * *

Starfire gasped as she absorbed in the sight of Blackfire in a Cimback leader costume. She could feel anger bubbling up inside of her ready to release at full force. She turned towards the other Titans, their faces full of remorse, shock, and anger. "Titan's go!" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs. They lunged into action as Blackfire gestured her Cimback guards to fight back. Blackfire sat back in her throne watching in delight as the Titans fought vigilantly through the hordes of guards. This fight was different though, Blackfire observed. This fight held more intensity, anger, and strength.

Starfire lost sight of Blackfire as she ripped a hole in the crowd of Cimback guards. She kicked, punched, and blasted her way through them. But somehow more kept coming. She looked around; wondering where they were all coming from and spotted another door across the room. She needed to find a way to block that door. She looked around frantically and called out two of her teammate's names. "Cyborg, Bumblebee!" Their heads snapped up as they disarmed two guards.

Cyborg grabbed Bumblebee's hand and rushed over to where Starfire was. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Block that door somehow. That's where all the guards are coming in from."

They nodded. "Take out Blackfire." Bumblebee growled.

"Oh, I plan to." Starfire snarled in response.

Across the room, not too far from where Starfire was, Beast Boy and Kid Flash were teaming up and kicking butt. Kid Flash used his friction and speed to melt and pummel the guards into the ground. While Beast Boy turned into an elephant to smash his way through the crowds. He went from elephant to gorilla and back again. Before long the two Titans separated and fought their own crowds.

Kid Flash had already taken out a good number of the soldiers but once he was done with them another problem arose. Hundreds of Jinx clones showed up out of nowhere. Kid Flash sucked in a large breath. "None of you are the real Jinx." He shouted towards them as they approached him.

Their evil smile curled on their faces. They spoke at the same time, "Are you sure about that?" They suddenly lunged into attack. They kicked, zapped, and punched Kid Flash.

He ran around the room trying to escape them but they followed closely behind. "I don't feel right hurting you!" The Jinx clones moved faster. Kid Flash was tiring fast and he needed to find a way to cut through them quicker. He sucked in a breath and began running in a tight circle. This created a large wind tornado. The Jinx clones watched in awe, but they still tried to get a handle on him. They tried to run towards him but were only sucked up into the tornado. Kid Flash stopped sprinting which allowed the tornado to roam freely until it slowed down. Most of the Jinx duplicates were sucked up, or thrown into nearby walls. Their bodies made nauseating crunches, and bone cracking sounds. By the time the tornado stopped most of them had turned into piles of bloodied humps. Kid Flash couldn't stand the sight of them sprawled around the floor like squished ants. He held his stomach as it gurgled in penitence. He doubled over and regurgitated, but nothing came up. He fell to the ground and shook violently. His vision blurred but before he could black out an electrical charge shot through his back. It was a Cimback sentinel wielding another odd weapon. The electricity flowing from it sparked and flickered. Kid Flash took one look at the guard and within moments the guard was decapitated. His head went rolling across the floor and hit the wall with a dull thump. Kid Flash heaved one more time before zooming into action. He took out guard after guard, but differently. He did it more violently; instead of punching them he ripped chunks of their exoskeleton off of their skin. He was fed up with this fight and he was going to end it one way or another.

Across the room Cyborg and Bumblebee were trying to find ways to stop more Cimbacks from entering the room. They were currently blocking off the doorway with the bodies of fallen guards. The plan was working until they were ambushed from behind. Cyborg pushed Bee out of the way of their blasts. He was blasted full force but he kept moving. He used his cannon to blast his way through them the best he could. He took down at least fifty of them and paused to look over at Bumblebee. She was flying around using her stingers to fight them off. She landed next to him and nudged him.

"Why the long face? We're winning!" She nodded towards the dead corpses of the Cimback warriors.

He shook his head. "It's not over yet, that group over there just spotted us." He looked at her longingly.

"Then we'll take them when they get here, talk to me. What's wrong?" She placed her hands on his chest.

"I've been thinking a lot." He sighed and looked away.

"About?" She put her hands on her hips.

"About our future."

Bumblebee sucked in a breath. "Why does this sound like a break up?"

His head snapped up at that and he cupped her face in his hands. "No, this isn't a break up. Why would you think that?"

A tea escaped her eye. "The look on your face, what's going on?"

"Don't cry, I just don't think we should do this anymore." Cyborg kissed her forehead.

"Do what? What do you mean?" She looked out the corner of her eye and detached herself from Cyborg. Cimback warriors moved in on them slowly.

Cyborg looked around nervously. "I love you Bee, please be careful." And with that he moved into action. Yelling and throttling the pests.

"I love you too." She moved into action; mimicking his action but taking flight. She wanted to know what was wrong. A sharp pang in her womb made her eyes water but she kept fighting on. Whatever was wrong with her baby would have to wait until later.

Backed up in a corner Beast Boy was surrounded by the Cimback guards. He looked to his left and right; then smirked. He put his hands up like he was surrendering. "Okay guys, you got me!" The Cimback guards moved closer with their weapons wielded. "Let me just get a good stretch in!" He put his hands on his lower back and pushed his belly forwards suddenly expanding into a huge T-Rex. The guards turned to run but Beast Boy roared and bit into the hordes of them. He kept roaring and biting and it became his routine. With the last Cimback guard standing he returned back to his normal form and walked up to him. He flicked him on the forehead and the guard fell over into a bundle. Beast Boy grunted and looked around the room. He saw Cyborg disarming a guard and ran over to him. Cyborg was so busy beating up the guard he had in his hands he didn't notice the one coming up behind him. Beast Boy jumped to him and turned into a gorilla. He pounded the living daylights out of him. Cyborg dropped the mangled guard he was holding and looked at Beast Boy.

"Thanks string bean, where are the others?" Cyborg high fived him.

Beast Boy looked around. "Over there near Starfire let's go." They ran towards her. She was standing in front of the throne Blackfire was sitting on. Next to Blackfire was Robin, he was bruised, beaten and bloody. The chains around him dug in deep in his wrists. Next to Starfire was Bumblebee and Kid Flash. Cyborg ran up behind Bumblebee and placed a hand on her waist. She didn't move at all. No one did.

Starfire stepped forward; her teeth gritted and her eyes glowing. "Give up Komand'r; you're outnumbered."

Blackfire sneered. "I am not outnumbered sister. I have more guards waiting in that door behind me. Along with that pink haired freak that I have locked up."

Kid Flash stepped forward. "Let her GO!" He yelled. His voice echoed in the room.

Blackfire scoffed. "Never, unless you want to make a deal?" She smiled.

Starfire pointed a finger at her. "Let them both go, now!"

"Someone's eager!" She laughed. "Do you want to hear the deal or not?"

Kid Flash glared at her. "Just spit it out!"

Black fire tightened her grip on Robin, causing him to whimper in pain. Starfire's eyes watered. "Here's the deal baby sis. Kill Robin right here in the flesh and I let Jinx and you guys go. No questions asked."

Starfire balled her fists. "Never, what do you have to gain from this?"

Blackfire ignored Starfire's deadly stance. "I want to weaken the Titans, for good. You deserve to suffer, and what way is better than this?" She ripped off the mouth piece Robin was wearing.

He spit out some blood and looked at his team. "Guys, get me out of here!" His eyes pleaded.

Starfire resisted the urge to run to him. "What happens if I don't kill Robin?"

Blackfire snickered. "Then you die, I have a whole other fleet of soldiers ready to fight at the snap of my fingers. This fleet is bigger and stronger, and they have better weapons."

Beast Boy couldn't take this anymore. "Why are you doing this? WHY?"

Blackfire looked at him. "Revenge." She glared at him.

Something in the air suddenly caught Beast Boy's attention and he doubled over in pain. He gripped his chest, a sharp pain was berating through it. Starfire gasped. "Stop! Stop Komand'r please you're hurting him!"

Blackfire looked stunned. "I'm not doing anything!"

Beast Boy's vision blurred and he started coughing. He could smell Raven's scent in the air and it drove him crazy. He smelled fear, and he could smell her blood. She was in pain, and hurt somewhere. Cyborg bent down to Beast Boy and touched his shoulder gently. "BB, what's going on?"

Blackfire turned her attention back to Starfire. "Looks like you're forces are weakened." She smiled. "Make your decision now or say goodbye to your life."

Starfire looked to Beast Boy and back again to Blackfire. She wracked her brain for a strategy. Robin looked to her. "Save me Star, please." Her eyes watered as she made a realization. Beast Boy suddenly started screaming and writhing in pain. His bones creaked and cracked. Cyborg and the others backed up. Starfire shook her head and let the tears fall. Blackfire started laughing. Starfire lit up her star bolts. Beast Boy stopped moving all together. Starfire gasped. She looked to Robin raised her arm and shot him. The others screamed in protest but she shot him square in the chest. He went down blood squirting everywhere. Blackfire looked incredulously at her sister. Starfire straightened her back and lit up her eyes. She looked towards Blackfire. "You're next."

Before another battle could begin a small black orb appeared in the room. It started pulsing. Everyone turned slowly and looked to it with curiosity. It pulled them in; even Blackfire. They all moved towards it slowly, like they were in a trance. Beast Boy's body lay where it was. The orb started spinning and suddenly turned white. It grew three times its size and blew everyone away. Everyone's backs hit the walls with horrifying sounds and they crumpled into heaps on the ground. The orb grew and grew; the light so blinding and strong it blew open all doors leading outside the room. The door opened to Jinx's chamber and she screamed as the light slashed around in the room.

* * *

I know, short chapter. I want to save the next scene for the next chappy. So much has already happened and I don't want to overwhelm my readers! Did you like it? Any questions?

PLEASE follow, favorite, and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….**Thanks!

Next Chapter: I don't want to give anything away so I'll sum it up in one word: BOOM! Bet you guys can't wait!


	15. Wet unity

Hey guys! I hope I blew you mind last chapter. Grab some tissues for this chapter. You might need them…It's a short chapter but I feel like it needed to be.

* * *

The light blinded her and burned her skin. The chains and shackles on her wrists and ankles melted away and she fell to the ground. She landed harshly but that didn't stop her from shielding herself from the light. As the light began shuddering Jinx decided to dare a peak. The light was still bright but it wasn't burning her anymore. It was barely kissing her skin. She looked down at her bruised and bloodied wrists and she realized she was free. She had the choice to leave, to be free. Her first priority was to find Kid Flash, and the Titans. Then escape. A small glimmer of hope flashed in the back of her mind and the feeling of hope singed in her chest. A tear escaped her eye as she watched the light shudder and subside into nothing. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and gasped as a hand clamped around her upper arm. She looked up into a black and white mask. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Robin!" She stood up and gave him a huge hug.

"Are you okay?" He said detaching himself from her.

"Yes, I'm more than fine, where did you come from?" She looked him over and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was shackled up next to you, not as long though." He looked out of the doorway and sighed. "I hope the Team is okay."

"Do you know how long I was out?" She asked before he could move.

"I don't really know, can you recall what happened after you were captured?" He asked as he brushed some dried blood off of his arms.

"I'm starting too." She suddenly shuddered and fell to the ground. Robin went quickly to her side. "They, they, the…" She stuttered as she began to sob uncontrollably. Robin pulled her in close and hugged her tightly. Her recovery was going to be much harder than expected. She kept crying, it was all coming back to her now.

* * *

Raven let out her first breath as she realized where she was. The large room had big windows and scattered around the corners of the room were Titans and Cimback soldier exoskeletons. She winced at the slight pain in her chest. She looked down at herself and realized that her hair had grown. It was now down her back in long purple curls. Her usual violet leotard replaced by a white one with a matching cloak. She looked around the room once again and her eyes rested on a green figure on the ground. She gasped realizing what it was. She ran over to him and turned him over. She gasped as she noticed Beast Boy's blue lips. He wasn't breathing. She placed her tiny hands on his chest and released her energy into his chest cavity. Nothing. Tears started to prick at her eyes, but she held them back. She sucked in a breath and tried again. Nothing. She heard shuffling behind her and glanced back. Cyborg, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Starfire were brushing themselves off. Cyborg was the first to notice Raven. She could hear his feet clomp on the ground behind her.

"Raven; is that you? What's going on with Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked sternly. "What was that white orb thingy?"

She shook her head not trusting her mouth to speak. She placed her hands on his chest again, starting her energy release once over. It didn't work; his heart would not start beating. She opened her mouth to try to speak but nothing but a sob came out. "I killed him, Arella tricked me."

Cyborg kneeled down and looked at Beast Boy. "What are you talking about?"

Raven shook her head. And placed her head on Beast Boy's chest. She allowed the tears to start falling slowly, then quickly. Before she knew it she was bawling, Cyborg joined in as he realized that Beast Boy would not be returning to Earth with them. He placed a hand on Raven's back and bowed his head. "First Robin, now Beast Boy." Cyborg said so quietly Raven had to strain to hear it. "How did this happen?"

Across the room the other three Titans stood up and brushed themselves off. Starfire made her way over to another corner of the room. Blackfire was unconscious and lying flat on her back. Starfire raised her arm preparing a starbolt. "All my life you set a goal to ruin me. To ruin my life, you now have. It's time for me to take yours, goodbye sister." Before she could shoot a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She turned around aiming her starbolt towards the intruder. She gasped as she realized it was only Kid Flash and Bumblebee. They looked sadly at her.

Kid Flash cleared his throat. "I think you've done enough killing for one night."

Bumblebee elbowed him harshly. "Why don't you go find Cyborg?"

Starfire looked angrily at them both. "Do not talk to me like a child. I killed Robin, but it was not the real Robin. As for me and my sister, that is business for me to handle."

Bumblebee and Kid Flash looked startled. "What do you mean 'not the real Robin'?" Kid Flash stammered.

"You heard me; it was not the real Robin." Starfire clarified.

Bumblebee looked confusedly at her. "I don't understand, it was him. There was no mask or anything. He even bled."

Starfire glared at them both. "You couldn't tell? Robin would never ask to be saved. He would say fight to the finish. He is selfless, not selfish."

They looked over to where Starfire shot Robin. His body was now crumpled in the corner; it browned a little like a rotten banana. They winced. Kid Flash chuckled. "I would've never caught that."

Bumblebee looked around. "So he was a clone?"

Starfire nodded proudly. "Now I just have to handle some family business." She looked back at the spot Blackfire was last in; she was gone. Starfire fell to her knees. "No, no, no!" Her eyes lit up green.

Bumblebee placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Star, it's over. We'll find her another time."

Starfire sniffled and let her powers die down. She was exhausted and it was finally setting in. "I can't believe she got away and she was right under my nose." She put her face in her hands. Bumblebee kneeled down beside her and rubbed her shoulder gently. Starfire grunted, and cried. Bumblebee looked back to the last place Kid Flash was standing but he was gone. Bee sighed.

* * *

After Starfire started crying he felt like it was his time to go find Jinx. So many scenarios played out in his head, _what if she was a clone?_ He thought disappointedly. All he wanted to do was get off this ship before more Cimback guards attacked them. On his way to the door behind the throne he spotted Raven and Cyborg huddled over something in the corner. He smiled, Raven was back, and maybe it was a good sign things were returning to normal. He peered into the doorway and spotted Robin huddled close to Jinx. He immediately ran to grab Robin and lock him in a headlock. Jinx screamed and stood up.

"What are you trying to do clone?" He said harshly into Robin's ear.

Robin coughed and spluttered. "Kid Flash, it's great to see you're okay." Kid Flash squeezed him tighter. "Let me go!"

Jinx looked angrily at him. "Flash, let him go!"

"How do I know he's not an imposter?" He yelled at Jinx.

"Because he's not! Now let him go!" She glared daggers at Kid Flash.

He shuddered. "How do I know you're not another clone?"

She looked worriedly at Robin's reddening face. "Ask me something! Ask me anything!" She pleaded.

"What is my real name, and when do you call me it?" He looked longingly and hopefully into her eyes.

She allowed her face to relax as he loosened his grip on Robin noticeably. "You're real name is Wally, and I call you by your real name when we're cuddling." By the time the last word left her lips he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. He hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent. She gasped.

Robin hit the floor in a thump. "What the hell Flash?"

He mumbled from Jinx's shoulder. "Sorry Robin, I had to make sure. The team's been through enough."

Robin brushed himself off. "Are they okay? What happened? Is everyone alive?"

Kid Flash detached himself from Jinx but still kept an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "I'm not sure; moments ago I thought Starfire killed you. Everything's a bit blurry. Oh, and that white light was Raven."

Robin looked sick. "Starfire, killed me?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "She somehow knew it was a clone and shot him dead on." He put his eyes back on Jinx. "What did they do to you?"

Jinx shuddered in his arms. "Awful things that would make you not want me anymore if you knew." A tear escaped her eye and her legs collapsed.

He swung her up into his arms bridal style. "We don't have to talk about them." He kissed her bruised forehead gently. She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm never letting you leave my arms again." He whispered in her ear.

Robin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can you bring me to the others?"

Kid Flash looked up at him. "Yeah follow me." He walked out of the room with Jinx still in his arms.

By now all the Titans were around Beast Boy's body. Their heads were bowed and a figure with purple hair and a white cloak kneeled in front of him. Her head was still on his chest; she was still sobbing. Bumblebee patted Starfire as she cried very loudly. Seeing one of her teammates go so suddenly deeply shook her. Cyborg was explaining to Raven what happened to him moments before he went down. The other three Titans moved towards the group and joined them. Starfire moved from Bumblebee's arms and slammed into Robin's open arms. Raven was chanting her mantra over and over again through her sobs.

After a couple minutes she stood up and backed away. "He's gone." She croaked. She buried her face in her hands.

Cyborg wiped his eyes again. "A beloved member of the Teen Titans has fallen today. He was loved by all of us, his charisma, bravery, and abilities have proven him more than a worthy hero. His past life molded him to who he was and we will never forget him. Goodbye, BB." Cyborg pulled a crying Bumblebee into his arms. "I love you, man." The Titans all stood together and cried. This should've been just another battle, but it turned into something more. Something dark, and deadly. The Team wept together as a family now as the giant Cimback airship floated through space unguided and cumbersome. No guards ever came during their bonding. Blackfire had lied, all the guards were gone.

* * *

The feels! I wrote this chapter while listening to Florence and the Machine Never Let Me go. I'm crying…Happy 4th of July everyone…

Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Their escape? Blackfire's revenge, Rob/Star moments, KF/Jinx moments, and Raven makes a decision that affects everyone. OH! And we find out what the heck is going on in Bee's belly…you'll be surprised. Thanks for reading.

P.S. I've been thinking about starting another story…I'm not sure yet…It will be called Mistaken Boundaries. It will also be a series. This is the first story I've done on fan fiction, I received positive feedback from this one so I thought why not another one? Should I? Let me know if I should! Thanks!


	16. Immortal Connections

So many reviews! Thank you! I know that most of you are very upset or saddened by Beast Boy's departure. I'm sorry for that; at least I gave you the feels! I know last chapter I put a note at the end of it talking about the next chapter, IGNORE IT! I changed my mind this is going to happen instead…Enjoy…WARNING: Do not read while listening to sad music, you WILL cry...I know I did...

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around. Trees and jungle surrounded him. The leaves folded in on themselves, and the sky high trees winded so far into the sky it looked like they never ended. Birds cawed in the distance, and bushes rumbled in the light breeze. Beast Boy knew where he was. He was in the jungles in Brazil; his favorite place, and the place where his parents first met. He looked around wonderingly, asking himself how and why he got here. Before he got the chance to take a step arms wrapped lovingly around him, joined by another pair of arms. He gasped and looked at the intruder. The interloper was none other than Marie Logan, joined by Mark Logan. His parents. Tears trickled down his cheeks. "Mom, dad!" He hugged them and they cried in each other's arms for a while. He detached himself, sniffling while doing it. "How, why-?"

Marie reached out to take her sons hands. "You shouldn't be here sweetheart."

Mark placed a hand lovingly on his wife's shoulder. He looked towards Beast Boy smiled and gave him another hug. "Garfield! You've grown so much!"

Beast Boy looked down at himself, he was in his team uniform; but without his shirt. "Thanks dad."

Marie looked like she was about to cry. "You look just like your father."

Beast Boy looked lovingly at her. "What did you mean by 'I shouldn't be here'?"

Marie looked away and sniffled.

Mark rubbed his wife's back. He looked towards Beast Boy. "Garfield, do you know what happened before you woke up into this?"

Beast Boy wracked his brain. "Well, I had extreme chest pain; I went into an animalistic state, and then nothing." He shrugged. "Why?"

Mark sighed. "Well son, you died. That's why you're here with us."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "That can't be, I can't be dead." He took a step back.

Marie wiped her eyes. "But now you're here with us, for eternity."

Beast Boy felt his mind spin. "No, no, no!" He started pacing. "It can't be! The team!"

Marie watched her son pace with worry. "Son, there's no going back."

A voice spoke out from the distance. "There is." The voice made Beast Boy, Marie, and Mark stop dead. The voice was euphonious, almost comforting.

Mark looked towards his late family and then to the direction of the voice. "Who's there?"

Marie pulled Garfield close to her. She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "There's never been anyone here but us."

Beast Boy looked worriedly at her.

The bushes shook mellifluously and a figure stepped out. She was dressed in a long white robe with a hood. Her purple hair ascended out from underneath the hood shielding her face. Mark took a tentative step towards her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The figure lowered her hood and looked squarely at the reunited family. "I am here for Garfield Logan."

Beast Boy took a step forward. "I go by Beast Boy now, Arella." Marie and Mark looked astonishingly at their son.

Arella grinned. "You know my name, interesting."

"I know your daughter, Raven. What are you doing here Arella?" Beast Boy crossed his arms. The resemblance to Raven was outlandish.

Arella bit her lip. "Raven sent me."

Beast Boy sucked in a breath. "Is she really," He gulped. "Gone…"

Arella smiled. "Not anymore, I have a proposition that you can't refuse."

Beast Boy tried to look complacent but failed. "Explain."

Arella's purple sparkling eyes flickered to his parents behind him. "Not here, this is private."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my family." He mentally smiled.

Arella pursed her lips. "Fine, but they won't like it."

"Fine, now spill." Beast Boy demanded.

Arella sighed. "When Raven sacrificed herself for the team she died. She was sent into her mind world, like you are in now. Her setting was a little different though." Arella paused and looked around. "Anyways, when she was there I told her about an ability she didn't know she had."

Beast Boy noticed her cessation and shrugged. "What was the ability?"

Arella smiled. "It was to come back to life."

Beast Boy heard his parents take in a breath. He looked behind himself and tried to look reassuring. "It's okay." He mouthed. He looked back towards Arella. "Okay, get to the point."

Arella frowned at his abruptness. "In order for Raven to come back to life she had to give her ability to someone." She smirked. "She decided to give that ability to you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He looked at Arella incredibly. "Are you serious?" He tried to hide his excitement.

Arella smiled evilly. "I'm the only one that knows the spell."

Beast Boy walked towards her. "Tell me how to do it."

Arella looked conceitedly at him. "No."

Beast Boy backed up like he was just slapped. "I don't want to be dead! Tell me how to do it!" he shouted.

Mark cleared his throat. "Beast Boy do you really want this?"

Beast Boy ignored his father. "Please Arella, I'll do anything."

Arella smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. I'll give you the spell on one condition."

"Anything, now tell me." Beast Boy mentally kicked himself for acting so weak.

"Once you recite the spell you have to give up the ability to me." Arella simpered.

Beast Boy looked to his parents and then to Arella. "No deal. I know how Raven feels about you, not happening."

Arella looked flabbergasted. "You said you would do anything. Well this is anything!"

"No its not." Beast Boy walked over to his parents. His parents looked sad and shocked. He'd rather be here with them than give Raven's mother the ability.

Arella stammered. "This is your chance, take it." He didn't budge. She tried a different strategy, get to his heartstrings. "Don't you want to see Raven again?" His back tensed and Arella smiled in satisfaction. "Don't you LOVE her?" She dragged out the word love.

Mark looked towards his son and Arella. "Just give us a moment to talk this out."

Arella looked peeved. "Remember Mark Logan time is not on your side."

Mark felt shivers trickle down his spine. The way she said that slunk in his mind. He looked towards his distressed wife and son. "Garfield you have to go back."

Marie let out a sob and covered her mouth.

Beast Boy looked lovingly at her. "Mom, it's okay, I won't go."

Marie tried to put on a happy face. "No, don't let me hold you back. You have to go."

Beast Boy looked at his parents in wonder. "I thought you guys wanted me here with you?"

Mark placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Your time on Earth isn't up yet."

Beast Boy looked deeply into his father's eyes. "Your time on Earth wasn't up either." Beast Boy allowed tears to trickle down his cheeks as he remembered their last day together.

Marie cupped her son's cheeks in her hands. "What happened to us was never your fault."

He nodded his head and buried it in his mother's shoulder. "It was, I never should've wanted to go see those fish." He shook his head in the crook of Marie's neck; she patted him. Being coddled by her made him feel like he was young again. He didn't want this feeling to go.

Mark shook his head. "Don't ever for a second blame yourself for what happened to us. EVER." Mark said softly and wrapped both Marie and Garfield in a hug.

Marie whispered. "Fate has a funny way of showing us what's right sometimes." She kissed his forehead.

Across from them Arella was tapping her foot. She cleared her throat. "Tick tock Logan's."

They all glared at her. Marie kissed Garfield's forehead again. "Do what's right honey; just know that we will always love you. Even in the afterlife." She chuckled halfheartedly.

Mark ruffled Beast Boy's hair. "I love you son."

Beast Boy wiped his eyes. "I don't want to leave you guys again."

Mark smiled. "You're not, this is temporary. In time you'll see us again."

Marie smiled too. "We're always watching over you." Mark wrapped his arm around Marie's shoulders. She placed her hand on top of his. "Always."

Beast Boy smiled. "I love you mom, dad." He looked towards Arella and back. "I can't do this alone." They nodded. He let more tears fall and walked over to Arella. His parents followed him.

Arella let out a breath. "Finally."

Beast Boy glared at her again. "Let's do this."

Arella leered. "Let's begin, shall we?" He nodded. "You will repeat after me."

His heart thumped. "Wait, how will I know to give the power to you?"

She laughed. "You'll know." She said darkly.

Marie reached out to take his hand. Mark followed in suit with Beast Boy's other hand. Arella sighed. "Now, repeat after me." Beast Boy took a breath. "Mors est aeternum, est sanguis meus."

"Mors est aeternum, est sanguis meus." Beast Boy breathed.

"Fiat tenuis meae in flumine de conscientia." Arella smiled.

"Fiat tenuis meae in flumine de conscientia."

"Fiat mihi soli terminos meos et moverunt capita."

"Fiat mihi soli terminos meos et moverunt capita."

"Pater, dimitte illam et deducet me in manibus retro."

"Pater, dimitte illam et deducet me in manibus retro."

Arella raised her voice for the last sentence. "Sinit incertis excipiant mundo patiuntur in futurum."

Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Sinit incertis excipiant mundo patiuntur in futurum." He looked down at himself. "Nothing happened."

Arella looked amused. "I think you know what to say next." A look of realization crossed her face. "Oh, Beast Boy, tell Raven that I didn't lie." She smiled evilly.

Beast Boy looked towards his mother and father. They mouthed 'I love you'. He mouthed the same thing back. Mark said one last thing. "Get the girl." Garfield smiled and closed his eyes. He squeezed their hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." His eyes snapped open and his parents faces melted away. In replace of theirs colors of every assortment pulled him in. He somehow knew what to whisper next. "Arella." And like that he was thrown into darkness.

As Beast Boy's body vanished form view Marie let out a sob and hugged Mark. He also cried. He kissed her head. "You were very brave." She mumbled something and looked up to the spot where he was just at. "My baby." She said softly.

Arella stared at them happily. She moved to where the couple was. They stared at her. "Do not worry he'll be back soon, I guarantee it." She said in a deep voice.

Marie stopped crying and looked peculiarly at Arella. "What are you talking about?" She said in a stern voice.

Arella smiled and laughed evilly. "Time will reveal." Her eyes turned black, and like that she vanished from sight.

Marie felt her face flush and collapsed into Mark's arms. She whispered. "That was not Arella it was something darker." Realization slapped her like water.

Mark sighed. "Garfield is going to need all his strength, something wicked is coming his way."

* * *

This story has grown so much, I feel so efficacious. Well, the story's not over yet! I still have a couple more twists to throw in. So did you like it? I hope you did! You're probably wondering what the heck the spell BB said meant in English so here it is:

Death is forever, my blood is not. Let it thin out into my stream of consciousness. Let it soil my grounds and shake my boundaries. Let it lead me backwards into the hands of the father. Allow it to seep into the world of the unknown and allow a future.

Yeah I made it myself! BTW, about my next story; I've started writing it! You guys encouraged me to keep writing so *smiley face*! Whoever is my 100th reviewer will receive a SNEAK PEAK of it!

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks.

Next Chapter: Their escape? Blackfire's revenge, Rob/Star moments, KF/Jinx moments, OH! And we find out what the heck is going on in Bee's belly…you'll be surprised. AND the whole team gets a surprise! (Can you guess?) I might add some other crazy things depending on where my mindset is! Bet you can't wait!


	17. The Great Exodus Part 1

Okay, next chapter!

* * *

Blackfire frantically raced through the hallways of the Cimback ship. She was badly injured and bleeding but she needed to find a planet to planet communicator. The only one was located at the very front of the ship. She smashed open the door to the main piloting station. She looked around and immediately began searching. She didn't realize that two pilots were huddled in the corner shaking. A red blinking button caught her eye; next to it was a receiver that looked a lot like a phone. She picked it up and pressed the button. It rang a few times before an old friend of hers picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said nonchalantly.

Blackfire used her persuasion voice. "Hey baby."

"You." He hissed.

Blackfire laughed. "Yes, me."

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I need a favor." Blackfire said in her most seductive voice.

"No, never. Not after what you did-" He was cut off by her sigh.

"Can't the past be the past?" She pleaded.

"No, now leave me alone you brat." He said hurtfully.

Blackfire tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Don't you want to know what I was going to ask?"

He sighed. "No Blackfire, I don't care. I have my own plans."

Blackfire balled her fists. "Just listen to me, I don't have much time." He didn't say anything so she continued on. "I did not defeat the Titans like you and I planned. Let's go onto plan B, shall we?"

He sounded confused. "Plan B?"

Blackfire squirmed anxiously. "Remember back to that night? When you and I –" He interrupted her.

"No need for details. Are you sure plan B will work?" He asked.

Blackfire smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Go to Jump City and start the plan."

He smiled through the phone. "This will be the end of the Titans once and for all."

Blackfire laughed. "It will be."

"Are you going to come to Earth to help?" He asked hopefully.

Blackfire frowned. "No, I don't think I'm coming back for a long time."

He sighed. "Okay, just don't forget what we had planned."

Blackfire allowed the feeling of nostalgia to wash over her. "I won't." She hung up and smiled. If she couldn't defeat the Titans she was sure he could. Something in the corner caught her eye. Two pilots were huddled together staring at her. She walked over and pulled one of them up by the collar of his uniform. "Where are the escape pods?"

The pilot lifted a shaky finger and pointed to a corner in the room. She smiled. "Good." She lit up her hand and blew his head off right where he was. She gasped as her own wounds burned when she used a surplus of energy. She dropped the guard and sauntered over to the other guard.

He whimpered. "My Queen, please do not hurt me." He closed his eyes and curled into a ball.

Blackfire felt nothing for this race of aliens. She lit up her hands and shot him at full force. He melted into a heap of blood and skin. She winced. "Ew…" She looked down at herself; she was bleeding from the abdomen. She sighed and turned around. The capsules were big in size and could hold full fleets of Cimback guards. She stepped into one and wasted no time to get away from the mess she left behind.

* * *

They all looked down at Beast Boy again before heading for the exit. Raven scanned the ship with her powers and told them to head for the escape pods. There were two left in the main piloting station.

Robin looked at Raven solemnly. "Are you coming?"

Raven looked down. "No, I'm going to stay here with Beast Boy."

Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, he's not going to come back."

Raven sucked in a breath. "You don't know that, he might…" She pulled up her hood and faced his lifeless body.

Cyborg removed his hand and looked down. "Raven, you can't stay here forever."

Raven let more tears slip down her cheeks. "Just let me say goodbye."

"Do you want us to wait?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"No, just go." Raven said sternly.

"Are you sure?"

"GO!" She screamed.

The Titans looked sad as they mumbled their goodbyes. They exited the room and headed towards the piloting station. Starfire approached Raven solemnly. She sniffled. "I know it is hard, but please do not let your feelings cloud your trust. We are only here to help you."

Raven keened. "I'll keep that in mind." She said in her monotone voice.

"I hope to see you soon, Raven." And with that she flew off in the direction of the others.

Raven laid her head on Beast Boy chest. She allowed more tears to fall and more guilt to thrash at her mind. She tried some spells to revive him, but they didn't work. Nothing would. She stood up after an hour and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I should've put more thought into what Arella was telling me. I should've just given the power to her. This is all my fault." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Over the years I treated you awful. I never gave you the chance to get to know me better. I never tried to get to know you better. I shouldn't have been so reclusive, if only, if only…" Her thoughts drifted away. The pain she felt in her heart was so large she felt it would crush her altogether. "I love you Beast Boy, I really do." She clenched her fists and bit her tongue. "I don't know how, but I will find a way to be with you again." She wiped her face and turned to get one last look at him. "I hope you're in a better place now." She covered herself in black energy and disappeared from the room. Beast Boy's still body lay where it was. A sad haunting memory of what happened on this Cimback ship.

* * *

Raven reappeared in the main control room where the escape pods were. The other Titans looked in surprise at her. They nodded her way. She cleared her throat. "You didn't leave yet?"

They smiled solemnly. "We're not gonna leave you behind Rae." Cyborg said as he held out a hand to her.

Raven took his hand and he pulled her into the pod. It was large with a wide open sitting area in the middle. The front of it had two piloting stations. Each with its own set of controllers. Behind some doors on the walls that looked like cabinets were long beds, equipped with blankets and pillows. Another door a couple feet away was a large bathroom, complete with a walk in shower and bathtub. Across from that was a large kitchen area. In the cabinets were packages of hydrated food. The pod even had a small study room with books and sofa. The Team members made themselves cozy as they designated who would be piloting.

Everyone looked to Jinx. "Well, if I'm right these things should be able to pilot themselves if we put in the coordinates." She shrugged.

Starfire stepped forward. "I believe I have the coordinates of Earth memorized, may I put them in?"

Everyone nodded. Robin cleared his throat and eyes were on him. "We have lost a team member today, but that can't stop us from doing our job. As soon as we get back we will send a message to the other Titans and inform them of what has happened. We will then resume our posts." Silence followed Robin's little speech.

Bumblebee squirmed. "I will not be rejoining the Titans." She put her head down and Cyborg placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

Cyborg looked at Robin. "I will not be either." Everyone gasped in shock. "Losing BB has taught me that life is short, and this job is dangerous. I don't want to be raising a child in chaos."

Confused glares pointed directly at him. Jinx snorted. "Bee is pregnant?"

Cyborg huffed. "Yeah, I'm sure you all know by now."

Robin approached Cyborg. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Alright, I guess the rest of us will resume our duties." Robin looked around at the group again.

Raven stood dejectedly away from the group. "Robin, I'm going to leave the group too."

Robin's mouth dropped. "Raven, you can't! Without Cyborg and you the Team is practically vulnerable in fights."

Raven backed away from their staring glances. "I don't want to fight anymore." Raven used her powers to open the door to the little library. She looked back at the other Titans. "I'm sure you'll do just fine without me." She ambled in and slammed the door behind her, leaving the other Titans speechless.

The pod's automatic pilot broke the silence. "Liftoff in 20 seconds."

Starfire reappeared observing their sad faces. "Did I miss something?" She asked innocently.

Robin slammed his fist into the table and glowered. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kid Flash cracked his back. "Well, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." He cracked his fingers and pulled Jinx close to him. "Let's all get some rest shall we?"

The autopilot made a singing noise. "Liftoff." The pod shuddered and banked and then preceded the depths of space.

Everyone moved into their own private beds. Except Kid Flash and Jinx, and Cyborg and Bumblebee. They went to the same beds. Robin shrugged off Starfire's hand causing her to flinch. "Goodnight Star." Was all he said before he went to bed.

Robin walked solemnly to the main piloting station and plopped down in a chair. He rubbed his face angrily. All he wanted was his team back to the way it was. His esteemed Team, critically acclaimed to be greater than the justice League has broken up, split, and unraveled.

* * *

Sorry, it's short! I had an extreme case of writer's block! My brain was like "Sorry bro not today" and I was like PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE LET ME WRITE! It's depressing to have writers block. I sat in a dark room folded my legs in on myself and listened to Florence and the machine. Pretty scary stuff.

PLEASE Follow, FAVORITE, and _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_Thank you…

Next Chapter: Beast Boy is that you? *Tears* an unbelievable landing on Earth, who's waiting for the Titans' at home? Bee looks to Raven for some help with some womb pains. *You'll be shocked.* ALSO Starfire+Robin ACTION! *YUM* Thanks for reading, Louddragon loves you all!

P.S. My new story Mistaken Boundaries will be out very soon. Keep an eye out!


	18. The Great Exodus Part 2

You're reviews make me so happy, I literally had to pinch myself to see if this was real. I have so many reviews! I love you guys, now enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

His ears popped and he woke up in a strange stupor. He looked around the large empty room and images of their last battle flooded back to his memory like fog on a windshield. Something in the air immediately caught his attention. It was a very familiar scent dancing equivocally around his nostrils. His eyes grew large and he sucked in a breath. "Raven." He stood up and ran towards the hypnotizing odor. He fell a couple times due to some weakness in his legs, but once his blood flow started moving again he ran full force. By the time he reached the main piloting station the scent had subsided into a dull distant phantasm. He sighed and moved towards the last place she was. A sign read "escape capsule". He pressed one of the buttons and an opalescent door opened up for him. Beast Boy looked around the large ship and headed towards the main piloting station. He hit a couple buttons and the ship started moving. After a couple swear words he found a list of the last coordinates from the last launch. It was for Earth. He typed them in and followed in pursuit, leaving the barren lonely destroyed ship behind.

* * *

Starfire sat quietly in the pilot's chair with her knees folded in on her. She picked at some dried blood on her kneecap and thought silently to herself. She considered Raven, and Cyborg leaving the team. She also asked herself if she wanted to leave too. She thought about how capricious missions were becoming, and how she recently lost a friend. Finally she thought about Robin. The guy who had held together the perfect team for so long suddenly lost everything during one mission. Starfire put full blame on herself. Blackfire was now still out there to continue to torture her. Her sister was the blame for Raven's near death incident, and Beast Boy's death. She put her head on her knees and started to cry inaudibly. Everyone was asleep so she didn't want to wake them. She let the tears flow out of her eyes like watery snakes in a river. All her grief was so bottled up she didn't know how to release it. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped out of the chair and turned towards the invader. It was Robin. She quickly wiped some of her tears away and sniffled. "Why are you up?"

Robin moved towards her with a saddened look. "Couldn't sleep."

Starfire couldn't look him in the eyes. "Oh."

Robin shrugged and looked at the landing time frame. "3 more hours and we'll be home." He said quietly.

Starfire bawled her fists up. "Robin, I know what you came out here to tell me." She looked at his confused face and sighed. "I know that you are kicking me off the team. This entire mission was my fault, and I take full blame for friend Beast Boy's death." She looked down and began sniffling. "My carelessness and poor judgment led to Blackfire's escape. I do not believe I am worthy to continue fighting for good."

Robin arms were suddenly around her. "No, no that's not at all what I was going to say. Why would you think that I would kick you off the team?"

Starfire wrapped her arms lovingly around him. He rested his chin on her head. "I am the reason Blackfire is still alive. That is why you are mad at me."

Robin hugged her tighter. "Star, you are not the blame for any of this. No one is. And I'm not mad at you; I shouldn't have shrugged off your hand of earlier. I need to learn not to take out my anger on the ones I love."

Starfire jumped as he said the last sentence. "Did you just say love?" She moved back a little so she could look him in the face. His hands resided on her hips. Her breath hitched as she prepared herself for what she predicted would happen.

Robin's cheeks turned a light shade of red. He suddenly pulled off his mask and threw it at the ground. His eyes were glimmering blue, like an ocean. Starfire gasped and immediately touched his face lovingly. She knew what he was about to say, but she still couldn't prepare herself for it. "Yes, I said love. I love you Starfire, I think I always have."

Starfire felt like her legs were jelly. She couldn't move or speak; just stare. She swiftly found the courage she needed and said the wanted words back. "I love you too." She allowed a couple more tears to slip silently down her cheeks, and she felt her heart warm to its fullest potential.

In that moment blue orbs met green piercing ones and their lips connected in a fiery kiss. It wasn't a soft kitten kiss like they shared before. It was passionate, hungry, and necessitating. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Something like electricity danced behind their closed eyelids. His tongue licked her lips begging for entry into her mouth. She allowed graciously and suddenly she was pushed up against the wall. His hands traveled up her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He growled hungrily and Starfire allowed her hands to roam freely around his chest. He cupped her buttocks and squeezed making Starfire giggle in response. Their kisses deepened and they stopped for air momentarily. They smiled at each other and continued their fiery kisses. They both felt connected in a way they had never before. So much grief, sadness, and love bounced between their lips and touches; it was hard to keep breathing.

A noise from the opposing bed cabinet suddenly slid open. They immediately departed and rubbed the back of their heads nonchalantly. Cyborg popped out of the bed and looked accusingly at Robin and Starfire. Somehow Robin found time to place his mask back on.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Cyborg said tiredly as he moved to the kitchen area.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other smiled and followed Cyborg to the kitchen area. Starfire watched as he poured cold water in a glass. "Friend Cyborg, why are you drinking water this late?" She asked softly.

"It's not for me, it's for Bee. She's in some pretty bad pain." He said solemnly.

Robin scratched his head. "I'm not very educated on pregnant people but is there supposed to be pain?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, pregnancy is supposed to be painless until the day of the birth."

Cyborg frowned. "Guys, I don't know what to do. She can't sleep and she keeps holding her stomach and groaning. She's in a lot of pain."

"Did you try giving her some pain pills?" Robin added.

Starfire hit him softly. "You cannot give a pregnant woman pain pills." Starfire walked out of the kitchen beckoning the others to follow. She headed towards the library/study room where Raven was.

Robin sucked in a breath and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Star, maybe we should leave Raven alone, she's still grieving." He winced on the last word.

Starfire removed his hand. "We all are still doing the grieving, but Bumblebee is in need of help." She looked at Cyborg. "We cannot neglect other Teammates just because one is gone."

Robin and Cyborg winced. Raven was going to be angry if anyone knocked on her door. Starfire put on the most determined face and raised her hand. Her palm touched the doorknob slightly and she entered the room.

The boys slapped their foreheads. Cyborg sighed. "She's done for."

Surprisingly a minute later Starfire and Raven emerged from the room. Starfire was smiling at Robin. He crossed his arms. "Friend Raven is going to help Bumblebee." She clapped her hands.

Raven knocked on Cyborg's sleeping cabinet and Bumblebee emerged. She looked around. "Where's sparky?" She asked quietly.

"Starfire told me you're having pains, follow me." Raven said her voice slightly raspy. Her hood was up so Bee couldn't see her eyes. Everyone knew Raven was probably in the worst condition, but they still didn't object to her being up.

Bumblebee stepped out silently and followed Raven. Once they reached the library Raven ushered Bumblebee inside. Raven beckoned for Starfire to follow and the boys, dumbfounded, stood outside the door.

Robin crossed his arms and stared at Cyborg suspiciously. Cyborg felt uneasy under his gaze and looked away hastily. Cyborg, feeling agitated, finally gave in. "WHAT, why are you staring at me?"

Robin frowned. "What are you going to now?"

Cyborg looked down. "What do you mean?"

Robin unfolded his arms. "You know what I mean; I don't think I have to spell it out."

Cyborg, feeling the tension, took a deep breath. "I don't know, I honestly don't have a clue."

Robin clenched his fists. "You're leaving the team to become a father, shouldn't you have a plan?" Robin said angrily.

Cyborg gritted his teeth. "Why are you pestering me? This is none of your concern."

Robin pointed a finger at Cyborg. "It is my concern, I took an oath. An oath saying that I will watch over my Team, and never leave them defenseless or helpless. Did you really think you can leave the Team without as much as a word?"

Cyborg closed his eyes and shook his head. "So that is what this is about, huh? You don't like that I'm leaving the Team."

Robin crossed his arms again. "Cyborg, we need you. You can't just leave everything we've built together."

"I don't think I really have a choice in the matter."

Robin sighed. "You do, don't leave the Titans."

Cyborg shook his head again. "I have to. I have a baby on the way."

Robin leaned against the wall. "That's not the only reason."

Cyborg ached. "You're right it's not."

"Then what is?"

Cyborg rubbed a hand over his face. "Beast Boy is dead. We're hurdling through space, and we still didn't kill or capture the person in charge of this happening. On top of all that we still have a broken City to clean. What more of a reason do you need? Does any of this sound like a normal mission?"

Robin shook his head. "You sound more like a coward to me."

Cyborg clenched his fists. "Why because I'm being practical?"

Robin shook his head again. "No because you're running away from trouble, you're running away when things get difficult."

"I'm not running away, I'm doing the sensible thing. What you fail to realize is that we're not kids anymore. We will never have normal missions like we used to again. These things will get harder and harder each time. Who are we going to lose next? Huh? Answer that! I don't know how you can still keep going knowing that you're only a human." Cyborg punched the wall and breathed heavily. "It's not that I don't want to do this anymore, I just mentally can't. Beast Boy was like a brother to me." He allowed a single tear to stain his mechanical cheek. "This mission was not normal, and I don't think things will ever be normal again."

Robin stared at him vanquished. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't. In that moment Starfire appeared with a worried look on her face. She looked at Cyborg sadly and bowed her head. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Star, what is it? Is the baby okay?"

Starfire sniffled inaudibly. "The babies are fine, but Bumblebee is not. Friend Raven is currently trying to heal her. There is something called significant damage to the womb, from current battling."

Cyborg took a step forward. "Did you say babies, meaning two?"

Starfire smiled faintly. "Oh yes, friend Cyborg I almost forgot. Bumblebee will be bearing the twins."

Cyborg's mouth hung agape and he made a squeak sound before hitting the ground with a harsh thud.

* * *

TWINS! Isn't that cute? Well, I know you're all probably mad at me for not updating sooner, I am truly sincerely sorry. Summer is such a busy time. I still want to thank you all though for taking the time to read this. Louddragon loves you so much! My writing has improved thanks to this story, and I believe I am ready for AP English in the fall! WOOT!

ANYWAYS, please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…if you already haven't. To my random non-member reviewers, Thank you.

Next Chapter: Someone you never expected will be coming into the story. Kid Flash and Jinx get mushy, and a familiar green face saves the day…guess who?


	19. The Great Exodus Part 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! You all make me so happy! Enjoy…

* * *

"Friend Cyborg please awaken, Bumblebee would like to speak with you." Starfire said as she fanned Cyborg's head. The moment he fainted Bumblebee called out his name.

Robin rubbed a hand over his face. He kneeled next to Starfire and flicked Cyborg.

Starfire smacked him gently on the arm. "Prodding him will not wake him."

Robin sighed heavily. "Then what will?"

Starfire's face brightened as she developed an idea. "Friend Cyborg, Bumblebee is requesting the biggest of meals right away!" Starfire shouted in his ear.

Cyborg's eyes flickered and he slowly came back into reality. He looked at Robin and Starfire and smirked. "What type of meal?"

Starfire giggled. "No, that was a fib. I was trying to wake you after you had passed out."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "I had the worst dream; I dreamt that Bumblebee was having twins!" He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god she isn't." He looked smoothly at his team, their glances told differently. "She isn't, right?"

Starfire tried to contain her joy. "It is most wondrous, do you not think so?" She clapped her hands together and stood up. "Twins on my planet are a beautiful blessing."

Cyborg's mouth dropped and he held his head. "Oh no…This is not good."

Robin stood up and held out his hand to his disabled friend. "Looks like you'll have to make the most out of it."

Cyborg appreciatively grabbed his hand and stood up. He looked at Starfire with a look of concern. "Is she okay? Why was she having pains?"

Suddenly Raven emerged from the door, her hood was still up but her stance was more calming than it was before. All eyes were on her as she cleared her throat. "Bumblebee's pregnancy is not comparable to a normal human's pregnancy because of her species. She is a transmute, meaning her body type is different. Due to current battles, her abdomen and womb have taken a serious beating. Her womb stopped expanding causing the two babies discomfort. I have healed some damage that could be healed but I was unable to heal the brunt of it. She should stay out of battles for a while if she wants to carry these babies to full trimester. They will not make it to a full 9 months, but they should make it close to it." She stopped and glanced at Cyborg. "You must be wondering what you can do to help."

Cyborg nodded sullenly.

Raven bowed her head. "The best you can do is making sure she takes it easy from now on. This means no more battling, and no stress."

Cyborg felt relief stab at his chest. "Thanks Rae, I don't know what I would've done without you."

Raven nodded and motioned him to the library. "She's currently in a comatose state and will awaken in under an hour." Her voice hitched and she seized talking, signaling that speaking was something she wanted to stop for the time being.

Cyborg acquiesced, knowing well what Raven meant. He walked into the Library and carried Bumblebee silently from the room. He looked back at the others and mouthed 'thanks'. He then retreated to his bunk where he tucked Bee in safely.

Jinx and Kid Flash suddenly emerged with wide grins on their faces, their hands were interlocked and they looked wonderingly at Starfire, Robin, and Raven. Kid Flash smirked. "Hey guys. You know the monitor on the piloting station beeped."

Raven retreated to the Library and slammed the door. Starfire grabbed Robin's wrist and led him to the front of the escape capsule. She eyed the monitor and hit a couple buttons. "We should be landing on Earth within the next hour!" She exclaimed. "I want to tell Silkie of all our adventures."

Robin looked at Kid Flash questioningly. "What are you going to do once you get back to Earth?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "I'm planning on going back to my City with Jinx. We're going to fight evil again, but this time we'll do it together." He pulled her closer and she smiled.

Jinx placed a hand on his chest, picking at his ripped costume. "From now on I'm not ever leaving his side again." He placed a sweet kiss on top of her head, and she smiled once more. "I've never been happier in anyone else's arms but his."

Starfire cooed and Robin rolled his eyes.

Kid Flash noticed Robin's uncomfortable stare. "Robin, what are you going to do once we get back to Earth?"

Robin rubbed his forehead. "I don't know where to start, but I'll probably go to the Doom Patrol."

Shock registered on Kid Flash's face. "Why?"

Robin shook his head. "Not for the reasons you're probably thinking, I'm going to pay a visit to the Doom Patrol to inform them on Beast Boy's death." He mentally sighed. "They were like a second family to him and they deserve the right to know."

Everyone bowed their heads in sorrow. Flashbacks of Beast Boy played through their minds and they tried to hold their tears back, for everyone's sake. Starfire looked lovingly at her team, and cleared her throat. "I believe that when I land on Earth, I will resume my duties as Princess of Tameran."

Robin looked at her shockingly. He sputtered. "WH-Why?"

Starfire looked appreciatively at him and smiled. "I believe the Titans are over, and I wish to track down Blackfire and force her to pay for the harm she inflicted on us."

Jinx looked to Robin's face then Starfire's and shrugged. "Well, I think Wally and I will, um, go pack up while you two discuss things." She could feel the tension, and by the look on Robin's face this conversation was going to heat up.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "But, I wanted to hear- OW" He groaned as Jinx elbowed him harshly. She grabbed his wrist and exited the room curtly.

Starfire looked out the windshield and marveled at the space atmosphere before them. Stardust passed by the ship causing blue light to shine in Starfire's face. The blue lit her eyes, and danced excitingly on her skin until it was gone. Robin admired her beauty for a moment, and sighed. "Star, are you sure you want to go back to Tameran?"

Starfire looked at Robin lovingly. "Robin, I am sure."

Robin bowed his head in defeat and clenched his fists. "Did what I say earlier mean nothing to you?"

Starfire's eyes widened. "Robin, it meant so much to me."

Robin took a couple steps towards her. "Then why are you leaving me?"

"Robin, I have other duties to attend to now. Blackfire is free to roam within the galaxy; she can do more harm to unsuspecting creatures." She reached out for his hand and grasped it.

"Then why can't we fight that battle together?" He whined.

Starfire shook her head. "You do not understand, I must avenge my friend. If that means putting my love life on hold for a while, then so be it."

Robin yanked his hand away harshly. "I thought things would be different now, between you and me."

Starfire's eyes watered, but she quickly held her tears back. "Things are already different; the Team is gone now Robin, we cannot simply pretend to go back to normal."

Robin tore off his mask, his eyes shown with rage. "Look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you don't love me." He softened his gaze as she took a step back. "Tell me honestly that you want to leave me!"

Starfire fumed silently. "You are not comprehending my situation!" She softened her glare and continued. "It is not that I do not love you, but duty calls. I am not leaving you Robin; I am simply dismissing myself for a while."

Robin moved towards her quickly and held her soft face between his palms. "I am begging you, don't leave me, please!" His eyes pleaded.

Starfire felt her heart pang with a whirlwind of emotions and she sighed. She placed her hands over his. "As I have said before Robin, it is only temporary."

"What if it's not?" He detached his hands. "You saw firsthand what one mission can do, Beast Boy is gone. I can't lose you too." He bowed his head in defeat.

"Oh Robin." She embraced him in a hug and allowed tears to flow evenly down her cheeks.

Robin tried to compose himself but couldn't. He buried his face in Starfire's neck and allowed his grief to flow out of him. "I know, and understand fully what you have to do Star. But, I'm at my weakest right now, and you're the only person that keeps me strong. I need you more than you'll ever know." He exhaled into her neck sending shivers down her spine. His breath flickered lightly onto her neck Goosebumps.

Starfire squeezed him tighter and he did the same. She felt conflicted and moved by his outbursts, and vehement deprecations. It stung her heart that she had to deny his request. She quickly removed herself from their sweet and subtle embrace. She hardened her face and wiped away her tears. Robin took a step back and placed his mask back on his face. Starfire felt her heart twinge in anguish, all she wanted to do was run into his arms again, but she had to stay stoic, and strong. "Robin, I love you with all of my heart. I cannot continue to ignore my waning galaxy; I hereby denounce my membership in the Teen Titans. I will be back someday to see you Robin, but saving the galaxy is more important than my own happiness."

Leaving Robin speechless Starfire gave him a light peck on the cheek and exited the room. She retreated to her own cabinet, and slid her door close decidedly. Robin punched the wall next to him and grunted heavily. His breathing became irregular and he felt like choking someone. It felt like all the air and happiness in his life suddenly exploded, leaving hot ambers of ash on his cold skin.

The door to the main piloting station suddenly opened. A hooded figure stepped in and started pressing buttons rapidly on the monitor. Robin, feeling distraught approached the hooded figure. "Raven, what are you doing?"

Raven paid no attention to him and continued to punch buttons meticulously.

Robin, feeling distressed and agitated grabbed Raven's wrist and yanked her away from the monitor. "Answer you team leader damnit!" He shouted.

Raven used her black energy to smash his body into the opposing wall. Red marks suddenly appeared on her cloaked arms and wrapped their way around her body. She turned back to the mainframe monitor and smashed more buttons on the monitor, shaking while she did so. She grunted in fear, and despair. Her chest suddenly felt heavy and she let out a scream.

The rest of the team emerged in the room and watched as Raven collapsed onto the floor. Jinx ran and caught her before the brunt of the floor could smash her head. "Raven? What's going on?" Jinx asked hurriedly.

Kid Flash aided Robin as he tried to stand. Robin held his side achingly. "She came in here as soon as Starfire left and randomly started hitting buttons."

Jinx shook Raven gently, causing the Empath's eyes to flutter sullenly. Raven immediately stood and reached for the monitor again. Jinx grabbed her and held her in a lock. "Raven! Stop! Tell us what's going on!"

Raven grunted and squirmed beneath Jinx's grip. "We have to turn around, hurry!" She yelled in despondency.

Jinx used her hex beams to weaken Raven's energy slightly. She sat Raven down on the floor limply and pulled down her hood. Jinx gasped in surprise when she saw red tattoo marks cascading down Raven's face, arms, and legs. "Raven, look at me. What is going on?"

Cyborg suddenly appeared in the room next to Starfire and Bumblebee. Starfire moved to the Empath's side and held her hand. Raven sighed and looked imperturbably at her teammates. "I was in the library meditating when suddenly I heard screaming, agonizing screaming. I looked down and realized the marks of Trigon had shown up on me again. Something was telling me to turn around, for our own sake. Something was telling me that Earth was in trouble, which we couldn't return home yet until he was gone."

Starfire gasped. "Who is the 'he' you are speaking of?"

Raven pulled up her hood again. "I don't know. I've also lost touch with some of my powers; I can't do certain things anymore." Her eyes widened in fear. "I think it's too late, he's here." She shuddered outwardly.

The capsule suddenly shifted and banked. The cheery voice they had heard earlier on the flight boomed over the speakers. "Attention fleet, we are approaching our designated landing spot on Earth. Please find a place to fasten down."

The Titans immediately went into the main room and found seats. They buckled in and the lights in the capsule flickered out. Starfire let out a mild yelp, and Jinx clutched onto Kid Flash's sleeve. They braced for impact and the capsule lurched into the ground. The Titans bounced around for a couple of seconds and the movement stopped. Starfire and Jinx lit up their hands, bringing light into the dark destroyed ship. Raven's red tattoo marks began to glow and she swore silently. Something bad was happening, and for the first time she feared for her own safety. The capsule doors opened with a pop and hiss, releasing steam and flowing light into their space. They unbuckled their seat belts and stepped outside, amazed and shocked at what they were seeing. Raven's legs gave out on her and Kid Flash swept her up before she could fall.

Their once gleaming City, full of life and joy was ruined. The beautifully paved streets littered and torn open. Most buildings were in large piles of rubble, some were hallway smashed. Smoke rose from many parts in the City, and street lamps flickered vindictively. The sky was not the color of the night sky any longer, but red. The blood red sky crisply and menacingly barred down on them. The moon was the only beacon of light that remained untouched and normal. Starfire let out an inaudibly gasp and each Titan took in the scene before them. Their City was ruined, and gone forever. Robin pulled out his staff and flicked it open. "Whoever is responsible for this, show your face!" He screamed angrily.

An eerie chuckle emitted from a dark alley way and the Titans formed a tight circle around their limp Empath. Robin tightened his grip on his staff and mentally swore. His team was in no condition for a fight. "Who the hell are you, and why did you do this to Jump City?" Robin spat.

The chuckle grew louder and the figure stepped out of the alley revealing himself. He was wearing all black metal gear and had a mask hiding his face. The mask was half copper, and half silver. "Hello Robin, glad you could make it."

The team shook with anger and fear as they eyed their most notorious villain. Robin ground his teeth together in complete and utter frustration. "Slade." He hissed.

* * *

Beast Boy stepped out of his escape capsule and looked around uneasily. The City was a mess, the sky was red, and the Teen Titan tower he was looking at was crushed. He cursed inwardly, "Was I really out that long?" He transformed into a hawk and flew over the City, noticing a group of people huddled in the City's center. Next to them was a wrecked escape capsule. Beast Boy's nostrils filled with an unforgettable scent and he dove into the scene.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Did you like my speedy update? Did you like this chapter? I hope you did…I put a TON of thought into it, I literally was pacing around my living room deciding whether or not to do this to you guys…BUT I did, Slade is back and he is better than ever!

Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!

Next Chapter: Beast Boy is that you? Robin stay calm! Run team run! AND a flashback of sweet and sour proportions….can you guess what it is?


	20. Watched Reunions

Chapter 20! OMG! Guys, this is a huge milestone for me! Did you like the surprise at the end of chapter 19? Okay enough of that, this chapter is starting off with a flashback scene. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone…

* * *

_He kissed her forehead slightly and brushed some stray hairs from out of her eyes. She moved slightly and her palm rested comfortably on his chest. He chuckled silently and marveled at her beauty. He had never felt this way about anyone before in his life. Their passionate night together brought warmth to his usually cold heart, and he liked the feeling of being loved in a way that no one had loved him. His whole life he's been looked at as an empty, soulless, cold hearted fool who could never win, no matter what he did. He clenched his fists slightly, ruffling the silk sheets him and his lover shared. His thoughts about the Teen Titans clouded his judgment, and angered his senses. Every time he thought about them his mind clouded with rage, and distraught. His legs twitched in inveigle, his thoughts led him to deep corners in his mind, and his anger seemed to freeze his soul itself. Suddenly a soft moan rang out in his ears, and reality set in again. To him reality was like trickles of fresh blood in his muddy pool of conscience. Next to him his lover stirred calmly, her eye lids fluttered and landed comfortably on him. He eased his mind, and allowed his brain to swirl in thoughts that only pertained to her. _

_She looked smoothly at him with her watery purple eyes. "What are you thinking about?" She purred._

_He smirked comfortably. "You, and how much I love you."_

_She snuggled in closer to him and slipped her legs between his. "Tell the truth."_

_He smirked even wider. "I am Blackfire."_

_She sat up on one elbow and kissed his cheek. "No you are not," She pouted. "Now tell me what you were thinking about before I woke up."_

_He sighed and his smirk faded. "You're so persistent." _

_She smiled evilly. "Now spill."_

"_I was just thinking about the Titans, I need to find a plan and destroy them, for good." His eyes darkened and his grip on her leg tightened._

_She shifted slightly. "They seem to be the root to all of our problems." _

_He nodded sullenly, and quietly. _

_She sighed, stood up, and stretched. "Well, I think I know how to take care of our little problem." _

_He sat up immediately. "What, what are you thinking?"_

_She smiled again, genuinely at him. She pulled on her silk robe and sat next to him. She then explained her plan of becoming Cimback leader and taking control over Kid Flash's City, then slowly moving to Jump City to conquer it. She told him her idea to cover up her identity was with the purple gems. The gems would seem like the only thing she was after. She then explained how she would lure them into space by capturing one of the Titans. Once she lured them into space she would kill them, mercilessly. _

_Slade chuckled and pulled her closer. He kissed her knuckles earnestly and caressed her fingers. "That is a perfect plan. Where do I come into it?" _

_His eyes connected in hers and she pulled back slightly. "That's the catch, you don't."_

_He let go of her hand and looked at her incredulously. "I thought we were a team now? What do you mean I don't?_

_She smirked and backed off the bed. "I'm going to kill the Titans myself."_

_He stood up and tried to approach her but she lit up her hands. "Why are you doing this alone? We're supposed to share our future achievements together, remember?" His eyebrows furrowed together in slight frustration. _

_She pointed a glowing hand at him and a bolt hit him squarely in the chest. He smashed harshly into the wall and slumped to the floor. He sputtered and looked up weakly. She approached him and placed a loving hand on his face. She moved a thumb over his cheek bone. "I really do love you, but this is something I have to do alone."_

_Anger registered in his eyes and he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down into his lap and pressed her lips on his harshly. "You are not leaving me that easily." He breathed. _

_She pulled back and glared at him. "I don't need you, but wants are usually stronger than needs." She sighed and looked down. _

_He stood up slowly. "What if you fail?"_

"_I won't." She pouted stubbornly. _

"_But what if you do? What then?" He moved towards her and placed his hands on her waist. _

"_I'll call you, and you can take over how to end the Titans. But I will prevail, I will win." She smiled. "I always do." _

_He sighed and tossed her onto the bed. "Why don't we have another round of fun? Then we can talk about this later."_

_She smiled evilly again and lit up her hands. "I think your fun is over." She shot him in the head and he flew across the room. He hit the wall with a crack and slid to the ground. She shot him once more and began dressing herself in her usual costume. She located a pad of paper and a pencil and began to write something she titled 'Plan B'. She gave him one last glance and left, her mission was to destroy the group that caused her so much pain, misery, and gripe. Her love life would have to hold for a little while longer. _

* * *

"Why did you do this? What is your motive?" Robin hissed as he and his Team resumed their fighting stances.

Slade chuckled nonchalantly and cocked his head. "This was planned my boy. What I did to your City is what I like to call Plan B." His voice darkened. "Blackfire's plan did not work, so I will carry out this mission the correct way." He reached behind him and pulled out a long fighting staff.

The Team shared their surprise glances at the mention of Blackfire's name. Starfire stepped forward. "How do you know of my sister's plan?"

Slade took a simple step back. "She and I go way back, we planned this. Your Team is supposed to be dead, gone forever, but she failed. She's weak and useless to me now. Though she was great in bed."

Starfire shook with rage and lit up her eyes. "It is illegal to partake in such activities with royalty on my planet." She growled.

Slade laughed again. "What are you going to do about it Princess Koriand'r?"

Starfire let out a yell and charged at the lone villain. Robin shouted her name and the Team burst into action. Naturally Slade dodged all of their attacks swiftly, and nimbly. Starfire threw her glowing green orbs, Robin attacked with his staff and Cyborg used his cannon to aid in backup. Raven and Bumblebee were not able to join the fight in their condition so Jinx and Kid Flash carried them to safety. Slade somehow had the upper hand against them all, he kicked out and connected with the young tamaranian's face and she went flying across the street. Cyborg blasted his cannon but with each shot Slade disappeared from target. Robin was the only one that could keep up with his agility, he followed Slade into a dark alley and pinned him against the wall. Using his staff he smashed open his face and Slade's metal mask clanged harshly onto the pavement. He laughed Robin stabbed the villain through the chest with the staff and kicked him to the ground. Slade gurgled and hissed and began to spark. Robin swore openly. "You're just a robot? Show me who you really are Slade! Stop being a coward!"

The robot hissed and gurgled. "In time Robin, in time."

Robin punched the robot angrily. "Just tell me what you want!" He punched the robot again and its lights went out. From behind Robin a gun clicked. Robin turned around quickly and stood up calmly. In front of him was another Slade bot but this time he was wielding a gun. Robin pulled out his staff and aimed it at the villain.

Slade cocked his head and chuckled. "It's over Robin say goodnight." His finger twitched and the bullet sound rang out in the crisp night air. Robin flinched but it didn't hit him, instead he heard grinding metal sounds, and thumping noises. He opened his eyes and to his belief a large green gorilla was attacking the Slade bot. The gorilla screamed and thrashed until Slade was a pile of bent metal, and screws. It sparked and susurrated for a moment and then subsided. The green gorilla hit his chest once and turned back into the familiar well-loved Titan, Beast Boy.

Robin stood agape for a moment before tackling the green changeling in a huge hug. "Beast Boy how, why, who?" Robin sputtered.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly and gave Robin a pat on the back. "It's a long story." He looked around. "Where are the others?"

Robin motioned for Beast Boy to follow him back to the Street where the others were.

Starfire ran into Robin's arms as soon as he was spotted. "Robin, I heard the gunshot, are you okay?"

Robin nodded, turned and pointed behind him quietly. Starfire covered her mouth in shock immediately and let out an ear threatening scream. She and Robin stood hand in hand staring at Beast Boy. Robin was still in shock but Starfire's eyes were delirious in surprise. Cyborg's feet were heard moments later pounding on the pavement behind them. Beast Boy waved at Cyborg and he immediately stopped. His mouth hung open in surprise. The rest of the group slowly migrated towards where Cyborg was and copied his expression.

Raven slowly made her way over to the group, wondering why they were standing around. She could sense an extra heartbeat, probably meaning the villain was still alive. She pushed her way through them preparing for a fighting stance but what she saw was completely different. In front of her stood Beast Boy in the flesh. Raven felt her breath catch in her throat, and she let out a yelp of surprise. She looked to the others for confirmation, but only connected with their confused glances. She moved slowly towards him with her hand held out. "H-How?" She stuttered.

Beast Boy ran towards her full force and hugged her tight. He lifted her up in the air and spun her, she squealed n surprise, but didn't object to his arms around her. Her hood fell down showing a tear streaked face. She didn't care that the others were watching she let her tears fall. She looked into his sparkling green eyes. "H-How?" She stuttered again and touched his face with her tiny hands.

Beast Boy kissed her cheek and wiped away some stray tears. "Arella told me to tell you that she didn't lie." He kissed her cheeks again, catching her falling tears with his soft lips.

Raven let out a soft sob. "I can't believe she brought you back." She looked into his eyes. "Is this a dream?"

Beast Boy looked to the others and motioned them over. They moved towards him and the entire Team engulfed him in a group hug. They cried and unleashed a sea of love for the green changeling. Beast Boy smiled and cherished this moment. He allowed his thoughts to linger to his mom and dad; he silently thanked them for convincing him to return to his current family. Their warmth, and love supplied him with everything he needed right here on Earth.

* * *

Slade chuckled silently as he watched the Titans group hug. His security cameras were set up nearly all over the City. He sighed and smiled, turning around in his spinning chair as he did so. He was enraged but fascinated by the Titans ability to coerce as one. He couldn't wait to slowly split them up and destroy them, one by one. The image of a band aid being peeled off a fresh wound came to his mind. He looked around his dark layer and for once thought about the future. He thought about a world where the underdogs could come out on top. Where people were able to do what they wanted, whenever they wanted. He let his mind linger on thoughts of supreme leadership, preferably for himself. He then thought about Blackfire, and their last sensual moments together. He winced away the thoughts, afraid of becoming emotionally bound to them. Slade looked at the monitor again and noticed that the Teen Titans were gone. Slade chuckled again, and allowed the notorious Team time for themselves, for now. Slade snickered again. "They need time to say their goodbyes anyway."

* * *

Chapter 20 done! Did you like it? I was doing some thinking and decided to continue my other story Mistaken Boundaries. For those of you who haven't even seen the first chapter yet, CHECK IT OUT! I hope the Slade and Blackfire thing didn't gross you out. I know Slade is actually older, but watevs…

Thanks for reading please: FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next Chapter: The Titans rummage through their belongings at the Tower and find shelter. Love is rekindled for one of our favorite couples, Raven starts to have doubts, BB tells Rae a secret, Robin and Starfire fluff, and a surprise character joins this enticing story, what the heck is going to happen? Please prepare you brains…Thanks!


	21. Scavenge and Shop Reciprocally

Chapter 21, fresh off the press for you! Ha-ha, anyway I hope most of my readers are still out there. I've been noticing a decline in views, and reviewers. I'll try to start updating more often. Enjoy this chapter to the fullest!

* * *

Raven's black energy sheathed the group and they evolved at the Titan Tower; or what was left of it. Raven looked to her left and drank in the sight of Beast Boy. She still couldn't believe he was back; it was almost too good to be true. Her mind registered a couple things, and she realized that Arella wouldn't just return Beast Boy in one piece. There had to be a catch. But what? Her thoughts scattered as the feeling of his warm callused hand enveloped her tiny one. She felt her face enflame. He leaned towards her and gave her a light peck on the cheek; she smiled thinly and looked at her scattered team. "The Tower was our home, now it's gone. It feels funny doesn't it?" Raven looked into Beast Boy's piercing green eyes.

He smirked. "Yeah, it does. Where are we going to sleep?"

Cyborg clapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Man, I have no clue. It took so long to build this place, seeing it like this kills me!" The Tower was cut in half. The half that was cut off was now in a horrifying mound, tangled with blocks of cinder, and belongings.

"Now it just looks like a Tetris piece." Kid Flash interrupted.

Robin angrily cut in. "Alright Team, the plan is to rummage through whatever you can, and try to find some clothing, and personal belongings that you'll be able to carry to our next location."

Starfire wiped away a tear. "Where is this 'next location'?"

Robin sighed heavily. "I think I have an idea."

Cyborg shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Jinx grabbed Kid Flash's hand. "We should use the buddy system!" She said with too much excitement.

Kid Flash smiled. "Titans go!" He said sarcastically, Jinx giggled at his sarcasm. She leaped onto his back and he carried her through the rubble.

Robin sighed and followed after them distantly, Starfire trailing in his wake. "Please alert me if you see the Silkie!" She shouted to her stumbling comrades.

Raven tightened her grip on Beast Boy's hand and encased them in her black powers. They reappeared where her room used to be; now it was just a large pile of rubble.

Beast Boy bit his lip and lifted up a torn piece of clothing. "Uh, I don't think trying to find clothing is going to be easy."

Raven frowned and kicked over a pile of rocks, revealing her mirror, and diary. "These survived."

Beast Boy smiled and lifted up another piece of clothing. It was a lacy strapless black bra. He swung it between his fingers. "Well, I guess this is all the clothing we could find let's go!"

Raven snatched it from his fingers and wacked him on the head. "Don't be crude."

He smiled and pulled her towards him. He kissed her cheek, and kept his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "I missed you so much."

Raven allowed tears to cloud her vision. "I missed you too."

Beast Boy frowned slightly noticing a change in her tone of voice. "Something is on your mind, tell me."

Raven buried her face in his chest. "Nothing is on my mind, don't worry about it."

He kissed her head. "Tell me Rae, I know you better than anyone here. I can tell when you're distressed."

Raven untangled herself from his grasp and took a couple steps back. She looked into his green eyes earnestly. "Tell me the truth, how are you here?"

Beast Boy scoffed handsomely. "Arella bought me back, I told you." He tried to divert her glance.

Raven shook her head evenly. "No she didn't, she's not the type of person to do something that kind for me. Now tell me the truth Beast Boy." She bit her lip preparing for the worst.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Can't we just forget about how I got back and just enjoy that I'm here?"

Raven couldn't bring herself to glare at him, but she did raise her voice. "No, no we can't. This is serious, not some joke."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Beast Boy tightened his fists slightly.

Raven sighed and shook her head once again. "You really don't want to talk about this do you?"

Beast Boy shuffled his feet. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just, it's just hard to talk about!" He stammered.

Raven summoned the courage to glare at him. "That's fine, I see how it is." She turned her back and began walking away.

"Come on Rae, don't walk away from me like that, you just got me back!" He angrily kicked some rocks and started searching for his own belongings. He silently seethed over the way Raven acted. He knew she had a point, but couldn't she be happy with the simple fact of his return? Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth; it caused him too much pain. The images of his parents flashed in his mind. He would never forgive himself for leaving them, but then where would his Team be? He shook his head roughly, trying to get the feeling of regret, and gratitude out of his mind.

* * *

Bumblebee closed her eyes and tried to vision the Tower in its previous state. She imagined how it would've looked on a sunny day; she could almost hear the noise of the City in the background. The water around the island would've shimmered against the rays of the sun. Birds would've cawed peacefully in the sky, sending transparent shadows across the water front. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She frowned at the red sky, grey water, crumbled Tower, and noiseless air. A breeze blew by her and raised Goosebumps on her bare skin. She looked to her left and watched as Cyborg bent down to retrieve something more from the rubble. She gently walked over to where he was and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. He turned around and handed her what he picked up. She took it in her dry, cold hands and brushed it off. It was a picture of them, at the annual Titans party. They were dancing happily together, hand in hand. They were both smiling at the camera. She sucked in a breath as she allowed the feeling of nostalgia to emanate in her mind. They were so happy then, no worries, no problems, no terrifying feeling of doom bearing down on them. Missions were normal, and not life threatening. She looked up and connected her eyes with his sad ones. She placed the picture on the ground gently and laid a hand on his human cheek. He put his over hers and squeezed soothingly. "We'll get through this, together." She tried to sound reassuring but failed.

He sighed inaudibly. "I will protect you with all I have, and I will lay down my life for you."

She allowed a ghost of a grin to light the bottom half of her face. "I will do the same for you, we can get through this I know it." She sounded more reassuring this time.

Cyborg shook his head. "We've taken care of Slade on numerous occasions before, but he wiped out the entire City. He's a huge threat right now; I don't know how we're going to survive this."

Bumblebee grabbed his other hand and placed it on her womb. "Do you feel that? That's life, that's strength, that's us. We're going to get through this, do you know why?"

Her determined eyes pierced his soul. He shook his head silently.

"Because we are heroes, we are the definition of impossible. We will make it through this because together we are all strong." She wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek.

"I can't lose you." He whispered.

"You won't, I'll always be here with you." She whispered back.

He wrapped his large robotic arms around her and lifted her up so they were face to face. He connected her lips with his. Their kiss was filled with so much love Bumblebee felt like she was going to melt. They stopped for air and she smiled. "Don't get too frisky Sparky, remember there are children watching." She giggled silently.

He smiled. "Tell them to close their eyes." He reconnected her lips with his and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Kid Flash picked up a chunk of rubble and threw it into the murky water surrounding the tower. It rippled coldly and the murky water glared back at Kid Flash. He sighed and looked towards a wandering Jinx. She was picking through the rubble trying to find any clean clothing. He stood up and walked over to her. "Any luck?"

She frowned and shook her head.

Kid Flash placed a hand on her small waist and turned her around so she faced him. "What's wrong?"

She lifted her head up so she could make eye contact with him. "I'm sick of this mission."

He chuckled lightly and she gave him a playful smack on the arm. "I don't think you're the only one who feels that way." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious Wally, I really am sick of this mission. First I get captured, then they torture me, and now Slade threatens to kill us all." She gestured the red sky, and murky water.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "When this is all over, we'll run far away from all of this. I promise."

Tears sprung into her eyes unexpectedly. "But that's the problem. I'm beginning to think that this will never end."

His confused eyes stared back at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and detached herself from him. She turned away and crossed her arms. "I mean that this may be our final mission, forever. It's becoming too risky, and dangerous for any of us to continue on. We're already extremely weak, not to mention Bumblebee and Raven. This whole mission started with us, and it's going to end with us."

He took a step towards her. "What are you saying Jinx?"

She faced him again allowing more tears to fall down her cheeks. "What I'm saying is that for the first time in my life I'm afraid." She wiped some tears away and mentally cursed herself for breaking down in front of Wally. She didn't plan for this conversation to become emotional. "I've been battling bad guys and good guys for so long now, but for the first time I am actually feeling abysmal for the outcome."

Wally walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll make it through this, I know it."

She shuddered and shook her head. "And if we don't?"

Kid Flash felt his own heart pang in fear momentarily. "And if we don't, then I'll be waiting on the other side for you. Our love is deeper than who we are on Earth, we can make it through this, but if we don't it won't be the end. I love you, more than anything I have ever loved."

Her pink eyes watered some more and she pressed her soft lips against his rough, chapped ones. The kiss was wet, but full of love. He embraced her once again and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Wally." She sniffled.

* * *

Robin angrily kicked at a chunk of the couch before unleashing an aggressive amount of curse words. Starfire looked on in amusement, and sadness. She worried for his sanity, and health. Now that Slade was back she knew that he would obsess over him. He would also care less and less about his own wellbeing. She bawled her fists up and stormed over to where he was. "Robin, I do believe that it is time to talk."

Robin kicked another chunk of the couch and sent it flying. "I don't want to talk."

Starfire crossed her arms. "I do not suppose you have a choice."

Robin groaned exasperatedly and turned around. "What do you want?" He shouted angrily.

Starfire took a small step back. "I wish to talk." She said timidly.

Robin looked down and shook his head. "Oh, you want to talk? Okay fine let's talk!" He raised his voice. "Let's talk about how you were willing to leave me to go back to Tameran after I said I love you! Let's also talk about Beast Boy's return, he's back so what avenging do you have to do? Hmm what else, ah I know, Slade is on our ass and about to end the world and you want to talk? Starfire we're over, we're through. You chose duty over me, what else do I have to do to make you love me?" He shouted.

Starfire's face twisted in anger, her body tensed up. "This is not about love Robin! I am not choosing duty over you! Did we not already discuss this on the ship?"

Robin angrily rubbed a calloused hand over his face.

She walked over to him and poked a finger in his chest. "We are not over, do you understand me?" Her voice raised an octave and her eyes glowed in rage.

Robin took a deep breath. "Starfire, what else do you want from me?"

She crossed her arms. "Consideration and understanding."

"How the hell will consideration and understanding help us in this situation?" Robin fumed, his tone of voice offending her deeply.

She clenched her fists and slapped him squarely in the face. He fell over slightly. He stood up quickly and raised his arms. Starfire poked him in the chest again. "Do not take out your anger on me; I am not the punching bag. You are being a blorthnot; do you not understand the obvious?"

Robin rubbed his jaw. "Enlighten me then Starfire." He mumbled.

She powered down her hands and glowing eyes. "I am not leaving you anymore. Beast Boy is back and the Team is back together. Compassion is needed for a time like this because it brings us back as a family. Understanding because you cannot afford to obsess over the Slade. He is just a figure in this big game; you must understand that we are weaker than we were before we left. We must stick together."

"Starfire, after this you have to leave. You can't let me hold you back." Robin sighed heavily and mentally cursed himself for being so daft earlier.

Starfire shook her head. "I am not allowing you to hold me back; I just know for a fact that we have a small chance at prevailing in this mission. If we do not come together now, when it ends for one of us the feeling of regret would be fresh in our minds." She also sighed and rubbed her arms.

Robin kicked over some rubble and looked away from her piercing eyes. He knew she had a point, if he obsessed over Slade like he usually did then he would weaken the Team himself. She was right this was not about love it was more than that. It was about overcoming this challenge, as one. He looked back to her but she was gone, she was several feet away waving over a stumbling Raven. He sighed once again and mentally cursed himself again.

Raven made her way over followed by Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy. Raven pulled up her hood. She had her diary and mirror in one hand and a box of tea in the other. "I didn't find much." She mumbled.

Cyborg shrugged. "I found a spare battery charging set, I'll need it to recharge to my full capacity."

Bumblebee held up her picture frame. "This was all I could find."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy, he shuffled his feet. "My room was totaled, like worse than it usually is. I couldn't find anything."

Robin groaned angrily. "No clothing?"

The Team shook their heads simultaneously.

Starfire waved Jinx and Kid Flash over, but to their dismay they didn't have anything either.

Robin shrugged. "I guess we'll have to think of new costumes." He looked over to Raven. "Do you have enough Energy left to transport us all somewhere?"

Raven nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

Robin smirked. "Macy's."

The Team gawked at him and a few chuckles could be heard. Jinx covered her mouth stifling a giggle. "Macy's really?" She asked amusedly.

Robin nodded and gave Raven a thumbs up. She held out her arms and within seconds the entire group reappeared in Macy's. "We're here."

The store was dark and dusty but some light came in from the windows, it barely illuminated the place but it was enough. Robin cleared his throat. "Here's the deal we need new costumes and clothing. For costumes find black leather outfits. We have to try and fit into our surroundings now." The Team shrugged in response. "Also find nightclothes, and whatever other outfits you need for minor training exercises."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "Uh, where are we going to keep this stuff?"

"Don't worry about it; I have a place we can go." Robin smirked again.

Starfire clapped her hands excitedly. "I love shopping!"

Robin stifled a laugh. "Only fill one bag."

Starfire stopped clapping and frowned. The group chuckled for a couple seconds and the boys split off from the girls. Starfire mercilessly dragged Raven and Jinx through the aisles of clothing. They tried on things and made a mess of the store. Bumblebee lagged behind frowning at the Maternity section. Jinx placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Do you need help?" Jinx smirked.

"No, this is depressing." Bumblebee mumbled angrily.

"At least you're not full blown yet." Jinx smiled.

Bumblebee glared at her playfully. "Very funny."

Starfire zoomed pass holding various garments. Raven followed behind her very slowly picking up the clothing she left behind. She looked towards the others. "Can we go now?" Starfire was far ahead.

Jinx chuckled lightly and Bumblebee held up her already full bag.

A sudden crash was unexpectedly heard from across the store. Jinx called out Starfire's name. A scream could be heard and the three girls dropped their bags and ran in the direction of the Tamaranian. They arrived in the housewares section. Raven shushed the three girls. "I don't sense a human heartbeat, besides Starfire's." She whispered.

Bumblebee exhaled slowly. "It's probably a Slade bot." She whispered back.

Jinx bit her lip. "Split up and let's find her."

They all nodded and took off down different aisles. Raven levitated off the ground a couple inches so her feet wouldn't make a sound. A crashing sound to her left grabbed her attention and she flew in that direction. To her dismay it was only a knocked over tea cup set. She inhaled and called out Starfire's name. "Starfire, where are you?" She whispered. Something hit her from behind and she flew across a set of glass dishes. The plates smacked and crashed over her head, glass and shards scraping her smooth pale skin. Warm trickles of blood dripped down her cheek and eyebrow and she took a fighting stance. She looked around but nothing was there. Her skin suddenly warmed and the red marks of Trigon reappeared on her unblemished skin. "Shit not now." She backed up slightly trying to detect the invaders presence but she couldn't feel anything. That part of her power shut off. She looked around frantically trying to find Jinx and Bumblebee but they weren't anywhere near her. She stepped out onto the opaque Macy's walkway and looked around. She calmed her emotions, but a rack of pots still tipped over. Raven stopped moving and used her sensitive hearing to pick up any movement. She heard soft footsteps behind her, she turned but nothing was there. The footsteps picked up behind her again, but no one was there. Raven's hands began to shake; she hated not being able to sense things. She felt anger bubbling up inside her and she forced it down. She couldn't allow her emotions to get out of control with the marks of Trigon on her. Something hit her again from behind more forceful this time. Raven flew into three racks of glassware, glass thrashed at her face, arms, and bare legs. She cussed euphoniously and stood up. Anger took control of her this time and she used her energy to flatten every pot and pan near her. She walked towards the aisle again and knocked over a line of coffee machines. The shattering glass made so much noise Bumblebee and Jinx came running over.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

Raven turned around slowly and lowered her hood. Her four red eyes and red marks of Trigon stared hauntingly at them. "The intruder is here, he keeps knocking me down. I'm going to flatten this building until I find him." The voice that spoke was Raven's mixed in with a deep one.

Jinx shook her head. "Raven snap out of it, we're here to find Starfire."

Bumblebee whipped out her stingers and pointed them at Raven. She was approaching slowly an evil grin plastered on her face. "Jinx I don't think that's going to work, she's in a different state. We can't tell her anything." Bumblebee grumbled.

Jinx's mouth dropped. "So you're going to shoot her?" She said incredulously.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Just a small sting should do the trick." Bumblebee aimed and shot. The sting hit Raven in the leg and threw her back a couple feet; she crumpled on the ground and groaned.

Jinx and Bumblebee ran to Raven's aid and helped her up. The marks of Trigon disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. Raven held her head achingly. "What just happened?"

Jinx wiped some blood out of Raven's hair. "We'll explain later, right now we need to find Starfire."

Bumblebee tightened her grip on her stingers. "Shh, I think I hear something." She took off running towards a different section of the store.

Jinx grabbed Ravens arm and followed after Bumblebee hurriedly. Their feet hit the linoleum floor harshly. The sounds they made echoed around the seemingly empty department store. Bumblebee stopped abruptly and looked down. Jinx bumped into her along with Raven. Bumblebee covered her mouth and looked around. On the floor was a large smear of red blood, it trailed around the corner of some clothing racks meaning that the victim was dragged from one place to another. Raven stepped forward and examined the blood. "It's still fresh." She whispered.

Jinx lit up her hands and her eyes glowed pink. Bumblebee touched her stingers together and they zinged with electricity. They stepped over the blood and jumped into the aisle taking their fighting stances. In front of them was Starfire's lifeless body. She was splayed out on a fake mattress covered in white sheets. The blood that dripped from her body pooled around her and stained the sheets. Her hair was matted and the remaining pieces of her clothing were ostentatiously torn. Standing above her was a Slade bot. It wielded a sharp axe in one hand and a long machete in the other. Instead of having a mask this one had an actual face, the smile plastered on its face held razor sharp teeth. Stained onto the teeth was red sticky blood. The creature leered towards the shocked girls and held up the machete. It disappeared from sight and reappeared right in front of them, swinging at them full force. As it swung it chuckled and gurgled uncouthly. "My name is Slicer; it's nice to kill you."

* * *

Did you like it? Meet my new character Slicer; he's going to give our Titans hell during this next part of the story. I'm glad I wrote this chapter the way I did, I was able to give each individual couple their own arc type and everything! I'm fuming with happiness, and anticipation. This story is not over yet, and the next parts will definitely throw you off balance, I hope. Thank you so much for reading, I love you guys!

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for heaven's sake PLEASE!

Next Chapter: Slicer action, Starfire NO! Robin stay calm, and a special romance scene…Aww it's gonna be so cute!


	22. Slice Away My Heart, Vehemently

Okay so I know this story is rated T, so for a scene in this chapter I hope I stayed within the boundaries of 'Good' and 'Bad'. Just don't report me, thanks! This chapter is best enjoyed with Popcorn and a sandwich. (From what my Teddy says)

* * *

Raven put up her shield to block the disgusting robot. His machete stuck into the shield and Raven used her energy to throw him into a rack of bras. She looked towards the other girls. "Bumblebee go to Starfire, check her vitals. Jinx lets kick some ass." Bumblebee nodded and took off towards Starfire.

Jinx approached the monster with a smile on her face. The monster stood up and ground its teeth together. "Okay Slicer, Raven and I will take care of you." The robot took a step towards Jinx. She did a pirouette and released a torrent of hex slices.

Raven levitated objects and threw them at the figure; it slowed him but didn't stop him. Raven swore as he swung out at Jinx, barely missing her by an inch. Jinx back flipped out of the way and the monster set its sights on Raven. Raven disappeared through the floor and reappeared behind him. She formed a sword out of her black energy and stabbed the creature through the back, the sword tip poked out from his chest. He made a gurgling sound and doubled over. Raven kicked him and he went flying into more racks of lingerie.

Jinx clapped appreciatively. "My turn!" She spread her arms out like an airplane and ran towards him. Her eyes lit up slightly and pink needles stabbed out from the floor, piercing the villain's body. She took a deep breath and did multiple turns releasing more hex slices. She stopped spinning and raised her arms over her head in a ballet move. She encased the monster in the pink power and slowly ripped him apart into pieces; lowering her arms as she did so. She released her arms from their former posture and allowed the metal pieces of the robot clank and crash to the ground. She heard clapping behind her and turned around.

Raven mimicked Jinx's clapping from earlier. Jinx gave a curtsy and chuckled. Her smile turned into a frown immediately as another Slicer loomed up over Raven. Raven turned around quickly but not fast enough. The axe Slicer wielded stabbed deep into Raven's stomach, throwing her back ten feet and slamming her into a wall. Jinx gasped and ran towards her but Slicer reappeared in front of Jinx, the smile on his face ground together. He raised his machete and lowered it fast, Jinx closed her eyes and winced, bracing for impact, but nothing hit her. Slicer was knocked off his feet by an object that hit him. A hand appeared in Jinx' vision and she realized that the thing that hit Slicer wasn't an object but Kid Flash. She smiled widely and grabbed his hand appreciatively. His eyes showed kindness but his mouth frowned in anger. "We heard some noise and immediately ran to help. When we got to housewares all we found was blood and glass. Then we saw a trail. What happened, and who is this guy?"

Jinx powered up her hands as she spoke. "His name is Slicer, Raven and I killed the first one but I didn't know there would be a second." She looked around frantically. "Where are the others? We have to get Raven and Starfire to safety."

Kid Flash hugged her quickly. "Just stay calm, they were following me they'll be here in moments." Kid Flash tossed Jinx out of the way as Slicer ran towards them swinging his now bloody axe.

Kid disappeared as he ran circles around Slicer, attempting to drown out his oxygen supply. Slicer stabbed at the circle repeatedly until he connected with something. Kid Flash slowed and tumbled away holding his side as he did so. Jinx stood up. "Wally!" Jinx bawled her fists up and ran towards Slicer. She threw some hex bolts at him, and Slicer's attention was on her. She closed her eyes and spun in a circle, creating razor sharp slice hexes. She aimed them at Slicer and he dodged each one. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. She let out a yelp and threw more hex bolts. This time they didn't affect him. He raised his axe and ground his teeth together again. Jinx tried to run but the tip of the axe connected with her shin as she slipped. She screamed out in pain, but before he could get another hit he connected with something metallic.

Jinx looked up and saw Cyborg holding Slicer's arm, his metallic arm was caught in a deadlock with Slicer's machete. "Go get Kid Flash and get out of here." He grumbled.

Jinx nodded and scrambled to stand up. She collapsed and tripped a couple times due to her cut up shin. The warm blood coated her skin and the deep cut stung. She spotted Kid Flash and ran to him. He was sprawled on the floor in a small puddle of blood. Jinx flipped him over and lightly touched his face. She looked down and saw a long deep gash along is side. Jinx grabbed the nearest clothing article she could and attempted to stop the bleeding. The shirt immediately became soiled and she threw it to her side. She reached out and grabbed another clothing item, this time a shirt. She swore profusely as the bleeding refused to stop. A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she jumped up into a fighting stance. She calmed herself as she realized it was just Beast Boy, he was holding Raven bridal style. Blood stained her white uniform. Jinx looked away, ashamed she didn't have healing abilities. "We need to get out of here." She said hurriedly.

Beast Boy looked to the battle ensuing with Cyborg and Slicer. Cyborg used his canon and blasted the last of Slicer, he exploded into many metal parts and his weapons disintegrated. Cyborg sighed and motioned for the other Titans to join up near Kid Flash and Jinx. Robin ran over with Starfire in his arms. Jinx looked around glad there weren't any more injuries. She still held the bloodied clothing on Kid Flash and pressed down. "Where's Bee?" She asked.

They all looked around and Cyborg swore. "I think she went to get the bags we collected. I told her not to leave until someone could go with her." He ran in the direction of the main register.

Robin gently laid Starfire down, her breathing was labored and her chest heaved. Robin bit his lip and looked to a scared Beast Boy and Jinx. Beast Boy laid Raven gently down and ran a hand through his messy, bloody hair. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" He asked.

Robin shook his head in defeat. "The place I was thinking we could stay at is the Marriott on Southside. I'm positive there is a security system, food, water, and sufficient shelter. I also think Slade only has the West side of the City wired, not the Southside."

Jinx sighed. "How are we going to get them all the way to Southside?"

Cyborg and Bumblebee came running back with shopping bags in tow. They were out of breath and pointing in the direction they just came from. "There are more Slicers heading this way!" Bumblebee shouted.

Robin swore and stood up, he whipped out his staff. "Cyborg and I will try to hold them off."

Beast Boy kissed Raven's bloody forehead and stood. "I will too."

Raven jerked upward as soon as Beast Boy let go of her. Her body lit up with the marks of Trigon again and she spread her black energy around the entire team and belongings. They shouted at her and disappeared from view. They landed on the roof top of Macy's and Raven collapsed. Beast Boy went to her and picked her up lifting her bridal style again. Starfire and Kid Flash remained unconscious.

Cyborg rubbed his head in confusion. "What just happened?"

Raven groaned and her head lolled to the side. "I still have some energy left." She whispered.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, you're too tired don't do any more."

Raven smacked him on the chest with a limp hand. "Put me down." She whispered again.

Beast Boy tightened his grip on her. "No, you're too weak."

Raven kicked her legs. "Put me down!" She yelled.

The others stared at her in confusion. Raven slithered out of Beast Boy's arms. His eyes saddened, she took a step and stumbled a little. Once she righted herself she looked to Robin. "Where to?"

Robin shook his head, mimicking Beast Boy. "No, you're too weak."

Raven clenched her fists. "No one else is going to get hurt on my watch; we're going to get spotted. Now where to?"

She was out of breath and Robin felt bad for exerting this amount of pressure on her but he had no choice. "The Marriott on Southside." He sighed.

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air. "Robin, why would you do that to her?" He yelled.

The black energy flickered as Raven used her teleport abilities. She turned the group into a large black Raven; she levitated the belongings into the teleport and transported them to the Marriott. They arrived inside the Marriott and their belongings thumped to the ground. The lobby was large and adorned with many chairs and comforters of various shapes. Hallways that led to the rooms encircled the entire place. The front desk looked untouched and unoccupied; a thin layer of dust coated everything.

Raven wavered and slid to her knees. Beast Boy was beside her within moments.

Cyborg stretched out his back and pulled Bumblebee close to him. They looked to where Jinx and Kid Flash were, she was still holding the cloth to his side, but his breathing was hitched and more labored. Tears were streaming down her face, and her hands were covered in blood. Cyborg bent down and looked at Wally's ashen face. "He's losing a lot of blood Jinx." He said quietly.

Raven made her way over, much to Beast Boy's dismay and reached for Kid Flash and Starfire. Cyborg moved aside and allowed her through. Raven looked up and met Robin's face. "Bring Starfire over too."

Beast Boy couldn't stand this any longer. "Raven, you don't have much energy left!"

Raven shook her head vigorously. "It doesn't matter, we can't lose Team members." Robin laid Starfire down gently next to Kid Flash. Raven placed her small hands on Kid Flash's chest and released her Energy slowly. She knitted together the torn skin, and flesh on his side. She reactivated the marrow in his bones and forced his body to start making more blood. Color immediately came to his face and he moved in discomfort. Jinx wiped away more tears and hugged his unconscious body fiercely. Raven felt her vision cloud, but she still kept on. She placed her hands on Starfire's wounds. She had stab wounds all over her torso, and abdomen. Once Starfire was done the sky had turned black, darkening the inside of the Marriott. Raven placed a shaky hand on Jinx's shin and released the last of the Energy she had. Raven sighed and felt her head loll. Beast Boy put his arms around her and lifted her up bridal style. She fell out of consciousness and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The room suddenly lit with an invigorating glow coming from the chandelier. Robin crossed his arms and smirked from the other side of the room. "This place had a large generator; it should supply us until we find a solution to this problem." He looked towards his fallen comrades. "While Raven was healing them I made key cards, we should probably get these guys to bed."

Cyborg rubbed a hand over his head. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. Bee and I will see what's in the kitchen." He grabbed her hand and headed off.

Robin gestured Beast Boy and gave him a key card. "Get her to bed; your clothing is already in the room."

Beast Boy sighed. "Thanks Robin." He took the key card and headed towards the room number printed on the key: 113. He opened the door and switched on the lights. He laid Raven down gently on the bed and covered her with the soft blankets. "You're brave and selfless Rae, but you're also reckless." He kissed her still bloody forehead and walked to the bathroom. He took a long shower and scrubbed the dried blood, sweat, and apprehension off of his skin. He worried for their safety, and he also felt bad about his fight with Raven earlier. Beast Boy shut off the shower briskly and dressed in his nightclothes set. He plopped down on the opposing bed in the room and stretched out his limbs. He drifted off into a deep sleep. In his dream he and Raven were back at the Mayor's ball. The Cimbacks never invaded and their night was completed with a kiss. His dream then turned into a nightmare as Arella came back to life and killed Raven in cold blood, laughing as she did so. Beast Boy sat up in bed and looked over to Raven's bed. She was gone, and the sheets were rumpled. He jumped up, grabbed his key card and bolted out the door. He smelled food, and her scent. He slowed down his pace realizing that he shouldn't worry as much, she could fight off a million bad guys with her strength alone. She was sitting on the couch and the radio was playing softly in the background. Her legs were folded in against her and an untouched plate of mashed potatoes and broccoli sat in front of her. Beast Boy walked in slowly and sat next to her. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She whispered.

"You weren't in the room." He breathed.

"Cyborg made some food; I woke up, took a shower, and made me a plate." She rested her chin on her folded in knees. "You looked peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

Beast Boy shuffled his feet. "Where are the others?"

"Bed, I've been down here for a while." She whispered.

He observed her for a moment. She was in a nightclothes set consisting of shorts and a tank top, both black. Her long hair was down and curled graciously around her face, it rested on her upper back in ringlets. "Let's talk." He breathed, stunned by her simple beauty.

Raven nodded and looked at him. Her purple eyes shone precariously at him. "I'm worried Beast Boy, the marks of Trigon keep appearing on me. Something's coming for me, and I don't know what. You need to tell me what happened when you," She stopped and eyed him ominously choking on the end of the sentence.

Beast Boy sensed her discomfort at saying the actual word. "Died." He choked out.

She gulped. "Yeah, died."

Beast Boy nodded and frowned. "Okay, well it started with when I died. I woke up in a jungle in Brazil, one of my favorite places in the world. The leaves were bigger than my face, and the trees were so tall they looked like they scraped the sky. I was looking around when something grabbed me. It was my parents. They hugged me and we reunited together. They told me that I shouldn't be there with them yet. I asked them why and they explained to me that I was dead, I was shocked and I started freaking out. I asked them is there a way I can get back to the real world and your mother answered; Arella. She told me about the ability you gave me; she told me how you sacrificed that to come back. Oddly enough that was what killed me." He looked at her and she nodded to continue. "Anyways, Arella told me that I could come back to the real world under one condition. If I gave her the power in return."

Raven shook her head and stood up. "No, you couldn't have, please tell me you didn't."

Beast Boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just let me finish."

She nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"I told her no, and shuffled back to my parents awaiting arms. They told me that I needed to go back, that my life wasn't completed yet. I begged with them to stay but they told me that this was something that I had to do personally. I apologized for what killed them, and they told me the most incredible thing. They told me that it wasn't my fault, they weren't mad at me at all." Beast Boy sighed and leaned back into the couch closing his eyes. He took a couple moments before speaking again. "Saying goodbye was so painful, all I ever wanted was to be reunited with my parents again, but within minutes I was leaving already. Arella made me repeat a spell and I watched my parents' faces disappear. I whispered Arella's name and I woke up on the Cimback ship." He sat in silence for a moment before opening his eyes. "They held my hand the entire time that I was reciting the spell. I can still feel my mother's arms around me." He began to tremble slightly.

Raven wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am such an idiot."

Beast Boy stroked her hair gently. "Why?"

She sighed and detached herself. "I shouldn't have pressured you into telling me what happened. I didn't know it was an unnerving experience for you. I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Don't be. It involved you so sooner or later I would've had to tell you. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I should've just told you."

Raven twiddled her thumbs and they sat in silence for a couple minutes. The music that played in the background helped calm her whirlwind of emotions. She swayed her head slightly to the beat of the song.

Beast Boy observed Raven for a moment and smirked. He took her hand and stood up. She raised her eyebrow about to question him but he silenced her with a light peck on the cheek. She reddened and he led her out to the middle of the floor. He placed one hand on her waist and entwined his fingers with hers in the other hand. He swayed her from side to side, smiling as he did so. The song on the radio changed to the Cranberries Linger.

Raven smirked lightly. "We haven't danced together in a while."

Beast Boy pulled her closer. "I missed it." He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes for a moment. "Remember the rose garden?"

Raven lightly smiled. "How could I forget? It was the nicest and most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Sadly the night was ruined by aliens." He chuckled and continued to sway with the music.

She stifled her laugh. "Yeah, it was." She pondered a furrowing question in her mind for a moment. "Beast Boy, where are we?"

Beast Boy seized his dancing for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, you okay?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, where are we in our relationship?" She blushed profusely and she heard a picture frame fall over in the background.

Beast Boy's cheeks turned red and he continued his dancing. "I don't know, where do you want to be?"

Raven rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. "I think you know how much you mean to me."

Beast Boy exhaled silently. "Then can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head and connected her purple eyes with his green intense ones.

He felt his cheeks warm again, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven allowed his question to sink in a little, and she did the most unthinkable thing. She laughed. Her lips opened up into a smile and a throat hearty giggle escaped from her abdomen.

Beast Boy stared at her in embarrassment and wonder. "What, what did I say?"

She subdued her chuckles and placed a hand on her throat. "Wow, I haven't laughed like that since I was four, thank you."

Beast Boy stopped dancing. "Can you tell me what's so funny?"

"You asked me to be your girlfriend; don't you think that's a little cliché?" She smiled.

He shrugged. "No."

She sighed and tightened her grip on his hand. "Since our first dance together, I've considered you my boyfriend." She blushed an even deeper shade of red and bit her lip waiting for his reaction.

He looked deep into her purple eyes and mentally thanked god for her. He knew in that moment that she was the one. He closed the space between them and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet sensual kiss that seemed like it lasted a lifetime. He detached his lips and smiled at her. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah, anything." She mumbled.

"Can you do me a favor and giggle more often?" He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and kissed him back. "I can't make any promises."

The song 'almost is never enough' by Ariana Grande started playing and Beast Boy quickened his smooth turns and sways. He sighed and tightened his grip on her. He looked down at her luminous purple eyes and he swore they sparkled. He closed the distance between them once again and kissed her. Their dancing stopped and the kiss became more wanting, needy, and passionate. He lifted her off the ground slightly, and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. She grinned against his lips as his hands traveled lower and lower. Eventually they reached her butt, and he squeezed, setting off a motion of groans from Raven. Raven stopped their fiery kiss and lifted her arms, enveloping them in her black magic. Within seconds they were in their room again, their lips connected with a loud smack and the temperature seemed to climb in the room. Beast Boy felt his blood boil; he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He resumed his kissing all while yanking off his shirt. Raven's hands clamped down on his bare muscles. His abs were perfectly chiseled and Raven's eyes grew bigger as she noticed his V line. She smiled against his lips and Beast Boy tugged at the hem of her tank top. Raven grappled to remove it and revealed herself in a black lacy bra, with white trimmings. Beast Boy looked at her wonderingly, admiring her perfection. Raven blushed. "Why are you staring at me like that, I healed the marks from the battle earlier there shouldn't be any more wounds." She breathed.

"You're perfect." He breathed back. In a swift motion his lips connected with her neck and he began kissing her again. Raven purred and resumed her exploration of his chest. She allowed her head to loll back and Beast Boy started kissing lower and lower until the bra got in the way. Raven used her powers to unclasp the back and she once again revealed herself to Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt the pressure in his pants increase and he began kissing every inch of her. Raven ran her fingers through his hair and groaned when he reached a sensitive spot. After a while her shorts were off and his pants were off. Beast Boy made his way back up to her lips and kissed her with as much love as he could muster. Raven pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his torso. His eyes opened and he took a couple breaths. "Rae, you're going to make my head explode." His husky voice sent chills down Raven's spine.

She smiled. "Is this too sexy for you?"

"Uh, yes." He mumbled and caught her lips in an even fierier kiss. She groaned once again and Beast Boy's fingers started picking at the hem of her panties.

Raven sucked in a breath and Beast Boy removed his hand. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, don't be."

They resumed their fiery kissing and when Raven arched her back Beast Boy looked at her beguilingly. "Raven, I have to tell you something." He mumbled between kisses.

She nodded her head and ran her hand over his V line.

He reached her collar bone and slowed his kisses. "The battle that we're getting into may be our final one, and I need to make the most of my time with you." He breathed and stopped his lips.

Raven looked into his green eyes. "I agree."

Beast Boy bit his lip and squeezed her tighter to him. "I have never felt happier with any other person in my entire life. And if I do die in battle I want you to know something, something that is from the bottom of my heart."

Her eyes begged him to continue.

He kissed her lips softly and he stared so deep into her eyes she felt like he was reading her soul. "I love you Raven, more than anything else in the universe."

* * *

Yeah, not so PG. Sorry about that, I hope I didn't get too graphic. The entire time that I was writing this I was listening to Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes song 'Almost is never enough.' Even though it's about a break up, the piano in the background sounds so romantic, the Goosebumps on my arms were swaying with the music! Anyways thank you very much for reading! I love you all!

Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.

Next Chapter: Love is over, time to die like heroes. (I honestly don't know what EXACTLY will be in the next chapter, so don't cry yet!)


	23. Why can't you say it back?

Okay so I figured out what I'm going to do, and how far I'm going to take this. As you probably know by now, I'm the type of author that adds surprises. So prepare your brain, and heart. Enjoy…

* * *

"_Raven, Raven, Raven, come give your mother a hug sweetheart. I only want to tell you something…" Arella breathed sensually into the dark abyss that Raven was swimming into. _

_Raven moved her arms wonderingly in the balmy viscid black water. Everything was dark and she couldn't see anything, the water around her didn't feel like water but something sticky, warm, and gooey. "Leave me alone." She called out in a shaky voice. _

"_Don't talk to your mother like that sweetie, I only want to see you again." Arella laughed, and her caws echoed around the endless ocean, rippling the water. _

_Raven blinked a couple times and kicked out her legs, keeping herself afloat. "What do you want from me?" She whispered. _

_Moments passed and Arella whispered back. "I want to take back what I brought into the world, you're a monster Raven. The worst part is you already know it but you continue to live a normal life. I can cure you." _

_Raven turned around swiftly, when Arella spoke her breath danced coldly on her neck. Raven splashed some water in the direction that she heard her mother speak. "Why am I here? What else do you want from me? I'm happy the way I am, I can control the inner demon." She rushed out her words and felt something brush against her legs, it felt like hair. Raven shrieked and tried to swim away._

"_Leaving so soon daughter? I thought we were beginning a beautiful conversation." Arella said right into Raven's ear. _

_Raven splashed more of the warm water towards her but it never made contact. Raven continued to swim until something cold wrapped around her ankle. She screamed and thrashed until she could no longer breathe. She used her powers to attempt to escape. _

* * *

Beast Boy felt something kick him and he opened his eyes to a frantic Raven. Raven was thrashing the covers away and screaming as loud as she could. The dresser in the room fell over and the bed next to him flipped and hit the ceiling. Beast Boy grabbed Raven by the shoulders and shook her feverishly. "Raven, RAVEN wake up!" He yelled at her. Her tiny fists bawled up and she punched him right in the jaw; knocking him off the bed.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. The opposing mattress fell from the ceiling and hit the box spring with a heavy thump. Raven looked over to where Beast Boy was sleeping and realized he wasn't there. She looked around once more before calling his name. "Beast Boy?" She shakily called out.

A green hand rose shakily from the side of the bed. He raised his head slightly. "You sure do pack a punch." He rubbed his jaw painfully.

Raven gasped and flew off the bed; she landed next to Beast Boy and touched his face softly. "Sorry, I was having this dream, and I guess I lost control." She shook her head embarrassedly. She studied his face and touched the place she just hit. She released her energy and healed the pain quickly giving him a light peck where her tiny hands were.

Beast Boy grinned. "You should punch me more often." He cheekily remarked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She stood up and stretched her back. She looked down at herself and realized she was only in a bra and panties. Her cheeks warmed and she turned around to a smiling and blushing Beast Boy.

He stood up and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug kissing her lips as he did so. She kissed him back, and before she knew it they were in a full make out mode. She pushed him away with a groan. "Have some control." She solidly remarked playfully.

He chuckled lightly. "I can't when you're dressed like that."

She blushed and looked around for her clothing. Red marks suddenly appeared on her body and she sighed inwardly. "When is this going to end?"

Beast Boy studied her marks of Trigon and shook his head. "What were you dreaming about?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy firmly. "Arella was trying to kill me; she said that she wanted to cure me of my inner demon."

Beast Boy ran a hand through his shaggy hair and but his lip. "This is all my fault." He sighed and reached for his Macy's bag.

Raven's marks glowed dimmer and dimmer by the minute. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not. If you would've chosen to not given Arella what she wanted you wouldn't be here with me." She said softly.

Beast boy smirked and placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her lips again, smiling as he did so. "I love you."

Raven inhaled his scent and relaxed her head on his chest. "I know."

Beast Boy frowned. "Why can't you say it back?" He whispered.

Raven disconnected herself and looked him in the eyes. She was about to speak but three knocks rang out form the door. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at their half-naked bodies, he tried to hide a chuckle.

Raven smacked him on the chest. "This isn't funny! Help me find something to throw on." She scolded. The knocks came again and Raven swore angrily. She found a hotel robe and threw it on. Beast Boy ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Raven rolled her eyes and opened the door with a jerk of the arm.

Robin stared at her messed up hair and robe. "Hey, I hope you weren't busy." He blushed lightly, realizing why Raven looked a mess; she and Beast Boy were sharing a room. He noticed her red marks of Trigon, and decided against talking about them.

Raven crossed her arms. "What's wrong?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Starfire still hasn't woken up yet, I'm really worried. She won't even move."

"I healed her; she should be awake by now." Raven said evenly. "Is Kid Flash awake?"

Robin nodded. "Everyone but Starfire."

Raven nodded. "I'll be by your room in ten minutes." She shut the door and sighed.

Beast Boy grabbed her from behind and tossed her onto the bed feet away. She yelped out and landed in a bundle, her robe slipping off.

She glared at him as he pounced on her. "You could've thrown me into a wall." She scolded once again.

He smiled. "But I didn't, now kiss me." He puckered his lips.

Raven picked up a pillow and hit him in the face with it. "Get off me, Starfire needs my help." She squirmed.

He smiled his toothy grin. "Kiss me first." He said huskily.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his. His tongue flicked on her lips begging for entrance. Raven allowed his entrance and their tongues fought vigilantly with each other. Before long Beast Boy's hand was edging its way closer and closer to Raven's butt. A lamp in the room fell over due to Raven's emotions and she disconnected herself from him in a large intake of breath. "You're too distracting." She mumbled as she pushed him off of her.

He rolled off with ease and rested his head on the pillow. "Right back at you." He laughed.

Raven edged her way off the bed and found her Macy's bag. She walked into the bathroom and five minutes later she came out wearing an all-black outfit that consisted of some leather. She was wearing a black tight fitting shirt with leather sidings. She was also sporting black spandex shorts that ended mid-thigh. Around her shoulders was her signature cloak but this time it was black. Her feet were adorned in ballet flats, and her long curling purple hair was twisted up in a high ponytail.

Beast Boy whistled. "Hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She deadpanned. She threw her Macy's bag down and sighed. "I have to go to Robin's room to check on Starfire."

He nodded. "I'll probably be in the kitchen arguing with Cyborg over vegetarian foods." He chuckled.

Raven smirked. "Yeah." She turned to leave but Beast Boy's green hand wrapped around her wrist. His green eyes were full of concern, angst, and something else she couldn't pinpoint. "What's wrong?" She said in a hushed tone.

"I love you." He whispered gruffly.

Raven stared at him and moved forward to peck him on the cheek. "I know." She raised her arm and enveloped herself in her powers.

She vanished within seconds leaving Beast Boy dumbfounded. He raised his hand and placed it on the spot where she kissed him, it felt more like a burn then a kiss. He sighed and grabbed his Macy's bag. "Why can't you say it back?" He mumbled.

* * *

Robin stared at Starfire's limp body. She was currently lying on the neatly made hotel bed, her head resting gracefully on the plush feather pillows. Her red wavy hair was fanned out beautifully around her. Robin's heart panged as he studied her beauty. Even though she was still in the same clothing from the mission, and her face was caked with grime from the Cimback ship, he couldn't help but be intimidated, and intrigued by her. He reached out and stoked her soft skin, hoping that Raven could fix whatever was wrong with her. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and her eyelids twitched with movement, but she still wasn't waking up. He sighed and closed his eyes wishing for her return.

A black orb of energy appeared in his room and Raven stepped out in her brand new uniform. Raven looked around the hotel room noticing the two untouched beds, one with Starfire and Robin on it the other had two Macy's bags. Robin's head was bowed and he was holding Starfire's hand, he somehow didn't notice Raven's entrance into the room. She sighed grabbing his attention.

"You scared me." He said tiredly.

"I scare everyone." She mumbled sarcastically. She noticed he was wearing a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt, and leather jeans. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks." He mumbled back.

"Now move aside." She moved to the spot Robin just left from and placed her small hands on Starfire's abdomen. She allowed her energy to release and flow through her blood, then trickle through her arteries. She frowned and shook her head, as she realized everything was fine. Her blood level was slowly increasing, and her veins were squeaky clean. Even her brain neurons were moving at an exceptional pace. She looked towards Robin nervously; he was pacing the length of the room tensely. "There's nothing wrong." She said emphatically.

He shook his head. "No, that can't be right. You healed her didn't you? Why isn't she waking up?" He raised his voice slightly.

Raven stood up and shrugged. "I don't know, it doesn't make any sense." She pondered.

He began pacing faster. "You did something to her, didn't you?" He raised his voice to a shout.

"No, why would I do that?" She raised her voice.

"Well gee, I don't know. Maybe because you're half demon and the marks of Trigon keep appearing on you?" He said sarcastically and forcefully.

Raven glared at him. "What do my marks have to do with this?" She yelled, and the sink in the bathroom turned on.

Robin didn't notice. "The marks might be making you evil, put two and two together Raven! As soon as you made a comeback Beast Boy died, then our luck got worse when we came back to earth." He shouted angrily.

Raven felt her fists clench and teeth grind together. She didn't know where this random attack was coming from, but she didn't like it. "What happened to Beast Boy is none of your business! Don't you dare for a second think differently! And how dare you blame your problems on me? How the hell is Slade coming back my fault?" She screamed. The wallpaper in the room began to peel, and the shower in the bathroom turned on full blast, steam curled vivaciously from underneath the door.

"You're a fucking demon! How is a demon being around not bad?" Robin angrily shouted back. As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them.

Raven shrunk back and bit her lip. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and the red marks of Trigon reappeared on her body, this time they burned. She backed up to the door, only seconds later it slammed open. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kid Flash barged in with alarmed faces. "What is going on in here? Every pot and pan in the kitchen fell over. Even the eggs cooking on the stove fell." Cyborg said cautiously. He looked to Robin and Raven.

Raven covered her mouth as tears fell down her face. Beast Boy reached out to her, but she encased herself in her black power. She disappeared leaving a single tear in her wake. Beast Boy looked angrily at Robin. "What the hell did you say to her?" he shouted and approached Robin.

Robin ran a hand over his face. "I called her a demon and told her she shouldn't be around." He mumbled and shook his head.

Beast boy clenched his fists. "What the hell Robin?" He shouted.

Robin shook his head again. "I don't know what came over me; I just took out all my anger on her."

Beast Boy swung at Robin and connected roughly with his face. His mask flew off and blood trickled from his nose. "Don't ever take out your anger on my girlfriend again." He said in a deep voice. Beast Boy turned and ran out the door.

Cyborg and Kid Flash rushed to Robin's side and aided him in standing up. "Wow, I didn't know he would actually hit you." Kid Flash laughed.

"It's not funny Flash." Robin spit onto the carpet, staining it red. "Damnit."

"How did all this start?" Cyborg said as he handed Robin back his mask. He studied his eyes for a moment before Robin pulled the mask on. Cyborg had never seen Robin's true identity, and commenting on it now seemed inappropriate.

"Well, I told Raven this morning that Starfire wasn't waking up, and I was concerned. She came to my room and checked Star out only to find that nothing is wrong. She's not waking up for any reason. I then shouted at Raven for doing something to her because she's a demon."

Cyborg shook his head. "So you basically blamed her for all your problems."

Robin nodded and rubbed his jaw.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Idiot."

Cyborg moved to where Starfire was laying. "So she won't wake up at all?" He asked.

Robin nodded once again.

Cyborg lifted his finger and a blue light came out of it. "I'm going to scan her, and see if her vitals are okay. I'll also check her cell count."

Jinx suddenly appeared in the room with her arms crossed. "Wally, what's going on?"

Kid Flash moved to her side. "You're going to get a kick out of this. Okay, so Robin yelled at Raven and blamed her for all his problems."

She gasped. "What, why?"

"It gets even worse. He called her a demon to her face." Kid Flash elaborated.

Jinx stole an angry glance at Robin. "How rude." She scoffed.

Robin angrily rubbed a hand through his hair. "Both of you just shut up okay?"

Kid Flash nodded. "See there he goes again." He gestured Robin.

Jinx giggled. "Someone needs a nap." She giggled again.

Robin growled but was interrupted by Cyborg. "Uh, y'all should get over here now." He said fearfully.

Robin was by his side within seconds. "What's wrong, is she okay?" He asked.

Cyborg shook his head. "She has elevated amounts of cells in her body. Meaning there's an intruder in her blood stream."

Robin clenched his fists. "What's the intruder?"

"It's attached to the inside of one of her blood cells. It's a tracking device, with an axe and knife symbol." He shut off his glowing blue body scanner and sighed. "That's probably what's keeping her asleep." He rubbed his chin. "Raven probably couldn't detect it because it's mechanic, she's more of the blood and guts type."

Robin felt his face pale. "Who the hell put it there?"

Jinx stepped forward. "I think I know who." Her pink eyes sparkled with fear. "In Macy's when we found Starfire, Slicer was hovering over her body, he had to have put it there. His two weapons are an axe and a machete, that's probably what the symbol means." She looked worriedly to the other Titans.

Kid Flash looked at Robin. "So that means, Slicer and his clones know where we are." Silence followed his remark.

Cyborg shook his head. "Creepy as hell."

Robin touched Starfire's face. "When will the tracking device be out of her system?"

Cyborg shrugged. "It will die along with the blood cells at any time within the next couple minutes or hours."

Kid Flash grabbed Jinx's hand. "The real question is when will Slicer make his appearance?" He said fearfully.

They stood in silence for a couple more moments before an ear piercing scream rang out along the walls of the hotel. Cyborg ran out the door. "KAREN!"

* * *

Cliffy and a surprise! WOOT! I hope you liked it. Anyways, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I will be taking AP English this upcoming school year, meaning I'm going to get EVEN BETTER at writing. The bad news is I will be returning to school on August 29 (3 days, wtf) so that may mean sporadic updates. I'M SORRY! Don't be mad! I still love you!

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW PLEASE!

Next Chapter: KAREN!

P.S. The Next chapter of my other story, Mistaken Boundaries, will be up soon.


	24. Wants and Needs

Sorry it took so long to update, just know that I still love you guys. By the way school started, sadly I'm not good enough to do AP English...XOXO

* * *

The wooden spatula scraped angrily against the pan sizzling on the stove. Bumblebee hummed to herself and waggled her hips, awaiting and anticipating Cyborg's excuse to leaving her in the kitchen alone. She had heard the commotion and some of the eggs in the pan she was scraping fell onto the floor, but of course she knew Raven's emotions were to blame. She continued her out of tune humming and a sudden clashing sound in the back of the large kitchen alarmed her slightly. She sighed and shook her head. "That girl better get her emotions under control fast." She mumbled nonchalantly. The clanging sound came again but much louder. She didn't bother to turn around, assuming she already knew it was just some more stuff falling over. She reached to turn off the burner, and she felt something sting against her back. She immediately turned around and to her horror the last person she expected was smiling back at her with a menacing grin.

"Remember slicer?" He ground out and raised his machete. His menacing smile and demeanor were the same as before. His machete and axe gleamed under the harsh lights of the hotel kitchen.

Bumblebee did the only thing she could in her defenseless state. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream that would've done horror movie producers justice.

* * *

Cyborg stomped his way down the hallway heading back to the kitchen, he smashed some buttons and flicked his wrist emanating his strong arm cannon. It lit up and gleamed back at him, ready for a fight. Kid Flash and Robin were hot on his heels. Jinx staying behind to guard Starfire. Within moments they rounded the corner of the kitchen and watched on in horror as Slicer buried his machete deep into Bumblebee's shoulder. He yanked it out and Bee fell slack onto the floor, holding her stomach as she fell. Cyborg charged forward and shot his cannon.

Slicer dodged and back flipped out of the way. He crouched on the floor and turned his head to the side in a questioning gesture. "Hello friends, why do you attack?"

Kid Flash sped forward and kicked out, sending the creature flying. "Shut the fuck up you freak." He looked behind him, Cyborg was cradling Karen and Robin readied his staff. Cyborg lifted her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. Flash nodded and ran full force at Slicer knocking him back onto the floor. Slicer swung his axe out at his feet, missing Flash by centimeters. Like lightening Slicer's back was against the wall and his neck was being crushed by Wally. "What the hell do you want from us?" He spat at the annoying villain.

Slicer smiled and his teeth tethered around in his mouth. "I only wanted to convey a message from Slade." He chuckled and raised his machete. "Now if you could kindly release me that would be grand." His voice was like battery acid against Flash's ears, but nonetheless he obeyed.

"Go ahead, spill. Tell us what Slade wants." Wally said angrily. He took a couple steps back from where Slicer was standing as a precaution.

Slicer again cocked his head, infuriating Flash to the fullest. "Slade says release the demon. Give her to us and the City will be yours again." The behemoth hissed.

Wally shook his head. "You hear this shit Robin?" He shouted. "Slade will give us our City back plain and simple if we give him Raven." He chuckled loudly and clapped his hands.

Robin appeared and grabbed Slicer by the throat throwing him against a wall in a huff. He looked at the squirming creature in utter disgust. "Now tell me the truth, what does Slade want?" Robin hissed and tightened his grip on his neck.

Slicer raised his machete. "Release me human, and you will be spared." He clicked.

Robin let go with a jerk of the wrist and sighed. "WHAT THE HELL DOES SLADE WANT?" He shouted.

Slicer's teeth clicked annoyingly and he stood up. "I am telling you the truth, give us the demon and Slade's plans will be canceled."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "What plans?" He spat.

The villain took a step closer and lowered his voice. "His plans have changed due to an enormous threat pending on him." Slicer raised his axe and looked approvingly at it. "As I said before his plans have changed, he must protect himself first before he attacks you."

Robin, feeling the pressure of being team leader, shuffled his feet. "What threat?"

"One that can destroy us all, now hand over your demon." Slicer annunciated. "We will give you time for your goodbyes, I will be back in three days, ready for her. If she is not in my grasp I shall summon my army and kill all of you." His head turned again. "Message terminated." Slicer's face melted and in a blink his body outwardly exploded. Kid Flash grabbed Robin just in time before chunks of debris hit them. Pots, pans, and utensils clattered onto the linoleum floor harshly, the pantry dropped most of its contents and cans of various foods dented and spilled. The loud noise shook the room so violently the wall paper began its peeling. Robin and Kid Flash sat up slowly from where they were across the room. Robin brushed some dust off of him and cussed colorfully. Kid Flash shook his head. "When will this end?" He asked no one in particular.

Robin also shook his head. "What threat could be worse than Slade and his bots?"

Jinx suddenly appeared in the doorway looking panicked. "Robin, come quick its Starfire."

* * *

Beast Boy was in his tiger form now running through the second floor hallway of the hotel, in frantic search of Raven. His paws thumped the floor mellifluously, brushing up dust. He morphed back into a human form and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Raven! RAVEN!" He shouted then coughed. Dust bothered him severely but he didn't care at this moment. "Raven, please come out!" He shouted again. He grunted and found the nearest staircase. Morphing into a hawk he flew up an entire level. Now on floor three he opened the rusty door with a squeak and turned back into a human. He coughed again, more dust clouding his nose and air passages. He peered down the long hallway, a dark figure stood at the end, legs folded in and hovering softly. He breathed a sigh of relief and jogged down to where she was.

He looked lovingly at her and her eyes flicked open, she stopped her meditation and she thumped onto the ground softly. "You shouldn't have followed me." She whispered not looking at him. She stared straight ahead.

Beast Boy sat next to her staring as the same spot on the wall she did. "Well I did, let's talk about what happened." He whispered back.

She shook her head. "I don't want to. I guess I knew all along that this was all a hoax. This Team never wanted me around; everyone just needed me in battles. Another fine line of want and need in my dull, boring, meaningless life." She deadpanned.

Beast boy scoffed and turned to her immediately. He reached out for her face and turned it so her purple eyes pierced into his green ones. She resisted slightly but he held her there with a steady hand. "Don't you ever for a second think that, you don't honestly believe that do you?" She looked down, avoiding his gaze. He gritted his teeth. "Robin is a jerk; he was taking his stress out on you. You know that this team doesn't only just _need_ you but they _want_ you here. We love you, I love you. Don't believe what he said." Her purple eyes flickered up to his and they watered.

"What he said sounded so real, so sincere." She whispered.

Beast Boy released his grip on her soft face and shook his head. "No, no it wasn't. He was just being the usual jerk he is. I took care of him don't you worry."

Raven's eyes widened alarmingly. "What did you do to him?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "I killed him."

Raven's mouth dropped.

Beast Boy broke out a heartwarming laugh. "I'm just kidding! Chill, do you think I would actually kill my leader?" His voice echoed soothingly in the once lonely hallway.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess not, but you are sometimes irrational." She mumbled.

"Me? Irrational? Psh, never." He chuckled and allowed the small smile that played on Raven's lips to warm up his soul.

"What did you do to him?" She asked expectedly.

"I punched him in the face, hard." Beast Boy said in a husky far away voice.

Raven allowed a look of surprise to cross her usually stoic face. "Really?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Beast Boy asked.

They sat in silence for a few moments more before continuing the conversation. "Do you think my marks are making me evil?" Raven said in a soft tone.

Beast Boy shook his head; he barely even wanted to ponder the idea. "No."

"How can you be so sure?" She mumbled and picked a new spot on the wall to stare at.

"If you were becoming evil do you really think you would be sulking in this hallway?" She shook her head, and Beast Boy decided to continue. "When Robin said all those things to you and your marks appeared the last thing that went through you mind was killing him right?"

She smirked. "Second to last."

He laughed openly and turned her face towards his again. "You're not evil Rae, and if you were I don't think you would let me do this." Before she could even comprehend his sentence his lips were on hers.

His soft lips caressed hers so gently, she felt like she was floating. She disconnected herself with a gasp and stared into his green eyes. "You're so full of surprises." She smirked.

He looked into her purple eyes and smiled his toothy grin. "I know." His lips squished onto hers again and she groaned in pleasure. He pulled her into his lap and she straddled him. Their lips playfully caressed each other's and before long their tongues played the same game. Their kisses became prolonged and Beast Boy moved his lips from her lips to her neck. She crooned in approval and the hallway wall paper began to peel rapidly. Her hands moved from his hair, to his face, and finally rested on the hem of his new uniform shirt. It was a plain black v neck t shirt, matching with it was a normal pair of black jeans. His hands had fingerless gloves which tickled at Raven's sides. He noticed her sudden interest in his shirt and he quickly removed it from his body. His green soft skin reflected back at him. His pectorals, and abs beckoned for Raven's touch, and she did. She slid her hands all around, exploring the tightness of his muscles. Beast Boy's tender kisses on her neck became feverish, and he began nibbling harder erecting solicit cries of joy and lust from Raven. He slid his mouth from her neck to her collar bone, his kisses like fire on Raven's skin. Beast Boy then in a bold jump, placed his kisses and nibbles on her breast. Raven allowed and he began his brave exploration of the objects that bounced around his mind since the first time he saw her. She moaned louder and pushed him down onto the floor. She continued to straddle him but this time she was the one in control. She kissed his lips harshly and passionately, stirring emotions within herself she didn't want to let go. Her kisses filled with more lust, and Beast Boy started to become even more aroused had trouble focusing. He couldn't handle himself anymore; he reached for her shirt and began to remove it, before he could reach the good part his touches were halted by a deafening explosion. It shook the hallway slightly and they disconnected from each other, their surprised faces stared down the long hallway.

Beast Boy stood up and held out a hand for Raven. She accepted it and also stood. Beast Boy grabbed his shirt and shrugged it on. He grabbed her hand. "I don't know what the hell that was but it didn't sound good." He said quietly.

Raven nodded. "What do we do?" She whispered and pulled on her black cloak. She pulled up the hood shielding her face.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Titans go?" He whispered back.

Raven enveloped them in her black energy and they reappeared by the kitchen, Kid Flash was standing by kicking some stuff over. He looked up when he saw them appear. "What happened?" Beast Boy demanded.

Kid Flash crossed his arms. "Slicer happened." He said angrily.

Raven gawked. "How? How did they find us?"

Kid Flash sighed and shook his head. "It's a long story that started after you ran off." He looked down the hallway.

Beast Boy released his grip on Raven's hand and surveyed some of the damage by peering into the kitchen. "Care to enlighten us then?"

Kid Flash sighed. "Okay so when you guys left Cyborg did a full body scan on Starfire. He found out that attached to one of her blood cells was a tracking device, one that was controlled by Slicer. When we found out it was too late, Bee was stabbed in the kitchen. Robin, me, and Cyborg came to her rescue. Robin and I questioned Slicer and kicked him around some. He then self-destructed." Kid Flash finished in a huff. He was careful to skirt around the 'demon' monologue.

"Where are the others?" Raven asked.

Kid Flash pointed down the hallway. "As soon as Slicer blew up something happened to Starfire, Robin's in there. Cyborg is probably also in there nursing Bee's wounds."

Beast Boy looked to Raven. "Do you have enough energy to heal Bee?" The green changeling asked.

Raven nodded and enveloped all three of them in her powers. They reappeared in Robin's hotel room. Robin and Jinx were sitting by Starfire, and on the other bed rested a bleeding Bee, Cyborg was attempting to bandage her wounds. Raven made her way over to Bee and shooed Cyborg away. Cyborg was about to protest but thought better of it.

"She was stabbed with his machete." Cyborg said mournfully.

Raven nodded and placed her tiny hands on the bloody shoulder. She closed her eyes and traveled her energy throughout the body, also checking on the twins while she worked. Within five minutes she was done and a nervous Cyborg paced behind her. "Cyborg, she'll be fine."

"What about the babies?" He asked abruptly.

"Their fine, maybe a little shaken up, but nonetheless they're fine." She placed her hand on Bee's stomach and closed her eyes again. "Actually," She started but stopped and moved her hand around.

Cyborg crouched by Bee. "WHAT?" He said obviously alarmed.

Raven opened her eyes and smiled; something rare that she allowed her other teammates to see. "I can hear their heartbeats." She removed her hand and replaced it by Cyborg's.

"This early?" He asked.

"Well I'm guessing she's at least 7-8 weeks, and because she's having twins she should start showing soon." Raven said in a happy tone.

"Wow." He said.

Raven stood up and looked at the others, her gaze rested on Robin's and he looked away, clutching Starfire's hand. She moved her way around the room to look at Starfire. "What happened to her?" She asked.

Cyborg answered while still touching Bee's belly. "I scanned her and the tracking device also blew up in her blood stream. Her nose started bleeding and Jinx came to alarm us."

Jinx sighed. "It was scary her body twitched suddenly and her nose started bleeding." She said.

Raven looked at Cyborg. "That means the pieces of the device should make their way naturally out of her body, right?" She asked hopefully.

Cyborg nodded.

Raven sighed in relief and looked over to where Beast Boy and Flash were perched on the wall. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Robin stood up. "We should have a meeting tomorrow morning. But for now, let's try to get a good night's sleep." He said.

Beast Boy shrugged. "What time?"

Robin scratched his head. "Eleven, no sooner or later. Pack up your things also, we're moving."

* * *

Did you like it? I have a bone to pick with my readers. ARE ANY OF YOU STILL THERE? A couple reviews for my last chapter, btw thanks to those who did, usually I get more. I hope my story hasn't gotten boring! I LOVE YOU GUYS DON'T LEAVE! I'll still keep writing nonetheless…*tears*

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!

Next Chapter: What do you think is the threat to Slade, why the hell would he put his entire 'defeat Titans' operation on hold? Do you think Slicer was telling the truth? Will Robin apologize for being a dick? Also, where will our team move next, and will they be able to? Get pumped.


	25. Sacrifices and Bouquets

The reviews I received were spectacular; in return I give you another chapter and a surprise that you will read about in my end of chapter author's note. Thank you and PLEASE enjoy…

To Guest: Thank you and yes there shall be even more BB and Rae coming up!

* * *

_The soft breeze in the black darkness swirled around Raven's hair, twisting her already purple hair in the wind. Goosebumps rose on her usually smooth skin, and she shivered, scared of the similar dream she had the night before. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and took a tentative step forward. No wetness, only warmth. There was no ocean this time, only pebbles. Tiny pebbles almost like sand. A bright light suddenly flashed and lit up the setting. She was at the beach, but the sand was black and the ocean was dark red. The sky was a familiar blue, but the sun was maroon colored. Raven gasped at the suddenness of her surroundings, and also the beauty of it all. To the normal human eye this setting might've been scary, almost horrifying. But to Raven it was peaceful, and hypnotizingly beautiful. _

_Her peaceful state was soon interrupted by a familiar vexing voice. "Hello daughter, care to chat?" Arella was sitting by the shore on a black beach blanket. She was wearing her usual clothing, purple robes, but underneath was a string bikini. Her head turned so she could eye Raven, but her face didn't hold emotion. It was stoic, she was calm._

_Raven shuffled her feet, scared to move. "I don't want to chat." She shouted._

_Arella breathed deeply for a moment and the breeze seemed to pick up. "No drowning this time, no threats, let's just talk." She said in her seductive voice. She patted the space next to her on the blanket, beckoning for Raven to join._

_Raven dug her heels into the sand for a moment before walking over to where Arella was sitting. She didn't sit on the blanket but a couple feet from it. "I'll give you a chance to talk, but if you dare cross me I'll destroy this beach." Raven said angrily._

_Arella chuckled and bent her neck up to the sun. She absorbed the rays, and let out a rejuvenated sigh. "Raven, what you don't understand is, you have no power over me here or anywhere else in any dimensions." She crooned._

_Raven jumped a little bit, mentally cursing herself for even threatening Arella. She bit her lip and sighed. "Talk, I want to hear what you have to say."_

_Her mother grabbed a handful of the black sand and squeezed it. "I'm going to tell you what happened to me, and you're going to listen to everything I have to say before judging me, understood?" She asked._

_Her daughter nodded._

"_I was a teenager once, just like you. And like every normal teenager I seeked companionship, a boyfriend, as most people put it. I wanted to be loved, and adored, and held. When I was summoned by Trigon's demon cult, I had no intentions of lying with him and creating a child, I didn't want to bring such terror into the world." She paused for a moment and continued. "He defiled me, and left me alone. He bit me and his black blood swam in my bloodstream. He wanted to destroy me while bringing his legacy into the world. I was carrying you, something that gave me horrible nightmares, and dreams. I didn't know where to go or where to look to find refuge and escape from my impending destiny." She paused again and let go of the handful of sand. "Azar and her group found me. They brought me to Azarath and turned me into one of them. I prayed, preached, and faithfully hoped you wouldn't have to fulfill his duties when you grew older. Azar told me you were good, you were only half demon. She told me to learn to love you. When you were born I really did love you. But whenever you were around me the black blood within my own veins coursed with hatred and disgust for you. I loved you one minute and the next I hated you." Arella's purple eyes filled then spilled over. "I only wanted the best for my beautiful daughter. Trigon informed me that I would need to kill you to rid myself of the black blood, of HIS blood." Her fists bawled up and Raven could clearly see the hatred her mother held for her father. "That is why I seek you out every moment I can in this afterlife. I am coming back for you Raven, and I will kill you." She took a deep breath and her tears and anger evaporated. She looked at Raven. "My daughter, I did love you, but I have to fulfill my own duties." She reached out her hand and placed it on Raven's. "Your team leader should know what to do in three days."_

_Raven pulled back, alarmed at the mention of her team. "What are you talking about?" She said._

_Her mother smiled. "Ask him, he knows what to do, and how to deal with demons like you." She hissed. "Fulfill your destiny Raven, and do it fast or your team will suffer the consequences." _

_The red water suddenly formed waves and they crashed violently against the beach. It lifted Raven and tore her gaze away from her mother's. The bloody water filled her mouth, lungs, and stung her eyes. _

* * *

She thrashed against the sheets and sat straight up in her bed. Beast Boy's arm was slung around her hip and she looked around the dark space she was in. Her apprehension soon calmed as she realized she was in bed. She slowed her breathing to a minimum and used her powers to adjust the broken furniture in the room. Beast Boy snored on in his pillow, he was shirtless and his hair was sexily tousled. Raven smirked and slid out of bed carefully. She grabbed her new uniform and sauntered into the bathroom. She turned on the shower full blast and soaped her hair, and body. She allowed the memory of her dream to replay in her head over and over again. Her mother's story saddened and haunted her, even the hot steam in the shower couldn't make the Goosebumps go away. She mentally weighed her options and shook her head vigorously. She shut off the water and dressed quickly. Her damp hair dried and curled and she sighed in contentment.

She opened the door and Beast Boy immediately ran in clutching his crotch. "I have to pee so bad!" He yelled. He shoved Raven out the door and slammed it behind her.

Raven stifled a laugh and began tidying the bed. He mother's words popped in her head again. _"I wanted to be loved, adored, and held. Like every teenager."_ Raven shook her head. _"Ask him, he knows what to do and how to deal with demons." _Raven shook her head more roughly this time; she anticipated the meeting this morning. She would confront Robin and ask what Arella meant.

* * *

Jinx rolled over and stared at Wally next to her. His smooth face was flawless, and she liked him better when he didn't wield a mask like Robin. Since they retrieved new uniforms Robin had loan him one of his masks, it made him look more menacing, and intimidating. Not that she didn't like it but she loved HER Wally; the innocent, childish Wally that annoyed her. Lately he's becoming detached, almost stoic and placid. Jinx shrugged her way over to him and curled up next to him. His warmth immediately surprised her; she didn't realize how cold she was. She wrapped her arms around him and his eyes fluttered open. He looked into her pink eyes and smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed her forehead appreciating her intense beauty.

"Morning." She mumbled back. She tucked her shins underneath his legs and they grasped onto each other for countless moments. Jinx broke the silence with a sigh. "Wally, what's wrong?"

Kid Flash stroked her arm and tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear. "I just have a lot on my mind." He said quietly.

"Like what?" Jinx pressured.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes and slithered his way out of her grasp and out of bed. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled.

"I'm your girlfriend I have to worry about it." She sat up.

"No you don't, just don't worry about it." He said in a more stern voice.

Jinx stood up and placed her hands on her bare hips. "What's happening to you? Days ago you were happy and peppy, now you're sulking. You sound almost like Robin." She made a face.

"Nothing is happening to me." He yawned and pulled on his new uniform which consisted of a tight long sleeve spandex shirt with black jeans and his mask. "I am happy, and peppy. Just not as much anymore." He finished.

Jinx moved across the room to where he stood and she placed a hand on his chest. He rested his hands on her bare hips and stared at her bra. "What is going on with you?" She asked in a loving tone.

He bit his lip and returned his eyes to her gaze. "I'm the reason for everything that's happened. I have to make it right and end this mission myself, even if it means standing in place of Raven when Slicer comes." He said. "If I would've led the Cimbacks to a different City, or maybe destroyed them myself. None of this would be happening." He bowed his head.

Jinx lifted his chin until his eyes reached hers. "Wally, the Cimbacks were looking for the Titans anyway. Even if you would've defeated the Cimbacks they still would've found the Titans." She said meaningfully.

He shook his head. "I don't want any of my friends in danger anymore. You've already been captured, Beast Boy already died, Raven already died." She shuddered and Kid Flash pulled her closer. "This is too dangerous." He finished.

Jinx brushed her hand across his face. "I came back, Beast Boy came back, and Raven came back. We're Titans; we are more connected than the Justice League." She smiled and he chuckled. "Wally, this is what we do. We risk our lives not just to protect ourselves but the general public. Don't forget about the families rooting for us to get their City back."

Flash looked into her pink eyes and smirked. "Can you promise me something then?" He asked.

His old sparkle that usually flickered in his eyes returned and Jinx felt her heart warm. "Anything."

He brought her hand up and kissed it. "When this is all over let's run away together." Her eyes widened. "Let's honeymoon!" He shouted and then picked her up.

"Honeymoon?" She shouted back and kicked out at him. He spun her around all while placing kisses on her lips. He put her down after a minute and continued to kiss her. She pushed him away. "We're not even married yet!" She laughed openly.

He joined her giggles. "Then let's get married, problem solved." He shrugged.

Jinx's smile disappeared. "You honestly aren't asking me to marry you, right?" She asked, a little out of breath.

Kid Flash stopped smiling and pondered the thought for a while. He pursed his lips and smiled. He let her go and he sat on the bed. She stood in front of him and he grabbed her hands. "Jinx, you know I love you. And during this mission I've had to deal with the horrifying feeling of being lost without you. I didn't know how to cope with you being taken away from me so sudden like that. From that moment on I realized that I can't live my life without you in it. Even during my usual night patrols in Central City, I felt something missing in my heart. Things just weren't the same. Now, when I look to the future I can't imagine you not being in it. I love you Jinx."

Jinx wiped away some tear drops that spilled over her cheeks. "Oh, Wally. You're making me cry. I love you too." She smiled.

He smiled and reached out to wipe away her tears. "That's why I'm asking you," He turned her and suddenly dropped down to one knee. "Jinx, will you marry me?"

She let go of his hands and a choked sob came out of her mouth. Tears rapidly poured out of her eyes and Kid Flash looked at her expectantly. "Yes," She coughed on her tears. "Yes, I will marry you."

He shot up to his feet and swarmed her with kisses. He caught every tear that fell with his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled ad her crying seized. "My whole life I've always thought good was never an option for me. Thank you Wally, thank you." An image from her parents wedding album popped into her head, and she swore she could hear her father's voice laughing with her mom playfully.

They hugged each other for moments more before he cleared his throat and detached from her. "I can't keep my concentration when you're dressed like that." He said cheekily.

Jinx looked down at herself, feeling her cheeks warm slightly. She was only in a bra and panties. She smacked Flash on the arm playfully and searched for her clothes. She brushed her teeth and dressed quickly. Her new uniform consisted of a black peplum top with spandex shorts; she sported black boots and elbow pads. They held hands as they descended the hallway to the team meeting.

* * *

Starfire adjusted her eyes to the darkness around her and moaned as she stretched her limbs. Her back cracked and she sat up, frantically she looked around; scared of the impending darkness that pressed down on her senses. She tried to recall what happened to her last and gasped in sudden realization, she was stabbed. She felt around her abdomen for any sign of trauma, but her stomach was smooth. Panic began to settle in and she fired up her eyes, powering her night vision. Just as she was about to peer around her surroundings a light flicked on. She gasped and fired up her hands; ready for battle. It wasn't a villain though; it was Robin sitting on the opposing bed in what seemed to Starfire as some type of sleeping quarters. She powered down her hands and eyes, and before she knew it she was sobbing into her hands. Robin's strong arms were around her within moments and she relaxed into them.

"Shh, it's okay." Robin crooned as he rocked her back in forth in his arms. "I'm so glad you're awake." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her matted hair.

She cried for a while and soon stopped, mumbling multiple things in tamaranian.

Robin shook his head. "I have no idea what you're saying."

Starfire sniffled. "I had no idea where I was, it was so dark, that guy who stabbed me. No, that thing that stabbed me." She corrected herself and shuddered. "I want to find it and kill it." She growled.

Robin pulled away from her and rubbed his thumbs across her face. "Slicer is gone. The team killed him days ago."

Starfire pursed her lips. "If you killed the Slicer days ago, why was I not awake sooner?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Raven healed you and you still didn't wake up. Cyborg later did a scan on your body and we found out that when Slicer attacked you he implanted a tracking device on one of your blood cells." He sighed. "That's why you didn't wake up right away."

Starfire sighed and frowned. "Is the device still inside of me?" She asked with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

Robin shook his head. "I'm having a meeting this morning to catch everyone up on what has happened so far. Slicer made a reappearance last night in this hotel."

Starfire scratched her head. "So that is where we are? I believed that hotels were for combined couples. Are they not?"

Robin chuckled under his breath. "You really know how to brighten a mood." He shook his head. "Hotels are for anyone, but for now this is where we could find refuge."

Starfire looked down at her tattered clothing. "Oh."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Starfire's stomach growled. Robin smirked. "Why don't you go wash up and get ready for the meeting? Okay?" He asked.

Starfire nodded and retreated to the bathroom with her Macy's bag in tow. Her legs felt a little weak but she managed to do what she needed. As soon as she disappeared behind the door Robin put his face in his hands. He sighed heavily and shook with unease. There was something he had to tell Starfire and he didn't know how she would take the news.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the living room hand in hand and gazed upon the scenery before them. Kid Flash and Jinx were cuddling on the love seat sharing an apple, Bumblebee was eating a bowl of cereal, and Cyborg was rearranging bowls of various foods on the coffee table. He took a seat next to Bee and smiled at her. Raven and Beast Boy took a seat on the couch; Raven grabbed a peach off the table and began biting into it. Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off her. After a couple moments of staring Raven looked at him with her overpowering gaze. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Look at your legs." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked down and noticed the marks of Trigon appearing. She gasped and pulled her cloak around herself, dropping the peach on the ground. "Maybe we should go back to our room." She whispered to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, that would just make me tempted." He said in a husky voice.

"Tempted?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Tempted to continue what we had going in the hallway yesterday." He said throatily into her ear. "Which I plan on continuing tonight."

His breath tickled her skin and she blushed deeply and tried not to smirk. "Shut up." She whispered back in a feign attempt to remove the smile that played on his lips.

He kissed her cheek and grabbed a green apple from the bowl. He chomped into it as Bee and Cyborg shared snickers. Beast boy dropped his gaze to them. "What?" He asked.

Cyborg smirked. "Nothing, just that I have my robotic hearing on and I can hear everything you're saying!" He laughed hard and Bee joined in.

The green changeling turned a light shade of red. "Yeah, well at least I'm getting some! You won't be seeing anything for nine months!" He chuckled before he was slapped hard in the back of the head.

Bee giggled even harder at Cyborg's expression. "That was a good one."

Cyborg stared at her. "Whose side are you on?" He asked playfully.

Bee smiled at him and gave him a light peck on the cheek. She looked over at Raven. "Thanks for healing my shoulder, I feel much better. From now on I'll keep my stingers near me so I can go into battle mode whenever." She smiled and Raven noticed she was glowing.

Raven nodded then turned her attention to Beast Boy and glared. "Getting some?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Beast Boy sighed. "I'm gonna pay for that later, I know it." He mumbled and mentally cursed himself.

Kid Flash and Jinx still appeared to be in their own universe. They shared giddy kisses, hugs, and bites of breakfast. Cyborg stared at them in disgust. "Uh guys, why are you so happy?"

Jinx giggled and looked at Cyborg like he was a bouquet of flowers. "We have exciting news. Kid Flash and I are-" She was cut off by Robin entering the room with Starfire.

"Morning team." Robin said as he grabbed a piece of toast off a plate.

Starfire smiled at her friends. "Glorious morning to you friends!" She shouted and clapped her hands. She was wearing a black tank top with a black skirt, slightly ruffled. She had on black boots that ended just below her knee. Her red hair was combed and slightly wet.

Everyone immediately stood from their seats and hugged Starfire. A chorus of 'glad to see you up', 'happy you're here', and 'it's about time' erected from the group. Robin moved a loveseat from across the room to the coffee table, boxing it in. The team was now facing in and enjoying their breakfast.

Starfire sat next to Robin and smiled at Raven. "Thank you friend Raven for healing my abdomen wounds." She smiled.

Raven nodded and looked at Robin. Robin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Raven for the way I treated you yesterday. I never meant any of the things I said, and you are a very valuable member of the team." Robin said.

Starfire was about to question what happened but Cyborg leaned over to her to fill her in.

Raven sighed and allowed her cloak fall freely at her sides. Her red marks glistened on her skin and the Team members shared their awkward stares. "I had a dream last night." Raven started. "Arella told me you knew how to get rid of me. Is that true?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked confusedly at her.

Robin nodded. "Yes."

Raven stood up and began walking out but Kid Flash grabbed her wrist at the last moment. "Raven, just listen to what he has to say." He asked silently.

Raven's eyes widened and she looked around. "So you're in on getting rid of the demon too?" She asked harshly.

Cyborg decided to butt in. "Raven, just sit down and listen." He objected.

Raven obeyed and reclaimed her seat next to Beast Boy.

Robin sighed and adjusted his mask. "When Slicer attacked yesterday he didn't come here to kill us, but to send a message. Apparently Slade put all his plans on hold due to threats pending on him. He said to give them the demon and we would get our City back, plain and simple." Robin mimicked Flash's phrase from earlier.

Raven let this sink in and sighed.

"Slicer will be back in two day ready to take you." Kid Flash added in.

Raven acquiesced. "Slade works with Trigon worshippers. He probably wants to summon Arella when she crosses over onto our side so he can hand me over; to clear his own name." She nodded her head and continued. "If that's what he wants then so be it. Let him take me, I'm ready to die for my City."

* * *

I have news! LISTEN UP READERS OF UNRAVELED BY LOVE, due to an influx of reviews and love from you guys I have concocted a sequel in YOUR HONOR! I just wrote out the plot and let me tell you, it will be AHAMAZING! Your brains will probably fall out of your noses when you read the crazy story I just cooked up! I would give you the summary now but I can't due to EXTREME SPOILERS in this story. DO NOT WORRY when this story ends I will make an official author's note and throw in the summary of Unraveled By Indignities (YES THAT'S THE TITLE) (It is subject to change if I feel the urge) Thank You. And I LOVE you all!

Next Chapter: "Raven don't sacrifice yourself!", Robin tells Starfire something CRAZY INFURIATING!, Kid Flash changes his mind in a good and bad way, do Beast Boy and Raven continue their 'moment'?, AND a cute moment between a cute couple…aww it will be CUTE!

P.S. My attention is on this story currently and I will not be posting another chapter of Mistaken Boundaries for a while, sorry guys…


	26. His Mentor Laughs

Warning: This chapter contains extremely tender moments of pure, sweet, and unadulterated love.

Don't say I didn't warn you! Please don't flame me if you think I went too far with this…

I hope you like this chapter; I poured my heart into it and added a dash of my soul.

Enjoy…

* * *

As soon as the words left Raven's mouth the group clamored into an argument. Cyborg agreed with her plan to an extent. He wanted to use Raven as bait to trap Arella. Beast Boy stood and shouted angrily at him, hungrily rejecting his 'foolish' plan. Bumblebee defended Cyborg and called Beast Boy overprotective. Starfire joined the party by explaining that if Raven were to sacrifice herself, would their situation 'really' become any better. Appalled at her question Jinx and Kid Flash started their shouting match with her. Claiming that they should go head on with this 'force' and extinguish it for good for their own safety. Beast Boy surprisingly came to Starfire's defense and a large group argument Commenced.

Robin sat still and watched as the argument took place. He stared at Raven who had pulled up her hood and sighed. He knew he should break up this fight, but he didn't know if he had any fight left within himself. Cowardice panged at his heart and he mentally cradled his heart strings in his hands. The inaudible argument turning into a dull roar in his hearing; the only thing that he could hear was his heartbeat, his determination fueled the pumps, which were now dwindling with each intake of breath. His contentment and foolhardy at their current situation mocked and dissipated within his soul. For a while these outlets on which he stole himself provided nourishment for his shriveled imagination. His imaginings were a satisfactory hint of the unreality of reality, a promise that the rock of the world was founded securely on a fairy's wing. His mental lineages diminished and curled around his reveries. The breeze flowing through his brain brought forth a flurry of images, varying from Starfire to death to blood rip roaring on the streets of Jump City in angry tidal waves. His mentor sat back in the furthest point in his mind, and he laughed. He laughed at the lack of control Robin was keeping, he laughed at the foolish dreams of his leadership. He laughed at the once jovial Boy Wonder who would've taken on a challenge with an iron grip. With a firm fist he painfully reared himself back into reality. His hearing returned to him, and with an audible shout he reclaimed his acclaimed throne of leadership. "No more." He growled and stood up.

The group sat down and stared at their leader, his impending angered face loomed over them like a threatening cloud.

"No more." He said once again. A pause allowed for him to recollect his thoughts and submerge them into everything he was about to say. "Slade is calling off his plans for us, correct?" He looked around and the Titans nodded. "Do we all agree that he called them off because of the threat of Arella returning to Earth?" They nodded once again, mimicking the actions of School children. "You are all being selfish." He finished. Their confused glances tore their way into the room.

Beast Boy stood up. "How dare you call us selfish when we're trying to protect the people we love!" He shouted. His epiphany echoed around the room like a sharp knife.

Robin clenched his fists. "Sit down and let me finish!" He shouted back, only this time his shouts jolted Beast Boy to a point where he almost jumped. Robin rubbed a hand over his face and continued. "Why do we do this?" More confused glances stole their way back into the room. "Why do we fight crime, and go on missions?" No one answered. "Because we are the Titans, this is what we do." His voice carried into the room, his speech finally taking its full effect on the inhabitants of the chamber. "We don't fight to keep ourselves safe, we fight to keep our citizens safe. Look what's happened to the City! Where are the happy citizens? Hmm?" He raised his voice. He looked around the room and bit down on his lip. "Why are we being so selfish?" He shouted. "We need to stop worrying about our own safety and reclaim this City back, not for ourselves but for the PEOPLE! We work for the PEOPLE! They are counting on us and we are here worrying about safety? And whether or not we'll survive this? I'm going to be honest with you now; I don't give a _shit_ whether or not I survive. As long as the people in this City do." After a long pause he gestured Raven. "This situation effects Raven the most, she should choose her own destiny, as long as it pertains to bringing back this City. We can coagulate her plans with our own."

Beast Boy stood up again, anger flashing in his eyes. "No! No, you can't let her decide! And since when do we not care about our safety, you're the one who was smart enough to put us in this mess!"

Robin shook his head. "You're blinded by love. We need to stick together as a team, now more than ever. What do you not understand? We need to compromise and devise a plan that will repair our City."

Beast Boy placed his hands on his hips. "If this was the other way around you wouldn't be thinking like this. I thought we were family!" He shouted.

Robin took a step towards Beast Boy. "If this were the other way around I would do what's right! Open your eyes Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair and turned slowly in a circle. "You really do hate demons don't you?" His voice dripped like acid. "You never cared about anyone else but yourself and Starfire."

The Boy Wonder rubbed his temples. "That's not true and you know it. I risked my entire reputation on this mission; I left the City unprotected to recover Jinx, for damn's sake get a grip!"

Beast Boy widened his eyes in incredulity. "Your reputation, you're only proving my point. Admit it Robin you only care about yourself! Think about my happiness for a change; think about what has happened in my own life! You're taking away the only thing I care about. Don't let her do this." His eyes pleaded with Robin.

Someone cleared their throat. Raven stood up and her cloak fell onto her shoulders. "He doesn't get to decide what I do. Only I can choose my own destiny." She said in her usual deadpanned voice. No emotion showed in her face, but her fists were clenched excruciatingly tight.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, you're NOT considering this; please don't do this to me! You can't sacrifice yourself like this!" He looked around to his Teammates. Their placid and stoic stares made this moment even more surreal. He looked to Robin. "YOU DOUCHE, DO SOMETHING!" He screamed and pointed a harsh finger at his leader.

A tiny hand fell onto the changelings shoulder and he turned around until he was facing Raven. "Beast Boy, Robin's right we have to protect our City. We have to do what's right."

The green changeling shook his head. "This is why you won't say it back, isn't it?" Her eyes widened and her gaze softened. She didn't say anything but her eyes pleaded with him not to press the issue any further. He felt anger, anguish, sorrow, and regret pierce through his body at once, rippling shudders through his skin. He looked back at his group. "You can all go to hell." He said in a voice so angry it was hard to believe it was Beast Boy's at all. He morphed into a Lion and bolted for the entrance of the hotel. He shot through the glass doors, the curtains undulating through the now open breeze. Glass shards shattered in all directions, it tangled in his fur as he ran ungracefully out into the open and dangerous City.

* * *

Raven's face remained austere the rest of the meeting, she sat still her hood still down and stared at the spot where Beast Boy left.

Jinx stood up as soon as the glass shattered. "Do you want to send anyone out for him?" She asked Robin.

Robin shook his head at the retreating figure. "No, he'll be back."

Starfire twiddled her fingers. "How can you be so sure?" She asked innocently.

Robin's temper topped off. "Just leave it alone!" He shouted and quieted everyone in the room.

Cyborg sighed. "Dude, just stay calm. Take a couple steps back, and let's talk as a group." He tried to mend Robin's attitude.

"No, I'm the leader. I will do the talking from now on. You had your chance but you decided to erupt into an argument." He sat down on his chair and looked at Raven. He softened his gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She didn't trust herself to speak, so she only nodded.

Robin nodded back and turned the rest of his attention on the group. "Okay so here's the plan. When Slicer comes back we will hand over Raven. Raven will by then have cast a resurrection spell, so when they do kill her she will come back." He looked at Raven again. "Will you have enough time before Slicer comes back to concoct a spell?" He asked.

She nodded, her eyes still not moving from where Beast Boy left.

"Good. By the time Raven awakens from her spell Slade's army will be terminated and he will be in our custody. We can then start cleaning up the City. Raven can start the spell whenever she feels ready." He concluded.

Bumblebee leaned her head back. "I don't think it's going to be that easy, there are always complications." She moaned. "What if Arella come sooner than that? What if Slicer comes sooner?"

Kid Flash chuckled. "Yeah, but the best thing we can do is be ready. If he does come back early we'll just kill him." He added with a smile. "I have some unfinished business with him anyway."

"So do we all agree?" Starfire augmented in with a small smile of her own.

"Yes, as long as it's okay with Raven." Robin grunted and looked towards her. But she was gone.

* * *

Raven zoomed through the City, dodging chunks of rubble, and broken street as she did so. She was trying to find Beast Boy. She didn't want him out in the open like this. He could easily be ambushed, and injured. Frantically she landed when she spotted a green lanky figure at the end of the street. He was sitting on a piece of upturned rubble, maybe a piece of the Stonebridge Apartments? She sighed in relief as she spotted him and she ran to him. When she arrived he didn't move or look at her, he just sat there staring off into space.

She sat a foot away from him, to his left and she stared at what he was staring at. On the street below five Slade bots and three Slicer replicas marched in a circle around each other. Guarding the only decent looking building in the City. It was the old post office. Raven gasped, shocked that he would pick a place like this to sit down and ponder his thoughts. "Why are we out in the open, they might see us?" She asked hurriedly.

Beast Boy shook his head. "They only attack if you're close." He mumbled.

"Why did you run away?" She asked quietly after a few moments of prolonged silence.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked harshly.

She cringed at his tone of voice. "Just know that I'm not completely sacrificing myself, I'm going to do a resurrecting spell."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Like it matters, what if it goes wrong? I can't lose you again." His voice cracked. "They shouldn't be using you as bait."

Raven felt her heart pang. "It's my choice; we have to bring back this City. I know what I'm doing Beast Boy."

He looked at her. His green sparkling eyes rimmed with tears that were on the verge of spilling over. "I love you." He wiped angrily at a tear that escaped his eye. "I love your more than anything. I came back to life for you! Sacrificing yourself is not part of the job description."

Raven felt tears threatening at her own eyes. "I'm not leaving you Beast Boy."

"I know, but why does it feel like you are?" His voice dropped to a whisper and they were slowly moving closer to each other.

"Don't make this mission any harder than it has to be." She whispered back urgently.

They were so close now their foreheads touched lightly, love shone in both of their eyes. It was a mutual thing between relationships. "Why can't you say it back?" He whispered almost inaudibly. He closed his eyes and with a grunt he kissed her lips with such a passion part of the sidewalk cracked in half from her emotions. He hungrily grabbed onto her hips and lifted her from where she sat. He moved her so she was straddling him. Her pelvis pressed vicariously into his. He deepened the kiss and squeezed her thighs rather roughly. Raven groaned and tightened her own grip on the back of his shirt. Light trickles of water were splattering their faces, tiny drops made pitter patter sounds on the ground. When they came up for air a downpour erupted soaking Raven and Beast Boy within seconds. Their clothes were fully drenched, their love stricken faces dripping with tears and water. Purple eyes met his green eyes and in a fit of passion, hungry lips met even hungrier lips. Their tongues flicked around each other's lips, begging for entrance. They both obliged and the kiss became even more prolonged and wanting. The rain continued to pour heavily, their breathing becoming hurried, groans elicited from both of them and kissing suddenly didn't seem like enough. Noticing this Raven looked around and enveloped them in her black energy. They reappeared in a completely different hotel, the Hampton. The lobby was dusty, and stairs looked unstable. Raven kissed Beast Boy's lips again and encased them in her misty powers again. They reappeared in an unused room with a perfect sized, readily made bed. He looked at her through wet lashes and shoved her onto the bed harshly. Kissing commenced again, becoming even more persistent. His kisses were rough, and pinpointed exactly where he knew she would make a noise. Her kisses were just as rough but they lingered where his green skin felt the warmest. Their clothing stuck to them as the wetness seeped onto their skin underneath. They disposed of the clothing quickly, leaving a bra clad Raven staring deeply into Beast Boy's eyes. A tear fell down her eye after a couple moments.

Taken aback Beast Boy kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't say it back, I wasn't sure if I was ready to give my heart away." She said silently.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you; you can say the words whenever you're ready." He kissed her forehead again and his thumb stroked her pantie line.

She shook her head biting her lip as she did so. "That's the thing though; I don't think you get to choose when your heart begins to love someone." Her eyes nervously searched his.

He looked at her abruptly. "What do you mean?" His husky voice sent shivers through her spine.

"I mean, my heart began sharing your feelings for me before I even realized it." She pressed her forehead to his.

He closed his eyes, absorbing this full moment. "Say it Rae." He said inaudibly. "Say it." He whispered in a grunt.

She closed her own eyes and the dresser in the room fell over with a loud bang. They both ignored it. She breathed in his scent and she was sure of what to say. With a deep breath she said the wanted words back to him. "I love you, Garfield."

Tears sprung into his eyes. She even used his real name. He couldn't believe something this immensely beautiful was happening to him. An image of his parents flashed into his mind. They nodded their approval and left as quickly as they came. "I love you too." He whispered.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. His green eyes sparkled beautifully. They artfully looked at her with so much want and passion, she was afraid she was going to melt. "Kiss me." She whispered. Within seconds his lips were on hers. This time their kissing was urgent, necessitating, and ardent all in one. His hands traveled to new places and Raven squeaked in response, her sounds of pleasure egging Beast Boy on. Raven decided to do the same for him. She allowed her own hands to linger on places that were foreign to her. Beast Boy blushed and started kissing her tickle spots. The headboard on the bed split in half and fell to the sides. The couple barely noticed. They kissed with so much energy and lust they were sure some bruises would be visible the next day. Time continued on and they sustained to linger their lips on soft places that emitted intense groans and shouts. Soon their remaining clothing became too much, the lovers wanted to be closer together. They each stared at each other's uncovered body when they came up for air. Beast Boy blushed an intense she of red and smirked at her. Raven allowed a smile and she nodded her head. Garfield's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again and they resumed their kisses. This time the lust and anger vanished. It was only love, tenderness, and piousness that fueled them. When Beast Boy reached the point of arrival he looked deeply into her eyes again. "Are you sure?" He whispered unsure of whether or not she wanted this.

Raven kissed him again and slithered her lips up to his ear. "Take me." She whispered.

Her whole life she didn't feel like she belonged, or could ever be loved. She accepted her fate as a half demon. Something that could be but never was. The notion of being alone and secluded forever was imprinted into her mind. Beast Boy proved her wrong within their consensual sweet moments of love.

* * *

The meeting dismissed and Robin stormed angrily off to his room. Starfire followed behind him anxiously. "Robin, please slow down. I wish to talk to you!" She floated behind him, trying to catch up to his speedy retreat. She huffed and landed on her feet. "ROBIN, TURN AROUND!" She shouted.

He stopped, angrily bunching his shoulders up. He turned around slowly, his features twisted in anger. "What do you want?" He rumbled.

Starfire clenched her fists. "Why are you angry?"

"I have no control! Why else wouldn't I be angry?" He ran a hand through his hair and placed a hand on his hip. He looked at Starfire's broken face and sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He said calmly.

Starfire nodded. "We need to just stick together, and become a synchronized team. Robin I understand that you are under a lot of pressure, but remember we are your friends not your foes." She twisted her hands together.

Robin sighed. "I know that, and thank you for reminding me, is there anything else you need?"

Taken aback at his attitude Starfire glared at him. "Maybe some compassion and understanding would be nice!" She shouted.

He chuckled to himself. "This again?"

Starfire crossed her arms. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so angry with me?"

His smile faded and he walked towards her. He reached out and touched her face with a trembling hand. "I'm not angry with you Star. I'm angry with myself."

Starfire placed her hand on top of his. "Do not be, forgiveness is the first step to leadership."

He shook his head. "To be a leader I can't be a follower." He mumbled.

Starfire shot him a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

He pulled his hand away. "We can't do this anymore. I can't be in love with you anymore. It's dangerous, you'll just be hurt."

Starfire shook her head. "Robin, you cannot choose who you fall in love with, it just happens."

Robin frowned. "We're over."

Tears immediately pranged at her eyes as she tried her best to conceal them. She cursed herself for the sudden pang of weakness. "No we are not, not after everything we have gone through."

Robin turned away from her and bowed his head. "It's getting late we need to start a search for Beast Boy and Raven."

Starfire cringed. "Do not do the switching of subjects on me! Robin turn around and talk to me!"

He didn't listen to a word she was saying. "Gather the other Titans we're going on a search."

Starfire bit back more tears. "Robin-"

"NOW!" He shouted.

She jumped and wiped the tears that were now running down her face. "You are a Nuthmblerg Varbleneck." She spat and obeyed orders.

As soon as she disappeared Robin collapsed onto the ground, the grief and anguish bearing down on his chest like a weight. He didn't want to do that to her, but he had to. He had to ensure her safety. He could hear his mentor laughing at him in the back of his mind.

* * *

"Man, this place is junky." Cyborg remarked as he kicked aside some rubble.

Bumblebee nodded. "It sure is. How are we going to fix it?" She tightened her grip on her golden stingers. Her wings fluttered softly and contemptuously.

Jinx chuckled. "Hard work and determination." She sarcastically remarked.

They were walking through the City trying to locate Beast Boy and Raven. It was getting dark and the evening glow of the red colored sky grinned evilly at them. The humid air was slowly turning into a harsh cold breeze. Rain droplets spattered randomly on the ground in spontaneous patterns, staining the streets with dark circles. Somewhere off in the distance a clock tolled its loud bell sounds echoed through the City and gave the atmosphere an ominous feeling. They looked for any signs of abnormalities that would be associated with Raven's power. The continued their trek down Main Street when they noticed a group of Slade bots and Slicer clones marching rapidly outside the post office. Robin whipped out his Bo Staff and charged them. "Titans go!" He shouted.

Bumblebee raised her stingers and shot into the mechanical crowd. Their metal bodies clanged, and sizzled with each sting. Cyborg aided her and powered his cannon to full blast. His blasts echoed into the air, and brought on a flurry of more Slade bots. They poured out of the building, growing stronger in size every minute.

Kid Flash zoomed through the Slicer army. He dismantled their weapons while knocking them backwards. Jinx followed behind zapping the bots with her hex bolts. They sputtered and turned to ash under her power. They soon became overrun when their sizes grew immensely. Kid Flash ran to Jinx's side and they battled diligently together. They blocked each other's enemy and coerced as one.

Robin whipped his Bo staff back and forth smashing his enemy across their mechanical ligaments. Slade masks smashed and clanged on the ground. Robin took out all his anger on them; he unleashed a flurry and blur of attacks. His figure was barely visible as he back flipped out of harm's way and annihilated another behemoth. He shot bombs into the crowd; Slicer and Slade bots flew up into the air and landed in grotesque forms. He was about to roundhouse a bot when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and Starfire was staring placidly at him. He sighed. "What is it? We are in the middle of a battle!"

She pointed to her left where Kid Flash was cradling his shoulder. His shirt was ripped at the shoulder and it was bleeding profusely. "Your attacks were not only directed at the enemy but at your friends." She said sternly.

Robin rubbed a hand through his hair and eyed the oncoming Slicer bots.

"You need to watch what you are doing and not hurt the ones who are trying to help you!" She screamed and shot a star bolt at an approaching bot.

Robin mentally slapped himself and readied his Bo staff.

Suddenly the Slade bots and Slicer army stopped moving. They stood in straight lines and stared straight ahead at the row of Titans before them. Cyborg scratched his head and lowered his cannon. "Um, why did they stop?" He asked loudly

A voice sounded out from the middle of the behemoth crowd. "Because I told them to."

Robin tightened his grip on the staff. "Slade." He spat.

Slade stepped forward from the group. The bots separated obliquely. "Good Robin, I'm glad you can recognize my voice." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now obey every command I give you or else you'll regret defying me." He said in a calm voice.

Kid Flash took a fighting stance. "NO!" He shouted. The group fired up their weapons and stood in their battle stances.

"That's a mistake young Flash." He snapped his fingers and bots were suddenly on them, kicking, hitting, punching, and jamming their metallic parts in almost every part of their hero bodies. The Slade bots subdued the Titans and held them down with an iron grip. Each Titan was encased by the metallic stinging arms. Bumblebee cried out as one of them bent her wing back. The one holding Robin held a knife to his throat. The one holding Starfire had electric cables around her within moments, she was struggling to move.

"Let us go!" Jinx screamed.

"Not until you give me what I want." Slade said placidly.

Robin growled. "What do you want?" He shouted.

"Give me the Empath and I will let you go." He walked towards a struggling Kid Flash and looked him in the eye. "I'm sure one of you knows where she is?" He walked towards Bumblebee, and cascaded down the line stopping in front of each Titan. He stopped at Robin and gave him a rough punch in the face. The knife that was held against his throat cut a shallow jagged line underneath his chin. "Give me the demon so I can survive!" He screamed.

Robin had never heard Slade act in such a way before and spit in his face, his saliva was blood filled. "Answer me this Slade," He spat. "What does the arrival of Arella have anything to do with you?"

Slade backed up and looked down the line at all the Titans. "The member s of my Trigon worshipping group are all dead because of her. She wants anyone associated with Trigon to be dead, gone forever. It's her mission to kill, if I hand over her daughter personally I would receive forgiveness for my sins, my name would be cleared." He gazed momentarily up at the sky and huffed as he looked back at the Titans. "I will be pure again."

"What will happen to our City if we hand over Raven?" Starfire said through gritted teeth.

Slade looked over at her and bowed his head. "If you hand me the demon I will hand over the City and your safety. I will abandon my hopes of destroying you. My plan was ruined because of Arella; it's no use in still trying to destroy your group if I escape with my life." He sounded sincere, but the Titans still held the heavy feeling of doubt in their hearts.

Robin spat more blood and smirked. "Well it looks like you're out of luck Slade; we actually have no idea where Raven is. Guess you'll just have to be destroyed by Arella when she awakens."

Slade laughed heartily, it sent chills down the spines of every Titan. "I'm not the one who's out of luck, you are." He snapped his fingers and each bot holding a Titan flicked out a knife. They aimed it at the throats of each hero and pressed down. A small trickle of blood emanated from each Titan. They struggled, but with each attempt at freeing themselves the knife would dig in a little deeper. Slade snapped his fingers again and an electric sound buzzed in the air. Starfire was being electrocuted; she screamed and writhed on the ground next to Robin, her eyes wild with shock and rage.

In horror he looked on. "NO!" He shouted. He looked towards Slade frantically, the knife digging in a little more. "We don't know where Raven is, I'm telling the truth!" He screamed.

Slade cocked his head to the side. "You're a liar Robin." He looked towards his army of bots and nodded his head. "Kill them." He sneered. He walked into the crowd, leaving screaming writhing Titans in his wake.

The Slicer bots approached, their teeth grinding and their machetes gleaming and sparkling in the quickening rain. The cacophonous sound they emanated through their teeth was suffocatingly surreal. Robin winced when they held up their swords. A couple Titans screamed out in terror. Before he felt the unforgiving blow of the weapon he heard his mentor laugh.

* * *

Each time I tried to save this my computer shut down, each time it shut down I had to REWRITE THIS ENTIRE THING! It made me so angry! I am so sorry for the wait. I want you all to know that this story is constantly on my mind, and I care about my reader's more than ANYTHING! I have also started a competition, whoever becomes my 199th reviewer (if I even get that far) will receive a sneak peak first look at Unraveled by Indignities, AND you will get a surprise story that I will be starting very soon. AS a bonus I will ALSO include a piece I named "Teen Titanic". I hope you liked this chapter; it took a lot of brain power, and concentration to even concoct it!

Thank you for reading! Please Follow, FAVORITE, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next Chapter: I'm not even gonna tell you guys...Sorry I don't want to give away anything EXTREMELY important...

XOXO


End file.
